Drei Paare eine Freundschaft
by jennalynn2010
Summary: Bella, Emmett, Alice, Rosalie, Jasper und Edward sind eine Clique und das schon seit dem Babyalter. Eines Tages müssen sie sich trennen aber der Kontakt verlor sich nie. Im Gegenteil die Entfernung zueinander schweißte sie nur noch mehr zusammen.
1. Prolog

Hallo mein Name ist Isabella Marie Swan. Meine Freunde nennen mich Bella. Ich bin 15 Jahre und wohne zusammen mit meinem Bruder Emmett, 17 Jahre und meinen Eltern Renee und Charlie in San Francisco. Hier leben wir nun schon 5 Jahre und ich hasse es. Meinen Bruder geht es nicht anders. Geboren wurden wir beide in Phoenix, wir liebten Phoenix und tun es immer noch. Der Grund dafür ist ganz einfach. DORT WAREN WIR ALLE ZUSAMMEN. Mit alle meine ich unsere Freunde. Auch sie wohnen nicht mehr da. Wir wurden in der ganzen USA verteilt. Aber unserer Freundschaft hat es nicht geschadet. Vielleicht sollte ich dort anfangen zu erzählen wo alles begann. Das war vor über 30 Jahren. Mein Dad wurde ebenfalls in Phoenix geboren. Sein besten Freunde waren Carlisle Cullen und Peter Hale und sind es immer noch. Sie sind genau so unzertrennlich wie wir Kinder. Alles taten sie gemeinsam, gingen auf die gleiche Schule und Studierten zusammen Jura. Während des Studiums verliebten sie sich, in unsere Mütter. Mein Dad lernte meine Mom kennen, Peter seine Frau Diana und Carlisle Esme. Sie sechs waren die beliebteste Clique auf dem Campus. Während des Studiums wurden Esme und meine Mom schwanger. Durch die Unterstützung ihrer Männer und Freunde Peter und Diana schafften sie es trotz Schwangerschaft ihr Studium mit sehr gutem Erfolg zu beenden. Kurz nach ihrem Abschluss brachte meine Mom Emmett auf die Welt am und Esme folgte mit Edward am 15 Juni. Von dem Tag als Edward auf die Welt kam wurden die beiden wie Brüder aufgezogen. Renee und Esme verbrachten jede freie Minute zusammen, sie wollten das ihre Kinder zusammen aufwachsen. Kurz nach Edwards Geburt stellte Diana fest das sie ebenfalls schwanger ist. Mit Zwillingen Jasper und Rosalie Lillian kamen ein Jahr darauf am 3 April. Nun waren sie vier aber noch nicht komplett. Ein Jahr später brachte Esme am 17 August Mary Alice zur Welt. Wir nennen sie alle nur Alice. Ich war die letzte und kam am 13 September. Und damit waren wir komplett 3 Jungs und 3 Mädchen wie unsere Eltern. Für ihnen war klar das konnte kein Zufall sein. Wir waren Freunde als wir noch in den Windeln lagen. Das hat sich seit heute nicht geändert. Als wir noch alle in Phoenix lebten, da war alles perfekt. Jede freie Minute verbrachten wir miteinander. Wir sechs waren ein Team, nie konnten wir ohne einander. Es musste der gleiche Kindergarten und die gleiche Schule sein. Wollte einer Schwimmunterricht waren wir alle dabei. Nichts konnte uns trennen. Niemand hätte gedacht das es unsere eigenen Eltern wären die das tun. Aber dazu komme ich später. Wir waren Geschwister und Freunde. Emmett ist der beste große Bruder denn man sich wünschen kann. Alles kann ich ihm anvertrauen. Noch nie hat er mich enttäuscht, wir gehören zusammen. Denn anderen Geschwistern geht es untereinander nicht anders. Das ist der Grund warum wir so gut miteinander klar kommen. Nie hatten wir Streit, NIE. Nicht einmal im Sandkasten gab es streit. Wir wollten einander immer Glücklich sehen unsere Eltern fanden das sehr faszinierend. Wenn einer Lachte stimmten wir anderen mit ein. Wenn einer weinte, weinten wir mit. Keine anderen Kinder konnten sich zwischen uns Stellen. Andere Freunde hatten wir nie und haben es auch immer noch nicht. Es hätte keinen Sinn denn wir waren schon komplett. Nun zu dem Tag der alles ändern sollte. Peter bekam ein lukratives Angebot aus Detroit. Lage überlegte er. Er machte es sich nicht einfach denn er wollte uns Kinder genauso wenig auseinander Reißen wie er von seinen Freunden weg wollte. Denn auch sie waren noch genauso unzertrennlich wie in ihrer Kindheit. Jeden Tag waren sie zusammen, wie wir Kinder. Nach langen Gesprächen mit unseren Eltern, entschied er sich dafür das Angebot anzunehmen. Meine Eltern sowie die Cullen, sagten er sollte es tun so ein Angebot bekommt er nie wieder. Sie gingen nach Detroit und nahmen ein Teil von uns mit. Jasper und Rose währten sich dagegen aber ohne Erfolg. 5 Monate später musste mein Vater die gleiche Entscheidung treffen. Und so zogen wir nach San Francisco weg aus Phoenix weg von Edward und Alice. Carlisle hielt es alleine ahne seine Freunde nicht lange in Phoenix aus. Und so suchte er sich einen neuen Job, bekam sehr schnell eine sehr gute Stelle in New Orleans. Nun trennten uns unendlich viele Kilometer von einander. Und doch verbrachten wir jede freie Minute miteinander. Übers Internet, ja Videotelefonie ist echt ne spitzen Erfindung. Seit 5 Jahren kleben wir sechs, Tag für Tag am PC und reden miteinander. So oft es geht besuchten wir einander. Jede Ferien verbringen wir gemeinsam. Entweder Fliegen wir mit unseren Eltern gemeinsam in den Urlaub, oder besuchen einander. Letzte Winterferien waren wir alle bei uns in San Francisco. Lange haben wir unsere Eltern gehasst, dass sie uns das antaten. Jetzt verstehen wir sie ohne ihre Jobs würden wir nicht da stehen wo wir heute sind. Unsere Väter verdienen Schweine viel Geld sie sind alle 3 die gefragtesten Anwälte der USA. Ihre Chefs provetieren damit genauso wie unsere Familien. Unsere Mütter sind auch sehr gefragt sie arbeiten alle 3 als Innenarchitektinnen. Wir leben in einem großen Wohlstand. Aber wir merkten das unseren Eltern ihre Freunde genauso fehlten wie uns. Das war auch der Grund warum wir keinen Abend ungestört mit einander reden konnten, da unsere Eltern jeden Abend mit uns gemeinsam am PC hingen um mitzureden. Groß stören tut uns das nicht denn wir zwölf sind eine Familie. Ja wir sind die besten Freunde die man sich nur vorstellen kann. In den fünf Jahren veränderten wir uns natürlich Körperlich denn wir steckten alle mitten in der Pubertät. Richtig auffallen tat uns das immer nur wenn wir einander wieder besuchten. Die Jungs wurden richtige Männer und sahen toll aus. Naja und wir Mädchen stehen ihnen in nichts nach. Unsere Rundungen waren genau dort wo sie hingehörten. Es fühlte sich so an als gäbe es nur ein Herz und in jedem von uns schlug ein Teil dieses Herzen. Waren wir zusammen waren wir komplett und das Herz schlug im Einklang. Waren wir getrennt stotterte es. Alles konnten wir miteinander reden. So kam es auch das Jasper der erste war der wusste das ich meine Periode bekommen hatte. Denn genau als es kam saßen wir beide am PC. Es war mir nicht peinlich, ganz und gar nicht denn in Jasper schlug ein Teil unseres gemeinsamen Herzens. Ich war völlig panisch weil ich nicht wusste was ich jetzt machen sollte. Jasper beruhigte mich und googelte gleichzeitig um mir zu helfen. Er lass mir vor was er gefunden hatte und erklärte mir was ich nun tun sollte. Ja er war mir eine große Hilfe. Meinen ersten BH kaufte ich mit Emmett. Und als wir uns eines Tages wieder sahen. Unterhielten wir Mädchen uns über Verhüttungsmittel und anderen Kram. Die Jungs sind dann los um uns Aufklärungs- Zeitschriften zu besorgen. Als sie wieder kamen redeten sie mit uns es war als ginge es ihnen genauso viel an wie uns. Denn sie wollten nicht das uns irgendetwas passiert. Ja so ist das mit uns wir sind einfach unzertrennlich. In zwei Wochen würden wir uns wieder sehen. Dann sind die großen Sommerferien. Wir Fliegen alle 12 gemeinsam nach Spanien. Und das soll der schönste Urlaub unseres Lebens werden aber davon wissen wir sechs noch nicht. Der Urlaub der alles ändert.


	2. Ein ganz gewöhnlicher Tag

HU HU da bin ich mit meinem ersten Kapitel. Ich hoffe wirklich sehr, dass es euch gefallen wird. Bitte seit nicht zu hart zu mir. Es ist erst mein zweiter FF, denn ich hier schreibe. Also viel Spaß beim lesen.

* * *

Ein warmer Sonnenstrahl schien durch mein Fenster und kitzelte meine Stirn. Langsam wurde ich wach. Ich hörte ein Surren. Oh nein der PC, ich bin schon wieder am Schreibtisch eingeschlafen. Das erklärt dann auch die Rückenschmerzen. Na toll, jedes mal das gleiche. Gut wie komme ich jetzt am besten auf die Beine. Ganz langsam strecken.

"AAAHHH MIST", nein das ist keine gute Idee.

Ich hörte jemanden, denn Flur lang laufen. Meine Tür ging auf und jemand kicherte. EMMETT klar wer sonst.

"Emmett hör auf zu Lachen und helfe mir".

Langsam kam er näher, hockte sich vor mir hin und grinste bis über beide Ohren.

"Na Schwesterherz gut geschlafen", sein grinsen wurde noch breiter.

"Das ist nicht witzig, verdammt, mir tut alles weh".

"Na das ist ja auch kein Wunder. Wann lernst du endlich, ins Bett zu gehen wenn du müde bist".

"Alice und Edward waren noch ON".

"Achso und du dachtest dir, du versaust dir denn Rücken. Damit die beiden, dir beim Schlafen zusehen können".

"Naja schlafen wollte ich eigentlich nicht", ich hing immer noch über meinem Schreibtisch. Emmett grinste immer noch wie ein Honig Kuchen Pferd.

"Emmett würdest du mir nun endlich helfen".

"Na dann hoch mit dir".

"AAAHHHH pass doch auf, ohhh mein Rücken".

Das ist nicht gut, dass fühlt sich überhaupt nicht gesund an.

"So du gehst jetzt Duschen. Ich fahr denn Computer runter, der hat jetzt auch mal ne Pause verdient. Dann mach ich Frühstück. Was möchtest du?"

"Müsli bitte, wie spät ist es denn?"

"Kurz nach sieben du hast noch ein bisschen Zeit".

Ich ging in mein Bad und zog mich aus. Schnell sprang ich unter die Dusche. Das tut gut, ich sollte echt früher ins Bett gehen. Ich war gestern Abend so müde, dass ich kaum noch etwas mitbekam, von dem was Alice mir alles erzählte. Doch eins weiß ich noch. Edward sagte GEH INS BETT BELLA DU SIEHST SCHRECKLICH AUS. Reizend das bekommt er zurück. Nach dem Duschen ging ich in mein Ankleidezimmer. Ich zog mir ein Lila Short und eine kurze Jeans Shorts an. Dann noch schnell Zähneputzen und die Harre Fönen. Nachdem ich fertig war ging ich in die Küche. Normalerweise essen wir im Esszimmer. Aber wenn Emmett und ich allein sind, reicht auch der Tresen in der Küche. Wir wohnen in einem Villenviertel in San Francisco. Unsere Villa hat 2 Etagen. Wir haben 6 Schlafzimmer jedes davon ein eigenes Bad. Mein Zimmer hat noch ein Ankleidezimmer, nie würden meine Klamotten in einen Kleiderschrank passen. Dann noch 2 Büros einen Wintergarten, Wohnzimmer, Küche, Esszimmer und Empfangshalle. Diese benutzen wir nur, wenn Dad einen Klienten mit nachhause bringt. Unsere Eltern arbeiten sehr hart, daher sind sie selten zuhause. Im Keller ist ein kleiner Pool, eine Sauna und für Emmett ein paar Fitnessgeräte. Draußen haben wir eine schöne Terrasse und einen großen Pool. Unsere Freunde sind ebenfalls reich, auch sie wohnen mit ihren Eltern in großen Anwesen. Auf Geld müssen wir Kinder nicht achten. Das mag vielleicht eingebildet klingen, aber es steht uns nun mal zur Verfügung. Wir wissen, dass es nicht selbstverständlich ist, aber solange wir es haben. Geben wir es auch gerne aus. Naja wir haben nicht vor, uns auf denn Erfolg unserer Eltern auszuruhen. Obwohl wir das locker bis zu unserem Tod könnten. Nein wir möchten alle Studieren und dann selbst Kariere machen. Am liebsten alle zusammen.

"Und geht's deinem Rücken besser?"

"Ja die heiße Dusche tat gut".

"Konnten Alice und Edward dir schon sagen wann sie kommen?"

"Ja sie kommen erst Samstag Abend. Carlisle muss wohl noch was im Büro erledigen".

"So spät das ist komisch, sonst macht er so was doch erst nach dem Urlaub".

"Ja find ich auch und nicht nur ich. Alice und Edward finden es auch merkwürdig".

In zehn tagen beginnen die großen Sommerferien. Übers Wochenende kommen die Cullens und Hales zu uns. Von uns aus Fliegen wir dann alle am Montag darauf nach Barcelona. Ich freu mich schon so, endlich wieder ein Urlaub zu zwölft. Endlich sehen wir uns alle wieder. Das letzte mal, waren wir vor einem halben Jahr alle zusammen. Klar an Weihnachten, viel zu lange ist das schon her.

"Rose und Jasper wusste noch nicht wann sie kommen".

"Ja ich weis, aber ist schon eigenartig. Normalerweise können sie es gar nicht erwarten, wieder zusammen zu sein". Damit meinte ich unsere Eltern.

"Ja aber ist dir aufgefallen, dass sie in letzter Zeit alle sehr gute Laune haben. Mum und Dad reden nicht mehr so oft über Carlisle, Esme, Peter und Diana. Sie telefonieren auch nicht mehr täglich wie sonst, oder sitzen bei uns am PC".

"Ist mir auch aufgefallen und nicht nur Mum und Dad. Alice meinte ihre Eltern sind auch komisch zur Zeit. Jasper sagte vorgestern zu mir, er hätte ein Telefonat mitbekommen. Da hat Diana wohl mit einem Umzugsunternehmen telefoniert. Als er sie drauf ansprach, war sie wohl ziemlich nervös und meinte nur es wäre wegen einer Kundin".

"Meinst du die Hales wollen wieder umziehen".

"Ich weiß nicht. Aber ich habe Angst, dass sich unsere Eltern alle von einander entfernen. Ich weiß nicht, aber sie reden kaum noch miteinander. Als würden sie einander Vergessen".

"Sag bloß nicht so ein Scheiß Bella. Sie können doch gar nicht ohne einander".

"Ja aber wann waren sie denn alle und ich meine wirklich alle, so glücklich".

"Du hast Recht, als wenn sie aneinander nicht mehr Denken würden".

"Hast du dir mal Dads Augen angesehen. Das letzte mal wo sie so gestrahlt haben, war an Weihnachten. Als wir alle zusammen waren. Und jetzt ist er ohne seine Freunde glücklich, dass war er noch nie".

"Wir sollten heute Abend mal mit denn anderen darüber reden".

"Ja denke ich auch. Achso hast du heute irgendwas vor nach der Schule".

"Mit wem sollte ich denn was vor haben?"

"Kann ja sein, du hast Training oder einen anderen Termin".

Mein Bruder spielt in der Bassball Mannschaft unserer Schule.

"Nein wieso hast du was vor?"

Ein grinsen spiegelt sich auf meinem Gesicht. Emmett sieht mich an und ich sah an seinem Blick, dass er wusste was ich vor hatte.

"Oh nein Bella kommt nicht in frage. Wir fahren nicht shoppen".

"Oh doch , ich brauch noch neue Klamotten für denn Urlaub".

"Da hast doch Klamotten. Du hast ein Haufen Klamotten, kannst du sie nicht wenigstens mal 20 mal anziehen, ehe du dir neue kaufst".

"Also bitte, ich kann doch nicht immer das gleiche anziehen".

Ich setzte meinen Hundeblick auf, dass wirkt immer. Emmett kann mir einfach keinen Wunsch abschlagen.

"Du machst mich noch Krank. Also gut wo soll es hin gehen?" Ha ich wusste es, klappt immer.

"In die Mall, danke du bist der beste große Bruder".

"Ja Ja schon klar, na gut also in die Mall. Aber wir bleiben nicht länger als zwei Stunden".

"Das werden wir ja noch sehen", sagte ich uns grinste ihn dabei an.

Zwei Stunden, dass reicht nie im Leben. Ich möchte shoppen und nicht bummeln. Ich nahm meine Müsli Schale und stellte sie in denn Geschirrspüler. Dann ging ich in mein Zimmer, holte meine Tasche und ging wieder runter. Emmett war nun auch endlich fertig, mit Frühstücken. Man der kann echt ein ganzes Schwein verdrücken. Wir gingen in die Garage. Ich stieg in Emmetts Lamborghini Gallardo und wir fuhren los zu Schule.

Dort angekommen, lagen wieder alle Blicke auf uns. Wir wussten was sie dachten. Wir währen eingebildet, wegen unseres Geldes. Sind uns zu fein mit ihnen abzuhängen. Zu fein Freunde von ihnen sein zu wollen. Aber es kümmert uns nicht, wir brauchen keine Freunde mehr. Wir haben welche, richtige Freunde bessere. Freunde die zu uns gehören. Die ein Teil von uns sind. In denen ein Teil unseres gemeinsamen Herzens schlägt. Ich weiß nicht wie viele der Mädchen hier, versucht haben bei Emmett zu landen. Er sieht ja auch verdammt gut aus. Und alle sind abgeblitzt. Nein Emmett ist nicht der Typ für eine schnelle Nummer. Er sucht die große Liebe. Ich bin anders trotz meiner 15 Jahre, hatte ich schon, den ein oder anderen. Aber es war nie was festes. Und schon gar keiner aus unserer Schule. Ich such sie mir auf Partys aus. Hin und wieder gehe ich mit Emmett auf Partys. Immer an den Abenden, wenn die anderen 4 keine Zeit haben. So machen sie es auch. Ist alles nur Zeitvertreib, um sie schneller rum zu bekommen, also die Zeit mein ich. Denn am glücklichsten sind wir nur zu sechst.

Wir gingen gemeinsam ins Schulgebäude. Emmett brachte mich zu meiner Klasse, gab mir noch einen Kuss auf die Stirn und ging dann zu seinem Unterricht. So macht er das jeden Tag. Ich hatte Englisch, eines meiner Lieblingsfächer. Dort sitze ich Gott sei Dank allein. Leider ist das nicht in allen Fächern so. Ständig versuchen meine Mitschüler, mit mir ins Gespräch zukommen. Trotz ihrer Einstellung zu uns, wollen sie uns doch als Freunde gewinnen. Es ist merkwürdig aber als würden sie um uns Kämpfen. WER WIRD NUN DER NEUE FREUND DER SWANS. Ich finde es nur lächerlich, aber groß stören tut es mich auch nicht. Nie werden sie ein Teil von uns. Wie auch unser Herz hat nur sechs Teile, die alle schon vergeben sind. Englisch verlief wie immer gut. Es liegt mir einfach, obwohl ich mich heute nicht konzentrieren konnte. Immer noch sind meine Gedanken, bei dem Gespräch mit Emmett heute morgen. JA unsere Eltern benehmen sich echt eigenartig. Ich hoffe nur es hat nichts schlimmes für UNS zu bedeuten. Ich war auf dem Weg zu Mathe, na toll 2 Stunden. Großartig, obwohl ich Mr. Pöltz nie etwas getan habe, bin ich mir sicher er hat es auf mich abgesehen. Und als könnte es nicht schlimmer sein. Sitze ich auch noch neben Nadja, die es immer noch nicht eingesehen hat, dass mein Bruder nicht an ihr interessiert ist. Ich ging in den Raum und wer wartet schon. Natürlich NADJA. Ich sah ihr an, dass sie mich mal wieder um den Finger wickeln möchte. Sie Denkt wohl kann ich sie Leiden, würde Emmett das auch tun. Ich schnaufte tief durch und ging zu meinem Platz.

"HI Bella wie geht es dir", "Gut danke und dir?" Sofort bereute ich die Frage.

Jetzt wird sie nicht mehr aufhören, sich mit mir zu unterhalten.

"Mir geht es sehr gut. Du sag mal wollen wir in den Ferien was zusammen machen?"

War das etwa ihr ernst?

"Nein geht nicht, wir sind nicht in San Francisco".

"Ach nein oh schade, Emmett auch nicht?"

"Natürlich Emmett auch nicht, wir treffen unsere Freunde".

Jetzt wurde ich langsam wieder wütend. Merkt die denn nicht wie sie mich nervt.

"Oh die berüchtigten Freunde. Sind sie denn so wichtig wie jemand von uns?" Jetzt sah ich rot.

"JA und OB. Viel wichtiger sogar".

"Wie kann jemand der über 1000 Meilen weg ist, denn bitte wichtig sein".

"Es kommt nicht darauf an, wie weit sie weg sind. Sondern wie wichtig sie einen sind".

"Ist klar, dass sind bestimmt auch reiche Kinder so wie ihr".

Jetzt musste ich schmunzeln. Wie sie sich das alle zum Herzen nehmen, dass sie nicht unbegrenzt Geld zur Verfügung haben. Wenn man vor Neid platzen würde, dann würden Emmett und ich nur auf einer Schleimspur lang gehen.

"Möglich aber auch das ist nicht der Grund".

"Natürlich ihr reichen Kinder, wollt euch doch nur nicht mit uns abgeben, weil wir kein Geld haben".

"Wenn du das meinst", mehr konnte ich dazu nicht sagen.

Ich bin es Leid, mich immer rechtfertigen zu müssen. Was bitte kann ich denn dafür, dass ihre Eltern nichts geworden sind.

"Emmett steht bestimmt auf eine, eurer reichen Freundeninen. Auf eine Reiche Schlampe halt".

Das war zu viel, wenn Nadja nicht gleich den Ball flach hält, könnte das sehr unschön für sie werden.

"Nadja ich gebe dir einen guten Rat. Hör auf die Leute nach ihrem Wohlstand einzuordnen. Niemand kann etwas dafür, dass deine Eltern kein Schweine Geld verdienen und es zu nichts gebracht haben. Schon gar nicht ich und mein Bruder. Nur Geld alleine macht keine Freude. Man muss mit dem glücklich werden was man hat. Wenn dir das nicht gelingt ist das dein Problem. Vor allem sollte man nicht über Leute urteilen, die man nicht kennt. Freunde erzwingen kann man sich schon gar nicht. Wenn mein Bruder nicht mit dir in die Kiste will, dann liegt es nicht daran das du kein Geld hast. Sondern daran das er mehr WÜRDE hat als du. Also such dir doch jemanden, der über sein Leben genauso Jammert wie du. Mit dem kannst du dann bestimmt glücklich werden. Oder du machst es in Zukunft besser als deine Eltern. Dann hast du auch mal Geld. Aber dann wirst auch du feststellen, dass Geld nicht auf der Straße liegt. Unsere Eltern arbeiten hart für ihr Geld. Also wird es ihnen jawohl gegönnt sein damit zu machen was sie wollen. Jeder ist für sein Leben selbst verantwortlich. Und solltest du noch einmal so über meine Freunde reden. Haben wir beide ein ernstes Problem".

Das hat gesessen mit großen Augen starrte sie mich an. Den Rest der Stunden sagte sie kein Wort mehr zu mir. Besser dachte ich mir, mein Puls hatte sich gerade wieder in normal Geschwindigkeit gelegt. Und wenn Nadja möchte, dass es so bleibt dann hält sie jetzt lieber ihren Mund. Und dann klingelte es endlich. Ich stand auf, würdigte Nadja keines Blickes mehr und ging in die Cafeteria. Emmett saß schon an unserem Tisch. Es ist nur ein kleiner zwei man Tisch. Aber das genügt uns ja, es verhindert, dass sich jemand zu uns setzen kann. Ich holte mir schnell einen Salat mit Putenstreifen und eine Cola und ging zu Emmett.

"Was ist denn mit dir los?"

"Ach nichts, ich hatte gerade ein sehr unschönes Gespräch mit Nadja. Ich denke die bist du jetzt ein für alle mal los", und dabei grinste ich ihn an.

Aber ich grinste nicht nur deswegen. Auf seinem Tablett lag ein Stück Pizza, zwei belegte Brötchen, ein Sahne Pudding und jetzt schaufelt er sich gerade einen Teller Milchreis rein. Wie kann ein Mensch nur so viel Essen.

"Echt was war denn?"

Ich erzählte ihm von Mathe und er lachte in sich hinein.

"Eins weiß ich nächstes Jahr werde ich dafür sorgen, dass ich neben der nicht mehr sitzen muss. Am besten ich Wechsel die Kurse".

"Ja tu das, dann wirst du aber jemanden das Herz brechen. Sie will doch so sehr deine Freundin sein".

Wir lachten beide laut los. Die ganze Aufmerksamkeit der Cafeteria lag nun auf uns. Aber uns machte das nichts. Sie interessierten uns einfach nicht. Wir lachten weiter, es war so komisch wie Emmett versucht hat sie nach zu äffen. Wir hörten leises Getuschel, natürlich über uns aber das ließ uns nur noch lauter Lachen.

"Sie will eher mit dir in die Kiste, als ein auf Busenfreundin zu machen".

"Ja ich weiß leider. Bah ist das widerlich".

Und schon wieder lachte ich los. Sein Gesicht war einfach der Knaller.

Nach der Pause ging ich zu Bio. Wo ich Gott sei Dank auch allein sitze. Bio verging schnell jetzt nur noch eine Doppelstunde Sport und dann SHOPPEN. Sport habe ich mit Emmett zusammen, zwar nicht im gleichen Kurs aber in der gleichen Turnhalle. Naja Emmett wird bei dem Wetter mit sicher heit draußen Sport machen müssen. Wir haben gerade Leichtathletik, ein Kinderspiel für mich. Wenn ich eins kann, dann meinen Körper beherrschen. Das liegt wahrscheinlich daran, dass wir als Kinder Tanzunterricht hatten. Jedenfalls Rosalie, Alice und ich. Die Jungs haben uns immer zugeschaut. Alles taten wir gemeinsam, aber das ging dann wohl doch zu weit. Aber als sie mit Karate anfingen, da mussten wir mit. Sie haben uns nicht mal eine Wahl gelassen. Die Jungs haben uns, in komische weiße Anzüge gesteckt und uns dann in den Trainingsraum geschoben. Aber als wir mit tütüs ankamen, da haben sie reis aus genommen. Sport verlief schnell, wie erwartet war Emmett draußen. Ich ging in die Dusche. Natürlich Gemeinschaftsdusche aber mich stört es nicht. Viele der Mädchen gehen mit Bikini Duschen oder einige auch gar nicht. IIHHH daran möchte ich nicht Denken. Ich nicht ich zieh mich immer aus. Ich hab auch nichts, dass ich verstecken muss. Mein Körper sieht toll aus, alles sitzt da wo es hingehört. Kein gram zu viel auf den Rippen und tolle Rundungen. Ich habe schon oft, den ein oder anderen neidischen Blick erhalten. Aber wahrscheinlich schieben die Mädels es auch, auf unsere Geld. REICHE MÄDCHEN SEHEN IMMER GUT AUS oder so. Ich zog mich wieder an und ging zum Parkplatz. Emmett stand schon und ich sah seinen leidenden Gesichtsausdruck.

"SHOPPEN EMMETT SHOPPEN", schrie ich über den Parkplatz.

Wieder lagen alle Blicke auf uns. Ich konnte mir Vorstellen was sie dachten. JA SHOPPEN WAS ANDERES KÖNNEN DIE JA EH NICHT. Oder MAMA UND PAPAS GELD AUSGEBEN. Aber ich bin mir sicher, die hälfte ist neidisch, dass sie nicht so einfach Shoppen fahren können. Emmett verzog das Gesicht, er haste es mit mir Shoppen zu fahren aber noch schlimmer ist es für ihm wenn Alice und Rose dabei sind. Gut nicht nur für Emmett, Edward und Jasper geht es auch nicht besser.

"Ach nun komm schon Emmet, dass wird lustig".

"Ja die Frage ist nur, für wem von uns beide", und damit stiegen wir ein und fuhren los.

Auf dem Weg zur Mall, unterhielten wir uns über alte Zeiten. Das tun wir oft, denn uns fehlen die Zeiten. In der Mall suchten wir uns einen Parkplatz und gingen hinein.

"So ich würde sagen wir kämpfen uns von oben nach unten durch".

Die Mall hat 4 Etagen und bietet alles was das Herz begehrt.

"Können wir nicht nur in zwei oder drei Läden gehen, es muss doch nicht immer jeder sein".

Emmett stöhnte schon wieder rum, aber das machte mir gar nichts. Ich ließ mir meine Stimmung nicht versauen. Ohne auf ihm zu achten ging ich los. Er folgte mir wie ein Dackel. Wir starteten in einem Dessous Laden.

"Für was brauchst du denn jetzt Dessous, ich denke du willst was zum anziehen?"

"Emmett Dessous sind doch zum anziehen. Außerdem kann man davon nie genug haben".

Sagte ich und er, gab sich geschlagen. Nach einer halben Stunde habe ich mich für ein Teil entschieden. Emmett fand das erste das ich anhatte schon toll, aber das sagt er bei jedem ersten Teil das ich anziehe. Er möchte bloß so schnell wie möglich aus dem Einkaufscenter raus.

"Warum fragst du mich eigentlich bei jedem Teil das du anziehst, ob du es nehmen sollst, wenn du dann doch noch weitere anziehst?" Er war ziemlich genervt.

"Weil du das eh immer nur sagst, damit ich schnell fertig bin".

Ich hatte ihm bestimmt 14 Modelle vorgeführt. Es stört mich auch nicht, dass er mein Bruder ist. Ganz und gar nicht. Emmett ist ein teil von mir ein Teil meines Herzens. Ich entschied mich für ein schwarzes Set mit leichten Rüschen. In den nächsten zwei Läden, gab es nichts das mir gefällt. Dennoch verbrachte ich fast eine halbe Stunde darin. Ich sah Emmett an, dass er absolut keine Lust mehr hatte. Ich entschied mich, nicht mehr ganz so lange in einem Laden zu verbringen. Im nächsten Laden fand ich ein Paar schicke Teile. Ein Rotes Kleid und zwei Oberteile. Eins mit Wasserfall Ausschnitt und ein einfaches blaues Top mit einem Muster. Blau ist einfach meine Farbe. Sogar Emmett fand eine Jeans. 5 Läden später schlug ich ordentlich zu. Eine Jeans, ein Rock, ein T-Shirt und ein Pink Kariertes Kleid. Es war einfach ein Traum. Emmett kaufte sich noch eine Jeans.

"Wollen wir nicht mal was essen gehen, wir sind schon 3 Stunden hier drin".

Was das für ein Fresssack ist.

"Ja meinet wegen zum Chinesen?"Ja gern".

Wir gingen also zu einem Chinesen. Ich nahm Ente süß sauer und Emmett Frühlingsrollen und eine große Ente mit verschiedenen Beilagen. Und er aß doch tatsächlich alles auf.

"Ich brauch unbedingt noch Schuhe".

"Oh bitte nein, dass kannst du mir doch nicht antun".

"Geht auch ganz schnell, wirklich versprochen".

"Ich glaub dir kein Wort", ich musste schmunzeln.

Nun gut es dauerte doch eine Stunde, aber da waren auch tolle Schuhe. Ich entschied mich für ein Paar Ballerinas, ein Paar Sneakers und zwei Paar High Heels. Emmett fand auch ein Paar Sneakers. Wir gingen dann noch zu Ed Hardy. Ich liebe diese Marke einfach und Emmet auch. Endlich mal ein Laden in dem auch er gerne ist. Emmett fand ein Shirt und eine Badehose. Ich einen Bikini. Danach gingen wir noch Schmuck kaufen und kurz bevor wir die Mall verlassen wollte. Viel mir noch eine Kurze Jeans Shorts ins Auge. Die musste ich einfach haben. Emmett verdrehte nur die Augen, stapfte mir aber mit unseren gefühlten 100 Tüten hinterher. Nach 5 Stunden verließen wir dann die Mall. Emmett redete auf den Rückweg kein Wort mit mir.

Zuhause angekommen verstaute ich erst einmal meinen Einkauf. Dann schaltete ich den PC an. Es war noch keiner ON. Ich entschied mich mir einen Eisbecher zu machen.

"EMMETT ICH MACH MIR EIN EISBECHER MÖCHTEST DU AUCH EINEN".

"Warum schreist du denn so, ich bin doch hier". Er saß im Wohnzimmer.

"Oh ich dachte du bist in deinem Zimmer. Und möchtest du nun einen?"

"Wenn du meinst, dass macht den Horror Nachmittag wieder gut".

"Ach nun hab dich nicht so".

Ich machte uns Eis und schon hörten wir beide ein DING DONG. Sofort rannten wir die Treppe hoch. Ich hab meine Lautsprecher auf volle Pulle, sonst hätten wir das in unserem rissen Haus nie gehört.

"HI Rose", "Na ihr beide, wo wart ihr denn, den ganzen Tag ich war schon zwei mal ON?"

"Das frag mal meine Schwester", sagte Emmett gereizt.

"Ah nach deiner Stimmung zu Urteilen, wart ihr wohl Shoppen", grinste sie.

"Nur ein bisschen, nicht war Emmett".

Ich boxte ihm in die Seite, er funkelte mich böse an. Rosalie und ich mussten anfangen zu lachen.

"Wo ist Jasper", wollte Emmett wissen.

"Der macht uns gerade was zum essen, er müsste aber gleich fertig sein". Und schon war das nächste DING DONG zu hören.

"Edward ich hab das übrigens gestern noch gehört", sagte ich grimmig.

"Was ich hab nichts gesagt", "Ach nein und wie war das mit. DU SIEHST FURCHTBAR AUS".

"Das sahst du ja auch, du hattest Augenringe bis zum Knie". Wir alle lachten los.

"Haben wir die Nacht wieder mit dem Kopf auf dem Schreibtisch verbracht Bella?"

"Ja Rosalie haben wir und ich kann dir sagen, mein Rücken fand das nicht gut".

"Ihr hättet mal sehen sollen, wie sie heute morgen hier hang, dass war echt zum schießen. AUA AUA EMMETT HÖR AUF ZU GRINSEN UND HELF MIR ENDLICH."

Äffte er mich nach, alle fingen an zu Lachen. Was ist so lustig, hörte ich Alice sagen. Wir erzählten es ihr und sie lachte mit. Jasper kam in Zwischenzeit auch mit zwei Teller Pasta für sich und Rose.

"Schieb mal was rüber Rose ich hab auch Hunger", sagte mein Bruder.

"Emmett du hast vor 3 Stunden, eine rissen Ente und 2 große Frühlingsrollen verdrückt". alle prusteten los.

"Warum wundert mich das nicht. Komm her mein Teddybär dann koch ich dir einen ganzen Berg Pasta".

Emmetts Augen strahlten, sie strahlte zur Zeit eh immer wenn er Rose sah. Ich denke ich muss darüber mal mit ihm reden.

"Nun gut Leute da wir nun alle zusammen sind. Wir müssen dringend reden. Sind eure Eltern da", fragte Emmett und alle schüttelten den Kopf.

"Was gibt es Emmett?" Fragte Jasper und alle hörten gespannt zu.

"Wir müssen mal dringend über unsere Eltern reden".

"Ja stimmt sie benehmen sich echt eigenartig", meinte Alice.

"Haben eure Eltern, die letzten Tage viel von unseren Eltern geredet?" Wollte ich wissen.

"Nein haben sie nicht, aber sie reden in letzter Zeit eh ziemlich wenig. Als hätten sie Angst, sie könnten zu viel reden und wir etwas mitbekommen."

"Ja Rose so ist es bei unseren auch" sagte Edward.

"Habt ihr eine Ahnung was sie vor uns verheimlichen?" Wollte ich wissen und alle schüttelten den Kopf.

"Jasper hast du noch mal mit Diana geredet wegen dem Anruf?"

"Ja ich hab es ein Paar mal angesprochen. Aber sie sagte immer ich soll mir keine Gedanken machen. Sie hat nur den Umzug einer Kundin organisiert". Wir waren alle im Gedanken bis Edward endlich wieder was sagte.

"Meint ihr, dass ihr umzieht?" Fragte er Jasper und Rose.

"Ich weiß es nicht. Aber das können sie gleich vergessen. Nochmall gehe ich nicht mit. Es sei denn wir würden dichter an einen von euch ziehen" Meinte Jasper und Rosalie stimmte ihren Bruder zu.

"Ich habe Angst, dass sie einander langsam vergessen", sagte ich traurig.

"Ach das können sie doch gar nicht", wollte mich Alice aufmuntern.

"Egal was passiert, wir halten zusammen", sagte Edward.

"Wir lassen nicht zu, dass sie uns noch weiter auseinander reißen", sagte Emmett dazu und wir alle nickten.

Ja er hat Recht egal was unsere Eltern machen. Wir würden dieses mal nicht klein bei geben. Wir gehören zusammen.

"Rose haben eure Eltern schon gesagt wann ihr kommt", wollte ich wissen.

"Ja die spinnen, dass wollte ich euch eh noch sagen. Wir kommen erst Sonntag früh, die haben doch echt einen knall. Ich versteh das nicht. Noch nie haben sie sich so lange Zeit gelassen. Sie haben immer den erst besten Flug gebucht und nun den letzten"

Wir waren alle sichtlich geschockt, erst am Sonntag was soll das denn. Wir haben schon nur sowenig Zeit zusammen und nun nehmen sie uns, dass bisschen Zeit auch noch.

"Wir kommen auch erst Samstag Abend", sagte Alice ziemlich geknickt.

"Oh last uns über was anderes reden, ich glaube Mum kommt", sagte Rosalie.

Wir redeten noch den ganzen Abend. Irgendwann kamen dann auch unsere Eltern und die Cullens. Sie redenden kurz mit uns, dann waren sie wieder verschwunden. Auch das ist eigenartig normaler Weise, verbringen sie mindestens zwei Stunden mit uns am PC. Heute waren es nicht mal 15 Minuten. Man sah uns allen an, dass wir ziemlich geknickt waren. Wir hatten alle Angst, dass wir noch weiter auseinander gerissen werden. Wir hatten uns aber darauf geeinigt, den Urlaub abzuwarten. Würden sie sich dort auch merkwürdig benehmen, würden wir sie zur rede Stellen. Um 22 Uhr verabschiedeten sich Alice und Edward. Wir anderen vier redeten noch bis um halb elf. Dann verabschiedeten wir uns auch voneinander. Ich ging unter die Dusche und legte mich ins Bett. Aber schlafen konnte ich nicht. Immer wieder drifteten meine Gedanke zu unserem Gespräch. Während ich noch einmal darüber nachdachte. Betrachtete ich mein Freundschaftsband. Jeder von uns hat eins. Es ist ein geflochtenes Silberkettchen mit einem kleinen Anhänger. Jeder von uns hat einen anderen Anhänger. Man kann nicht erkennen was es darstellen soll. Nur wenn wir alle zusammen sind erkennt man es. Wenn wir unsere Anhänger zusammen legen, bilden sie EIN HERZ. Jeder Anhänger hat eine andere Farbe. Zusammen ergeben sie, die Farben des Regenbogens. Mein Anhänger ist Gelb, der von Emmett Violett. Rosalies ist Rot und Jaspers Blau. Edwards hat die Farbe Grün und Alice ihrer ist Orange. Die Anhänger drücken das aus was wir Denken. ES GIBT EIN HERZ UND IN JEDEM VON UNS SCHLÄGT EIN TEIL DIESES HERZENS. Die Teile dieses Herzens tragen wir um unserem Handgelenk und in unserer Brust.

Nach einer Stunde gab ich es dann auf. Ich wusste, dass ich heute nicht mehr alleine Einschlafen würde. Also ging ich zu Emmett. Ich schlafe öfter bei ihm. Immer wenn es mir nicht gut geht. Bei ihm fühle ich mich geborgen. Denn in Emmett schlägt ein Teil unseres gemeinsamen Herzens. Als wir nach San Francisco gezogen sind, verbrachte ich die ersten 4 Monate jede Nacht bei Emmett. Ich hörte das er noch wach ist, der Fernseher lief. Ich klopft an und ging rein. Emmett schaute mich an und grinste, er wusste schon was los ist. Er hob seine Bettdecke und ich krabbelte drunter. Sofort ging es mir besser, ich kuschelte mich an ihm. Emmett strich mir beruhigend über den Rücken, mein Kopf lag auf seiner Brust.

"Du machst dir wieder viel zu viele Gedanken Bella".

"Ich weiß, aber ich kann das nicht abstellen".

"Wir werden sehen wie sie sich im Urlaub verhalten".

"Ja du hast Recht", "Rose ist auch guter Dinge so wie ich".

Ah ja Rose apropos da war doch noch was. Was ich ihm noch fragen wollte.

"Du Emmett sag mal, du und Rose ihr steht euch schon näher als sonst oder".

Kurz war er ruhig, er atmete tief durch und ich wusste ich hatte Recht.

"Ich weiß es nicht Bella, aber da ist schon etwas".

"Aber das ist doch toll Emmett".

"Meinst du und wenn es Rose nicht so geht".

"Ach quatsch, hast du denn ihre Blicke letzten Weihnachten gesehen. Sie konnte ihn ja gar nicht von dir losreizen".

"WIRKLICH, sie ist ja auch ne Hammer Frau. So schön und lieb. Ich Denke in letzter Zeit oft an sie".

"Ja unsere Rose ist eine richtige Sahneschnitte geworden", lachte ich.

Aber es stimmte auch sie ist einfach der Wahnsinn. Eine richtige Traumfrau.

"Ja sie hat sich in den 5 Jahren echt verändert. Von einem Kind zu einer sexy Frau", schwärmte mein Bruder.

"Gott Emmett du sabberst ja schon. Dann sehe mal zu, dass sie es auch in zwei Wochen mitbekommt, wie verfallen du ihr bist. Ihr seit jedenfalls ein schönes Paar".

Emmett sagte nichts mehr, und ich merkte das er im Gedanken ist. Dabei wollte ich ihm nicht stören. Nicht lange und ich viel in einem Tiefen Schlaf.

* * *

Und wie hat es euch gefallen? Wenn ihr wollt, könnt ihr mir einen Kommi dalassen.

LG jennalynn


	3. Noch 2 Wochen

So Kapitel zwei ist auch fertig. Wie ihr sicher mitbekommen habt, ist diese Geschichte anders. Keine typische Edward und Bella Story, wenn ihr wissen wollt was noch alles passiert dann müsst ihr sie lesen, ich werde nichts verraten. Nur soviel, es wird noch richtig heiß. *grins*

* * *

Am nächsten Morgen, würde ich durch ein nervtötendes Geräusch geweckt. Ich stöhnte auf und zog mir die Decke über den Kopf. Ich hörte jemanden kichern. Jetzt erst merkte ich, dass ich neben meinem Bruder lag. Und es sein Wecker war der mich nervte.

"Verdammt Emmett nun stell doch endlich, dieses grässliche Ding ab".

Er lachte nur noch lauter. Ich hasste es, ich war ein richtiger Morgenmuffel. Das hatte ich von meinem Vater. Emmett ist da ganz anders, wie unsere Mutter. Sie sind jeden Morgen fit und haben gute Laune. Immer noch dieses Geräusch. Ich boxte Emmett in die Seite, wodurch er nur noch lauter lacht. Aber er sagte kein Wort. Ich wusste, er würde den Wecker erst ausstellen, wenn ich aufgestanden bin. Total genervt, stöhnte ich auf. Riss die Decke weg und stand auf. Sofort war das schreckliche nervtötende, laute und stressige Geräusch verstummt. Böse funkelte ich meinen Bruder an. Dieser nur ein breites Grinsen im Gesicht hatte.

"Geht doch, vielleicht solltest du immer bei mir schlafen. So schnell warst du noch nie aus dem Bett".

Ich verdrehte nur die Augen und ging genervt in mein Zimmer. Dort angekommen, sprang ich sofort unter die Dusche. Das hilft immer um wach zu werden, ich stellte das Wasser ein wenig kälter. Nach einer ausgiebigen Dusche, föhnte ich meine Harre, putzte meine Zähne und ging in mein Ankleidezimmer. Ich zog mir ein Kleid und High Heels an und ging in die Küche. Emmett saß am Tresen und mampfte schon fleißig.

"Morgen Gaby", ich begrüßte unsere Haushälterin.

Sie kommt jeden zweiten Tag, immer wenn sie da ist bereitet sie unsere Frühstück vor.

"Guten Morgen Miss Swan".

"Gaby, wie oft habe ich gesagt sie sollen mich Bella nennen".

Lächelte ich ihr entgegen. Sie nickte nur und stellte mir einen Teller hin. Sie hatte uns Rühreier mit Speck gemacht. Dazu noch aller Hand frisches Obst aufgeschnitten.

"Emmett würdest du bitte nicht so schmatzen".

"Maul mich nicht so an. Ich kann nichts dafür, wenn du nicht aus dem Bett kommst".

Ich verdrehte nur die Augen und widmete mich meinem Teller zu. Es schmeckte wie immer hervorragend. Während wir aßen, schweiften meine Gedanken immer wieder, zu unseren Freunden. Noch 10 Tage und ich kann sie endlich wieder in meine Arme schließen. Ok leider nicht alle, auf Rose und Jasper müssen wir noch einen Tag länger warten. Ich habe immer noch ein komisches Gefühl. Ich hoffe nur, dass es nicht unser letzter gemeinsamer Urlaub werden würde. Gut für uns Kinder wahrscheinlich nicht, aber ob das gleiche auch für unsere Eltern gelten würde ist fraglich.

"Bella würdest du bitte aufhören, deinen hübschen Kopf zu zerbrechen. Hatten wir nicht gesagt, wir warten ab bis zum Urlaub. Ich möchte jetzt nicht an das schlimmste erinnert werden. Also bitte hör auf, du weißt das es mir auch schlecht geht, wenn es dir schlecht geht".

Ich drehte meinen Kopf in Emmetts Richtung. Wir sahen uns tief in die Augen und sofort ging es mir besser. Ich musste schmunzeln, er schafft es aber auch immer wieder mich aufzuheitern.

"So gefällst du mir schon viel besser. Ich habe heute das letzte mal vor den großen Ferien Training. Wartest du wieder auf der Tribüne oder am Auto?"

"Weder noch, ich wollte heute zum Friseur. Der gerade rüber von der Schule. Der hat doch erst eröffnet, er soll echt gut sein. Und meine Harre können es auch wieder gebrauchen. Du kannst ja dann dahin kommen".

Etwas verwundert schaute Emmett mich an.

"Dazu haben wir heute keine Zeit, mach das ein andermal".

Wie wir hatten keine Zeit? Was hatten wir denn sonst vor, ist mir etwa was entgangen?

"Was haben wir den bitte vor?"

"Mensch Bella wo bist du nur immer mit deinem hübschen Kopf, wenn ich nicht währ. Du musst heute zum Arzt. Warum muss ich eigentlich immer daran Denken? Du willst doch rum vögeln. Würde ich dich nicht ständig daran erinnern, hätte ich schon haufenweise Nichten und Neffen".

Oh verdammt daran hatte ich überhaupt nicht gedacht, stimmt ich muss mir meine 3 Monats Spritze geben lassen. Entschuldigend sah ich meinen Bruder an. Er hatte Recht, ich vergesse das ständig. Wenn ich ihn nicht hätte, währe es bestimmt schon schief gegangen. Er grinste mich an und ich ihn zurück.

"Was würde ich nur ohne dich machen?"

"Ja das frag ich mich auch immer. Ich bin ja nur froh, dass du meine Hilfe nicht bei dem brauchst, für was diese Spritze gut ist", lachte er los.

"Das kann ich schon alleine", grinste ich ihm frech zurück.

"Ja leider, wo ist nur meine kleine unschuldige Schwester geblieben. Du weist das ich es nicht gut finde. Ich würde es besser finden, wenn du einen festen Freund hättest. Einen der dich vom ganzen Herzen liebt. Einen der dich glücklich macht. Einen bei dem du ein leuchten in den Augen bekommst. Einen der dich auf Händen trägt. Das würde mich unendlich Glücklich machen. Du bist viel zu reif für deine 15 Jahre. Ich mag es einfach nicht, wie dich die Männer ansehen. Und wie du mit deinen reizen spielst. Du bist meine kleine Schwester und kein Sexobjekt. Du weist was ich mir jedes Mal für schreckliche Sorgen machen, wenn du wieder mit einem Typen absteigst".

Ich sah ihm tief in die Augen. Seine Worte rührten mich. Ich weis das er so denkt. Ich weis auch das er sich Sorgen macht. Aber ich habe einfach gern meinen Spaß. Ich stand auf und ging langsam auf ihm zu. Aus dem Augenwinkel, konnte ich Gaby sehen wie sie uns beobachtete. Sie hatte jedes Wort verstanden, aber es störte mich nicht. Jeder wusste wie ich meine Lust auslebe, sogar meine Eltern. Aber sie sind was dieses Thema angeht ziemlich locker. Natürlich haben sie mit mir geredet, auf mich eingeredet aber ich hab halt einen Dickkopf. Ich musste ihnen nur versprechen, nie mit einem Typen Nachhaus zu gehen, oder sonst wo. Aber das konnte ich ohne Probleme, denn ich würde nie mit ihnen mitgehen. In der Disco auf dem Klo, oder vor der Disco gern, aber weiter nicht. Gaby war wohl auch gerührt von Emmetts Worten. Sie hatte uns einmal gesagt, dass sie noch nie Geschwister gesehen hat, die so eng miteinander verbunden sind wie wir. Außer an den Ferien, wo unsere Freunde bei uns waren. Denn sie sind untereinander, genauso vertraut und eng, wie ich mit Emmett. Und das finde ich sehr schön, meine Bindung zu Emmett, ist etwas ganz besonderes. Wir sind Teile eines ganzen, die ohne den anderen nicht existieren können. Die anderen Teile sind Rose, Jasper, Edward und Alice. Ich legte ihm von hinten, meine Arme um die Schultern und legte meinen Kopf gegen seinen.

"Emmett ich weis, dass du das nicht leiden kannst. Ich weis auch das du Angst um mich hast. Aber versteh mich doch bitte auch. Ich liebe es die Männer wahnsinnig zu machen. Ich lebe meine Lust gern aus. Ich fühl mich noch nicht bereit, für eine feste Beziehung. Ich möchte noch ein wenig Spaß haben. Bitte vertrau mir, du weist das ich nie mit einen Typen nachhause gehen würde. Ich kann auf mich aufpassen und ich weiß doch, dass du immer ein Auge auf mich hast. Emmett vertrau mir, irgendwann werde ich den Mann finden, mit dem ich mein Leben verbringen möchte. Aber halt jetzt noch nicht".

Emmett drehte sich auf seinem Hocker um und sah mir nun in die Augen. Er nickte leicht und nahm mich dann in den Arm.

"Ich hab dich lieb", sagte ich.

"So wie ich dich", antwortete er.

Wir drückten uns noch eine Weile. Dann lösten wir uns von einander. Ich drückte Emmett noch einen Küss auf die Wange. Dann ging ich vor ihm in die Garage.

Ohne ein weiteres Wort, fuhren wir zur Schule. Ich hoffte auch, dass dieses Thema nun beendet war. Ich habe wirklich keine Probleme, mit Emmett über Sex zu sprechen. Aber ich weiß, das er meinen Standpunkt nun mal nicht für gut heißt. Bei der Schule angekommen, ignorierten wir gekonnt die neidischen Blicke. Wie sehr würde ich mir doch wünschen, auch die anderen bei mir zu haben. Es kommt mir so vor, als würden die Tage keine 24 Stunden sondern 48 Stunden besitzen. Emmett brachte mich zu meinem Unterricht, gab mir noch einen Kuss auf die Stirn und verschwand im Gang. Die ersten Stunden verliefen ohne weiter Probleme. Sie dauerten nur ewig. Nadja lies mich in ruhe, ich denke seit meiner Ansage gestern, hat sie nun endlich verstanden das es mit ihr und meinem Bruder nie was wird. Also musste sie auch mit mir nicht auf Busenfreundin machen. In der Cafeteria holte ich mir ein Sandwich und eine Cola und gesellte mich zu Emmett. Dessen Tablett war wieder mal ordentlich gefüllt. Ich schmunzelte nur leicht und begann zu Essen. Die nächsten Stunden, vergingen noch langsamer, so hatte es jedenfalls für mich den Anschein. Nach dem Unterricht, ging ich zum Sportplatz. Von weitem konnte ich schon die Jungs in ihren rot, schwarzen Trikots sehen. Ich setzte mich auf die Tribüne und sah ihnen zu. Emmett sah mich und winkte mir zu, ich tat es ihm gleich. Das Training dauerte heute länger, es lag wahrscheinlich daran, dass es das letzte für dieses Schuljahr war. Nach einer halben Stunde, begaben sich die Jungs dann in die Sporthalle. Ich stand auf und wartete vor der Sporthalle auf meinen Bruder. Ich wusste das es noch dauern konnte, Emmett lies sich immer Zeit mit Duschen. Wie erwartet war er nicht der erste, der aus der Tür schritt. Ich hoffte nur er würde sich beeilen. In knapp einer Stunde muss ich beim Arzt sein. Gut wir brauchten nur ca. 10 Minuten bis dorthin, aber ich kenne ja Emmett. Dann kam Lion einer aus Emmetts Mannschaft. Ich wusste das er schon lange auf mich steht. Aber er war nicht mein Typ und außerdem ging er auf meine Schule. Er sah zwar ganz süß aus, aber eben er sah süß aus. Er hatte nichts aufregendes an sich, er sah aus wie ein kleiner Junge und ich stehe wenn dann schon auf angehende Männer.

"Hi Bella, wartest du wieder auf Emmett?"

Was für eine dämliche Frage.

"Ja wie immer", antwortete ich knapp.

"Ja stimmt, dass es dir nicht langweilig ist, uns ständig beim Training zuzusehen?"

"Warum sollte mir das langweilig sein, ich sehe meinem Bruder gern zu".

"Ja komisch, ihr verbringt viel Zeit zusammen was?"

Was sollte nun das wieder? Aber ist beantworte die Fragen gern. Jeder soll ruhig sehen, was wir für ein spitzen Verhältnis zueinander haben. Das macht ihren Neid nur noch größer.

"Ich verbring jede freie Minute mit ihm".

"Ich könnte das nicht, meine Schwester geht mir nur auf die nerven. Ich bin froh wenn ich sie nicht sehen muss". Ich schüttelte nur den Kopf.

"Wenn du das so siehst, dann tust du mir Leid".

Er sah mich fragend an, er wusste wohl nicht worauf ich hinaus wollte. Gerade als ich meine Aussage vertiefen wollte, kam Emmett aus der Sporthalle. Sofort kam er zu mir und gab mir einen Kuss auf die Stirn. Ich sah aus dem Augenwinkel, wie Lion uns beobachtete.

"Also können wir. Auf zur Verhütungsspritze", lachte Emmett. Ich verdrehte nur die Augen.

"Du bringst deine Schwester zum Frauenarzt?"

Lion konnte es wohl nicht verstehen.

"Ja natürlich, warum nicht?" Bevor Lion antworten konnte, tat ich es.

"Er kann das nicht verstehen, weil er immer froh ist seine Schwester nicht sehen zu müssen".

"Oh das ist schade, wenn du das so siehst", wandte sich nun Emmett an Lion.

"Warum ist das schade? Sie ist meine Schwester und nicht meine Freundin. Nie im Leben würde ich mit ihr zum Frauenarzt, dass währe mir viel zu peinlich".

"Was ist denn daran peinlich? Es ist ja wohl das normalste auf der Welt. Und wie kannst du so über deine Schwester reden, sie sollte dir genauso wichtig, wenn nicht sogar noch wichtiger sein als deine Freundin. Und du solltest froh sein, wenn sie dich über so was Intimes Informiert. Dann brauchst du dir auch später keine Sogen um sie machen". Antwortete ich nun.

"Warum sollte ich mir Sorgen machen. Sie nervt mich, immer will sie bei mir sein. Ich bin so froh, wenn ich sie nicht sehen muss. Ich kann nicht verstehen, wie ihr das ertragen könnt. Ich glaube nicht, dass du gerne Shoppen gehst Emmett oder du gerne Bassball spiele ansiehst Bella?"

"Nein das tu ich auch nicht. Aber sie ist meine Schwester und wenn sie Glücklich ist, dann bin ich das auch. Ich möchte sie nur glücklich sehen. Und ich möchte Teil an ihrem Leben haben. Bella und ich waren uns schon immer sehr vertraut. Schon als sie geboren wurde, fing es an. Es gab nie eine Situation, wo wir uns gestritten haben. Oder wo wir dem anderen etwas böses wollten. Ich bin froh ein Teil ihres Lebens zu sein. Bella ist einer der wichtigsten Menschen in meinem Leben. Sie ist meine kleine Schwester. In unseren Adern fließt das gleiche Blut. Wir sind miteinander verbunden. Du solltest froh darüber sein eine Schwester zu haben. Es wird der Tag kommen, wo sie aus deinem Leben tritt. Spätesten wenn einer von euch beiden stirbt. Aber wenn du nicht aufpasst, wird dieser Tag noch viel früher kommen. Einer von euch beiden, wird sich von dem anderen entfernen. Und dann ist es zu spät. Die Menschen, lernen erst dann das wichtigste zu schätzen, wenn sie es verloren haben. Ich gebe dir einen Tipp. Genieße die Zeit mit deiner Schwester. Interessier dich für ihr Leben und lass sie an deinem Teil haben. Lass nicht zu, dass ihr euch verlieren werdet".

Mit großen Augen starrte Lion, Emmett an. Ich sah im an das er über die Worte meines Bruders nachdachte. Ich hoffe, er würde einsehen das seine Schwester keine Last für ihn ist, sondern ein Geschenk. Ich gab Emmett ein Kuss auf die Wange, ich fand es schön wie er es sagte. Dann verabschiedeten wir uns von Lion und liefen zum Auto.

Vor der Praxis, meines Frauenarztes warteten wir noch. Wir hatten noch eine viertel Stunde Zeit. Wir unterhielten uns über den heutigen Schultag. Nach 10 Minuten gingen wir in die Praxis. Ich ging zur Anmeldung und Emmett setzte sich gleich in den Warteraum.

"Ah guten Tag Miss Swan, nehmen sie noch ein Moment im Wartebereich Platz, sie werden gleich aufgerufen".

Ich nickte und lächelte die nette Frau hinter dem Tresen an. Ich hatte sie noch nie zuvor gesehen, sie scheint noch nicht lange hier zu arbeiten. Normalerweise werde ich hier nicht so förmlich angesprochen. Ich bin ja nun auch alle 3 Monate da. Deswegen nennen mich auch alle Bella. Mein Frauenarzt heißt Dr. Lorenz er ist wirklich cool. Ich kann mit ihm immer offen reden. Ich ging zu meinem Bruder und setzte mich neben ihm.

"Kommst du gleich ran?"

"Ja ich denke schon".

Nach 3 Minuten hörte ich auch schon meinen Namen. Ich ging in den Untersuchungsraum und steuerte sofort den Schreibtisch an. Hinter dem mein Arzt mich schon freundlich angrinste.

"Na Bella möchten sie wieder gepiekst werden".

"Von wollen ist keine Rede Dr. Lorenz ich muss".

"Sie können auch immer noch auf ein anderes Verhütungsmittel zurückgreifen. Haben sie noch einmal über die Pille nachgedacht".

Diese Frage stellt er mir immer. Ich weiß nicht warum, aber er ist ein Freund dieser kleinen Tabletten. Ich weiß noch als ich das erste mal hier war. Ich bin zu ihm gegangen und sagte ich möchte die 3 Monatsspritze. Er brauchte mich gar nicht über andere Verhütungsmittel aufklären. Für mich stand fest, dass es die 3 Monatsspritze sein soll. Nach dem wir damals die unzähligen Aufklärungszeitschriften, die uns die Jungs besorgten studiert hatten. Entschieden wir uns alle 3 dafür.

"Nein das kommt für mich nicht in Frage. Ich vergesse schon jedes Mal diese Termine. Wenn mein Bruder mich nicht ständig daran erinnern würde, wer weiß was dann schon alles passiert währe. Wie soll ich dann jeden Tag daran denken die Pille zu nehmen. Nein, Nein die Spritze ist schon gut, dann brauch ich mir 3 Monate keine Gedanken machen".

Er grinste mich an, er weiß nämlich wie schusselig ich bin. Es passiert mir andauernd, dass ich bei den Untersuchungen ein Handtuch vergessen.

"Na wenn das so ist, dann halte ich die 3 Monatsspritze auch für angebracht".

In diesem Moment kam eine Schwester und bracht alles. Mein Arzt zog sofort die Spritze auf und kam auf mich zu. Zum Glück bin ich nicht ganz so schmerzempfindlich. Deswegen habe ich auch gar keine Probleme mit Spritzen. Er dezinfizierte meinen Oberarm und gleich danach merkte ich auch schon einen kleinen Piecks. Er tat noch ein Pflaster auf die Stelle und ging wieder zu seinem Platz. Ich wusste, dass dieses Pflaster nicht lange auf meinem Arm bleiben wird. Wie sieht das den bitte aus, nein das muss draußen gleich runter. Ich stand auf, verabschiedete mich von Dr. Lorenz und verließ den Untersuchungsraum. Ich ging in den Warteraum und winkte meinen Bruder zu mir. Dann gingen wir gemeinsam zur Anmeldung. Ich ließ mir einen neuen Termin geben und wir verließen die Praxis. Sobald ich draußen war, entfernte ich dieses Pflaster und feuerte es in den Mülleimer. Emmett gluckste nur als er das sah.

"WAS?"

"Das ihr Frauen immer so eitel sein müsst".

Grinsend und kopfschüttelnd lief er zu seinem Auto.

"Was heißt denn eitel, dass sah je wohl furchtbar aus". Lachend stieg Emmett ein und ich tat es ihm gleich.

Zuhause angekommen, setzten wir uns sofort an den PC. Edward, Rosalie und Jasper waren schon On. Alice musste noch Hausaufgaben machen. Sie hatte so viel auf, dass sie das unmöglich die Nacht noch schaffen würde. Wir unterhielten uns den ganzen Abend. Machten Pläne für den Urlaub. Und genossen einfach, die Zeit die wir jetzt zusammen hatten. Auch wenn es nicht so war, wie es sein sollte. Gegen neunzehn Uhr, war auch Alice endlich mit ihren Hausaufgaben fertig. Wir sprachen bis in die späte Nacht. Die nächsten Tage zogen sich wie Gummi. Am Mittwoch staunten Emmett und ich nicht schlecht. Als wir doch tatsächlich nach der Schule Lions Schwester an seinem Wagen sahen. Wir beobachteten sie ein wenig und sahen wie er sie in den Arm nahm als er bei ihr war. Emmett und ich grinsten uns gegenseitig an. Scheint als hätte unser Gespräch etwas gebracht. Es war schön sie zu beobachten. Seine kleine Schwester die Lucy heißt, drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. Genau so sollte es sein und nicht anders. Ich freute mich für die beiden. Am Donnerstag, konnte ich nun endlich zum Friseur. Der neue Friseur, ist echt spitze. Ich bin wirklich sehr zufrieden mit ihrer Arbeit. Und hab sofort einen neuen Termin für nach unserem Urlaub machen lassen. Am Wochenende, verbrachten wir die meiste Zeit an unserem Pool und am PC. Aber das Wetter war zu herrlich, um die ganze Zeit im Haus zu bleiben. Also entschlossen wir uns nur zu Telefonieren. Ich hatte Alice an der Strippe. Edward hatte Jasper dran und Emmett hatte Rose in der Leitung. So konnten wir trotz allem, alle mit einander reden. Auch die anderen 4 machten es sich an ihren Pools gemütlich. So lief es wirklich das gesamte Wochenende. Mum und Dad kamen immer mal wieder am Sonntag zu uns und gingen dann kopfschüttelnd wieder ins Haus. Sie scheinen sich wohl schon auf unsere Telefonrechnung zu freuen. Aber naja da müssen sie durch, sie hätten uns ja nicht trennen brauchen. Die letzte Woche Schule, verlief zum Glück ziemlich schnell. Da wir nicht mehr viel machten, hatte wir auch täglich gegen Mittag Schluss. Emmett und ich gingen jeden Tag schick Mittagessen. Und dann wieder nachhause. Um so näher wir den Samstag kamen um so besser ging es mir. Am Freitag holten wir unsere Zeugnisse. Emmett hatte es gut, er hatte nur noch ein Jahr vor sich. Ich noch drei, ganze zwei Jahre allein in der Schule. Ich verfluche schon diese Zeit. Was würde ich nur dafür geben, wieder mit den anderen zur Schule zu gehen. Dann könnte ich das letzte Jahr, zusammen mit Alice bewältigen. Aber ich freue mich schon tierisch, auf die Colleg Zeit. Denn wir hatten uns vorgenommen, alle das gleiche Colleg zu besuchen. Wir würden es schon hin bekommen, alle an das gleiche angenommen zu werden. Wenn nicht würde die anderen auch wieder wechseln. Emmett und Edward sind in einem Jahr wieder zusammen. Dafür ich und Alice allein. Jasper und Rose haben echt Glück Zwillinge zu sein. Am Freitag Abend, begann ich schon einmal zu Packen. Ich wollte das nicht machen, wenn meine Freunde da sind. Nein ich möchte die Zeit mit ihnen genießen. Emmett ging es genauso. Auch er packte fleißig. Wir würden zwei Wochen in Barcelona bleiben. Aber ich hatte mal wieder Sachen, für einen Monat mit. Ganze drei Koffer, aber ich wusste das es bei meinen Mädels nicht anders sein wird. Und ich weiß auch, dass ich mit mehr als drei Koffern wieder zurück kommen werde. Aber an den Ende des Urlaubs, möchte ich nicht denken. Nein jetzt ist erst mal der Anfang. Morgen Abend holen wir Alice und Edward ab. Ich kann es noch nicht glauben. Morgen sehe ich sie wieder. Kann sie in meinen Arm nehmen. Sie anfassen und sie riechen. Ich weiß das ich heute Nacht vor Aufregung kein Auge zu bekommen werde. Deswegen legte ich mich erst gar nicht in mein Bett. Sondern lief zu Emmett. Dieser mir wieder mit einem grinsen die Bettdecke hoch hielt.

* * *

LG


	4. 6 Teile eines Ganzen

Das Kapitel auf das ihr gewartet habt. Das wieder sehen, viel Spaß.

* * *

Die Nacht war kurz aber ich schlief sehr gut. Denn ich wusste, dass ich am nächsten Tag meine Freunde wieder in den Arm nehmen konnte. Als ich wach wurde, sprang ich sofort aus dem Bett. Mein Bruder lachte nur, er ist es nicht gewohnt, dass ich so schnell aus dem Bett bin. Unsere Eltern hatte ab heute schon Urlaub. Also aßen wir gemeinsam im großen Esszimmer Frühstück. Keiner von uns sagte etwas, zu groß war die Freude. In diesem Moment gab es einfach keine passenden Worte. Die Cullen´s würden um siebzehn Uhr landen. Noch viel zu lange dauert das. Aber ich versuchte mich so gut es ging abzulenken. Zwei Stunden saß ich zusammen mit Emmett am PC. Rosalie und Jasper waren On. Sie waren sehr traurig, dass sie nicht auch heute kommen konnten. Dann verabschiedeten wir uns, denn sie fingen an zu Packen. Wir versprachen aber sofort On zu gehen, wenn wir die Cullen´s abgeholt hatten. Nach dem Mittagessen, ging ich in den Pool. Ich zählte die Sekunden, bis wir endlich zum Flughafen fahren würden. Emmett ging es nicht anders, auch ihm verging die Zeit zu langsam. Aber der Gedanke, dass unsere Freunde in diesem Augenblick im Flieger zu uns sitzen, heiterte uns auf. Um sechzehn Uhr, hielt ich es nicht mehr aus. Ich stand im Wohnzimmer und blickte ständig auf die Uhr.

"Liebes würdest du dich bitte setzen, du machst mich ganz nervös", sagte meine Mutter.

Entschuldigend grinste ich sie an und setzte mich auf Sofa.

"Können wir nicht schon fahren, wir können doch auch am Flughafen warten?"

Ich setzte meinen Dackelblick auf und hörte meine Mutter leise kichern.

"Charlie", rief sie und ich wusste ich hatte gewonnen.

Mein Vater kam ins Wohnzimmer und so meine Mutter fragend an.

"Deine Tochter möchte schon zum Flughafen".

Mein Vater grinste mich an und schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf. Dann nahm er seinen Autoschlüssel und rief nach Emmett. Sofort sprang ich auf und lief zur Tür. Mein Bruder sah mich verwirrt an.

"Wir fahren schon zum Flughafen", ein breites grinsen bildete sich auf seinem Gesicht.

Ich wusste das er nur darauf gewartet hatte, dass es endlich losging. Wir liefen in die Garage, ich steuerte sofort Emmetts Lamborghini an. Meine Mum fuhr mit ihrem Schmuckstück. Und mein Vater lief zu Emmetts Jeep. Ich weiß nicht wofür Emmett den hat, aber er liebt solche großen Autos. Und nun war es ziemlich praktisch. Nie im Leben, würden wir alle Koffer in zwei Autos mit Insassen bekommen. Allein Alice, hat sicherlich 5 Koffer dabei. Ich musste schmunzeln bei dem Gedanken, gleich würde ich sie wieder sehen. Ein wohliges Gefühl machte sich in meiner Brust bereit. Als würde mein Herz merken, dass es nun bald wieder fast vollständig war. Wir fuhren zum Flughafen, die fahrt dauerte nur 10 Minuten. Wir musste uns also noch über eine halbe Stunde gedulden. Wir liefen schon einmal zu dem Gate, wo die Cullen´s ankommen würden. Mit einem Blick auf die Anzeige, schnaufte ich erleichtert auf. Das Flugzeug kommt pünktlich an. Nicht eine Minute länger wollte ich auf unsere Freunde warten. Ich lief in der Halle aufgeregt hin und her. Meine Eltern und mein Bruder, beobachteten mich amüsiert. Die Zeit schien es auf mich abgesehen zu haben. Es kam mir so vor, als würde sie absichtlich, langsamer vergehen. Und dann landete endlich das Flugzeug.

Ich sprang auf die Bank um mehr sehen zu können. Mein Bruder stand neben mir und streckte auch den Hals aus. Als ich die ersten Menschen sah, dachte ich mein Herz würde aus meinem Brustkorb springen. Schon lange hatte es nicht mehr so deutlich geschlagen. Als würde es endlich wieder erwachen. Und dann sah ich sie.

"AAALLIIICCCE, EEEDDDWWWAARRRDD", schrie ich sprang von der Bank und rannte los.

Mein Bruder tat es mir gleich. Als sie endlich aus dem Gedrängel raus waren. Kamen auch sie auf uns zu gerannt. Kurz bevor wir bei ihnen waren, ließ Edward seine Tasche fallen und breitete die Arme aus. Im gleichen Moment, fiel ich schon um seinen Hals. Sofort drückte er mich an sich. Ich presste meinen Kopf gegen seine Brust. Und die Tränen bahnten sich ihren Weg. Ich fing hemmungslos an zu Schluchzen. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah ich, wie Alice in die Arme meines Bruders flog. Er fing sie auf und drehte sich mit ihr. Auch Emmetts Augen wurden immer feuchter. Ich war so unendlich Glücklich. Ein halbes Jahr, habe ich auf diesen Moment gewartet. Langsam hob ich meinen Kopf und sah direkt in die wunderschönen Augen von Edward. Aus denen immer wieder Tränen kamen, Tränen der Freude.

"DU HAST MIR SO GEFEHLT", sagte ich und fing wieder an zu schluchzen.

Er legte seine Hand an meinen Hinterkopf und drückte ihn wieder an seine Brust.

"WIR SIND WIEDER ZUSAMMEN", sagte er mit stockender Stimme.

"Leider noch nicht komplett".

"Aber morgen", sagte er und es ging mir sofort besser.

"Aber nicht für lange", sagte ich dann traurig.

"Hy Bella denk nicht über den nächsten Abschied. Lass uns die Zeit genießen".

Ja er hatte Recht, ich hob meinen Kopf und sah in wieder an. Ich lächelte leicht und nickte nur. Dann stellte ich mich auf meine Zehenspitzen und hauchte ihm einen freundschaftlichen Kuss auf den Mund. Den er sofort erwiderte. Das machen wir Mädels immer so, wenn wir uns wieder sehen. Es war schon seit unserer Kindheit so. Das wir uns freundschaftlich küssten. Ich find das eine sehr schöne Geste, um einander zu Zeigen wie gern man ihn hat. Wir geben unseren Jungs oft solche Küsse. Nicht nur bei einem Wiedersehen, auch wenn wir uns bei ihnen bedanken oder einfach nur so. Ich drehte mich in Edwards Arm um und sah zu meinem Bruder und Alice. Die ihren Kopf immer noch an seiner Brust hatte. Und hemmungslos schluchzte. Mein Bruder hatte auch schon ganz rote Augen, immer wieder küsste er sie aufs Haar. Langsam erhob sich Alice und sah zu meinem Bruder auf. Dieser neigte seinen Kopf ein wenig runter und holte sich auch von Alice seinen begrüßungs- Kuss ab. Dann drehten sie sich zu uns. Als Alice mich sah liefen wieder Tränen über ihre Wangen. Bei diesem Anblick, ließen meine auch nicht lange auf sich warten. Sofort schloss ich sie in meine Arme.

"BELLA", schluchzte sie.

Ich konnte nichts sagen, ich war so froh sie im Arm zu halten. Mit einem Blick über ihre Schultern, sah ich wie sich auch Edward und Emmett umarmten. Wir 4 heulten um die Wette, aber es ist schön so. Es sind Freuden Tränen und das werden auch nicht die letzten sein. Ich weiß nicht, wie lange wir einander nur in den Armen hielten. Irgendwann blickten wir dann auch zu unseren Eltern. Die eng bei einander standen und uns anlächelten. Es rührt sie immer, uns so zu sehen. Wir liefen auf sie zu und sofort befand ich mich in den Armen von Esme.

"Du bist so hübsch geworden Bella, du bist eine richtige junge Frau", sagte sie als sie mich aufs Haar küsste.

Noch bevor ich etwas erwidern konnte. Lag ich in den Armen von Carlisle. Wieder fanden Tränen ihren Weg über meine Wangen. Ich sah Carlisle an und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. Nachdem wir uns nun alle begrüßt hatten, gingen wir in die Tiefgarage des Flughafens. Emmett und Edward landeten die Koffer auf den Jeep. Der wie erwartet auch wirklich notwendig war. Alleine Alice hatte 4 Koffer und zwei Reisetaschen. Ich musste leicht schmunzeln, ja so kenne ich Alice. Und ich wette, sie wollte noch mehr mitnehmen, wenn sie nicht von irgendjemanden gebremst worden währe. Wir 4 fuhren mit Emmetts Lamborghini, ich und Alice saßen auf der Rückbank und hielten uns an der Hand. Esme fuhr mit meiner Mutter und Carlisle mit meinem Vater. Wir beschlossen noch etwas Essen zu gehen. Um neunzehn Uhr waren wir dann an unserer Villa angekommen. Wir Kinder liefen sofort zum PC. Immerhin fehlten noch 2, um uns komplett zu machen. Sie waren auch schon On. Rosalie weinte eine Weile, sie war so traurig immer noch in Detroit zu sein. Aber sie würden morgen früh um zehn ankommen. Nach einer viertel Stunde verabschiedeten sich die beiden auch schon wieder. Sie hatten eine Kurze Nacht vor sich. Wir anderen drückten uns immer wieder. Es war ein unbeschreibliches Gefühl, sie jetzt wieder bei sich zuhaben. Jetzt ist schon fast alles perfekt.

Wir saßen auf meine Bett und überlegten was wir noch anstellen könnten.

"Wie wäre es mit einen DVD Abend?"

Kam es dann von Alice. Ja darauf hätte ich auch Lust. Den Jungs schien es auch so zu gehen, denn sie nickten Alice zu.

"Gut und was schauen wir. Unsere Filme haben ich bestimmt schon alle 10 mal geguckt".

"Wir können uns ja einen ausleihen. Wer kommt mit?" Meinte mein Bruder, Alice sprang sofort auf. Ich sah zu Edward und merkte das er auch keine Lust hatte mit zufahren.

"Gut wir bleiben hier", sagte Edward dann.

Mein Bruder uns Alice nickten nur und gingen aus dem Zimmer. Ich sah Edward an und hatte ein merkwürdiges Gefühl. Es war nicht unangenehm, nein im Gegenteil es war sehr angenehm. Ich hatte so etwas noch nie gefühlt. Aber keine Ahnung, was das zu bedeuten hat. Es ist wahrscheinlich nur die Freude. Auch Edward sah mich an, mit einem merkwürdigen Blick.

"WAS?" Fragte ich ihn.

Er grinste nur und antwortete.

"Weißt du eigentlich, wie hübsch du geworden bist?"

Ich musste nur schmunzeln, dass sagt er mir andauernd.

"Edward du hast mich vor einem halben Jahr gesehen. So viel hab ich mich nun auch nicht verändert"

"Das stimmt, aber ich hab dir auch schon vor einem halben Jahr gesagt, dass du sehr hübsch bist. Du bist richtig sexy geworden. Nicht mehr die kleine Bella, mit den Pausbäckchen. Nein du bist eine sehr attraktive Frau geworden".

Sein Blick lag auf meinem und dieses Kompliment fühlte sich gut an.

"Danke, ich habe dir auch schon des öfteren gesagt wie gut du aussiehst".

Er grinste mich nur breit an.

"Ja stimmt das hast du. Wenn ich mich genau an deine Worte erinnere hast du gesagt. ICH SEHE GEIL AUS".

"MMHH ja daran kann ich mich auch erinnern".

Wir fingen beide an zu Lachen.

"Die Mädels in New Orleans sind dir bestimmt mächtig ausgeliefert was?"

"Ja das könnte man so sagen. Aber es scheint mit den Jungs hier bei dir nicht anders zu sein".

"Da magst du Recht haben, ich bekomme sie schnell rum".

"Ja Leider", ich verdrehte gespielt die Augen.

"OH Edward bitte, nicht du auch noch. Es reicht das mir Emmett immer einen Vortrag hält".

"Aber er hat Recht Bella. Es gefällt mir auch nicht, wie du dich durch die Gegend vögelst".

Ich atmete einmal tief durch. Auch mit ihm hatte ich dieses Gespräch schon oft. Und nicht nur mit ihm, nein auch mit Jasper.

"Du bist doch auch nicht besser. Was habt ihr nur immer für ein Problem, ich pass schon auf mich auf".

"Ja ich weiß das ich nicht besser bin. Aber ich bin 18 und du 15. Ich bin ein Mann und du eine Frau. Ich möchte nicht das sie mit deinen Gefühlen spielen".

"Wie sollen sie denn mit meinen Gefühlen spielen, wenn ich gar keine Gefühle zu ihnen habe".

"Bella sie sehen in dir nur eine schnelle Nummer, mehr nicht".

"Ja und, mehr sehe ich in ihnen doch auch nicht".

Er wusste darauf nichts mehr zu sagen und schüttelte nur den Kopf.

"Edward bitte, ich hab nur gern meinen Spaß. Du doch auch oder etwa nicht".

"Ja du hast ja Recht. Aber auch ich habe angst um dich und Jasper auch".

"ICH WEIß", sagte ich mit brüchiger Stimme.

Ich möchte nicht das sie angst um mich haben. Aber ich möchte auch nicht auf meinen Spaß verzichten.

"NAJA solange du Spaß dabei hast und glücklich bist. Und sie gut mit dir umgehen und dir das geben was du brauchst, ist ja alles gut".

"Naja da hast du Recht, aber sie geben mir selten das was ich brauche. Ich weiß auch nicht, es macht schon Spaß. Aber immer wenn ich in die nähe meines Höhepunktes komme. Haben sie ihren immer schon erreicht".

Mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen sieht er mich an. Es macht mir gar nichts, mit ihm über so etwas zu reden.

"Du hattest noch nie einen Orgasmus?"

"MH doch schon denke ich, aber nie während dessen. Ich meine es gibt einige, die nur an sich denken. Aber es gibt auch welche, die auch auf meine Bedürfnisse achten. Diese befriedigen mich danach meistens noch mit der Hand".

Leicht amüsiert sah er mich an.

"DAS IST NICHT LUSTIG".

"Ja ich weiß, ich amüsier mich ja auch nicht deswegen. Sondern wegen die Typen, die es nicht fertig bringen dich zu befriedigen. Du scheinst dir immer die falschen auszusuchen".

"Ja wahrscheinlich, aber sie haben ja auch kein Schild um den Hals wo drauf stehet. ICH BRING DICH ZUM HÖHEPUNKT", wir prusteten beide los.

"Solche Flaschen".

"Nun gib bloß nicht so an, woher willst du denn wissen ob bei dir jede kommt?"

"Bella ein Mann spürt das. Und ihre Lustschreie bestätigen das nur".

Er grinste mich schelmisch an und ich schüttelte nur lachend den Kopf.

"Ich könnte dir ja Helfen", verwirrt sah ich ihn an.

Was meinte er nun damit.

"AHA UND WIE?"

"Wenn du dir das nächste mal einen aussuchst. Dann zeig ihn mir, ich gebe ihm ein Paar Tipps. Ich möchte ja nicht, dass wir uns alle Sorgen machen und du dann nicht mal richtig befriedigt wirst. Das geht ja gar nicht, eine Frau wie dich muss man einfach glücklich machen".

"AHA ok dann werde ich meine nächste Beute, erst einmal in Edward Cullen´s Aufklärungsgespräch lotsen", wieder lachten wir laut los.

"Und wenn das auch nichts bringt, dann komm zu mir. Ich zeige dir, wie sich ein richtiger Orgasmus anfühlt".

Während er das sagte, schaute er mir tief in die Augen. Sofort machte sich ein angenehmes Kribbeln in mir breit. Nur zu gern würde ich dieses Angebot annehmen. Wenn er nicht mein bester Freund währe. Ich habe schon oft darüber nachgedacht, wie es währe mit Edward zu schlafen. Und ich weiß von ihm, dass er es sich auch schon öfter vorgestellt hat. Er sieht so unglaublich gut aus. Und nur sein bloßer Anblick, erregt mich. Aber er ist wie ein Bruder für mich, dass geht einfach nicht.

"EDWARD DU BIST MEIN BESTER FREUND".

Er lächelte mich zaghaft an.

"ICH WEIß".

"Du weißt das auch ich schon öfter darüber nachgedacht habe. Aber ich kann das nicht, ich hätte angst das würde alles kaputt machen. Ich möchte dich nicht als Freund verlieren. Nicht deswegen und ich weiß das auch du das so siehst".

Jetzt lächelte er mich wieder mit seinem schiefen Lachen an. Wie gerne ich das doch sehe.

"Ja das sehe ich genauso. Aber du wirst mir doch wenigstens gestatten. Das ich dir weiter Komplimente machen darf. Und ich möchte, dass du weiter mit mir über solche Themen redest, nicht das du jetzt denkst. Du könntest nicht mehr mit mir darüber reden. Weil ich dich so anziehend finde. Es macht mir nichts aus, ich möchte an alles in deinem Leben Teil haben".

"Das werde ich und ich finde das sehr schön, Komplimente von dir zu hören. Du darfst das gerne weiter machen. Aber nur, wenn ich dir auch immer wieder sagen darf, wie heiß du bist".

Sein grinsen wurde nun noch breiter.

"Ach komm her", er breitete seine Arme aus.

Ich krabbelt zu ihm und kuschelte mich an ihm. Er drückte mich an sich und küsste mir aufs Haar.

"ICH HAB DICH LIEB BELLA", als Antwort gab ich ihm einen freundschaftlichen Kuss auf den Mund. In diesem Moment, kamen auch Alice und Emmett wieder.

"Also wir haben Twilight Biss zum Abendrot oder Step up".

Verkündete Alice ohne zu zögern schrieen Edward und ich Twilight. Den ganzen Film über sagte niemand etwas. Um kurz nach halb zwölf gingen die Jungs in Emmetts Zimmer. Ich hatte es mir mit Alice in meinem Bett bequem gemacht. Aber Schlafen konnten wir nicht, irgendetwas fehlt.

"Wollen wir zu den Jungs gehen?"

Ich grinste sie nur an und stand auf. Ich habe genau das gleiche gedacht. Da sieht man mal wieder, wie wir im Einklang denken. Ich klopfte an die Tür meines Bruders.

"Kommt rein", sagte dieser dann.

Ich öffnete die Tür. Beide lagen im Bett und sahen Fernsehen.

"Siehst ich hab es doch gesagt, dass sie kommen", lachte mein Bruder und Edward stimmte mit ein.

Ohne ein weiteres Wort, hoben beide ihre Bettdecken. Alice und ich krabbelten gleich in die Mitte. Ich lag unter Emmetts Decke und Alice unter Edwards. Das war doch gleich viel besser. Wir sahen noch ein wenig Fernsehen, als wir jemanden auf den Flur hörten. Dann hörten wir ein Klopfen, aber nicht an Emmetts Zimmer, nein es scheint meins gewesen zu sein. Keine Minute später, klopfte es bei Emmett.

"JA", sagte dieser.

"Jungs habt ihr die Mäd..", meine Mum steckte ihren Kopf ins Zimmer.

Als sie uns sah fing sie an zu lachen und schüttelte den Kopf.

"Das hätte ich mir ja denken können", lachte sie. Wir stimmten mit ein.

"Wolltest du etwas?" Fragte ich sie.

"Nein ich wollte euch nur Nacht sagen. ALSO GUTE NACHT", und damit schließ sie auch wieder die Tür.

"Emmett stellst du den Wecker zu 8 Uhr".

"Bella seit wann willst du den freiwillig von einem Wecker geweckt werden?"

Gluckste mein Bruder und die anderen zwei taten es im gleich nun stimmte auch ich mit ein. Und bald darauf war ich auch schon eingeschlafen. Ich hatte so gut geschlafen, bis mich ein nerviges Geräusch weckte. Der Wecker, wer auch sonst. Ich machte die Augen auf und befand mich in dem Armen meines Bruders. Dieser stellte sofort den Wecker aus. Ich erhob mich leicht und sah zu meinen Freunden. Die immer noch aneinander gekuschelt, die Augen zu hatten. Edward merkte wohl, dass ich sie beobachtete den sofort verzogen sich seine Lippen zu einem Grinsen. Dann öffnete er die Augen und sah mich an.

"Morgen", flüsterte er.

Auch Alice erhob sich nun endlich. Nach ca. 5 Minuten waren wir alle aufgestanden. Ich lief mit Alice zurück in mein Zimmer. Sofort gingen wir ins Bad. Ich entledigte mich meinen Sachen und stieg unter die Dusche. Alice kramte in der Weile was zum anziehen aus ihrem Koffer und putze sich dann die Zähne. Als ich fertig war, tauschten wir. Sie stieg unter die Dusche und ich nahm das Waschbecken in beschlag. Nachdem wir beide wieder frisch waren, gingen wir runter. Alle anderen saßen schon am Tisch. Wir fingen an zu Frühstücken und wieder ging mein Blick ständig zur Uhr.

"Oh nicht schon wieder Bella. Du machst mich mit nervös", stöhnte meine Mutter auf. I

ch musste nur lachen, meinem Bruder und meinen Freunden ging es genauso. Aber nach dem ausgiebigen Frühstück, machten wir uns nun endlich auf den Weg zum Flughafen. Um nun auch endlich unsere letzten Hälften abzuholen. Edward fuhr dieses Mal mit Emmetts Jeep. Und mein Dad mit seinem BMW. Meine Mum mit ihrem und Emmett mit seinem Baby. Ich fuhr mit Edward mit und Alice bei Emmett.

"Du hättest gestern Abend auch unter meine Decke krabbeln können", sprach Edward mit verführerischer Stimme.

"Ich habe dir erlaubt Komplimente zu machen, aber keine Anspielungen".

Er fing an zu lachen und zuckte dann unschuldig mit den Schultern. Am Flughafen angekommen, begann wieder das gleiche wie gestern. Ich platze fast vor Freude und Aufregung. Nur das es dieses mal 4 hibbelige Teenager waren, die unsere Eltern beruhigen mussten. Wir warteten am Gate und auch dieses mal hatten wir Glück und das Flugzeug wird pünktlich landen.

Und endlich sahen wir sie. Sofort setzten wir uns alle vier in Bewegung. Ohne Vorwarnung liefen mir wieder die Tränen über die Wange. Gemeinsam mit Alice, flog ich in die Arme von Jasper. Wir drückten uns an ihn und schluchzten beide um die Wette. Auch Jaspers schluchzen war zu hören.

"Endlich", sagte Alice.

"Ich hab euch so vermisst", sagte nun Jasper.

"Wir sind wieder komplett", flüsterte ich.

Ich merkte wie Jasper mir aufs Haar küsste. Mit Alice gleichzeitig hob ich meinen Kopf und sah in Jaspers Augen. Sein Blick wanderte immer von links nach rechts. Ich musste leicht schmunzeln. Ich bin so glücklich, nun ist alles gut, nun sind wir wieder zusammen. Jasper neigte seinen Kopf erst nach links um sich seinen Kuss von Alice abzuholen. Und dann neigte er ihn zu mir. Sofort gab ich ihm einen Kuss. Er nahm uns an der Hand und wir drehten uns zu den anderen. Rose hing um die Hälse von Edward und Emmett. Sie strichen ihr beide beruhigend über den Rücken. Ich sah wie sie zitterte. Nach einer Weile beruhigte sie sich und stellte sich auf Zehenspitzen. Sie küsste erst Edward dann Emmett. Und ich sah, dass der Kuss bei Emmett nicht nur rein freundschaftlich war. Er war schon etwas intensiver. Als ich es sah, schlich sich ein breites grinsen auf mein Gesicht. Mein Bruder sah sie ganz verliebt an. Aber nun hielt ich es nicht mehr aus. Nun wollte auch ich Rose begrüßen. Ich zog Jasper und Alice mit mir. Und lief auf die anderen drei zu. Rosalie drehte sich um und fiel mir um den Hals. Sofort löste sie einen Arm von mir und schnappte nach Alice. Die sich nur zu gern von Rosalie in eine Umarmung ziehen lies. Ich ließ meine Tränen laufen. Es fühlte sich so gut an. Ich fühlte mich vollständig. Mein Herz schlug kräftiger. Es schlug wieder, lang war es nur anwesend in meinem Körper. Tat seine Arbeit, mehr aber auch nicht. Jetzt ist es wieder lebendig, ich bin wieder lebendig. Ich kann wieder Leben. Es fühlt sich so unendlich gut an, wieder komplett zu sein. Ich möchte diesen Moment nicht mehr missen. Ich möchte nicht mehr auf Wieder sehen sagen. Möchte sie nicht mehr gehen lassen. Der Abschied, fällt jedes Mal so schwer. Nein ich möchte immer bei ihnen sein. Wenn es Wunder geben sollte, dann bitte las die Zeit stehen bleiben. Was würde ich dafür geben, dass dieser Moment nie endet. Nach einer Ewigkeit, lösten wir uns von einander. Und gingen nun zu unseren Eltern. Rosalie und Jasper begrüßten sofort Carlisle und Esme, sowie meine Eltern. Und wir übrigen 4 begrüßten Diana und Peter. Meine Familie war wieder vollständig.

Nach dem wir alle Koffer in den Autos verstaut hatten. Entschieden sich unsere Eltern mit uns Essen zu gehen. Es war zwar erst halb elf, aber bis wir alle unsere Essen hätten, währe es auch schon Mittagszeit. Immer wieder umarmten wir uns gegenseitig. Viel sprachen wir nicht miteinander. In diesem Moment gibt es keine Worte. Wir sechs strahlten um die Wette. Es war einfach nur perfekt. Und ich genoss jeden Augenblick. Ich wollte einfach nicht an den Abschied, in einigen Wochen denken. Nein jetzt zählt nur der Moment. Alles andere ist nicht wichtig. Nach dem Essen, fuhren wir nachhause. Und nun kann ich es auch wirklich zuhause nennen. Denn nur jetzt fühle ich mich wohl. Jetzt kann ich mein zuhause genießen. Jetzt wo alle da sind. Es war erst kurz nach dreizehn Uhr. Morgen würden wir um diese Zeit schon im Flieger nach Spanien sitzen. Und würden alle Ängste und Sorgen hinter uns lassen.

"Was machen wir jetzt?" Fragte Rosalie und sah uns alle fragend an.

"Ich weiß was wir machen. Wir machen San Francisco unsicher. Jetzt wollen wir der Welt mal Zeigen, wer hier die beste und geilste Clique ist".

Wir lachten alle laut los. Aber stimmten Alice nur zu. Es tut so gut wieder etwas mit meinen Freunden zu unternehmen. Und ich würde San Francisco nur zu gern Zeigen, wie glücklich ich in diesem Moment bin.

"Nun gut dann los", schockiert sahen Alice, Rose und ich zu Jasper.

Er wollte doch nicht sofort gehen. Hallo wir müssen uns doch noch umziehen und schick machen. Emmett und Edward sahen unseren Gesichtsausdruck und Prusteten los. Edward klopfte Jasper auf die Schulter.

"Man alter hast du schon einmal gesehen, dass unsere Mädels zwei mal mit den gleichen Sachen das Haus verlassen".

Dankend warf ich Edward einen Blick zu. Jasper grinste nun auch los.

"Ach ja genau jetzt geht ja das wieder los".

Jasper erntete von uns Mädels einen ernsten Blick und die Jungs glucksten nur in sich hinein. Es tat so gut, wir benahmen uns wie immer. Als würden wir jeden Tag zusammen sein. Aber eigentlich waren wir das ja auch, auch wenn uns etliche Meilen trennten. Jetzt konnten wir uns wieder gegenseitig sticheln. Uns gegenseitig in den Arm nehmen. Uns gegenseitig trösten. Uns gegenseitig aufziehen. Und einfach nur zusammen lachen. Ich kann meine Gefühle einfach nicht in Worte fassen. Ich bin nur unendlich erleichtert, dass wieder alle bei mir sind. Wir Mädels wandten uns von unseren Männern ab und gingen in mein Zimmer. Sofort stürmten Alice und Rose zu ihre Koffer und ich in mein Ankleidezimmer. Nach dem wir alle ein passendes Outfit hatten. Gingen wir ins Bad um uns zu frisieren und zu schminken. Das taten wir immer, wenn wir zusammen sind. Mir ist aufgefallen, dass ich das nie tue wenn sie wieder weg sind. Ich weiß nicht warum. Aber ich habe nie das Bedürfnis, mich besonders schön zu machen. Wenn meine Freunde da sind, ist das anders. Dann fühlt es sich richtig an. Immerhin machen wir uns nur für unsere Jungs schick. Wenn sie nicht da sind, habe ich keinen Grund dazu. Ich würde ja eh nie täglich weg gehen. Die paar mal, die ich mit Emmett in der Disco bin, kann man nicht mitzählen. Es motzen sich ja viele Mädels auf. Aber der Unterschied, zu den meisten gegenüber uns ist. Das wir Still habe und uns nicht unnötig auftakeln. Wir sehen immer gut aus und nicht billig. Wir wissen eben, wie wir unsere Reize noch unterstreichen können. Rosalie hat ein schickes rotes Kleid an, mit einer Schnalle auf dem Bauch, dazu High Heels. Sie sieht wie immer atemberaubend aus. Alice hatte ebenfalls ein Kleid an. Sie sah umwerfend aus. Ihr Kleid war weiß mit einem schwarzen Band um die Taille. Dazu hatte sie passende schwarze High Heels. Auf ihrem Kopf trug sie ihr Sonnenbrille. Ich entschied mich für eine kurze Jeans Shorts. Ein graues T-Shirt und graue High Heels. Als wir fertig waren gingen wir wieder zu unsere Männer. Als wir die Treppe runter kamen. Hörten wir sie scharf Luft einziehen. Wir mussten schmunzeln.

"Mädels ihr seht umwerfend aus", sagte mein Bruder.

Als ich neben Edward stand flüsterte er mir etwas ins Ohr.

"Knackiger Hintern", ich grinste ihn nur an.

Wir liefen in den Park. Wir wollten ein wenig die Natur genießen. Wir Mädels hakten uns bei unseren Männern ein. Rosalie bei Emmett, Alice bei Jasper und ich bei Edward. Als wir immer weiter in den Park liefen. Kannte ich eine kleine Gruppe Jugendlicher sehen. Als wir dichter liefen, erkannte ich sie auch. Lion und seine Schwester Lucy, Karin, Felix und Nadja. Na super dachte ich mir. Ich schnaufte laut auf. Sofort lag Edwards Blick auf mir.

"Ich kenn die da drüben, die sind in meinem Jahrgang. Emmett sie mal wer da ist", ich machte eine Kopfbewegung in die Richtung wo sie waren.

Als Emmett meinen Blick folgte, stöhnte er genauso auf wie ich, als ich sie entdeckte. Schnell klärten wir unsere Freunde über die Personen auf. Wir liefen immer näher und als Nadja uns sah machte sie große Augen. Sie hatte bis jetzt, wirklich nicht daran geglaubt, dass es diese berüchtigten Freunde wirklich gibt. Denn anderen schien es herzlich egal zu sein. Sie winkten uns kurz zu und das war es auch schon. Aber Nadja konnte ihren Blick nicht von uns wenden. Und ich sah genau, auf wem ihre ganze Aufmerksamkeit lag. Sie sah nur zu Edward, noch einmal schnaufte ich los.

"Was ist den nun schon wieder?" Fragte mich Edward.

"Es scheint als hast du schon wieder eine Verehrerin".

"Ach ja wer denn", Edward sah sich interessiert um.

"Die da drüben, Nadja von der wir euch gerade erzählt haben. Untersteh dich auch nur daran zu denken, etwas mit ihr zu machen", ich funkelte ihn böse an.

Er sah sich Nadja noch einmal genauer an, dann lag sein Blick wieder auf mir.

"Keine Sorge, nie im Leben würde ich mich auf der einlassen. Die sieht aus wie eine Barbie, die hat keinen Still".

Erleichtert atmete ich auf und dann sah ich auch schon wie Nadja auf uns zu kam. Ich verdrehte die Augen und sah zu Emmett der genau das gleiche tat.

"HI Bella, Emmett", sagte sie.

"Hallo Nadja", antworteten wir beide trocken.

"Das sind also die berüchtigten Freunde", ich verdrehte wieder die Augen.

Und hörte Edward leise glucksen.

"Ja das sind Jasper und Rosalie Hale. Und das Edward und Alice Cullen".

Ich verfluchte gerade meinen Bruder, denn er half mir kein Stück. Er drehte sich gekonnt weg und ich musste allein mit ihr reden.

"Hi ich bin Nadja", sie reichte jeden die Hand und blieb dann vor Edward stehen.

Ich konnte mir das nicht antun und ging zu Alice und Jasper. Nadja versuchte gerade Edward in ein Gespräch zu locken. Aber ich sah ihm an, dass er sichtlich genervt ist. Ich musste schmunzeln als ich das sah. Jasper und Alice ging es nicht besser. Rosalie und Emmett bekamen nichts mit, sie hatten nur Augen für einander.

"Und du wohnst also in New Orleans Ja", Nadja versuchte es immer noch.

Edward gab ihr nur die nötigsten Antworten. Ich sah wie sie immer dichter zu ihm rückte. Hilfe suchend wandte Edward sich an mich. Ich musste lachen und schüttelte nur den Kopf. Er funkelte mich böse an. Er wartete wohl darauf, dass ich ihn rette.

"Bella ich glaube Edward braucht Hilfe", wandte sich nun Jasper an mir.

Ich gab mich geschlagen und eilte ihm zur Hilfe.

"Ja ich werde jetzt mal mein Revier markieren", antwortete ich im grinsend.

Jasper fing sofort an zu lachen und Alice stieg mit ein. Langsam ging ich zu Edward und Nadja, die mich sofort böse anfunkelte. Mir machte dieses Spiel wirklich Spaß.

"Hast du eine Freundin?" Fragte sie ihm nun.

Noch bevor er antworten konnte legte ich Edward von hinten meine Arme um seinen Bauch. Ich hörte wie er erleichtert ausatmete. Nadja sah uns verwirrt an, sie wusste wohl nicht was sie davon halten soll. Sie ist sich wohl nicht sicher, ob wir fest zusammen sind. Ich ließ Edward los und stellte mich neben ihm und nahm dabei seine Hand in meine. Ich beobachtete Nadja, wie sie uns aufmerksam musterte. Edward drehte seinen Kopf in meine Richtung und sah mich immer noch flehend an. Er merkte wohl auch, dass Nadja es noch nicht ganz aufgegeben hatte. Ich musste leicht glucksen. Stellte mich dann aber auf Zehenspitzen und legte meine Lippen auf seine. Nur zu gern erwiderte er es. Aus dem Augenwinkel, sah ich wie Nadja fluchend davon ging. Als sie außer Hörweite war, löste ich mich von Edward und sofort brachten wir in schallendes Gelächter aus. Die anderen taten es uns gleich. Emmett und Rose konnten ihre Blicke nun auch endlich von einander lösen. Und beobachteten auch unsere kleine Darbietung.

"Das war nicht nett", hauchte Edward in mein Ohr.

"Ich weiß nicht was du meinst, ich habe dich gerettet", grinste ich.

"Hättest du ihr gleich klar gemacht, was Sache ist währe sie gleich abgedampft".

"Ich weiß", gluckste ich.

Ich musste mich echt zusammen reißen, nicht los zu lachen.

"Du kleines Bist, dass wirst du noch wieder bekommen".

Ich gab ihm ein Kuss auf die Wange, hauchte ihm ICH FREU MICH SCHON DRAUF ins Ohr, nahm seine Hand und wir liefen weiter. Als wir aus dem Park raus waren, gingen wir noch Eisessen. Gegen siebzehn Uhr waren wir wieder zuhause. Wir aßen Abendbrot und gingen dann wieder hoch in mein Zimmer. Wir unterhielten uns noch eine Weile. Was wir alles im Urlaub machen. Alice hatte auf mindestens 2 Shopping Ausflüge bestanden. Rose und ich stimmten nur zu gern zu. Naja und die Jungs gaben sich mit einem lauten seufzen geschlagen. Gegen zwanzig Uhr machten wir uns fürs Bett fertig. Wir waren alle ziemlich müde. Die letzte Nacht war sehr kurz und die bevorstehende wird nicht anders sein. Wir gingen runter ins Wohnzimmer, wo unsere Eltern waren. Wir sagten Nacht und sie sagten uns. Wir brauchen uns keinen Wecker zu stellen, sie würden uns wecken wenn das Frühstück fast fertig ist. Dankend nahmen wir das Angebot an. Wir hatten keine Lust, mitten in der Nacht von einem Wecker geweckt zu werden. Als ich mit meinem Mädels wieder in mein Zimmer war. Musterten wir mein Bett. Irgendwie wirkt es so leer. Da fehlt etwas und wir wussten auch was. Wir sahen uns stumm an und dachten wohl genau das gleiche. Ohne ein Wort gingen wir gemeinsam aus mein Zimmer und direkt zu Emmetts. Ich klopfte an und sofort kam drei Mal ja. Als sie uns sahen, fingen sie an zu lachen und schüttelten den Kopf. Automatisch rückten Emmett und Jasper näher an die Seitenränder. Edward lag in der Mitte und grinste übers ganze Gesicht.

"Das wird aber ziemlich eng", bemerkte er dann.

"Ach das passte schon", sagte Rosalie darauf.

Sie hoben ihre Bettdecken und wir krabbelten darunter. Ich krabbelte zwischen Jasper und Edward, dahinter lag Alice. Neben ihr lag Rose und dann mein Bruder. Ich kuschelte mich an meine Jungs und glitt sofort in einen tiefen Schlaf.

* * *

Gruppenkuscheln *grins*

Wie hat es euch gefallen?

Lasst mir Kommentare da und spart nicht an Kritik.

LG jennalynn


	5. Barcelona

VIEL SPAß

* * *

Ich war mitten in einem schönen Traum. Als ich ein leises kichern vernahm. Kurz darauf folgte ein Knacken und dann kam ein Blitz. Im selben Moment wackelte das gesamte Bett. Wir hatten uns alle sechs erschrocken. Aber niemand machte den Anschein, sich zu erheben. Ich brauchte nicht lange bis ich realisierte das es ein Kamera war. Ich blinzelte leicht und öffnete meine Augen. Ich lag mit dem Kopf auf Jaspers Brust und sah direkt in die Gesichter unserer Eltern. Alle sechs standen in der Tür und hatte ein breites grinsen im Gesicht.

"Entschuldigt Kinder, aber ich musste einfach ein Foto machen. Ihr könnt euch gar nicht vorstellen wie süß ihr alle zusammen ausseht".

Esme hatte eine Kamera in der Hand. Leises Gemurmel ging durchs Bett.

"Steht ihr auf. Es ist schon fünf, Frühstück ist auch gleich fertig".

Kurz darauf ging das Licht an und die Tür wurde geschlossen. Ich blinzelte ein Paar mal und erhob leicht meinen Kopf. Ich sah zu Jasper, der immer noch die Augen geschlossen hatte. Ich wollte mich gerade auf den Rücken drehen, als ich merkte das es mir nicht gelang. Jemand hatte den Arm um mich und hielt mich fest, so das ich mich nicht bewegen konnte. Dann fühlte ich auch die Warme Brust, die an meinem Rücken lag. Ich versuchte es erneut, aber der Griff um mich wurde nur fester und ich wurde näher an die warme Brust gedrückt.

"Bleib noch ein bisschen liegen, ich möchte den Moment noch genießen".

Flüstert mir jemand ins Ohr. Ich war noch so verschlafen, dass ich erst jetzt bemerkte das es Edward war, der hinter mir lag. Sofort entspannte ich mich wieder und legte mein Kopf zurück auf Jaspers Brust. Ein Kopfkissen hatte ich nicht, wir waren so eng aneinander gepresst das ich schon halb auf Jasper lag. Anders ging es auch nicht, sonst würden einer aus dem Bett fallen. Aber es störte mich über Haupt nicht. Ich merkte, wie sich Edwards Mund an meinem Kopf zu einem lächeln verzog, als ich mich zurücklegte. Auch ich genoss die nähe. Er lag so dicht an mir, dass ich seinen ganzen Körper an meiner Rückseite wahrnahm. Und als ich die Beule an meinem Po merkte, schlug mein Herz um einen Tick schneller. Ich liebte es, so von ihm in den Arm genommen zu werden. Ich weiß aber einfach nicht wieso. Ich lieg auch gern in den Armen von meinem Bruder oder in Jaspers. Aber in Edwards Armen durchströmt mich immer so ein komisches Gefühl. Ein verlangen das ich nicht einordnen kann. Meine Hand wanderte von Jaspers Bauch, auf Edwards Hand die auf meinem Bauch lag. Ich weiß nicht warum ich das tat, aber es geschah automatisch. Sofort verschränkte Edward unsere Finger mit einander. Ich wollte in diesem Moment einfach nicht aufstehen. Erst als Jasper sich langsam erhob, merkte ich das es Zeit wird.

"Bella komm aufstehen, lass mich mal hoch", mein Kopf lag immer noch auf Jaspers Brust.

Sofort löste ich meine Hand aus Edwards und legte sie wieder um Jasper. Dieser fing leise an zu kichern.

"Noch nicht", presste ich hervor.

"Dann verpassen wir aber den Flieger", oh ja verdammt wir fliegen ja heute in den Urlaub.

Als Jasper das sagte, fing das Bett sofort wieder an zu wackeln. Ich sah nur wie Alice aus dem Bett sprang und vor uns stand.

"Leute aufstehen. Wir fliegen nach Barcelona, los raus aus dem Bett".

Sie hatte es wohl auch erst realisiert als Jasper es sagte. Sie war gleich hell wach. Ich musste lachen und die anderen taten es auch. Das ließ Alice sich nicht gefallen und sofort wurde mir Kalt. Denn ich lag nun ohne Decke da. Sie hatte uns doch tatsächlich die Decken geklaut. Genervt schnaubten wir alle auf. Ich erhob meinen Kopf und funkelte sie böse an. Als ich ihn wieder zurücklegen wollte, viel er auf ein Kissen. Verwirrt sah ich auf, Jasper hat die Chance genutzt und ist aufgestanden. Er grinste mich schelmisch an. Ich konnte mich nun endlich auf den Rücken drehen, aber Edward lockerte sein Griff nicht. Er ließ es kurz zu, hielt mich aber gleich wieder fest. Ein lächeln bildete sich auf meinem Gesicht. Es fühlte sich gut an und ich wusste das Edward es genauso empfand. Von Rose und Emmett, war noch immer nichts zu hören. Ich sah wieder zu Jasper, der auf einmal ein Sehnsüchtigen Blick hatte. Ich folgte seinem Blick und sah das er Alice ansah. Diese streckte sich gerade und fuhr sich durch das Haar. Jasper sah sie voller Liebe und verlangen an. Ich lächelte, es war so schön ihn so zu sehen.

"Was ist so lustig", hauchte Edward in mein Ohr.

Ich machte nur eine Kopfbewegung in Jaspers Richtung. Edward hob seinen Kopf und stütze sich auf seinem Arm ab. Sein Blick glitt zwischen Jasper und Alice hin und her. Denn auch Alice sah Jasper jetzt tief in die Augen. Sie fixierten sich beide und in ihren Blicken, sah man die Funken springen. Edward sah nun mich wieder an.

"Ich glaub jetzt hat es gefunkt", ich nickte ihm nur zu und lächelte dabei.

Es ist so schön, Emmett und Rose nun auch noch Jasper und Alice. Ich bin echt gespannt, wie es die nächsten Tage unter ihnen laufen wird. Wenn sie sich zu dämlich anstellen werden, dann werde ich eingreifen und ihnen helfen. Irgendwann ließen auch mein Bruder und Rosalie eine Regung von sich erkennen. Wir standen also alle auf und gingen runter Frühstücken.

Viel Zeit hatten wir nicht mehr, um halb 9 würde unser Flieger gehen. Am Tisch angekommen grinsten unsere Eltern immer noch.

"Kinder das war so niedlich. Kommt ihr müsst euch das Foto ansehen", Esme reichte die Kamera durch die Runde.

Als sie bei mir ankam musste ich schmunzeln. Sie hatte Recht, es war total süß. Jasper lag ganz vorn auf dem Rücken und die Hände hinter dem Kopf. Ich lag mit dem Kopf auf Jaspers Brust und man sah, dass meine Hand unter der Decke auf seinem Bauch lag. Edward umarmte mich von hinten und lag so eng an mir, dass kein Blatt mehr dazwischen passte. Sein Gesicht, war in meinem Haar versteckt. Alice lag auf dem Bauch und hatte einen Arm über Rosalie gelegt. Diese lag mit dem Rücken zu ihr und mit dem Kopf auf Emmetts Brust. Der wiederum auf dem Rücken lag und seine Hand auf Rosalies Arm hatte, die auf seinem Bauch lag. Einfach Traumhaft dieses Bild. Nach dem Essen machten wir uns alle fertig. Wir Mädels brauchten natürlich wieder am längsten. Wir zogen uns alle etwas bequemes an, in dem man auch gemütlich 15 Stunden in einem Flugzeug verbringen könnte. Denn so lange würde es dauern. Aber zum Glück, brauchten wir nicht umzusteigen. Als wir die Treppe runter liefen, konnten wir schon den Berg an Koffern sehen. Ich musste echt lachen.

"Und das waren noch nicht alle", hauchte mir Edward ins Ohr als er die Treppe wieder hoch ging.

Ich weiß nicht wie viele es waren, aber nach 16 habe ich aufgehört zu zählen. Aber wir sind ja auch 12 Personen. Ich hörte wie ein Auto vorfuhr. Verwundert ging ich zur Tür. Es war Emmett er hatte seinen Jeep vorgefahren. Erst jetzt dachte ich wieder, wie nützlich dieser doch ist. Er steht bestimmt schon ein Jahr in unserer Garage. Ab und zu fuhr Emmett auch mit ihm. Aber erst jetzt schien er wirklich gebraucht zu werden. Im Gedanken war ich meinem Bruder dankbar, dass er sich dieses Monstrum angeschafft hat. Die Jungs fingen an den Jeep zu beladen. Es war kurz nach halb neun. Wir würden also bald aufbrechen. Ich freu mich schon so, nicht einmal der lange Flug stört mich. Sobald wir den Himmel erreichten, würden alle Ängste hinter uns liegen. Ja Ängste um unsere Eltern. Wir versuchten immer noch aus sie schlau zu werden. Aber wir finden einfach keinen Grund, für ihr verhalten. Auch jetzt hat es den Anschein, als wenn sie uns etwas verheimlichen. Sie sind so ausgelassen. Gut das sind sie immer, wenn sie zusammen sind. Aber nicht so, sie tun ja schon so als würden wir immer zusammen sein. Sonst war auch immer eine gewisse Anspannung zu merken. Weil auch sie immer wieder an den bevorstehenden Abschied dachten. Aber dieses mal ist nichts davon zu spüren. Ich hoffe nur sie würden mit uns im Urlaub reden. Wenn nicht dann würden wir das ansprechen.

"Wir sind fertig, die Koffer sind alle verstaut".

Ich stand vor der Tür und wartete. Alle flitzten noch einmal durchs Haus, um zu schauen ob sie noch etwas vergessen hatten. Mein Bruder gesellte sich zu mir. Ich grinste ihn an und er sah mich fragend an.

"WAS?"

Ich schüttelte nur lachend den Kopf.

"Es scheint verrann zu gehen bei euch beiden was?"

Nun fing auch mein Bruder an zu grinsen.

"Ja ich glaube schon. Bella ich hab mich verliebt und ich meine so richtig. Und ich glaube das es Rose genauso gehet. Ich kann dir gar nicht beschreiben wie gut sich das anfühlt. Ich muss immer bei ihr sein. Ich sehe in ihr nicht mehr meine beste Freundin, nein ich sehe in ihr meine große Liebe. Es ist so schön, wenn sie lacht dann fühlte es sich an, als würde mein Herz vor Freude platzen. Sie richt so gut, hat sie schon immer so gut gerochen? Ich möchte sie keinen Tag mehr allein lassen und ich wünsche mir so sehr, dass es ihr auch so geht. Aber ich habe angst, dass all das unsere Freundschaft kaputt macht".

"Ach Emmett darüber mach dir mal keine Gedanken. Hat uns schon jemals irgendetwas getrennt? NEIN und ich bin mir sicher, dass Rose genauso fühlt wie du".

"Aber wie soll ich das nur anstellen? Wir kommen irgendwie kein Schritt weiter".

"Ihr müsst miteinander reden. Ich bin mir sicher, dass Rose die gleichen Ängste hat wie du. Sie hat auch angst das unsere Freundschaft darunter leidet. Aber wenn ihr euch nicht sagt, was ihr für den anderen empfindet. Dann kommt ihr nie verrann. Mach es, rede mit ihr, sag ihr was Sache ist. Redet auch über eure Ängste und dann werdet glücklich. Ich hab dich schon lange nicht mehr so strahlen sehen. Und ich möchte das, dass so bleibt. Ich freu mich so für dich und ich kann mir keine bessere an deiner Seite vorstellen".

Emmett antwortete mir nicht mehr darauf, er nahm mich nur in den Arm. Und flüsterte ein leises DANKE in mein Ohr.

"Ihr habt nun 15 Stunden Zeit um zu reden, nutzet diese Zeit. Wenn wir Landen, dann will ich vorschritte sehen", ich knuffte meinem Bruder in die Seite.

Dieser grinste nur und nickte. Nun kamen auch langsam die anderen runter.

"Fährst du bei mir mit?" Flüsterte mir Edward ins Ohr.

"Nichts lieber als das".

Ich stieg auf der Beifahrerseite, von Emmetts Jeep ein. Alice und Jasper krabbelten auf die Rücksitze. Sie wollten wohl Rose und Emmett allein lassen.

"Jazz hat Rose vielleicht mit dir gesprochen".

"Du meinst wegen deinen Bruder. Sie redet seit Tagen von nichts anderes. Ich habe ihr vorhin gesagt, sie soll mit ihm im Flieger reden".

"Das gleiche habe ich auch zu Emmett gesagt", wir fingen beide an zu lachen.

"Ich hoffe sie machen es auch. Sie sind ein super Paar und meine Schwester hat noch nie so ein Strahlen in den Augen gehabt".

"Ja das sehe ich auch so. Emmett hat nur angst, dass all das die Freundschaft kaputt machen könnte".

"Diese angst hat Rosalie auch. Aber ich sagte ihr, was besseres könnte ihr gar nicht passieren. Wenn sie ihr Herz an einen ihrer besten Freunde verschenkt. Sie kann sich ganz sicher sein, dass ihr Herz bei ihm gut aufgehoben ist. Er würde ihr nie weh tun, dass könnte Emmett gar nicht. So wie wir uns alle untereinander gar nicht weh tun können".

"Ja du hast Recht, ich habe sogar die Vermutung. Das es Schicksal ist, sie sind für einander bestimmt".

Keiner sagte mehr etwas, alle hingen ihren eigenen Gedanken nach. Ich freu mich so für meinen Bruder. Wenn er glücklich ist geht es mir auch gut. Das ist alles was ich will, meine Freunde glücklich sehen. Und Jasper geht es wie mir. Wenn nicht sogar noch mehr, denn er und Rose sind Zwillinge. Die Beziehung zwischen ihnen, ist unfassbar gut. Es kommt einen manchmal so vor. Als würde es nur eine Person geben. Sie sind sich so unglaublich ähnlich, in allem ihrer Persönlichkeit, ihrem Verhalten und sogar in ihrem Tun und Handeln. Als wenn einer Atmet und der andere Lebt, oder einer Denkt und der andere spricht wirklich unglaublich. Am Flughafen angekommen, besorgten Jasper, Peter und mein Vater erst einmal Kofferwagen. Wir beladenen diese und gaben sie dann ab. Nun machten wir uns auf den Weg zum einchecken.

"Bella", ich drehte mich um und sah Jasper weiter hinter uns stehen.

Ich blieb stehen, ließ die anderen an mir vorbei laufen und ging langsam zu Jasper. Dieser kam nun auf mich zu und wir liefen langsam den anderen hinterher.

"Was ist los?"

Er schien einwenig rum zu drucksen.

"Also aahhmm neben wem sitzt du im naja also im Flieger", ich musste schmunzeln ich wusste sofort worauf er hinaus wollte.

"Ich werde neben Edward sitzen", ein breites grinsen bildete sich auf Jaspers Gesicht.

"Wirklich danke".

"Ja wirklich. Ich habe eure Blicke heute morgen gesehen. Und ich freu mich für euch".

Verwundert sah er mich an.

"Du hast es gesehen?"

"Natürlich, dass war ja nicht zu übersehen und Edward hat es auch gesehen".

Er sah verlegen auf den Boden.

"Ich weiß einfach nicht was das war Bella. Ich habe Alice schon so oft gesehen. War ihr schon immer nah. Aber heute morgen, wie sie da stand. Das war, ich weiß es nicht aber noch nie hatte ich so etwas gefühlt. Alles an und in mir hat gekribbelt. Ihre Augen, ihre wunderschönen Augen haben geleuchtet als sie mich sah. Ich kann nicht sagen, was heute morgen mit mir passiert ist. Aber ich möchte nicht das es aufhört".

"Und so wie es aussieht, ist es nicht nur mit dir passiert. Auch Alice konnte ihre Augen nicht von dir lassen?"

"Wirklich, ich hoffe es. Aber wenn wir damit alles kaputt machen?"

Ich musste lachen, er sah mich verwirrt an.

"Was hast du vor einigen Minuten noch zu uns gesagt. Jasper das ist das beste was euch passieren kann. Ihr könntet einander nicht weh tun. So wie ihr es noch nie tun konntet. Eure Herzen sind bei dem anderen gut aufgehoben".

Jetzt musste auch er lachen.

"Ja stimmt das hab ich gesagt und ich denke das könnte klappen"

"Das könnte nicht nur klappen, dass wird klappen. Man hier ist was los, ist das eigentlich der Sommer der Gefühle. Ich meine erst Rose und Emmett, jetzt du und Alice".

"Ja und du und Edward", mit großen Augen starrte ich ihn an.

Wie meint er das nun wieder? Ich und Edward aber da ist nichts zwischen uns, nur Freundschaft. Eine tiefe grenzenlose Freundschaft, aber doch nicht mehr.

"Bella nun starr mich nicht so an. Ich bin nicht blind. Ihr werft euch manchmal Blicke zu, die ihr euch noch nie SO intensiv zugeworfen habt. Ihr seit beide ziemlich offen. Vor allem was das Thema Sex betrifft. Aber ich denke, es ist jetzt langsam an der Zeit, wo wir uns alle verlieben. Wir sind alle fast erwachsen und auch ihr beide, werdet nicht mehr lange mit eurem Lebensstill glücklich sein. Denn jeder möchte doch geliebt werden oder nicht?"

Was sollte ich denn nun darauf sagen. Ja natürlich er hat ja Recht. Wir sind fast erwachsen. Und es ist schön zu wissen, dass man geliebt wird. Aber Edward und auch ich, sind nicht die Typen um sich zu verlieben. Jedenfalls jetzt noch nicht. Und unsere Blicke, wir schauen uns doch immer so an. Gut in dem letzten Jahr, sind sie schon anzüglicher geworden. Aber auch nur, weil wir beide den gleichen Lebensstill haben. Und um ehrlich zu sein, finde ich seine Bemerkungen und anzüglicher Blicke auch sehr schön. Es macht mir Spaß, wenn er mir jedes mal sagt und zeigt, wie heiß ich bin. Und was ich für eine Wirkung auf ihm habe. Aber das kann man doch nicht mit liebe vergleichen. Ich merkte wie Jaspers Blick, die ganze Zeit auf mir lag.

"Ich weiß nicht was du meinst Jazz. Aber das ist doch keine Liebe zwischen uns".

"Bella lass deine Gefühle zu. Verdräng sie nicht immer und hör auf dein Herz", er gab mir einen Kuss auf die Stirn.

Und lief etwas schneller weiter. Ich war froh darüber, dass er nicht weiter auf dieses Thema einging. Wir erreichten unsere Familie und stellten uns an. Kurze Zeit später, konnten wir auch schon das Flugzeug betreten. Wir hatten natürlich First Class gebucht. Unsere sitze waren alle hinter einander, aber dennoch hatte jeder seine Privatsphäre. Es sah eher aus wie ein eigenes Abteil. Ich setzte mich in ein freies *ABTEIL* und hielt nach Edward Ausschau. Dieser weiß ja noch nichts, von seinem Glück. Als er gerade an mir vorbei laufen wollte, ergriff ich seine Hand und zog ihn zu mir.

"Huch nicht so stürmisch junge Dame", ich musste kichern.

"Du wirst die nächsten Stunden mit mir vorlieb nehmen müssen. Deine Schwester und Jasper brauchen ein wenig Zeit zu zweit", nun wurde auch sein grinsen breiter.

Damit hatte er nicht gerechnet. Da wir vor den Ferien ausgemacht hatten. Das ich neben Alice und Edward neben Jasper sitzen wird. Wir hatte ja damals schon bemerkt, dass zwischen Rose und meinem Bruder was läuft. Und wir wollten ihnen schon damals genug Zeit zu Zweit geben.

Nichts lieber als das", antwortete er.

Dann verstaute er unsere Handgepäck über uns und setzte sich neben mir.

"Wer hat eigentlich entschieden, damit du am Fenster sitzen darfst?"

"Das war ich. Ich dachte, ich bin die Frau und du NUR ein Mann. Als habe ich mehr Prioritäten als du".

"Was hast du gerade gesagt. Ich bin NUR ein Mann, na warte".

Er beugte sich zu mir und fing an mich abzukitzeln. Ich fing an zu lachen und bettelte das er aufhören soll, aber es schien nicht den Anschein zu haben, dass er das vorhatte. Erst als die Ansage, des Piloten kam, ließ er von mir ab. Schwer Atmend ließ ich mich in meinem Sitz fallen. Edward hatte ein breites grinsen auf dem Gesicht. Wir schnallten uns an und das Flugzeug hob ab.

Als wir die richtige Flughöhe erreicht hatten, ging das Zeichen für den Gurt aus. Ich schnallte mich ab und streckte mich erst einmal. Edward tat es mir gleich und im selben Moment kam auch schon eine Stewardess.

"Guten Morgen, möchten sie etwas Trinken?"

Edward sah mich an und wartete auf eine Antwort.

"Ich hätte gern einen Apfelsaft".

"Einen Apfelsaft und ein Wasser bitte", wandte sich Edward an die Stewardess.

Diese Nickte freundlich und gab uns die gewünschten Getränke. Eine Weile sagte keiner von uns etwas und ich sah aus dem Fenster.

"Ich freu mich für meine Schwester", sagte Edward dann mit einmal.

Ich sah in an und lächelte.

"Ja es ist schön sie alle so zu sehen. Sie sind so glücklich".

"Ja das sind sie. Es ist als würde unsere Freundschaft ein neues Level erreicht haben. Jetzt sind wir alle nicht nur Freunde sondern jetzt bilden sich auch noch Paare".

"ALS WÄHRE ES BESTIMMUNG", sagte nun ich.

Er sah mich wieder mit diesem Intensiven Blick an.

"Ja aber es war doch auch irgendwie klar oder?"

"Wie meinst du das?"

"Naja wir kennen uns unser ganzes Leben. Verbringen jede freie Minute miteinander. Ich weiß nicht aber vielleicht hast du Recht es ist Bestimmung".

Ich sagte darauf nichts mehr.

"Aber ich bin froh darüber. Ich habe mir oft Gedanken darüber gemacht, in wem sich Alice mal verlieben wird. Und ich fand diesen Gedanken nicht gut".

"Ach Edward".

"Nein so mein ich das nicht. Ich habe kein Problem damit, dass sie sich verlieben wird. Das wünsch ich ihr vom ganzen Herzen. Aber ich wollte nie, dass es mit irgendeinem Typen passiert. Ich hatte angst, es währe dann nicht mehr so wie früher. Entweder sie hätte sich von uns abgekapselt, um mit diesen Typen zusammen zu sein. Oder sie hätte ihn mit in unsere Clique geschleppt. Beide Varianten gefielen mir nicht. Und das gleiche dachte ich auch über euch. Ich wollte, dass sich niemand von euch entweder von uns anderen entfernt. Oder jemanden mit anschleppt. Bei dir hatte ich nie bedenken, da du genauso wenig wie ich, der Typ für feste Beziehungen bist. Aber die anderen 4 sind da anders. Und so wie sich das jetzt alles entwickelt, ist es ideal. Sie verlieben sich, ohne unsere Clique zu vergrößern oder zu verkleinern. So hatte ich mir das wirklich gewünscht und nun scheint es in Erfüllung zu gehen. Denn in unserer Freundschaft ist kein Platz mehr für jemand anderen".

"Ja ich weiß was du meinst. Auch ich habe darüber nachgedacht. Was werden würde, wenn jeder seine Liebe findet. Ich wollte nicht, dass es vorbei ist. Das es anders wird zwischen uns allen. Ich wollte keine Veränderungen, wollte das alles so bleibt. Ich wollte nur das es noch besser wird. Du glaubst nicht wie ich mich freue euch wieder bei mir zu haben. Und ich habe auch angst, vor einen nächsten Abschied. Sollte sie sich wirklich alle näher kommen. Dann wird es der schwerste und schlimmste Abschied seit 5 Jahren. Edward ich möchte nicht mehr auf Wiedersehen sagen", eine Träne verließ mein Auge.

Edward wüscht sie weg und nahm mich in den Arm.

"Ja das wird wirklich grausam. Und ich könnte das nicht ertragen, Alice so unglücklich zu sehen. Ich kann es einfach nicht ertragen, sie weinen zu sehen. Zu oft weint sie zuhause, weil sie euch alle so vermisst. Und ich fühl mich jedes mal so hilflos. Ich könnte mit heulen aber ich muss stark sein, für sie. Muss ihr den richtigen halt geben. Wie soll das erst werden, wenn sie ihre erste und hoffentlich letzte große Liebe gehen lassen muss. Ihn eine Zeit lang nicht mehr in den Arm nehmen oder Küssen kann. Ich weiß nicht ob ich so stark bin. Um mit ihr Leid umzugehen. Und dann ist da je nicht nur Alice Leid. Nein wir alle werden Leiden. Noch schlimmer als je zuvor. Wenn ich euch traurig sehe, zerreist es mir auch das Herz. UNSER HERZ, ich will nicht das es wieder schmerzt".

Jetzt war es vorbei, nach seinen Worten liefen nun noch mehr Tränen über meine Wangen. Auch Edwards Augen wurden immer feuchter.

"Ist gut Bella beruhige dich, jetzt ist noch kein Abschied. Bitte hör auf zu weinen".

Ich hob meinen Kopf und gab ihm einen Kuss.

"Du hast Recht, jetzt wird kein Trübsal geblasen. Jetzt wird die Zeit genossen. Also Schluss mit ernsten Gesprächen".

Jetzt grinste ich wieder übers ganze Gesicht.

"So gefällst du mir schon viel besser".

Wir redeten noch über den bevorstehenden Urlaub als und die Stewardess die Speisekarten bracht.

"Hast du dir schon was ausgesucht?"

"Ja ich nehme die Putensteaks mit Kroketten und verschiedenen Beilagen und du?"

"Ich denke ich nehme das Zanderfilet und die Salzkartoffeln", war seine Antwort.

Nach dem Essen kuschelte ich mich an Edwards Schulter und wir sahen Fernsehen.

"Hab ich dir heute eigentlich schon gesagt wie hübsch du aussiehst?"

Ich musste leicht schmunzeln.

"Nein hast du nicht, aber du darfst das gerne noch nachholen".

Sein grinsen wurde immer breiter.

"Also du siehst wirklich hübsch heute aus".

"Dieses Kompliment gebe ich gern zurück", ich hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange.

"Ich kann es immer noch nicht fassen, wie sexy du geworden bist. Ich kann die Typen gut verstehen, die sich von dir um den Finger Wickel lassen". Ich fing an zu lachen.

"Ja gewusst wie. Aber dir fällt es doch auch leicht, die Mädels rum zubekommen".

"Ja das ist war, nur mit dem Unterschied das ich den Mädels auch das gebe was sie brauchen". Nun wurde sein grinsen noch breiter.

"Du bist wirklich ganz schön eingebildet mein Freund".

"Das ist keine Einbildung, das ist die Wahrheit und das können".

"Ahja na dann bin ich ja froh das die Mädels bei dir in guten Händen sind".

"Das sind sie, wie gesagt währst du nicht meine beste Freundin würde ich dir das auch gerne Zeigen. Du bist echt eine Wahnsinns Frau und hast mal was richtig gutes verdient. Wenn du verstehst was ich meine?"

"Ja ich verstehe, nur zu schade das ich auf dieses Erlebnis verzichten muss".

Mein ganzer Körper kribbelte. Dieses Gespräch erregte mich wirklich sehr. Und wie sehr würde ich mir wünschen, mich mit ihm auf dieses Erlebnis einzulassen, aber er ist mein bester Freund. Ich spürte seinen warmen Atem an meinem Ohr.

"Edward bitte ich bin schon ganz kribbelig", raunte ich ihm zu.

Er sah mich erst verwundert an, dann fing er leise an zu kichern.

"Das ich so eine Wirkung auf dich habe, dass hätte ich nicht gedacht".

"Du weist doch, dass es so ist. Ich würde nur zu gern, aber es geht nicht. Du machst mich noch wahnsinnig".

"Ja du mich auch. Dein bloßer Anblick, bringt mich um den Verstand. Aber ich werde mich zusammen reißen. Auch wenn ich mir nur zu gern eine Nacht mit dir wünschen würde".

Als er mir das ins Ohr flüsterte, berührte er mein Ohrläppchen. Ein leiser Seufzer verlies meinen Mund. Edward fing an zu kichern.

"NA NA wer wird den da gleich seufzen".

Nun musste auch ich lachen. Es ist einfach unfassbar, was dieser Mann für eine Wirkung auf mich hat. Noch nie gab es jemanden bei dem es so war. Und ich hoffe, wir würden uns in Zukunft wirklich zusammen reißen. Ich kann sonst für nichts garantieren. Wenn ich ganz genau wüsste, wie es mit uns ausgehen würde nach so einer Nacht. Wurde ich mich vielleicht darauf einlassen. Wenn ich wüsste, das so eine Nacht nichts an unserer Freundschaft verändern würde, dann würde ich es zu gern machen. Aber ich habe angst, das alles anders währe. Das alles dadurch kaputt gehen würde. Bei den anderen ist es was anderes. Sie währen dann zusammen, sie lieben sich. Aber bei mir uns Edward währe es nur Sex und das kann nun mal einiges kaputt machen. Aber dieser Mann macht mich wahnsinnig.

"Ich muss mal auf Klo", sagte ich dann.

Ich brauche dringen eine kleine Abkühlung und muss kurz durchatmen.

"Du brauchst wohl eine Abkühlung was?"

Sag mal kann dieser Typ Gedanken lesen. Das gibt es doch nicht. Ich grinste ihn an und er fing an zu lachen.

"Ich hab es doch gewusst", gluckste er.

"DAS IST WIRKLICH NICHT WITZIG WAS DU MIT MIR MACHST", flüsterte ich mit zittriger Stimme.

Auf dem Klo angekommen, spritzte ich mit erst einmal Wasser ins Gesicht.

"Man was macht dieser Typ nur mit mir. So stark hat er mich doch noch nie aus der Fassung gebracht. Was hat das nur zu bedeuten", sagte ich zu mir selbst.

Nach dem ich mich einigermaßen beruhigt hatte, ging ich zurück zu meinem Platz. Wo mich Edward natürlich mit einem breiten grinsen erwartete.

"Na abgekühlt", raunte er in mein Ohr als ich mich gerade setzte.

Wieder strömte eine neue Welle verlangen durch meinen Körper.

"Edward bitte ich kann mich nicht zusammen reißen, was machst du nur mit mir?"

"Ich habe keine Ahnung, aber es gefällt mir, welche Wirkung ich auf dir habe".

"So schlimm war es ja noch nie, meine Güte", er fing laut an zu lachen.

Ich schüttelte nur meinen Kopf. Es ist mir nicht peinlich, ihm so zu Zeigen welche Wirkung er auf mich hat. Wir können über alles offen miteinander reden. Und ich bin mir sicher, dass er dieses neue Wissen, jetzt nur zu gern ausnutzen wird. Es gefällt ihm sichtlich, mich aus der Fassung zu bringen. Und irgendwie, gefällt es mir auch. Aber manchmal ist es doch ziemlich hart mich zusammen zu reißen. Und Edward weiß das jetzt. Und er wird das ausnutzen und dieses Spiel weiter spielen. Aber insgeheim freue ich mich auf weitere Spiele. Solange es nur bei Anzüglichkeiten bleibt. Habe ich nichts dagegen. Dieser Mann tut mir wirklich gut und seine Äußerungen schmeicheln und gefallen mir. Aber ich weiß auch, dass ich die gleiche Wirkung auf ihn habe. Und wenn er so weiter macht, werde auch ich mal mit meinen Reizen spielen. Mal sehen wie ihm das gefällt. Aber ich weiß das ihm das gefallen wird und mir auch. Es ist eine verzwickte Lage in der wir uns befinden. Aber ich möchte auch nicht das dieses Spiel zwischen uns beide aufhört.

"Würdest du aufhören zu lachen".

"Warum es macht mir Spaß, dich so zu sehen".

"Freundchen ich bin mir sicher, dass ich das gleiche auch bei dir bezwecken kann. Also hör jetzt lieber auf, oder willst du unseren Eltern und unseren Freunden jedes Mal erklären warum sich deine Hose ausbeult", ein schelmisches grinsen bildete sich auf meinem Gesicht.

Er verengte seine Augen.

"Das wagst du nicht", jetzt musste ich lachen.

"Glaub mir, dass würde MIR Spaß machen. Als hör jetzt bitte auf. Lass mich wenigstens wieder ein bisschen zur Ruhe kommen. Ich weiß ja, dass du das nicht lassen kannst. Auch ich kann das nicht, es gefällt mir so wie dir. Aber jetzt bin ich doch schon sehr erregt also kurz Pause OK. Sonst kann ich für nichts garantieren".

Er fing wieder an zu lachen und sah mir in die Augen. Dieser Blick war der Hammer und wieder kribbelte mein Körper. Er wusste es ganz genau, welche Wirkung dieser Blick auf mich hat.

"EDWARD", sagte ich nun etwas härter.

"Ist ja gut ich hör ja auf. Aber du glaubst gar nicht, wie gut sich das anfühlt dich so voller verlangen zu sehen. Das macht mich ganz schön heiß weist du das".

Ich nickte nur, ja ich wusste das ihn das heiß macht. Er verlangt ja nun schon lange nach mir und ich auch nach ihm aber das ging einfach nicht. Er legte einen Arm um mich und ich kuschelte mich an ihm. Zusammen hörten wir durch meinen iPod Musik. Nach dem Abendessen, ließ ich meine Sitz in Schlafposition fahren. Edward tat es mir gleich. Wir würden um halb eins Nachts Landen, also hatten wir nicht viel Zeit zum Schlafen. Ich kuschelte mich wieder an Edward und fiel kurz darauf in einen tiefen Schlaf.

"Bella, Edward werdet langsam wach, wir landen in einer halben Stunde".

Ich hörte die liebliche Stimme von Diana. Ich öffnete meine Augen und sah sie an.

"Ist es schon so weit?"

"Ja werdet langsam wach, ich mach die anderen wach".

Ich setzte mich ein Stück auf und sah zu Edward der seine Augen noch immer geschlossen hat. Er sah so friedlich und süß aus wenn er schlief. Dieser Anblick konnte einem wirklich den ganzen Tag Retten. Ohne groß darüber nachzudenken strich ich ihm mit den Fingerspitzen über die Wange. Sofort formte sich ein lächeln auf seinem Gesicht. Er öffnete einen Spalt die Augen und strahlte mich an.

"So darfst du mich immer Wecken", sagte er dann.

"Gewöhn dich lieber nicht daran", antwortete ich ihm frech.

"Du bist ganz schön frech mein liebes Fräulein".

Ich schüttelte nur lachend den Kopf aber erwiderte darauf nichts mehr. Wir stellten unsere Sitze wieder in normal Position. Und bald darauf ging auch das Zeichen des Sicherheitsgurtes an. Wir schnallten uns an und nach weitern 15 Minuten setzte das Flugzeug auf. Es war so ein befreiendes Gefühl endlich in Barcelona zu sein. Jetzt wollte ich nur noch aus dem Fluhzeug raus. 15 Stunden sind doch ziemlich hart, obwohl ich in sehr guter Gesellschaft war. Endlich stiegen wir aus und die warme Luft kam uns entgegen. Es war mitten in der Nacht, aber die Temperatur lag bestimmt immer noch über 25 grad. Die optimale Temperatur für uns. Diese Temperatur erinnert mich gleich an Phoenix, dort war es auch immer sehr heiß. Ich vermisse meine alte Heimat so sehr. Was würde ich dafür tun um die Zeit zurück zu drehen. Wir holten unsere Koffer, was zum Glück ziemlich schnell ging. Während wir warteten bis Peter und Carlisle die Schlüssel für unsere Leihwagen abholten. Sah ich mir mal unsere angehenden Paare an. Es schien wirklich verrann gegangen zu sein. Rosalie hielt die Hand von meinem Bruder. Und Alice lehnte sich gegen Jasper, als dieser meinen Blick sah strahlte er übers ganze Gesicht. Und ich wusste der Flug war erfolgreich. Auch Rosalie sah mich an und formte mit den Lippen ein SPÄTER. Ich war so glücklich aber nun wollte ich nur wieder ins Bett. Morgen nahm ich mir vor erst einmal mit meinem Bruder zu reden und dann nach und nach mit den anderen. Aber ich bin mir sehr sicher das ich schon weiß, was sie sagen werden. Ihre Blicke verraten mir alles.

"Es scheint funktioniert zu haben", flüsterte mir Edward ins Ohr.

Ich nickte nur und grinste ihn an. Und dann kamen unsere Väter mit den Autos. Gut Autos war ein wenig übertrieben. Es waren zwei Busse und ein Jeep. Dieser war wahrscheinlich fürs Gepäck.

"Ein Bus für die Kinder einer für uns", verkündete Carlisle.

Eigentlich war das wirklich eine spitzen Idee mit den Bussen. So brauchten wir nicht so viele Autos und könnte immer zusammen fahren. Emmett setzte sich sofort auf den Fahrersitz UNSERES Busses. Wir anderen krabbelt mit hinein und es ging endlich los. Wir fuhren unseren Eltern hinterher. Nach einer weitern Stunde erreichten wir endlich unser Ziel. Eine große Ferienvilla. Sie war einfach ein Traum. Ich weitete meine Augen, ich hatte sie zwar schon im Internet gesehen. Aber das hier war einfach der Wahnsinn. Trotz der Nacht, war sie wunderschön. Wie muss sie erst am Tag aussehen. Ich konnte das Meer rauschen hören. Es befand sich direkt hinter unserer Villa. Es ist einfach der Hammer, ich kann es kaum erwarten zu dem Strand zu kommen. Wir betraten die Villa und ich hatte keine Worte. Alles war atemberaubend schön. Es war der Wahnsinn, mit nichts zu vergleichen. Aus allen Mündern kam ein lautes WOW. Wir standen in einer großen Halle mit alten und antiken Möbeln. Sie passten hervorragend zu den hellen Boden und den Wänden. Wirklich der helle Wahnsinn. Von dort gelang man in die rissen Wohnküche. Ich hatte keine Worte für das, was ich sah. Man gelangte von hier aus auf die große Terrasse von der man auch direkt zum Meer blicken konnte. Nachdem wir auch den Rest der Villa begutachtet hatten, brachten wir unsere Koffer rein. Unsere Eltern überließen uns die oberste Etage auf der sich, wie auf der darunter drei Schlafzimmer befanden. Wir brachten unsere Koffer auf die oberste Etage.

"Wer pennt wo?" Fragte Edward durch die Runde.

Ich sah sofort wie sich unsere frisch verliebten Pärchen ansahen und Edward sah es auch.

"So wie ich eure Blicke sehe, würde ich mal vorschlagen ich penn mit Bella in einem Zimmer", dabei sah er mich an.

"Da bin ich dabei", antwortete ich ihm nur.

Sein Gesicht hellte sich sofort auf.

"Danke", kam es aus 4 anderen Mündern.

Wir fingen alle an zu lachen und suchten uns ein Zimmer. Edward und ich hatten das hintere. Es war ein Traum, alles war in hellen Tönen gehalten. Und sehr edel. Der Kleiderschrank, war Gott sei Dank ziemlich groß. Aber ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob Edwards Sachen da noch Platz finden würden. Das Bett war gigantisch, ich hatte noch nie so ein großes Doppelbett gesehen. Das von meinem Bruder war ja schon groß, aber das hier war einfach unglaublich. Jedes Zimmer hatte ein eigenes Bad.

"So dann gehen wir mal gleich schlafen was?"

"Was nein ich muss erst einmal auspacken und dann Duschen. 15 Stunden konnte ich das nicht, dass halt ich nicht eine Minute länger aus".

Edward schnaufte nur und ließ sich aufs Bett fallen.

"WEIBER", kam es aber dann doch noch aus seinem Mund.

Ich rannte sofort unter die Dusche, dass tat so gut. Nach dem Duschen, verzog sich Edward ins Bad und kam dann nur mit Boxershorts wieder raus. Sein Anblick ließ mich noch Luft schnappen. Ich hatte ihn schon oft so gesehen, aber irgendwie ist das jetzt anders. Er hat eine andere Wirkung auf mich, eine Wirkung die mir gefiel. Ich aber dennoch nicht einordnen kann. Und Edward ging es genauso, dass sah ich ihm an.

"Bella du musst atmen", grinste Edward mir zu.

"SPINNER", mehr konnte ich dazu nicht sagen.

Ich wandte mich wieder meinem Schrank oder besser unserem Schrank zu.

"Und wo sollen meine Sachen hin", raunte mir Edward ins Ohr.

Die Gänsehaut lag sich wieder auf meinen Körper.

"Na was sehe ich den da", raunte Edward wieder.

"Edward bitte ich halt das nicht aus".

"Ja ist ja schon gut. Aber mal ehrlich wo sollen meine Sachen hin", er blickte in den gut gefüllten Kleiderschrank. Ich fing leicht an zu glucksen, er hatte Recht, viel Platz war da nicht mehr.

"Was gibt es denn da bitte zum lachen", mit diesem Satz streifte er mit den Fingern über meinen Oberarm.

"Oh Edward bitte", jetzt fing er an zu glucksen.

"Tut mir Leid aber ich liebe es einfach dich so zu sehen. Aber jetzt sollten wir schlafen. Und morgen reden wir noch einmal über das da", damit zeigte er auf den vollen Schrank.

Ich kicherte leicht und ließ mich dann aufs Bett fallen. Ich kuschelte mich wieder an Edward und schlief schon bald darauf ein.

* * *

Wie ihr seht, knistert es gewaltig zwischen Bella und Edward, aber was noch alles passiert verrat ich euch nicht.

Ich würde mich wirklich sehr über Kommentare von euch freuen. Ich möchte ja nicht betteln, aber tu es jetzt trotzdem. Also BITTE BITTE lasst mir ein paar Kommis da.

DANKE


	6. Gegen die Regel

Jetzt wird es das erste Mal richtig heiß zwischen Bella und Edward, aber ich will nicht so viel verraten, lest selbst.

* * *

Die nächsten 4 Tage verbrachten wir am Strand. Das Wetter hier ist einfach fantastisch. Wir haben einen kleinen Teil des Strandes für uns allein. Er liegt in einer kleinen Bucht und wird links und recht von Felsen versteckt. So kann uns kein anderer Badegast, von den anderen Stränden sehen. Normalerweise müssten wir uns den Strand mit der anderen Ferienvilla Teilen, aber die ist zur Zeit nicht bewohnt. Wir Mädels haben schon ordentlich an bräune zugelegt. Unsere Eltern sind so gut wie nie da. Sie wollen sich wohl nach Sehenswürdigkeiten umsehen. Uns kommt es allerdings so vor. Als würden sie vor uns flüchten, aus angst wir könnten sie auf ihr komisches Verhalten ansprechen. Unsere Jungs, haben echt nur scheiße im Kopf. Ein mal wollten sie unbedingt so weit mit einer rissen Luftmatratze raus, um auf einen anderen Strand zu gucken. Natürlich nur um zu sehen wie groß der ist. Die ganzen jungen und knackigen Mädels mit ihren knappen Bikinis waren natürlich nicht der Grund. Jedenfalls wurden sie ziemlich weit raus getrieben, so das wir dann rüber zum anderen Strand mussten um jemanden mit einem Motorboot auswendig zu machen, der sie wieder einsammelt. Aber die Jungs hatten NATÜRLICH alles unter Kontrolle und wollten nur sehen ob wir sie retten würden. Ja ist klar, wir haben sie bei dem Glauben gelassen das wir ihnen glauben würden. Aber das war nichts zu der Geistreichen Idee sich einzubuddeln. Das allein wäre ja nicht einmal so dämlich gewesen. Aber nein, sie mussten sich so dicht am Meer einbuddeln, dass sie durch den zunehmenden Wellengang fast ertrunken währen. Und wir konnten sie wieder ausbuddeln. War natürlich total einfach, nachdem der Sand unter den sie lagen, schon total nass und schwer war. Also wirklich, die kann man keine Minute aus den Augen lassen.

Die Shopping Ausflüge haben wir auf nächste Woche verlagert. Zwei Tage hinter einander. Alice und Rose hatten sich zuhause schon zwei gute Geschäfte ausgesucht. Unseren Jungs, gefällt dass alles gar nicht aber das ist nicht unser Problem. Unsere Pärchen, sind nun fest zusammen. Es ist so als währen sie schon immer zusammen. Bei Rose und Emmett ist das am schlimmsten. Sie kleben ständig aneinander. Allein ihre Blicke reichen schon. Rosalie könnte auch einen Müllsack anziehen, in Emmetts Hose würde trotzdem etwas zum Leben erwachen. Gott bin ich froh, dass wir das letzte Zimmer haben. Bis dort hin kann man sie nachts hören, wie würde sich das erst anhören wenn wir direkt daneben schlafen würden. Alice und Jasper scheint es nicht zu stören, aber das liegt wahrscheinlich daran, dass sie anderweitig beschäftigt sind um überhaupt etwas mit zu bekommen. Wo ich auch hin sehe. Küsse, Streicheleinheiten, lüsterne Blicke oder anzügliche Bemerkungen. Aber ich sehe es gern, genau so will ich meine Freunde immer sehen, glücklich und ausgelassen. Und Edward und ich haben etwas zum Lachen. Unsere Eltern sind mit den neuen Situationen in der sich ihre Kinder bewegen sehr zufrieden. Auch wenn sie es nicht zugeben wollen, genau auf das haben sie gehofft. Und auch die Blicke, die sie mir und Edward zuwerfen sind mehr als eindeutig. Sie warten nur noch darauf, dass auch wir zueinander finden. Das wird allerdings nicht passieren. Obwohl mein Verhältnis zu Edward noch enger ist, als es schon war. Ich habe zwar keine Ahnung wie das noch ging, aber es ist so. Er überhäuft mich täglich mit Komplimenten und findet immer mehr gefallen daran, dass er eine sehr erregende Wirkung auf mich hat. Nur das er immer wieder vergisst, dass es ihm bei mir nicht anders geht. Und das wird ihm oft zum Verhängnis. In solchen Situationen verschwindet er für gut einer halben Stunde im Bad, um seinen kleinen Freund wieder abzukühlen. HI aber er kann es trotzdem nicht lassen.

Heute ist Samstag und wir haben beschlossen in einen Club zu gehen. Gemeinsam gefeiert haben wir schon lang nicht mehr. Und wer weiß, wem man alles begegnet. Mein letztes mal ist nun auch schon gut 3 Monate her. Es wird mal wieder Zeit. Vielleicht sind die Typen hier, besser drauf als die zuhause. Nach meinem letzten 4 Augen Gespräch mit Rosalie, wurde mir bewusst das ich doch noch nie einen Orgasmus hatte. Denn alles was sie beschrieben hat, hatte ich nie gefühlt. Ja ich weiß, traurig aber war. Noch gebe ich nicht so schnell auf. Es wird ja wohl jemanden geben, der mich dort hin bringt wo ich hin will. Ich will doch nur richtig guten Sex, mehr will ich doch gar nicht. Aber wahrscheinlich, sind das schon zu hohe Ansprüche. Wir Mädels haben uns in Alice und Jaspers Zimmer versammelt um uns fertig zu machen. Wir sind nun schon gut 2 Stunden hier drin. Aber das hat sich auch gelohnt, wir sehen toll aus. Alice und ich haben uns für ein Kleid entschieden. Naja und Rosalie braucht für ihr Outfit echt einen Waffenschein. Emmett wird sie den ganzen Abend garantiert nicht aus den Augen lassen. Schließlich waren wir fertig und gingen die Treppe runter. Wo unsere Jungs warteten. Sie sahen toll aus und nach ihren Blicken zu urteilen, sahen wir nicht nur toll aus sonder heiß.

"WOW Mädels", mehr brachte Edward nicht zu Stande.

Sein Blick blieb bei mir hängen und ich sah das glänzen in seinen Augen.

"Pass auf das dir nicht die Augen raus fallen", neckte ich ihm.

Er grinste mich nur an und gab mir einen klaps auf den Po. Worauf ich aber nicht reagierte, sondern einfach weiter lief.

"Mensch Rose so was kannst du doch nicht anziehen. Du bist viel zu sexy, die anderen Kerle werden durchdrehen"

"Oh Emmett ich glaube Rose muss sich heute vor dir in acht nehmen. Du ziehst sie ja schon wieder mit deinen blicken aus", lachte Alice. Wir mussten mit einstimmen, den sie hatte voll ins schwarze getroffen.

Wir machten uns auf den Weg zu einem Club, der Eclipse heißt. Wie nicht anders zu erwarten, war eine rissen Schlange davor. Aber wie ebenfalls nicht anders zu erwarten, gehörten wir nicht zu besagter Schlange. Wir gingen ganz selbstbewusst an den wartenden vorbei. Wir haben es einfach nicht nötig zu warten und mussten es auch noch nie. Der Türsteher sah uns und winkte uns gleich rein. So läuft das eigentlich immer, ob sie wohl an unseren Kleidern und unseren Aussehen erkennen das wir aus guten Verhältnissen kommen. Hinter uns hörten wir Proteste aber das interessierte uns nicht. Der Club war gut besucht und echt groß. Das sah von außen gar nicht so aus. Wir suchten uns eine Loge und fanden auch eine, an der wir alle Platz hatten. Wenn nicht hätten wir ein wenig Bargeld gezückt und wir hätten schnell eine. Aber das war heute nicht nötig. Die Disco war wirklich klasse, super Musik super Akustik und noch bessere Lichteffekte.

"Was möchtet ihr trinken?"

Fragte uns mein Bruder, wir gaben unseren Wunsch ab und die Jungs machten sich gleich daran die Getränke zu holen. Ich hab mich für etwas Alkoholfreies entschieden. Da ich heute noch andere Pläne habe und ich diese Pläne nicht gern in Alkoholisiertem Zustand ausüben möchte. Auch wenn ich den Jungs mit denen ich mitgehe vertraue, so möchte ich doch einen klaren Kopf haben. Als Emmett hörte was ich bestellte, schnaufte er einmal übertrieben laut aus. Er wusste sofort was ich für heute noch vor hatte. Edward trinkt ebenfalls nichts Alkoholisches, er muss uns heute zurück fahren. Der Abend wurde sehr lustig, wir redeten und tanzten abwechselnd miteinander. Irgendwann hatte ich wirklich jeden meiner Freunde durch und ging wieder zu unserem Tisch. An dem auch Edward schon saß.

"Na du brauchst wohl ne Pause was?"

"MHH mir tun die Füße schon weh".

"Kein Wunder, so wie du mit Rose getanzt hast. Das war eindeutig nicht jugendfrei. Mir wurde schon ganz heiß bei dem Anblick. Und den anderen Kerlen auf der Tanzfläche ging es nicht anders".

"So So, wenn das so ist, solltest du jetzt nicht zu Rose und Emmett gucken".

Ich konnte einfach nicht weg sehen. Was die da beide trieben. DAS war eindeutig nicht jungendfrei. Ich glaub die müssen dringend wieder Druck ablassen. Edward folgte meinem Blick und fing laut an los zu lachen.

"Soll das eine Art Paarungstanz sein"

"Ich hab keine Ahnung, aber denen sollte mal jemand einen Eimer kaltes Wasser über den Kopf kippen".

"Ja da hast du recht, obwohl dem Typen da hinten auch. Der glotzt dich schon die ganze Zeit an".

Jetzt wurde ich hell hörig. Ein Typ der Interesse an mir zeigt. Gut das ist nicht selten, aber scheit als hätte ich meine nächste Beute gefunden.

"Wer denn?"

"Der dahinten an der Bar, der dunkelhaarige".

Ich sah an die Bar und begegnete sofort einen Blick von einem großen dunkelhaarigen Typ. Ich schätze so um die 19 oder 20 Jahre und sehr süß. Er war schlank und nicht so Muskulös wie Edward oder Jasper. Mit Emmett vergleich ich schon niemanden mehr. Emmett sieht aus wie ein Bär da kann niemand mithalten. Aber der Typ da sah wirklich gut aus, ein lächeln bildete sich auf meinem Gesicht und wurde von dem süßen unbekannten sofort erwidert. Ich wollte gerade Aufstehen, als ich von Edward wieder zurück auf den Sitz gedrückt wurde.

"Wo willst du denn hin?"

"Na zu dem Typen"

"Oh Bella bitte, muss das sein", Edward sah mich flehend an.

"Ja das muss sein"

"Tu das bitte nicht. Du kennst dich hier nicht aus. Du kennst hier auch niemanden, der dir helfen könnte falls dieser Typ es übertreiben sollte. Du kannst doch zuhause genug vögeln. Bleib hier BITTE"

"Edward nun hab dich bitte nicht so. Ich kann schon auf mich aufpassen. Ich will nur ein bisschen Spaß".

Wir sahen uns tief in die Augen. Und sein Blick war nicht zu deuten. Eine Mischung aus angst und Verständnis. Ich kann ihn ja verstehen, aber sie brauchen mich nicht immer wie das Küken behandeln.

"Sag wenigstens Emmett bescheid"

"Nein das werde ich ganz bestimmt nicht tun. Es reicht das du mir schon einen Vortrag hälst, da brauch ich nicht noch einen von meinem Bruder".

"Bella mir gefällt das nicht, ganz und gar nicht"

"ICH weiß"

"Hast du es den wirklich so nötig?"

"Ja allerdings, pass auf wir machen einen Deal. Du suchst dir auch eine nette Abwechslung und wir treffen uns hier in 2 Stunden wieder OK".

Edward war am überlegen. Ich wusste das er auch mal wieder Druck ablassen möchte. Er schloss die Augen, atmete einmal tief durch und sah mich wieder an. Aber sein Blick war immer noch nicht glücklich.

"Ich würde ja gern, aber erstens habe ich keine Gummis bei und zweitens habe ich angst um dich".

Ich öffnete meine Tasche und holte zwei Gummis raus. Die drückte ich ihm in die Hand und grinste frech. Er sah nur auf die zwei kleinen Packungen in seiner Hand und säufst.

"So Punkt eins währe damit geklärt und mit Punkt zwei musst du wohl Leben".

Edward schloss seine Hand mit den Gummis und sah mich wieder an.

"Du bist unmöglich".

"Ich weiß, viel Spaß und in 2 Stunden wieder hier ja".

Wir standen gemeinsam auf. Edward steckte sich die Kondome in die Hosentasche und schüttelte grinsend den Kopf. Ich wollte gerade los gehen, als er meine Hand ergriff und mich fest hielt. Ich sah zu ihm auf und machte mich auf einen neuen Vortrag bereit.

"Pass bitte auf dich auf Ja. Und danke für die Gummis, du hast was gut bei mir"

"Gern geschehen und nun geh dich austoben. Und ja ich passe auf mich auf". Ich drückte ihm noch einen Kuss auf die Wange und machte mich auf den Weg Richtung Bar.

Der Typ sah das ich ihn ansteuerte und sein grinsen wurde noch breiter. Ich setzte mich neben ihm und sah im tief in die Augen. Was bei ihm eine sehr erregende Wirkung hatte. Aus dem Augenwinkel konnte ich nämlich sehen, wie er sich mang den Schritt faste, als wollte er was runter drücken. Ich musste schmunzeln.

"Hi ich bin Bella und du bist?"

"Aahm Marlon", stammelte er.

An seiner Reaktion sah ich das er nicht so viel Erfahrung bei dem hatte, was gerade zwischen uns lief. Naja gut es wird schon gehen, hoffe ich.

"Ein Freund von mir sagte du beobachtest mich", grinste ich ihn an.

Das hatte ihn sichtlich aus der Bahn geworfen. Er lief rot an und versuchte irgendetwas zu sagen. Aber sobald sein Mund offen war, kam kein Laut raus. Ich legte ihm eine Hand auf sein Knie, was ihn nur noch mehr zum erstarren brachte. Er zog scharf Luft ein, ich hatte ihn genau da wo ich ihn haben wollte.

"Hi kein Problem. Ich habe nichts dagegen wenn süße Typen mich ansehen", jetzt beruhigte er sich wieder. Der erste Schock scheint wohl überstanden zu sein.

"Oh also aahm ich hab dich tanzen sehen. Und ich muss wirklich sagen, du weißt wie man seinen Körper bewegt".

"Ja da hast du Recht, dass weiß ich wirklich", er verstand meine anzüglichen Bemerkungen und lief wieder rot an.

Na das kann ja was werden. Ich saß jetzt schon 10 Minuten hier und Marlon erzählte mir fast sein ganzes Leben. Mich interessierte das alles gar nicht, ich wollte doch nur rum machen. Während er redete und redete fand ich Edward. Er lehnte an einer Wand und vor ihm stand ein Mädchen. Wahrscheinlich 17 oder auch 18 und es hatte den Anschein, dass er mit ihr schon weiter war als ich mit Marlon. Das Mädchen hatte kurze Harre in einem schönen blond Ton und war auch nicht übertrieben aufgetakelt. Sie sah nicht wie eine übliche Tussi aus. Edward hatte echt Geschmack und Still. Obwohl ich eigentlich nie angenommen hatte, dass er sich mit einer Tussi einlassen würde. So eine wie Nadja ist oder die anderen Barbies bei denen die Röcke nie kurz genug sein können. Und eine Tube Mack-up keine 3 Tage hält. Das zauberte mir ein lächeln auf dem Gesicht. Ja Edward ist ein toller Kerl. MOMENT Wieso denke ich den jetzt über Edward nach. MH keine Ahnung aber besagter hatte es nun wirklich geschafft, dass Mädel rum zubekommen. Ich sah nur wie er ihre Hand nahm und sie aufs Klo führte. Na toll wie ich ihn beneide, ich bin noch nicht einmal annähernd so weit wie er. Wenn Marlon nicht mal bald fertig ist und zum Punkt kommt, dann sind die 2 Stunden um und ich sitz immer noch hier und hör mir seine Lebensgeschichte an.

".. mein Vater meinte dann nur, ic….", ich unterbrach ihm bei seinem Monolog. Verwundert sah er mich an.

"Du Marlon nicht das mich dein Leben nicht interessiert. Aber wollen wir nicht vielleicht was anderes machen als reden. Sehr lange bin ich nämlich nicht mehr hier, verstehst du".

"Oh also OK ahm was willst du den machen", er wurde wieder rot. Ich verdrehte nur die Augen, natürlich so das er es nicht sah. Man der hatte wirklich keine Erfahrung.

"Du machst so was wohl nicht oft was?"

"Also du meinst mit einem Mädchen absteigen?"

WOW er hat doch tatsächlich verstanden auf was ich hinaus wollte. RESPEKT nun muss er es nur noch umsetzen.

"Ja genau das meine ich. Und was nun hast du Lust?", mit großen Augen starte er mich an und nickte dann aber. Ich nahm seine Hand und zog ihn mit mir. Er folgte mir, wir gingen aus die Disco und ich sah mich nach einen passenden Platz um.

"Da um der Ecke ist eine kleine Gasse, da ist bestimmt keiner, wenn das OK für dich währe".

Ich grinste ihm zu und lief zu besagter Gasse.

"Perfekt", sagte ich und zog ihn in die Gasse.

Weiter hinten standen Kisten gestapelt, wahrscheinlich von einem Geschäft. Aber mir kam das nur gelegen, ich setzte mich auf die Kisten und zog Marlon an mich. Der arme Junge war ein wenig überfordert. Erwiderte dann aber meinen Kuss.

"Warte mal ich hab keine Kondome bei", sagte er außer Atem.

Also wirklich Männer, an was denken die denn bitte. Gut von so einem wie Marlon erwartet man das ja. Aber das nicht einmal Edward welche dabei hatte, ist echt fraglich. Sonst hat er doch auch immer welche. Alleine sein Zimmer ist mit diesen kleinen Tütchen besser ausgestatten als eine Apotheke. Und warum denke ich nun schon wieder an Edward, verdammt kann ich ihn nicht einmal jetzt aus meinem Kopf bekommen. Ich Griff wieder einmal nach meine Tasche und zog eins raus. Dann reichte ich es Marlon er nahm es und legte es bereit. Jetzt war er auch voll und ganz bei der Sache. Die start Schwierigkeiten waren dahin.

Wieder küssten wir uns. Ich wanderte mit meinen Händen unter sein Shirt, was ihn aufstöhnen ließ. Er küsste an meinem Hals hinunter und streichelte über meine linke Seite. In der zwischen Zeit, fummelte ich an seinem Gürtel und ließ seine Hose dann nach unten sinken. Normalerweise nehme ich mir mehr Zeit, aber dank Marlons kleinen Geschichten, habe ich nun nicht mehr viel Zeit.

"Du bist so geil", stöhnte mir Marlon ins Ohr.

Dabei faste er unter mein Kleid und berührte meinen Slip. Das ließ mich nun auch aufstöhnen. Schnell zog ich ihm auch seine Boxershorts runter. Und fasste nach seinem sehr erregten Glied.

"Oh Bella", er löste sich kurz von meinem Hals um sich das Gummi über zu ziehen.

Ich spreizte in der Weile meine Beine und er nahm dazwischen Platz. Mit seiner rechten Hand, schob er meinen Slip zur Seite um in mich einzudringen. Ich stöhnte auf, als ich ihn in mir spürte. Dieses Gefühl ist einfach unglaublich, aber trotz allem noch nicht so wie es sein sollte. Er vergrub sein Gesicht in meinem Haar und keuchte vor Lust. Ab diesem Moment wusste ich, dass ich auch dieses mal nicht auf meine Kosten kommen würde. Es fühlte sich gut an was Marlon da mit mir macht, aber halt nur gut, nicht sehr gut. Nach ca. 20 Minuten war er dann auch fertig. Ich spielte ihm einen Orgasmus vor, normalerweise mache ich das nicht. Die Typen können ruhig sehen, dass sie es nicht gebracht haben. Aber Marlon ist so ein lieber Kerl, ein wenig langweilig aber wirklich lieb. Er kann ruhig in dem glauben bleiben, das er es drauf hat.

"WOW das war wirklich unglaublich", hechelte er immer noch ziemlich geschafft.

"Ja das war wunderbar", log ich.

Wir richteten unsere Kleider und verließen die Gasse.

"Wie lange bist du den noch in Barcelona, vielleicht können wir das wiederholen".

"Oh das währe wirklich toll, aber wir reisen in zwei Tage ab. Aber wer weiß, es heißt doch. Man begegnet sich immer zwei mal im Leben".

Um Himmels Willen bloß nicht. Wir reisen zwar erst in 8 Tagen ab, aber das muss er ja nicht wissen. Noch so einen lahme Nummer muss nicht sein. Wir gingen wieder in die Disco. Marlon wollte mich noch zu einem Drink einladen, aber ich sagte ihn das meine Freunde mich bestimmt schon vermissen und ich mit ihnen auch noch ein wenig Feiern möchte. Ein Blick auf die Uhr, sagte mir das Edward noch eine viertel Stunde hat. Ich setzte mich wieder in unsere Loge und wartete. Die anderen sah ich auf der Tanzfläche. Ob sie überhaupt mitbekommen hatten, dass weder ich noch Edward da waren. MH keine Ahnung ist mir auch Recht so. Ich habe keine Lust, mich wieder bei meinem Bruder rechtfertigen zu müssen. Meine Stimmung ist eh nicht die beste. Verdammt warum stellen sich die Typen nur so an. Was ist den bitte so schwer daran, eine Frau zum Orgasmus zu bringen. Während ich weiter grübelte erblickte ich Edward. Er kam gerade aus dem Klo und zog eine ziemlich abgekämpfte und strahlende Blondine mit sich. Die noch immer damit beschäftigt war, gleichmäßig zu atmen. Was würde ich dafür geben auch mal so auszusehen. So völlig fertig halt. Sie schien mit Edward wohl sehr zufrieden gewesen zu sein. Bei dem Blick was sie ihm zuwürft. Er gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange und kam in meine Richtung. Mit einem breiten grinsen, ließ er sich neben mir nieder. Ich konnte nicht anders als auch zu grinsen und den Kopf zu schütteln.

"WAS?"

"Nichts, scheint so als hast du jemanden sehr glücklich gemacht", Ich machte eine Kopfbewegung in die Richtung der Blonden immer noch nach Luftschnappenden Braut von Edward.

Sie unterhielt sich gerade aufgeregt mit einem anderen Mädel. Wahrscheinlich eine Freundin. Und diese guckt immer wieder in unsere Richtung. Edward fing an zu lachen als er das sah.

"Vielleicht empfiehlt sie mich gerade weiter"

"Du bist wirklich ganz schön eingebildet mein Freund", wieder lachte er los.

"Und du sitzt schon lange hier?" Fragte er schmunzelnd

Für diese Frage und diese Geste währe ich ihm am liebsten an die Gurgel gesprungen.

"Nein ich bin auch erst wieder gekommen"

"Aha und war es gut?"

Ich schnaufte nur, dass wird schon als Antwort genügen.

"Also nicht?" Stellte er fest.

"Ja es war nicht gut. Man verdammt ich weiß doch auch nicht warum. Es ist so nervig".

Jetzt lachte Edward nicht mehr. Er weiß wie sehr mich das belastet. Und es tut immer gut mit ihm darüber zu reden.

"Hat er dich wenigstens noch mit der Hand befriedigt?"

"Nein ich hab einen Orgasmus vorgetäuscht"

"Was warum das denn?"

"Ganz einfach, weil mir die Lust vergangen ist. Und weil er echt ein netter Kerl ist und ich ihm im glauben lassen wollte, dass er nicht versagt hat".

Jetzt schmunzelte er wieder und sah mich amüsiert an.

"Mensch Bella. Weißt du was der Fehler war?"

"Was denn für ein Fehler?"

"Naja weißt du nicht mehr was wir neulich besprochen haben. Du solltest den nächsten Kerl zu mir bringen, damit ich ihm ein Paar Tipps geben kann".

"Ach das meinst du, ja das währe wahrscheinlich besser gewesen".

Jetzt fingen wir beide an zu Lachen. Obwohl mir immer noch nicht danach war. Nun kamen auch endlich die anderen wieder.

"Wollen wir langsam los. Mir tun so die Füße weh, ich glaube ich habe haufenweise Blasen", sagte Rose.

"Na kein Wunder, warum zwängst du dich auch in Schuhe die einen Nummer zu klein sind?", fragte ich.

"Was, warum kaufst du den Schuhe die dir zu klein sind?", wollte nun auch Jazz wissen.

"Weil sie die nicht mehr in meiner Größe hatten", wir fingen alle an zu Lachen und Jasper schüttelte nur den Kopf. Ja so kennen wir unsere liebe Rosalie.

"Du hast dutzende von Schuhe im Schrank, hättest du nicht das eine Paar wieder zurück ins Regal stellen können?"

"Nein Jasper hätte ich nicht. Erstens passen die anderen nicht zu meinem Outfit. Und zweitens sehen die so schick aus, die musste ich unbedingt haben".

Nach dieser glorreichen Antwort machten wir uns auf den Weg nachhause. Es war nun schon weit nach 3 Uhr morgens. Unsere Eltern lagen alle schon im Bett. Und wir steuerten auch gleich unsere Zimmer an.

"Nach Leute", sagte Alice.

"Ja Nacht und bitte nicht so laut Emmett, wenn ihr schon unbedingt rum machen müsst, dann stopf Rosalie doch bitte ein Kissen aufs Gesicht", sagte ich.

"Na wer wird denn da neidisch sein", erwiderte Rosalie ich ging nur lachend und Kopfschüttelnd in unser Zimmer.

Edward stand schon unter der Dusche. Nach ihm ging ich Duschen. Ich legte mich ins Bett und drehte mich zu Edward. Der ebenfalls auf der Seite lag und mich ansah.

"Na immer noch sauer?"

"Ich bin nicht sauer. Ich weiß auch nicht, enttäuscht trifft es wohl eher".

"Du solltest dir das nicht so zu Herzen nehmen Bella"

"Mach ich aber. Weißt du, da vögle ich nun schon seit meinem 13 Lebensjahr. JA JA ich weiß zu früh"

"Viel zu früh", berichtigte Edward mich.

"Ja meinet wegen halt viel zu früh. Aber seit dem, habe ich nun einen ganze menge Typen gehabt und keiner bringt mich zum Orgasmus, dass ist doch wohl auch zum verrückt werden oder nicht".

Verwundert sah er mich an.

"Ich denk du hattest schon mal einen?"

"Ja das dachte ich auch, aber Rosalie hat mich eines besseren belehrt. Sie erzählte mir wie es sich anfühlt und so was hatte ich garantiert noch nie gefühlt".

"Nicht jeder Orgasmus fühlt sich gleich an weißt du. Aber eine Frau müsste das eigentlich zu hundert Prozent wissen, wenn es sich um einen handelt. Auch wenn sie noch nie einen hatte. Dieses Gefühl ist einfach atemberaubend und läst sich nicht verwechseln".

"Na siehst du, also hatte ich noch nie einen".

Ich war wirklich sehr niedergeschlagen. Es nervt einfach ungemein.

"Wie fühlt es sich den an, wenn du mit jemanden schläfst?"

"Ich weiß nicht. Es fühlt sich gut an, sehr gut sogar. Aber ich habe immer das Gefühl, dass es sich noch besser anfühlen könnte. Ich spüre ein Kribbeln, eins was immer stärker wird. Ich spüre Hitze in mir und pures Verlangen. Aber wie schon mal gesagt, die Kerle halten nie lange durch um die Hitze zu empfachen".

"Es hat nichts mit der Ausdauer zu tun. Es kommt darauf an, wie sie deine Lust ankitzeln und sie steigern. Verstehst du Bella. Bei einem Mann ist das ganz einfach. Sobald alles mögliche Blut in den einen Teil gewandert ist geht's los. Dann ist der Ofen heiß und wartet nur darauf ausgeschalten zu werden. Aber eine Frau muss man erst vorheizen. Da glüht der Ofen nicht gleich. Man muss sie Stück für Stück hoch kitzeln. Muss mit ihr spielen, sie um den Verstand bringen. Muss dafür sorgen, dass sie alles um sich herum vergisst. Bis man die Komplette Kontrolle über sie hat. Bis sie sich willenlos und hemmungslos fallen läst. Und das kann man auch sehr schnell erreichen, wenn man weiß wo und wie man sie anzufassen hat".

Diese Worte machen mich völlig fertig. Wie gebannt hing ich an seinen Lippen. Und besagte Hitze von der er gerade sprach, befindet sich jetzt zwischen meinen Beinen. Wie um Himmels Willen schafft er das, mich durch bloße Worte zu erregen, dass gibt es doch nicht. Er scheint es wohl bemerkt zu haben, denn sein grinsen wurde ziemlich breit.

"Hab ich dich jetzt durcheinander gebracht", lachte er.

Ich schüttelte meinem Kopf um wieder klaren Gedanken fassen zu können.

"AHM NEIN NEIN alles bestens. Aber vielleicht stimmt ja auch was nicht mit mir".

"Red nicht so ein Unsinn Bella. Glaub mir mit dir ist sicher alles OK".

"Und woher willst du das wissen?"

"Es liegt nicht an dir, es sind die Typen die nicht wissen wie sie mit einer Hammer Frau wie dir umgehen müssen".

"Das überzeugt mich nicht"

Edward atmete tief ein und schloss für einen kurzen Moment die Augen. Mit einmal hatte sein Blick etwas entschlossenes an sich. Er rückte zu mir, und drehte mich auf den Rücken. Ich spürte seine ganze Seite an meiner. Völlig erstarrt sah ich ihn an. Was bitte hat er denn nun vor?

"Wetten das mit dir alles in Ordnung ist", raunte er in mein Ohr. So das es mir einen angenehmen Schauer über den Körper jagte.

"Was hast du vor?", presste ich hervor.

Dann spürte ich wie seine Hand auf meinen Oberschenkel wanderte. Scharf zog ich Luft ein. Was Edward nur zum glucksen brachte.

"Was hast du vor?", fragte ich wieder dieses mal mit zittriger Stimme.

"Ich werde dir jetzt zeigen, dass mit dir alles in Ordnung ist", flüsterte er in mein Ohr.

"WAS?"

Seine Hand fing an meinen Schenkel zu streicheln, ich schnappte nach Luft. Aber weder mein Gehirn noch mein Körper wollte sich gegen diese Art von Zärtlichkeit währen.

"Keine Panik ich will nicht mit dir schlafen. Aber ich möchte dich endlich erlösen, dir etwas gutes tun. Du verdienst einen Orgasmus, einen richtig guten. Also lass dich einfach gehen und denk nicht so viel nach", hauchte er mir wieder ins Ohr.

Seine Hand wanderte nun an meinem Innenschenkel nach oben und Reflex artig kniff ich die Beine zusammen. Immerhin ist das hier Edward, verdammt Edward.

"Das kann nicht dein ernst sein"

"Doch mein voller ernst. Und nun entspann dich. Und ich verspreche dir, dass sich danach nichts an unserer Freundschaft ändern wird".

"Wie kannst du dir dabei so sicher sein?"

"Ich weiß es einfach OK. Vertrau mir, sieh es als Dankeschön für die Kondome".

"Als Dankeschön. Edward ich weiß nicht ob ich das kann. Ich meine es ist schon sehr verlockend, aber verdammt unsere Freundschaft".

"Der wird nichts passieren. Komm, lass mich dir zeigen, wie es sich anfühlt. Vergiss das ich es bin, schließ die Augen und genieß und hör auf dich so zu verkrampfen".

Oh Gott was läuft hier gerade, aber das Verrückte ist ja, dass mein Körper nicht macht was mein Kopf sagt. Ich sage nicht Augen schließen, aber diese verflixten Augen tun es trotzdem. Ich sag weiter verkrampfen, was machen meine Beine lockern sich, nein sie lockern sich nicht nur, sie schieben sich auch ein Stück auseinander. Das gibt es doch nicht, warum tun sie nicht was ich sage. Ob mein Körper sich so sehr nach seinen Berührungen sehnt. Halt Stopp nicht nach SEINEN Berührungen, sondern nach SOLCHEN Berührungen ODER?. Ach verdammt das ist nun auch egal. Edward spürt wie ich lockerer werde und das meine Beine sich auseinander schieben, obwohl sie das nicht sollten. Sein Mund ist nun wieder nah an meinem Ohr und sein warmer Atem sorgt für ein angenehmes Kribbeln in mir.

"SO ist gut und nun entspann dich"

Oh mein Gott mein Herz überschlägt sich, mein Atem wir schneller. Es fühlt sich an als währen Hornissen in meinem Bauch und Armeisen auf meinem Körper. Seine Hand wandert weiter nach oben, Richtung verlangende Mitte. Seine Berührungen sind so angenehm, so verdammt gut fühlt sich das an. Ein leiser Seufzer verlies meinen Mund, als Edward an seinem Ziel angekommen ist. Ich hörte ihn leise kichern, was mich nur noch wahnsinniger machte. Mit einer schnellen Bewegung war er unter meiner Panty, wieder verkrampfte ich mich und riss die Augen auf. Um ihn an zu sehen er erwiderte meinen Blick.

"Lass es geschehen und entspann dich".

Ich schloss erneut die Augen und lockerte mich. Er machte weiter, streichelte meine Scharmlippen, was mich wieder stöhnen ließ. Ganz sachte und zärtlich strich er über meine Intimste Stelle. Drang mit einem Finger zwischen meine glühenden Lippen und übte leichten Druck auf meine Kitzler aus. Jetzt sind alle bedenken von mir abgefallen, ich möchte es nur spüren, möchte es weiter genießen. Ich streckte mich ihm entgegen und begann wieder zu stöhnen.

"Du musst dich entspannen, glaub mir dann wird es viel intensiver. Bleib einfach locker und genieß es".

Ich tat was er mir sagte, ich vertraute im voll kommen. Noch nie habe ich so eine Erregung gespürt. Obwohl er noch nicht einmal viel gemacht hat. So viel Männer haben mich dort berührt, wo Edward es gerade tat, aber noch nie spürte ich so eine Lust. Es tat so gut. Quellend langsam rieb er meinen Kitzler. Mal in kreisenden Bewegungen. Mal in streichenden Bewegungen. Und ich hatte große mühen mich zu entspannen. Es kam ein weiterer Finger dazu und ich keuchte vor Lust. Mit einem Finger drang er in mich.

"OH GOTT", schrie ich

Er macht weiter, viel zu langsam waren seine Bewegungen. Ich wollte das er mich döller verwöhnte, mehr Druck ausübte. Aber er tat es nicht. Er tat genau das, was er mir vorher erklärt hatte. Er treibt mich langsam voran. Und nun verstehe ich auch, was er damit meinte die Frau hemmungslos zu machen. Ja das war ich, alles um mich herum war mir egal. Er hatte die volle Macht über mich, er konnte mit mir spielen. Und das gefiel mir. Er wusste genau was er zu tun hatte um mich um den Verstand zu bringen. Ich war im Willenlos ergeben. Und es fühlt sich so verdammt gut an. Seine Bewegungen wurden schneller, drängender und wieder stöhnte ich laut auf. Und er hielt an. Was verdammt, er macht nichts mehr seine Finger waren immer noch dort aber bewegten sich nicht mehr. Fassungslos schlug ich die Augen auf. Und sah in ein strahlendes Gesicht von Edward.

"Was bitte", mehr brachte ich nicht raus.

Sein lächeln wurde noch breiter, ja es gefiel ihm die Kontrolle über mich zu haben.

"Siehst du, jetzt hab ich dich genau dort, wo du mir hemmungslos verfallen bist. Und willst du jetzt immer noch das ich aufhöre?"

Ich keuchte vor Erregung, war nicht fähig im zu antworten. Ich windete mich unter seinen Finger, wollte das sie sich wieder Bewegen.

"Ich nehme mal an das bedeutet nein", gluckste er.

Nun bewegten sich seine Finger endlich wieder. Und ich bäumte mich unter ihnen auf und schrie vor Lust. Wieder hielt er an, ich konnte nicht mehr. Ich sehnte mich so nach der Erlösung.

"Bitte", presste ich schwer atmend hervor.

"Bitte was?", ich liebte dieses Spiel. Es machte mich noch heißer. Dieses Machtspiel gefällt mir, Ja er wusste wie er mit mir umgehen muss.

"Bitte mach weiter"

"AAHH na dann will ich mal nicht so sein. Ich werde dich mal erlösen, aber sei nicht so laut Bella. Sonst bekommen die anderen noch etwas mit".

"Ok", presste ich vor Erregung hervor.

Und endlich bewegte er sich wieder. Schneller und härter als sonst. Ich konnte mich nicht mehr zusammen reißen. Alles nach mir schrie nach seinen Berührungen und nach der Erlösung. Ich presste meine Lippen zusammen, aber es half nichts. Ich konnte keinen Laut ersticken, sie kamen einfach raus. Auch meine Augen konnte ich nicht mehr schließen, ich musste was sehen. Aber das einzigste was ich sah, war Edward der mich mit purem Verlangen und Genugtuung ansah. Er hatte ein breites Grinsen im Gesicht. Ich wusste das es ihm gefiel mich so zu sehen. Hemmungslos und das nur wegen ihm, wegen seinen Berührungen. Auch mir gefiel es, alles was er gerade mit mir tat gefiel mir. Mit Unterleib zog sich immer mehr zusammen und ich spürt, dass die Erlösung nicht mehr weit entfernt war. Auch Edward spürt es, denn er lächelt mich voller Zufriedenheit an. Die wärme in mir alles Sammelte sich in meinem Unterleib. Mein stöhnen wurde lauter, viel lauter.

"SCHT Bella nicht so laut", hauchte mir Edward entgegen.

"Sag mir wie es sich anfühlt", raunte er und sah mir tief in die Augen.

"UNGLAUBLICH", keuchte ich. Ich war nicht fähig mehr zu sagen.

"Genies was gleich kommt"

Ich ich genoss es, alles genoss ich es war so unbeschreiblich. Und dann kam es auch und wie es kam. Ich bäumte mich wieder auf, krallte mich in mein Kopfkissen fest. Mein Lustschrei wurde durch Edwards Schulter gedämpft, als er sich über mich beugte. Ich verkrampfe, alles um mich herum wurde schwarz. Es war unglaublich, dass schönste und intensivste was ich je gespürt hatte. Der absolute Wahnsinn. Währen mein Höhepunkt langsam abstumpfte, ließ ich mich erschöpft zurück fallen. Ich war glücklich und vollkommen fertig. Oh verdammt tat das gut. Edward zog seine Finger zurück und sah mir tief in die Augen. Ich rang immer noch nach Atem, meine Beine zitterten. Aber ich hielt seinen Blick stand. Er legte mir eine Hand auf eines meiner zitternden Beine. Dabei lächelte er mich glücklich an.

"Das hattest du aber wirklich nötig was. Man bist du abgegangen", gluckste er.

Ich konnte nichts sagen. Versuchte immer noch angestrengt meinen Atem unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. Eine Weile sahen wir uns nur an. Nach einem endlosen Augenblick, hörten meine Beine auf zu zittern und mein Atem war wieder gleichmäßig.

"Und wie war es?"

"Unglaublich, der absolute Wahnsinn", flüsterte ich.

Und was noch unglaublicher war, war das es mir weder peinlich, noch unangenehm oder sonst was ist. Er ist immer noch mein bester Freund, nichts hat sich geändert. und sein Blick verriet mir, dass es ihm genauso geht.

"Fühlst du dich jetzt irgendwie anders?"

"Besser viel besser. DANKE"

"Dafür nicht. Dafür musst du dich nicht bedanken. Ist es dir jetzt unangenehm?"

"Nein komisch oder, aber ich fühle mich nur großartig. Und ich denke, dass es nichts an unserer Freundschaft ändern wird".

Jetzt strahlt er übers ganze Gesicht und ich auch.

"Das sagte ich doch und es freut mich das es dir gefallen hat".

"Gefallen es war der Hammer. Die Mädels können sich wirklich glücklich schätzen mit dir".

"Also hältst du mich von nun an nicht mehr für eingebildet", scherzte er.

"Das hielt ich noch nie"

"Ich weiß".

"Also nehme ich mal stark an das es gerade dein erster Orgasmus war oder?"

"Ja ganz sicher. So was habe ich noch nie gefühlt"

"Du machst mich damit sehr glücklich. Du kannst dir gar nicht vorstellen, wie schwer das gerade war?"

"Wie meinst du das?"

"Na dich so zu sehen. Und sich selbst zurück halten zu müssen. Du bist so unglaublich scharf wenn du dich gehen lässt. Das hatte so eine starke Wirkung auf mich. Gut hat es immer noch", lachte er und deutete auf seinen Schritt.

Ich sah an ihm runter und konnte eine sehr deutliche Beule erkennen. Ich musste schmunzeln.

"Oh das tut mir aber leid"

"Muss es nicht, ganz uns gar nicht. Du bist so verdammt sexy. Deine Lustschreie waren Musik in meinen Ohren. Und du fühlst dich wirklich verdammt gut an. Wie du dich gehen lassen hast, dass werde ich nie wieder vergessen. Deinen verlangenden und flehenden Blicke, wenn ich angehalten habe".

"Ja das war nicht nett", jetzt fingen wir beide an zu Lachen.

"Ich weiß, aber es macht mir nun einmal Spaß, die Macht zu haben. Weist du wie gut sich das anfühlt, wenn man die Frau an die Grenze ihrer Besinnungslosigkeit hat. Es ist so erregend, für mich. Ich hab das Ruder in der Hand und nur ich entscheide, wann die Frau ihre Erlösung findet. Wenn sie mich anfleht und sich mir entgegenstreckt einfach der Wahnsinn".

Meine Güte diese Worte erregen mich nun auch schon wieder. Was macht dieser Typ nur mit mir?

"Ja ich habe eine Ahnung wie es dir dann geht. Immer hin habe ich dein Spiel gerade mit erlebt. Aber ganz ehrlich, ich finde es auch erregend. Wenn jemand mit mir Spielchen spielt".

Glücklich lächelte Edward mich an und ich bin auch glücklich. Edward Anthony Cullen, mein bester Freund. Hat mir gerade meinen ersten Orgasmus bereitet. Und es hatte keine Auswirkung auf unsere Freundschaft. Wir können immer noch Lachen und Späße machen. Als währe nichts gewesen und das ist auch gut so. Diese Erfahrung habe ich mit meinem besten Freund geteilt. Und jetzt bin ich glücklich, dass es Edward war. Ihm vertraue ich, er war der richtige. Alle Ängste sind dahin. Und ich bin mir auch sicher, dass dieses Erlebnis auch weiter hin keinen Einfluss auf unsere Freundschaft hat.

"Du warst ganz schön laut", neckte er mich.

"Das lag aber nicht an mir", stieg ich in sein Spiel mit ein.

"Ja ich weiß halt wie ich Frauen anfassen muss, damit sie die Beherrschung verlieren", grinste er.

"Ja das weißt du wirklich und ich bin froh diese Erfahrung mit dir gemacht zu haben".

"Wirklich?"

"Ja Wirklich".

"WOW da fühl ich mich aber sehr geehrt".

"Das kannst du auch"

Ich lächelte nur und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange.

"Wir sollten jetzt schlafen", sagte er.

Ich nickte nur, zog die Decke über mich und Edward und kuschelte mich an seine Brust. Es dauerte nicht lange und ich war eingeschlafen. In dieser Nacht träumte ich von Edward Cullen.

* * *

*rot ist se jetzt* HI HI wie hat es euch gefallen, bin auf Kommentare gespannt.

Ich verspreche euch, dass es jetzt langsam weiter so heiß her geht.

LG jennalynn


	7. Gegen die Regel EPOV

Jetzt kommt das erste Kapitel aus Edwards Sicht. Ich wollte dass ihr auch erfahrt wie der letzte Tag für Edward war. Wie er sich gefühlt hat und wie er empfunden hat, also viel Spaß und vergesst keine Kommentare dazulassen. *grins*

* * *

Meine Gefühle fahren Achterbahn. Ich weiß einfach nicht mehr was mit mir los ist. Alles ist so anders und doch so schön und neu. Ich bin wieder mit meinen Freunden zusammen. Unsere Wiedersehen, war herzzerreißend. Ich bin glücklich, verdammt glücklich. Und dieses neue Gefühl in mir, verstärkt dieses Empfinden noch. Wenn ich Bella sehe, empfinde ich eine angenehme Wärme in mir. Sie ist meine Freundin, meine beste Freundin. Sie ist mir unglaublich wichtig. Alle sind sie das, aber Bella so viel mehr. Aber anders, als meine anderen Freunde und meine Schwester und doch so viel stärker. Irgendetwas ist da, wenn ich sie sehe. Nur leider weiß ich nicht was. Sie ist einfach perfekt. Alles an ihr. Von ihrem Wesen bis zu ihrem Aussehen, verdammt sie sieht so gut aus. Wenn ich dieses Gefühl doch nur beschreiben könnte. Und ich weiß auch, dass es Bella ähnlich geht wie mir.

Die letzten Jahre, waren so verdammt schwer. Wir wurden getrennt, einfach auseinander gerissen. Und doch stehen wir uns alle so nah. Wir sind Freunde, ja Freunde fürs Leben. Und nichts wird das ändern. Wir gehören zusammen. Diese Bindung die zwischen uns steht, ist so viel stärker als eine normale Freundschaft. Wir können einander blind vertrauen und wurden noch nie von einem anderen enttäuscht. Das mag vielleicht schwul klingen, aber ich bin stolz so gute Freunde an meiner Seite zu haben. Was währe ich ohne sie, niemand. Meine Freunde kennen mich, alles an mir. Ein unsichtbares Band, verbindet uns und macht keinen Anschein zu reißen, NIE. Was wir alles schon erlebt haben. So viel scheiß haben wir gebaut. Waren immer für einander dar. Können zusammen weinen und lachen und glücklich sein. Ich liebe meine Freunde, ja ich liebe sie aus tiefsten Herzen. Alles würde ich für sie geben, mein letztes Hemd und sogar mein Leben.

Ich dachte nie, dass es in unserer Freundschaft noch enger werden kann. Aber nun ist es so. Rosalie ist mit Emmett zusammen. Und Jasper mit meiner kleinen Schwester. Mit meinem Leben. Und ich freu mich für jeden von ihnen. Nur zusammen sind wir glücklich und nun können ein Teil von uns ihr Glück auch noch liebe nennen. Das ist so wunderbar. Bella hat Recht, ALS WÄHRE ES BESTIMMUNG. Meine Freunde so glücklich und vollkommen zu sehen, ist ein schönes Gefühl. Sie kleben jetzt zwar nur aneinander, aber genau das ist auch gut so. Sie verdienen es glücklich zu sein. Und ich freue mich für sie, mit jeder Faser meines Körpers. Bella und ich, verbringen nun noch mehr Zeit zu zweit. Eigentlich gibt es uns immer nur zu sechst wenn wir zusammen sind. Aber da unsere frisch verliebten Pärchen, ihr neues Glück in vollen Zügen genießen wollen, sehen wir sie nur selten. Was aber auch verständlich ist, immerhin werden sie bald wieder für sehr lange Zeit getrennt sein. Das sie jede freie Minute miteinander verbringen ist so klar wie das Ahmen in der Kirche. Gut vielleicht sollte ich jetzt nicht an Gottes Haus denken, bei den Aktivitäten die sie zusammen ausführen. Bella und mich stört es jedenfalls nicht. Wir sehen sie ja trotzdem noch und wenn wir sie nicht sehen, dann hören wir sie. Vor allem Rosalie und Emmett. Dieser verhält sich zurzeit eh wie ein brunftigen Hirsch. Aber ich kann ihn verstehen, ich kann sie alle verstehen das sie ihre Finger nicht von einander lassen können. Immerhin haben sie alle sehr lange auf Sex verzichtet. Sie sind nun mal nicht so wie Bella und ich, obwohl es mir lieber währe Bella währe so wie die anderen. Jeder von ihnen hatte zwar schon einmal Sex, bis auf Alice aber das hat sich nun wohl auch erledigt. Was ich als großer Bruder zwar nicht für gut heiße, aber da es sich um Jasper handelt habe ich damit keine Probleme. Jasper würde meiner kleinen Schwester niemals weh tun. Er ist genau der richtige für sie.

Bella und ich haben sehr viel Spaß zusammen. Wir sind nur am lachen und wenn wir das nicht tun, sagen wir einander wie heiß er doch ist. Ja Bella ist verdammt heiß und ich würde ihr das nur zu gerne Zeigen. Aber sie ist meine beste Freundin und da tut man das einfach nicht. Bei den anderen ist das egal, sie sind jetzt zusammen, lieben sich. Ich liebe Bella auch, als Freundin als sehr gute Freundin. Aber zurzeit ist da so viel mehr zwischen uns. Aber nur was, ich war noch nie verliebt. Ich weiß nicht wie es sich anfühlt und Bella auch nicht. Aber kann es sein das ich für Bella nun auch mehr empfinde als Freundschaft. Ich weiß es nicht, aber währe das so verkehrt. Immerhin kennen wir uns unser ganzes Leben, waren immer für den anderen da. Gingen gemeinsam durch alle Höhen und tiefen. Hatte einer Probleme oder Kummer, waren wir anderen an seiner Seite um sie gemeinsam durchzustehen. Aber wenn es nun doch Bestimmung ist. Wenn Bella meine Bestimmung ist. Klar ich habe gerne Sex und spiele auch mit den Frauen. Aber ich wüsste ganz genau, sollte ich meine liebe finden, dann währe das vorbei. Ich lebe mein Junggesellen Dasein nun einmal gern aus. Ich finde es auch nicht verkehrt. Die anderen, bis auf Bella sehen das ein wenig anders. Aber sie akzeptieren mich so wie ich bin. Bella hat es ein wenig schwerer. Und obwohl ich Bella am besten von den anderen verstehen kann. Bin ich auf der Seite meiner Freunde, denn Bella ist nun mal erst 15 verdammt. Sie ist viel zu jung um sich anderen Kerlen an den Hals zu schmeißen. Aber mit ihr brauch man darüber nicht reden, sie bleibt bei ihrem Standpunkt. Sie ist so verdammt stur und dickköpfig, aber auch das schätze und liebe ich an ihr.

Wir sind uns so ähnlich in allem, unseren Denken unserem Handeln unserer Einstellung. Und doch stört es mich sie mit einem Kerl zu sehen. Nicht weil ich eifersüchtig auf diese Typen bin, gut das bin ich vielleicht wirklich. Das ist aber nicht der Grund. Ich habe einfach so verdammt angst um sie, wer weiß was diese Typen noch alles mit ihr machen wollen. Sie ist so zerbrechlich, sie könnte sich nicht währen. Und wir könnten ihr nicht helfen und verdammt sie ist 15 Jahre. Das ist so furchtbar früh. Sie ist zu reif für ihr Alter, mir und nicht nur mir. Auch Jasper und vor allem Emmett wäre es lieber, sie würde noch mit Barbies spielen. Bella sieht das aber anscheinend anders. Denn sie spielt lieber mit ihren reizen. Und sie hat verdammt gute reize. Alles an ihr ist so perfekt. Wie oft habe ich mir vorgestellt, mit Bella zu schlafen. Und genauso oft hat sie mir erzählt das sie es sich auch vorstellt. Doch unsere Band der Freundschaft ist uns so viel wichtiger als eine heiße Nacht. Ich könnte mir zwar nicht vorstellen, dass Sex unsere Freundschaft zerstören würde, aber unbedingt scharf es auszuprobieren bin ich auch nicht. Aber es ist schwer, nicht über sie her zu fallen. Und da Bella genauso verrückt nach mir und meinem Körper ist und sie mir das auch ständig sagt und zeigt macht es nicht gerade leichter die Finger still zu halten. Wenn es doch nur nicht so kompliziert währe. Dieses Verlangen nach Bella habe ich schon gut 1 Jahr und seit diesem Urlaub, seit diesem Wiedersehen ist es so viel stärker. Das einzigste was dagegen hilft, ist oft Druck abzulassen. Und ich sehne mich danach, nach einen Frauenkörper der sich unter meinen Berührungen windet. Bei dem ich das ausüben kann, was ich mir mit Bella vorstelle. Denn wenn ich nicht bald wieder einen weg stecken kann, garantiere ich für nichts wenn ich Bella weiter um mich habe. Man sollte ihr verbieten sich so sexy anzuziehen. Wie schafft sie es nur, mir so den Kopf zu verdrehen. Dass ist doch nicht normal. Die letzten Tage waren so heiß, wir spielen unsere Spielchen miteinander und die sind so erregend. So wie schon auf dem Hinflug und das Resultat ist, dass ich jedes mal ins Bad verschwinde um mir selbst die Erlösung zu geben oder mich unter kaltem Wasser abzukühlen. Dabei berühren wir uns überhaupt nicht intensiv oder anregend. Aber allein der Gedanke, dass sie mich will und ihr Anblick reicht um etwas in meiner Hose zum leben zu erwecken. Ihre Andeutungen, ihre Blicke und Sticheleien. Das ist ein Erlebnis, auf das ich nicht verzichten möchte. Und ich frage mich ganz ernsthaft, ob Sex unsere Freundschaft schaden würde. Denn diese anzüglichen Gesten, die wir miteinander teilen stören unserer Freundschaft in kleinster Weise. Nein im Gegenteil sie machen unsere Freundschaft nur noch intensiver. Denn wir beide sind uns einfach zu ähnlich. Sex ist für uns nichts unangenehmes oder gar peinliches Thema. Wir reden so offen darüber, als würden wir uns über den nächsten Kinobesuch unterhalten. Ich weiß auch, dass Bella nicht nein sagen würde. Sie könnte mir nicht widerstehen, dafür ist sie zu verrückt nach mir. Aber die angst, dass sich alles ändern würde ist zu groß. Nur das Verlangen das ich nach ihr habe ist genauso groß. Aber da ist nicht nur das Verlangen nach ihrem Körper, da ist noch mehr, etwas fremdes das ich nicht verstehe. Und solange ich mir dessen nicht bewusst bin, werde ich keine anstallten machen mit Bella zu schlafen. Ich bin mir sogar sicher, dass Sex mit Bella der beste Sex meines Lebens währe. Denn wir können uns einfach blind vertrauen und dieses Vertrauen und dieses Gefühl von Geborgenheit fehlt bei den anderen Mädels mit denen ich schlafe. Bella würde alles das mitbringen was ich begehre. Es liegt nicht daran was sie für Eigenschaften hat, sondern daran das es einfach BELLA währe. Ach verdammt es ist zum verrückt werden. Könnte ich überhaupt einfach so mit Bella schlafen und danach wieder mit einer anderen Frau? Nein ich glaube nicht, dass währe nicht richtig. Ich denke ich könnte danach nie wieder mit jemand anderen schlafen. Denn Bella soll keine von vielen sein, sie ist etwas besonderes. OH GOTT alleine der Gedanke nie wieder Sex haben zu können ist der absolute Horror. Ob Belle es auch so sehen würde, ob sie nach mir mit jemand anderen schlafen könnte? Moment was denke ich denn hier bloß. Ich tu ja schon so, als würde ich bald mit ihr schlafen. Dabei ist das doch ein Tabu in unserer Freundschaft. Ach verdammt ich weiß doch auch nicht. Vielleicht sollte man so etwas auch gar nicht planen. Und schon gar nicht darüber Nachdenken. Einfach alles auf einen zu kommen lassen, wer weiß wo meine Gefühle mich noch hin tragen werden. Erst einmal muss ich feststellen, was das für Gefühle sind, die ich in mir trage. Ja genau so werde ich das von nun an machen. Ganz nach dem Motto LEBE DEN MOMENT.

Wir warten nun schon 2 Stunden auf unsere Mädels. Gut das war ja auch nicht anders zu erwarten. An solchen Abenden brauchen sie immer besonders lange. Wir wollen heute mal richtig einen drauf machen. Als sie die Treppe runter kamen, blieb mir die Luft weg. Bella sah so verdammt heiß aus, in ihrem knappen Kleid. Was einfach perfekt zu ihr passte.

"Pass auf das dir nicht die Augen raus fallen", sagte sie.

Ich musste schmunzeln, ja ich liebe diese Spielchen zwischen uns. Ich gab ihr einen klaps auf den Po. Die Disco war sehr gut besucht. Aber wie wir es gewohnt sind, mussten wir weder warten noch mussten wir stehen. Es ist immer so, wir haben es nicht nötig. Ganz einfach, dass klingt ziemlich eingebildet ich weiß aber es ist nun mal so. Nach 40 Minuten hatte ich genug vom Tanzen. Der Tanz mit Bella, hatte mich echt fertig gemacht. Ich bin ihr dauernd nah und berühre sie. Aber wenn ich mit ihr tanze, sie ihren Körper bewegt wie eine Göttin, dann wird mir einfach heiß. Lange halte ich das nicht aus. Also ging ich zu unserer Lounge. Von dort war es aber nicht besser, denn sie tanzte nun mit Rosalie und das muss verboten werden. Heilige scheiße haben die beiden einen Hüftschwung drauf. Das ist einfach die Pure Erotik. Ich frage mich, wie unsere Mädels es schaffen so ihren Körper zu bewegen. Aber sehen tue ich es trotz allen Hitzewallungen in mir gern. Und anscheinend nicht nur ich. Wie ich diese Blicke der lüsternen Typen hasse. Sie haben unsere Mädels einfach nicht so anzusehen. Der Kerl an der Bar, der geht mir tierisch auf den Nerv. In seinen Blicken kann ich sehen, wie er Bella auszieht. Das macht mich rasend.

Bella kam nach einer Weile auch zu mir, sie war ziemlich fertig. Wir unterhielten uns kurz, bis ich sie auf den Typen aufmerksam machte. Was ich jetzt natürlich bereue. Sie wollte gerade aufstehen, als ich sie wieder zurück auf ihren Platz drückte.

"Wo willst du denn hin?"

"Na zu dem Typen".

"Oh Bella bitte, muss das sein", dass kann doch nicht ihr ernst sein.

"Ja das muss sein".

"Tu das bitte nicht. Du kennst dich hier nicht aus. Du kennst hier auch niemanden, der dir helfen könnte falls dieser Typ es übertreiben sollte. Du kannst doch zuhause genug vögeln. Bleib hier BITTE"

"Edward nun hab dich bitte nicht so. Ich kann schon auf mich aufpassen. Ich will nur ein bisschen Spaß".

Wir sahen uns tief in die Augen. Und ich wusste sie würde nicht klein bei geben. Sie kann aber auch stur sein. Und genauso gut wusste ich, dass sie am aller wenigsten auf mich hören würde. Immer hin bin ich in ihren Augen nicht besser. Sie hat ja Recht ich bin nicht besser, aber ich bin auch keine Frau und schon gar nicht 15 Jahre.

"Sag wenigstens Emmett bescheid"

"Nein das werde ich ganz bestimmt nicht tun. Es reicht das du mir schon einen Vortrag hälst, da brauch ich nicht noch einen von meinem Bruder".

"Bella mir gefällt das nicht, ganz und gar nicht"

"ICH weiß"

"Hast du es den wirklich so nötig?"

"Ja allerdings, pass auf wir machen einen Deal. Du suchst dir auch eine nette Abwechslung und wir treffen uns hier in 2 Stunden wieder OK".

Mist jetzt hat sie mich genau da, wo sie wusste das ich da nicht nein sagen würde. Denn ich könnte allerdings etwas Druck ablassen. Es hat sich schon wieder eine ganze Menge angesammelt. Und nach Bellas und Rosalies kleine Tanznummer, währe das sogar sehr angebracht. Oh scheiße ich hab meine Gummis vergessen. Ja da sieht man mal wieder, wie durcheinander ich bin. So was vergesse ich nie, ich habe immer welche bei. Selbst wenn ich nur schnell einkaufen fahre. Diese Frau bringt mich eindeutig durcheinander. Ich schloss die Augen und atmete tief durch.

"Ich würde ja gern, aber erstens habe ich keine Gummis bei und zweitens habe ich angst um dich".

Sie öffnete ihre Tasche und drückte mir zwei kleine Tütchen in die Hand. Mit einem seufzen sah ich auf die Kondome. Das seufzen hatte zwei Gründe. Der eine war Erleichterung, denn ich hatte es echt mal wieder nötig. Und der andere war die angst um Bella. Aber ich wusste, sie würde nicht locker lassen, bis sie ihren Willen hat.

"So Punkt eins währe damit geklärt und mit Punkt zwei musst du wohl Leben".

Also gab ich nach und schloss meine Hand.

"Du bist unmöglich".

"Ich weiß, viel Spaß und in 2 Stunden wieder hier ja".

Nach dem ich ihr noch einmal gesagt hatte, dass sie auf sich aufpassen soll und mich für die Gummis bedankt hatte ging sie zu dem Schmierlappen. Na gut meine beste Freundin, die ich sehr anziehend finde, wird gleich mit einem Wildfremden rum machen. AH so eine scheiße, warum stört mich das nur so. Wenn ich mir nur vorstelle, dass dieser Typ sie anfasst. Ihren schönen Körper streichelt, sie küsst. Oh nein falsche Gedanken, ganz böse Gedanken. Edward Cullen hör jetzt auf über Bella nachzudenken. Mach was sie gesagt hat, GEH DICH AUSTOBEN. Schnell blickte ich mich um. Es ist nicht wirklich einfach ein passendes Mädchen zu finden. Nicht das ich Schwierigkeiten habe, sie rum zu kriegen. Ganz und gar nicht, dass erledigt mein Aussehen und mein Charme. Aber es gibt nicht viele, die mir zusagen. Die meisten sehen einfach Billig aus. Mit ihren knappen Sachen und ihren aufgetakelten aussehen. Mehr schminke als Haut, dass ist nichts für mich. Ich erwische mich oft dabei, dass ich die Mädels mit unseren Mädels vergleiche. Insbesondere mit Bella, unsere Mädels ziehen sich immer sexy an. Aber genau das ist der unterschied, sie ziehen sich sexy an nicht billig. Sie haben einfach Still, wissen wie sie ihren Körper mit schicken Klamotten unterstreichen können. Was die meisten Mädels einfach nicht hin bekommen. Mein Blick ging durch die Runde. In der nähe der Toilette stand ein Mädel, wahrscheinlich wartet sie vor dem Klo. Sie war süß, hatte kurze blonde Haare, war nicht übertrieben geschminkt und nicht zu aufreizend angezogen. Ja sie hatte den Still unserer Mädels. Und war ab jetzt meine heutige Beute, die glückliche. Ich ging zu ihr und stellte mich neben sie. Als sie mich bemerkte, hielt sie kurz die Luft an.

"Hi wartest du auf jemanden?"

"AHMmm Ja meine Freundin, sie ist nun schon eine ganze Weile auf dem Klo".

"Wer weiß was oder wer sie aufgehalten hat", sie wurde Rot.

Ja sie war wirklich süß und ich sah ihr an, dass man mit ihr viel Spaß haben kann.

"Ja wahrscheinlich hast du Recht, die wird so schnell nicht wieder raus kommen", lacht sie jetzt.

Ihre Schüchternheit, war mit einmal verschwunden. Anscheinend weiß sie ganz genau was ich vor hatte. Und anscheinend schien sie davon nicht abgeneigt zu sein. Was mich natürlich sehr freute. Immerhin habe ich nur 2 Stunden.

"Wie heißt du?" Fragte sie mich.

"Edward und du?"

"Freut mich dich kennen zu lernen ich bin Stacy. Mit wem bist du hier?"

"Mit meinen Freunden", antwortete ich ihr kurz.

"Und die vermissen dich nicht?"

"Nein sie sind tanzen", ich deutete auf die Tanzfläche.

Stacy die wirklich süß war, hatte ich das schon erwähnt folgte meinen Blick. Und fing an zu schmunzeln, als sie Rosalie und Emmett sah.

"Oh die beiden sind deine Freunde?"

"Ja, ich weiß sie sehen aus als würden sie es gleich miteinander treiben, gut eigentlich würden sie es auch am liebsten und ich habe ein wenig angst, dass sie vergessen haben wo sie sind", ich musste lachen und Stacy stimmte mit ein.

"Die beiden dahinter, der Blonde und die kleine schwarzharrige, sie ist meine Schwester".

"Und die andere mit der du vorhin getanzt hast?"

Jetzt musste ich schmunzeln, sie hat mich also beim Tanzen beobachtet SO SO.

"Du hast mich beim tanzen beobachtet?" Fragte ich amüsiert.

"Ja also ehrlich gesagt ja. Und ich war ein bisschen eifersüchtig auf sie. Ich hätte viel lieber mit dir getanzt", gab sie zu.

"Das war Bella und wir 6 sind beste Freunde, kennen uns schon seit der Kindheit und sind eigentlich immer zusammen. Und wie du siehst, sind einige nun nicht nur Freunde".

"Aha und die Bella ist deine Freundin oder wie. Wo ist sie denn?"

"Nein meine beste Freundin ja, aber nicht MEINE Freundin. Wo sie ist, kann ich dir gar nicht sagen. Sie schleppt wohl gerade einen Typen ab", überrascht sah Stacy mich an.

"Oh das ist gut, also ich meine das sie nicht deine feste Freundin ist".

"So findest du ja", ich musste lächeln es war so eindeutig was sie wollte und ja ich wollte es auch.

"Also hast du jetzt praktisch keine gute Gesellschaft mehr ODER?" Sie fing an mit ihren Wimpern zu klimpern, wenn sie wüsste das, dass bei mir nicht nötig ist.

"Naja so würde ich das nicht sagen, immerhin bin ich hier bei dir".

"Und worauf hast du Lust?"

Diese Frage musste ich nicht mehr beantworten. Ich nahm ihre Hand und zog sie mit mir aufs Klo. Ja ich weiß nicht unbedingt der angenehmste Ort, aber es wird schon gehen. Sie ließ sich bereitwillig mit mir mitziehen. Der Vorteil an dieser Disco war, dass es kleine geschlossene Toiletten gab. Und kein großer Raum mit haufenweise Klos, so wie in Schulen. Nein hier hatten wir schön unsere EIGENDEN VIER WÄNDE, wenn man das so bezeichnen sollte. Man war jedenfalls vor nervenden Blicken geschützt. Es währe nicht das erste mal, dass ich beim vögeln beobachten wurde. Dieser Raum war nicht groß, aber ich hatte eh nicht vor großen abstand zwischen unseren Körpern zu halten.

"Darauf hast du also Lust", stellte Stacy fest als sie die Tür hinter uns abschloss.

"Richtig, darauf hab ich Lust"

"Find ich gut", sagte sie heiser.

Keine Sekunde war nach dieser Aussage vergangen als ich sie schon an die Wand drückte uns küsste. Es war ein sehr Leidenschaftlicher Kuss, aber ohne Gefühl das merkt man. Ob es bei Bella auch ohne Gefühl währe. Ich stöhnte auf, für Stacy hörte es sich wahrscheinlich wie ein Luststöhnen an. Aber eigentlich war es ein genervtes stöhnen. Wie kann ich denn jetzt an Bella denken. Ich hab sie an ihrem Po nach oben und drückte sie wieder gegen die Wand. Sie wirkte ein wenig überrascht, hat mir bestimmt nicht so viel Kraft zugetraut.

"Huch", sagte sie nur.

Dann war sie aber wieder voll und ganz bei der Sache. Schlang ihre Beine um mich und krallte sich in meinen Rücken fast. Sie legte ihren Kopf in den Nacken, als ich ihren Hals mit küssen verwöhnte. Meine Hände massierten ihren Po.

"Warte", brachte sie außer Atem hervor. Verwundert sah ich sie an, was soll denn das jetzt, sie hat es sich doch wohl nicht anders überlegt.

"Nur mit Gummi", sagte sie dann.

Was mich zum schmunzeln brachte. Ich ließ sie wieder runter, faste in meine Hosentasche und holte die beiden Gummis raus. Was ihr ein lächeln aufs Gesicht zauberte. Ich legte sie gleich griffbereit auf die Toilettenspülung. Ehe ich von Stacy wieder in einen Kuss gezogen wurde. Mit einer Hand, wanderte ich unter ihren Rock, was sie laut aufstöhnen lies. Sie war schon verdammt feucht, und das machte mich verdammt an. Schnell öffnete Stacy meine Gürtel und zog mir die Hose samt Boxershorts runter. Sie konnte nicht mehr warten und ich auch nicht. Ich wollte nur wieder das innere einer Frau fühlen. Ich hockte mich hin, schob ihren Rock hoch und zog ihr ganz langsam ihren Slip mit den zähnen runter. Als ich wieder hochkam bedeckte ich jeden Zentimeter ihrer Beine mit küsse.

"OH verdammt….bitte….jetzt", presste sie hervor.

Ich musste kichern, also manchmal waren diese Frauen echt ungeduldig.

Ich kam wieder hoch und griff nach einem Kondom, welches ich mir gleich überzog. Dann packte ich sie wieder am Po. Mit einem Ruck hatte ich sie hoch gehoben und setzte sie auf meinen Penis. Während ich sie Küsste. Als sie meinen Penis an ihrem Körper spürte, krallte sie sich wieder in meinen Rücken.

"BITTE", hauchte sie mir zärtlich in Ohr.

Ich lies sie ein Stück runter und stupste immer wieder an ihre Öffnung. Was uns beide aufstöhnen ließ. Mit einer schnellen Bewegung dran ich in sie. Stöhnen küssten wir uns. Ich zog mich wieder vollkommen aus sie zurück, nur um wieder kraftvoll in sie einzudringen. Anfangs bewegte ich mich langsam um uns beide anzutreiben, dann immer schneller. Immer härter, ich presste meinen Kopf gegen ihren Hals und sie ihren gegen meine Schulter. Wir keuchten vor Lust. Ihr Unterleib zuckte und spannte sich an. Sie war ihrem Orgasmus sehr nah und ich meinen auch. Wieder zog ich mich aus ihr zurück um sie bei nächsten eindringen zu ihrem Höhepunkt zubekommen. Sie schrie auf als sie kam und sackte leicht zusammen. Ich stieß noch 4 mal zu als auch ich mich ergoss. Schwer atmend standen wir noch einen Weile da, bis ich mich aus ihr zurückzog und sie wieder auf ihre Beine stellte. Sie war ein wenig wackelig was mich kichern lies.

"Das war einfach einmalig", hechelte sie.

Ich nickte ihr zu und entsorgte das Kondom im Müll. Wir zogen uns wieder an und ich verstaute das andere Kondom wieder in meine Tasche. Hand in Hand verließen wir die Toilette. Wieder in der Disco angekommen gab ich ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange und verabschiedete mich von ihr. Sie hatte immer noch mühe mit der Luft. Ich sah zu unsere Lounge, wo Bella schon saß. Sie grinste als ich mich neben sie setzte.

"WAS?" Wollte ich wissen.

"Nichts, scheint so als hast du jemanden sehr glücklich gemacht", Sie machte eine Kopfbewegung in die Richtung des Mädels mit der ich gerade auf dem Klo war.

Sie unterhielt sich gerade aufgeregt mit einem anderen Mädel. Wahrscheinlich eine Freundin. Und diese guckt immer wieder in unsere Richtung. Ich musste lachen.

"Vielleicht empfiehlt sie mich gerade weiter"

"Du bist wirklich ganz schön eingebildet mein Freund", wieder lachte ich los.

"Und du sitzt schon lange hier?" Fragte ich schmunzelnd

"Nein ich bin auch erst wieder gekommen"

"Aha und war es gut?"

Sie schnaufte und ich wusste das es nicht gut war. Sie hatte mal wieder eine totale Enttäuschung erlebt. Sie tut mir eigentlich total Leid. Sie hat so gern Sex, aber wird nie richtig befriedigt. Das darf einfach nicht sein, eine Frau wie Bella muss man einfach glücklich machen.

"Also nicht?" Stellte ich fest.

"Ja es war nicht gut. Man verdammt ich weiß doch auch nicht warum. Es ist so nervig".

"Hat er dich wenigstens noch mit der Hand befriedigt?"

"Nein ich hab einen Orgasmus vorgetäuscht"

"Was warum das denn?"

"Ganz einfach, weil mir die Lust vergangen ist. Und weil er echt ein netter Kerl ist und ich ihm im glauben lassen wollte, dass er nicht versagt hat".

Jetzt musste ich wieder schmunzeln. Dieser arme Kerl denkt jetzt er ist der größte Hengst, dabei ist er eine totale Niete.

"Mensch Bella. Weißt du was der Fehler war?"

"Was denn für ein Fehler?"

"Naja weißt du nicht mehr was wir neulich besprochen haben. Du solltest den nächsten Kerl zu mir bringen, damit ich ihm ein Paar Tipps geben kann".

"Ach das meinst du, ja das währe wahrscheinlich besser gewesen".

Jetzt fingen wir beide an zu Lachen. Obwohl ihr immer noch nicht danach war. Nun kamen auch endlich die anderen wieder. Wir fuhren wieder zu unserer Ferienvilla. Unsere Eltern lagen schon im Bett. Wir sagten einander Nacht und ich machte mich gleich auf den Weg ins Bad. Ich musste einfach so schnell wie möglich Duschen. Bella diskutierte noch mit Rose und Emmett über ihre Parrungsrufe. Als ich aus dem Bad kam, ging Bella hinein. Wenig später lagen wir zusammen im Bett und sahen uns nur an.

"Na immer noch sauer?"

"Ich bin nicht sauer. Ich weiß auch nicht, enttäuscht trifft es wohl eher".

"Du solltest dir das nicht so zu Herzen nehmen Bella"

"Mach ich aber. Weißt du, da vögle ich nun schon seit meinem 13 Lebensjahr. JA JA ich weiß zu früh"

"Viel zu früh", berichtigte ich sie. Es war verdammt noch mal viel zu früh.

"Ja meinet wegen halt viel zu früh. Aber seit dem, habe ich nun eine ganze menge Typen gehabt und keiner bringt mich zum Orgasmus, dass ist doch wohl auch zum verrückt werden oder nicht".

Verwundert sah ich sie an. Ich dachte sie hatte schon einen. Das hatte sie mir jedenfalls erzählt.

"Ich denk du hattest schon mal einen?"

"Ja das dachte ich auch, aber Rosalie hat mich eines besseren belehrt. Sie erzählte mir wie es sich anfühlt und so was hatte ich garantiert noch nie gefühlt".

"Nicht jeder Orgasmus fühlt sich gleich an weißt du. Aber eine Frau müsste das eigentlich zu hundert Prozent wissen, wenn es sich um einen handelt. Auch wenn sie noch nie einen hatte. Dieses Gefühl ist einfach atemberaubend und läst sich nicht verwechseln".

Sie war wirklich fertig über diese Tatsache. Und ich kann sie gut verstehen, was währe Sex ohne Höhepunkt. Gott daran möchte ich gar nicht nachdenken.

"Wie fühlt es sich den an, wenn du mit jemanden schläfst?"

"Ich weiß nicht. Es fühlt sich gut an, sehr gut sogar. Aber ich habe immer das Gefühl, dass es sich noch besser anfühlen könnte. Ich spüre ein Kribbeln, eins was immer stärker wird. Ich spüre Hitze in mir und pures Verlangen. Aber wie schon mal gesagt, die Kerle halten nie lange durch um die Hitze zu empfachen".

"Es hat nichts mit der Ausdauer zu tun. Es kommt darauf an, wie sie deine Lust ankitzeln und sie steigern. Verstehst du Bella. Bei einem Mann ist das ganz einfach. Sobald alles mögliche Blut in den einen Teil gewandert ist geht's los. Dann ist der Ofen heiß und wartet nur darauf ausgeschalten zu werden. Aber eine Frau muss man erst vorheizen. Da glüht der Ofen nicht gleich. Man muss sie Stück für Stück hoch kitzeln. Muss mit ihr spielen, sie um den Verstand bringen. Muss dafür sorgen, dass sie alles um sich herum vergisst. Bis man die Komplette Kontrolle über sie hat. Bis sie sich willenlos und hemmungslos fallen läst. Und das kann man auch sehr schnell erreichen, wenn man weiß wo und wie man sie anzufassen hat".

Meine Worte erregten sie vollkommen, dass sah ich ihr an. Ich kenne Bella einfach zu gut. Wie gebannt sah sie auf meine Lippen.

"Hab ich dich jetzt durcheinander gebracht", lachte ich.

"AHM NEIN NEIN alles bestens. Aber vielleicht stimmt ja auch was nicht mit mir".

"Red nicht so ein Unsinn Bella. Glaub mir mit dir ist sicher alles OK".

"Und woher willst du das wissen?"

"Es liegt nicht an dir, es sind die Typen die nicht wissen wie sie mit einer Hammer Frau wie dir umgehen müssen".

"Das überzeugt mich nicht"

MMHH was mach ich nur mit ihr. Ich schloss die Augen um tief durchzuatmen. Soll ich es machen? Soll ich ihr einen Fingern? Ich kann es mir gar nicht mehr mit anhören, wie sie die Fehler bei sich selbst sucht. Jetzt zweifelt sie auch noch an ihre Körperfunktionen. Sie ist so ein tolles Mädchen und liebt es mit jemanden zu schlafen. Was ich verstehen kann. Sex ist wunderbar, aber eben nur guter Sex. Ist das vielleicht der Grund, warum sie so viel rum macht? Sucht sie nach guten Sex, sucht sie nach einem Orgasmus? Was wenn ich es mache, wenn ich ihr zu einem verhelfe. Was wenn sie dann noch mehr Männer will, um wieder dieses Gefühl zu erleben? Sie könnte es sich ja auch selbst machen, aber Bella ist nicht so ein Typ dafür. Das weiß ich, dass hat sie mir schon oft erzählt. Aber ich glaube nicht, dass sie dann noch mehr will. Und wenn doch, dann soll sie verdammt noch mal zu mir kommen ich würde ihr immer wieder einen Höhepunkt schenken. Ach verdammt, dieses Mädchen muss endlich erlöst werden. Und wenn die Kerle das nicht hin bekommen, dann werde ich es halt machen. Ich öffnete meine Augen und sah in ein verwirrtes Gesicht. Mit einer kleinen Bewegung war ich neben ihr und drückte sie mit den Rücken in die Kissen.

"Wetten das mit dir alles in Ordnung ist", raunte ich in ihr Ohr. So das es ihr einen Schauer über den Körper jagte.

"Was hast du vor?", presste sie hervor.

Doch ohne ihr zu antworten, legte ich meine Hand auf ihren Schenkel. Das bei mir schon eine sehr große Wirkung hatte. Ihre Haut ist so schön weich, sie fühlt sich einfach gut an.

"Was hast du vor?", fragte sie wieder dieses mal mit zittriger Stimme.

"Ich werde dir jetzt zeigen, dass mit dir alles in Ordnung ist", flüsterte ich ihr zu.

"WAS?"

Langsam begann ich ihren Oberschenkel zu streicheln. Was sie nach Luft schnappen ließ.

"Keine Panik ich will nicht mit dir schlafen. Aber ich möchte dich endlich erlösen, dir etwas gutes tun. Du verdienst einen Orgasmus, einen richtig guten. Also lass dich einfach gehen und denk nicht so viel nach", hauchte ich ihr ins Ohr.

Ich bewegte mich langsam Richtung heiße Mitte und ich spürte wie heiß sie war. Sie kniff die Beine zusammen. Ich musste mir wirklich eine Lachen unterdrücken. Sie so vor mir zu sehen, so durcheinander. Ich konnte ihren innerlichen Kampf deutlich sehen. Ein Teil von ihr der schwache Teil wollte sich verwöhnen lassen. Ein anderer der Vernünftige Teil wollte dem schwachen Teil immer wieder Vernunft einreden.

"Das kann nicht dein ernst sein"

"Doch mein voller ernst. Und nun entspann dich. Und ich verspreche dir, dass sich danach nichts an unserer Freundschaft ändern wird".

"Wie kannst du dir dabei so sicher sein?"

"Ich weiß es einfach OK. Vertrau mir, sieh es als Dankeschön für die Kondome".

"Als Dankeschön. Edward ich weiß nicht ob ich das kann. Ich meine es ist schon sehr verlockend, aber verdammt unsere Freundschaft".

"Der wird nichts passieren. Komm, lass mich dir zeigen, wie es sich anfühlt. Vergiss das ich es bin, schließ die Augen und genieß und hör auf dich so zu verkrampfen".

Der schwache Teil hatte gesiegt. Sie lockerte sich und schob sogar ihre Beine auseinander. Was mich natürlich sehr freute.

"SO ist gut und nun entspann dich"

Ich wanderte weiter nach oben. Mit einer schnellen Bewegung, war ich unter ihrem Höschen. Wieder verkrampfte sie sich.

"Lass es geschehen und entspann dich".

Als sie ihre Augen wieder schloss, führ ich mit meinen Berührungen fort. Mein Gott fühlt sich das gut an. Mit einem Finger drang ich zwischen ihre Lippen. Ich hatte zu tun, sehr zu tun nicht über sie her zu fallen. Ihre Mitte schrie nach mir, ich konnte es fühlen. Sie war so heiß und so feucht. Scheiße war sie feucht, was mich so dermaßen an machte. Ich übte leichten Druck auf ihren Kitzler aus, sie verkrampfte und fing an zu stöhnen.

"Du musst dich entspannen, glaub mir dann wird es viel intensiver. Bleib einfach locker und genieß es".

Meine Stimme war nicht mehr als ein Flüstern. Ich war selbst vollkommen erregt. Aber ich genoss es, Bella zu verwöhnen. Wie sie vor mir lag. Mir vollkommen ausgeliefert. Ihr stöhnen war so ein schönen Geräusch. Verdammt ich will sie öfter stöhnen hören, am liebsten täglich. Alle anderen Frauen sind nichts. Bella ist alles. Ich drang mit einem Finger in sie, es war der Wahnsinn. In meiner Boxershorts wurde es eindeutig zu eng. Aber ich dachte jetzt nicht an mich, nur an Bella. Bella war jetzt nur wichtig.

"OH GOTT", schrie sie

Und das brachte mich fast um den verstand. Ich glaub das nicht. Ich verwöhne meine beste Freundin. Meine beste Freundin windet und stöhnt unter meine Berührungen. Sie hatte alle Bedenken von sich geworfen. Sie ist hemmungslos und genau so will ich sie sehen. Scheiße sie fühlt sich so gut an. Mein Penis kribbelt, nein er pocht richtig. Und ich weiß nur eine Berührung von Bella und ich würde kommen. So erregt bin ich. Aber ich wollte jetzt nicht an mich denken. Nur Bella ist jetzt wichtig. Und ich habe die komplette Kontrolle über sie. Jetzt hab ich sie an dem Punkt, wo ich entscheide. Und das werde ich ausnutzen, sie noch mehr anstacheln. Ja ich liebe es die Macht zu haben. Ich hörte prompt auf. Bewegte nichts mehr. Ich kann mit vorstellen, wie sich das für die Frau anfühlen muss. Vollkommen in fahrt, alle Sinne sind auf den Unterleib fixiert. Und wenn dann mit einmal keine Berührungen mehr folgen, dass muss so Quellend sein. Und das macht mich so verdammt geil, wenn die Frauen mich geschockt und flehend ansehen. Und vor allem bei Bella. Dieser Blick, denn werde ich nie vergessen. Vergessen sind alle Frauen bei denen ich dieses Spielchen vor ihr gemacht habe. Bellas Blick ist einzigartig, er hat sich in mein Gehirn gebrannt.

"Was bitte", mehr brachte sie nicht raus.

Ich lächelte sie breit an.

"Siehst du, jetzt hab ich dich genau dort, wo du mir hemmungslos verfallen bist. Und willst du jetzt immer noch das ich aufhöre?"

Sie keuchte immer noch. Presste ihren Unterleib gegen meine Hand und ich musste schmunzeln.

"Ich nehme mal an das bedeutet nein", gluckste ich.

Ich bewegte mich wieder. Und sie stöhnte wieder auf vor Lust. Aber dieses Spiel ist noch nicht vorbei Baby. Ich sage wo es lang geht. Wieder hörte ich auf. Gott, dass könnt ich Stunden machen. Dieser Blick, dieses Gefühl, dieser Körper, diese Frau einfach wundervoll. Bella ist was ganz besonderes.

"Bitte", presste sie schwer atmend hervor.

"Bitte was?", ich liebte dieses Spiel. Es machte mich noch heißer. Dieses Machtspiel gefällt mir.

"Bitte mach weiter"

"AAHH na dann will ich mal nicht so sein. Ich werde dich mal erlösen, aber sei nicht so laut Bella. Sonst bekommen die anderen noch etwas mit".

"Ok", presste sie vor Erregung hervor.

Ich erhöhte Druck und Tempo und sie stöhnte, nein sie schrie vor Lust. Und es war das schönste was ich je gehört habe. Ich habe sie gleich soweit. Gleich hat sie ihren ersten Orgasmus. Durch mir, dieses Wissen wird mich immer erregen. Ihr Unterleib verkrampfte immer mehr und sie wurde noch lauter.

"SCHT Bella nicht so laut", hauchte ich ihr entgegen.

"Sag mir wie es sich anfühlt", ich wollte es einfach wissen.

Gott ich bin so erregt. Dieser Anblick, die Frau die ich über alles begehre, ist mir willenlos verfallen. Erlebt mit mir, wahrscheinlich einen ihrer Intimsten Momente, ich kann nicht beschreiben wie ich mich fühle.

"UNGLAUBLICH", keuchte sie.

"Genies was gleich kommt"

Und sie genoss es, dass sah ich ihr an. Sie konnte nicht einmal mehr die Augen geschlossen halten. Sie sah mir tief in die Augen, während ich sie zu ihrem Höhepunkt trieb. Dieser Blick, dieses verlangen ihrer Augen. Das glänzen und die pure Lust. Machte mich völlig fertig. Gott diese Frau bringt mich um den Verstand. Und dann kam ihre Erlösung. Sie zuckte und Verkrampfte sich. Sie richtete sich ein Stück auf, bevor sie jedoch das ganze Haus weckte lehnte ich mich über sie. So das sie ihre Lippen gegen meine Schulter pressen konnte. Und somit wurde ihr Lustschrei gedämpft. Langsam sank sie wieder zurück. Ihr Blick lag immer noch auf mir. Sie hielt ihn stand und ich sah Erleichterung und Dankbarkeit.

"Das hattest du aber wirklich nötig was. Man bist du abgegangen", gluckste ich.

Ich war so unendlich Glücklich. Ihre Beine zitterten, junge das war aber wirklich nötig. Wie sehr sie das gebraucht hat. Ich legte meine Hand auf ihr Bein. Nach einer langen Ewigkeit, hörten sie auf zu zittern. Und sie konnte wieder regelmäßig atmen.

"Und wie war es?"

"Unglaublich, der absolute Wahnsinn", flüsterte sie.

Und ich sah ihr an, dass es ihr weder unangenehm noch peinlich war. Ja so war Bella einfach, ihr ist nichts peinlich und schon gar nicht vor mir.

"Fühlst du dich jetzt irgendwie anders?"

"Besser viel besser. DANKE"

"Dafür nicht. Dafür musst du dich nicht bedanken. Ist es dir jetzt unangenehm?"

"Nein komisch oder, aber ich fühle mich nur großartig. Und ich denke, dass es nichts an unserer Freundschaft ändern wird".

Jetzt strahlt ich übers ganze Gesicht und sie auch.

"Das sagte ich doch und es freut mich das es dir gefallen hat".

"Gefallen es war der Hammer. Die Mädels können sich wirklich glücklich schätzen mit dir".

"Also hältst du mich von nun an nicht mehr für eingebildet", scherzte ich.

"Das hielt ich noch nie"

"Ich weiß".

"Also nehme ich mal stark an das es gerade dein erster Orgasmus war oder?"

"Ja ganz sicher. So was habe ich noch nie gefühlt"

"Du machst mich damit sehr glücklich. Du kannst dir gar nicht vorstellen, wie schwer das gerade war?"

"Wie meinst du das?"

"Na dich so zu sehen. Und sich selbst zurück halten zu müssen. Du bist so unglaublich scharf wenn du dich gehen lässt. Das hatte so eine starke Wirkung auf mich. Gut hat es immer noch", lachte ich und deutete auf meinen Schritt.

Sie sah an mir runter und musste schmunzeln.

"Oh das tut mir aber leid"

"Muss es nicht, ganz uns gar nicht. Du bist so verdammt sexy. Deine Lustschreie waren Musik in meinen Ohren. Und du fühlst dich wirklich verdammt gut an. Wie du dich gehen lassen hast, dass werde ich nie wieder vergessen. Deinen verlangenden und flehenden Blicke, wenn ich angehalten habe".

"Ja das war nicht nett", jetzt fingen wir beide an zu Lachen.

"Ich weiß, aber es macht mir nun einmal Spaß, die Macht zu haben. Weist du wie gut sich das anfühlt, wenn man die Frau an die Grenze ihrer Besinnungslosigkeit hat. Es ist so erregend, für mich. Ich hab das Ruder in der Hand und nur ich entscheide, wann die Frau ihre Erlösung findet. Wenn sie mich anfleht und sich mir entgegenstreckt einfach der Wahnsinn".

"Ja ich habe eine Ahnung wie es dir dann geht. Immer hin habe ich dein Spiel gerade mit erlebt. Aber ganz ehrlich, ich finde es auch erregend. Wenn jemand mit mir Spielchen spielt".

Es war perfekt. Der perfekte Abend. Und es hat unserer Freundschaft nicht geschadet. Ob Sex ihr schaden würde, ich kann es nicht sagen. Sex ist schon eine Nummer größer als das hier. Aber auch egal, darüber möchte ich jetzt nicht nachdenken.

"Du warst ganz schön laut", neckte ich sie.

"Das lag aber nicht an mir", stieg sie in mein Spiel mit ein.

"Ja ich weiß halt wie ich Frauen anfassen muss, damit sie die Beherrschung verlieren", grinste ich.

"Ja das weißt du wirklich und ich bin froh diese Erfahrung mit dir gemacht zu haben".

"Wirklich?"

"Ja Wirklich".

"WOW da fühl ich mich aber sehr geehrt".

"Das kannst du auch"

Ich war wirklich geehrt. Es war schon ein Kompliment und was für eins. Damit bestätigte sie mit nicht nur, dass ich es kann. Sondern auch wie sehr sie mir vertraut. Und das ist mir so wichtig. Denn wenn Bella mir eins kann, dann Vertrauen ich würde ihr nie weh tun. Und genau das gleiche, würde sie nie bei mir machen, da bin ich mir sicher. Ich bekam noch einen süßen Kuss auf die Wange von ihr.

"Wir sollten jetzt schlafen", sagte ich.

Sie nickte nur, zog die Decke über uns und kuschelte sich an meine Brust. Es dauerte nicht lange und ich war eingeschlafen. In dieser Nacht träumte ich von Isabella Swan.

* * *

Und wie fandet ihr es. Schreibt es mir einfach und spart nicht an Kritik. Währe schön von euch zu hören wie es euch gefallen hat. Jetzt geht es erst einmal mit Bellas Sicht weiter. Aber keine Angst, ich werde noch öfter in Edwards Sicht schreiben. Das war definitiv nicht das letzte mal.

LG


	8. Gespräch mit Emmett

Da bin ich wieder. Ich weiß es hat lange gedauert, aber jetzt geht es ja weiter. In diesem Kapitel, haut Emmett mal auf den Tisch. Ich denke das war auch mal notwendig. Aber lest selbst.

* * *

Warme Sonnenstrahlen kitzelten mich wach. Diese Nacht habe ich so gut geschlafen wie schon lange nicht mehr. Ob es daran lag, dass ich endlich einen Orgasmus hatte oder daran das Edward ganz dicht an mich gekuschelt liegt. Ich weiß es nicht, aber eins weiß ich. Ich bereue nichts, von dem was letzte Nacht passiert ist. Natürlich war ich geschockt und nervös als ich realisierte was Edward da mit mir vor hat. Aber dennoch habe ich ihm gewähren lassen. Was anderes blieb mir ja auch nicht übrig, mein Körper hat eh nicht das gemacht was ich wollte. Nein er hat sich von meinem Gehirn gelöst und einfach selbst entschieden, was er möchte. Und auf einer Art bin ich auch froh über die Sturheit meiner Gliedmaßen. Denn hätten sie sich vielleicht bewegt, hätte ich nicht dieses Wahnsinns Erlebnis erlebt. Und das mit meinem besten Freund. Mein bester Freund, dieser Gedanke lässt mich schmunzeln. Da hat Edward es doch tatsächlich geschafft mir noch mehr den Kopf zu verdrehen. Aber in einem Punkt bin ich mir absolut sicher. Unsere Freundschaft hat es nicht geschadet, vielleicht ist sie nun sogar noch enger, was eigentlich nicht mehr möglich ist. Dennoch bin ich mir im klaren, dass es einmalig war. Das wird nicht noch einmal vorkommen, sosehr ich mich auch danach sehnen würde. Es darf einfach nicht sein. Aber es war so schön. Ich werde es nie vergessen. Nur werde ich darüber jetzt auch nicht mehr nachdenken. Es ist passiert und es war gut NEIN es war sehr gut. Nur bin ich mir auch sicher, dass ich nichts mehr voraus Planen werde. Ich werde jetzt alles auf mich zukommen lassen. So ist das Leben ja auch viel einfacher. Und ich bin mir absolut sicher, dass Edward nun noch mehr Spaß an unsere Spielchen hat. Und ich bin mir ebenso sicher, dass ich diese neuen Spielchen lieben werde. Ach es ist doch alles zum verrückt werden. Sex mit Edward währe wahrscheinlich der pure Wahnsinn. HALT STOPP BELLA böse Gedanken, ganz böse Gedanken. Nein du wirst kein Sex mit Edward haben. Obwohl würde Sex wirklich unsere Freundschaft zerstören. Nach der Aktion heute Nacht, kann ich mir das beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen. Ach verdammt ich würde so gern mit ihm schlafen. So ein Mist, was ist nur mit mir los. Ich kam nicht zum weiter Denken, denn der Griff um mich herum verstärkte sich. Ich lag mit dem Rücken an Edwards Brust.

"Morgen", nuschelte er und küsste mich aufs Haar.

"Morgen", erwiderte ich.

Ich drehte mich zu ihm um und sah in ein breit grinsendes Gesicht von Edward. Ja, das war so klar und schon beginnen die neuen Spielchen. Er wird mir nun immer schön vor Augen halten, was in der Nacht passiert ist. So das ich es nicht vergessen werde. Aber eigentlich möchte ich es ja auch nicht vergessen.

"Grins mich bloß nicht so an", sagte ich und schlug ihn auf die Brust.

Sein Grinsen würde noch breiter.

"Ich weiß nicht wovon du redest".

"Du solltest aufpassen, nicht das du noch einen Krampf bekommst".

Er richtete sich auf und sah mir tief in die Augen.

"Hast du gut geschlafen?"

"Ja sehr gut, ich glaube ich habe noch nie so gut geschlafen", antwortete ich ihm.

"Tja woran das wohl liegt".

"Tja das würde ich auch gerne wissen".

Wir fingen beide an zulachen. Es war so ein schönes Gefühl. Nichts steht zwischen uns, wir sind immer noch die besten Freunde. Und was mir am besten gefällt ist, dass wir über das was die Nacht passiert ist offen reden können.

"Ich hab da aber noch eine Frage", richtete ich mich an ihm.

"Schieß los"

"Würdest du mir vielleicht verraten, was gestern Nacht in dich gefahren ist?"

Wieder dieses lächeln, bei dem ich alles um mich herum vergessen kann.

"Naja ich dachte mir, ich erspar dir weitere Selbstzweifel. Das konnte ich mir nämlich nicht mehr mit anhören, das war grausam. Außerdem wollte ich dich schon lange so berühren", grinste er.

"Aha und hat es sich gelohnt?"

"Sag du es mir"

"Für mich hat es sich mehr als gelohnt. Aber ich frage ja dich. Wenn du mich schon so lange berühren wolltest, dann will ich auch sicher gehen das es sich gelohnt hat", nun war ich es die grinsen musste.

"Ob es sich für mich gelohnt hat. Bella das war das aufregendste und geilste, was ich je empfunden habe. Deine Blicke, dein Stöhnen, dein erregender und zitternder Körper. Deine heiße und feuchte Mitte und dein Höhepunkt. Ich weiß nicht wie ich es sagen soll. Aber all das, war für mich erregender und heißer als all die Schäferstündchen die ich mit anderen Frauen verbracht habe. Obwohl ich mit diesen Frauen wesentlich mehr gemacht habe. Und ich kann dir auch sagen warum".

Ich brauchte einen Moment um das alles zu verarbeiten. Dass was Edward mir gerade gesagt hat, dass hat mich sehr berührt. Seine Worte gelangen direkt in meinem Herzen. Es ging nicht darum wie erregt er durch mich war. Es ging darum, in was für einer Anbetung er gesprochen hat. Als währ ich etwas besonderes und dieses Gefühl ist unbeschreiblich.

"WARUM?"

"Weil du ganz einfach Bella bist. Meine beste Freundin, weil ich dir vertraue, weil ich dich kenne und weil ich eine ganz andere Bindung mit dir habe. Die Frauen mit denen ich schlafe, sind fremde. Es ist nur Sex ohne Gefühl. Aber du weckst so viele Gefühle in mir. Gefühle die ich nicht ausschalten kann und auch nicht ausschalten möchte. Verlangen, Freude, Sehnsucht, Glück und Liebe".

LIEBE ja Liebe. Nur was für Liebe ich Liebe ihn auch. Ich Liebe ihm vom ganzen Herzen. Nur Liebe kann so viel bedeuten. Man kann auf so unterschiedliche Weise Liebe. Liebe zu seinen Eltern. Liebe zu seinen Geschwistern zu seinen Freunden, zu seinen Kindern oder zu seinem Partner. Nur was für Liebe Empfindet er für mich oder besser welche Liebe empfinde ich für ihm. Natürlich freundschaftliche aber ist da nicht doch noch mehr? Ich weiß das da mehr ist. Ich bin mir ganz sicher das da mehr ist. Bis vor einem Jahr, war die Liebe die ich zu Edward empfand gleich auf mit der zu Jasper. Doch nun ist die Liebe zu Edward stärker, während die zu Japser immer noch gleich stark ist. Ja Jasper Liebe ich wie meinem besten Freund, denn er ist es. Und Edward ja Edward, was ist das für eine Liebe? Ich wünsche mir nichts mehr als eine Antwort auf diese Frage zu erhalten. Ich würde gern mit Edward über meine Gefühle sprechen. Ich weiß ich kann mit ihm über alles sprechen. Aber noch weiß ich ja nicht einmal selbst, was das für Gefühle in mir sind. Es ist einfach noch zu früh und zu neu für mich. Vielleicht brauch ich einfach Zeit, Zeit um mir meine Gefühle bewusst zu werden. Und bis ich mir dessen nicht bewusst bin, werde ich die Zeit und die Spielchen mit Edward genießen.

"Ja ich glaube ich weiß was du meinst. Ich habe mich gestern noch nie so geborgen gefühlt wie bei dir, obwohl nicht sehr viel passiert ist".

"Das freut mich, dass freut mich wirklich. Und ich fand es sehr schön Bella, auch wenn es nur Fingern war. Aber es war perfekt".

"Ja das war es, PERFEKT".

Ich gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Brust. Er lächelte mich an.

"Aber es wird nicht wieder passieren", sagte er mit einmal.

"War das eine Frage oder eine Feststellung?"

"Ich weiß nicht, sag einfach was dazu".

"Ich weiß nicht was ich sagen soll. Es war schön, es war wunderschön. Aber vielleicht sollten wir es dabei belassen".

Ich fühlte mich ein wenig schlecht. Ich weiß nicht wie viel es für Edward bedeutet hat. Für mich hat es alles bedeutet, aber diese neue Wandlung macht mir auch angst. Verdammt ich möchte ihn nicht als Freund verlieren.

"OK", sagte er.

"OK, mehr sagst du nicht dazu".

"Was soll ich denn noch dazu sagen Bella. Ich weiß das du befürchtest, dass es unserer Freundschaft schaden kann. Und ich habe die selben Befürchtungen und deswegen halte ich es auch für besser es bei diesem einen mal zu belassen. Ich meine ich würde dich sehr, sehr gern öfter so sehen wie letzte Nacht. Verdammt du hast mich so geil gemacht", grinste er bevor er einmal tief einatmete.

"Dennoch sollten wir ganz einfach nichts überstürzen. Vielleicht mit der Zeit, oder so. Also du weißt schon wie ich das meine".

Ich musste lachen.

"Ja ich weiß was du meinst. Nicht vorplanen einfach sehen was die Zukunft bringt. Wie man letzte Nacht gesehen hat, bringen Regeln ja eh nichts", nun lachten wir beide los.

"Wie war das. Regeln sind da um gebrochen zu werden", stellte er fest.

"Ja das stimmt wohl. Wir sollten uns langsam mal fertig machen".

Ich wollte gerade aufstehen, als Edward nach meiner Hand griff. Leicht irritiert sah ich ihn an. Doch er lächelte.

"Ich hab dich lieb Bella".

Mein Herz hämmerte gegen meinen Brustkorb. Diese Worte hatten eine verdammt schöne Wirkung auf mich. Er hat mir das schon oft gesagt. Aber jetzt hatte es eine andre Wirkung auf mich. Ich lächelte, beugte mich zu ihm und gab ihm einen kurzen Kuss auf den Mund. So wie wir es untereinander oft tun.

"Ich hab dich auch lieb", hauchte ich ihm ins Ohr.

Dann stand ich auf und ging ins Bad. Nach dem ich frisch geduscht war, meine Zähne geputzt und meine Haare trocken geföhnt hatte zog ich mich an. Edward verschwand in der Zeit im Bad. Gemeinsam gingen wir runter. Unsere Eltern waren mal wieder nicht da. So langsam habe ich wirklich die Befürchtung, dass wir sie gar nicht mehr auf ihr Verhalten ansprechen können. Alice und Rosalie saßen am Tisch und aßen Frühstück oder Mittag wenn man die Zeit berücksichtigt es war schon kurz nach eins. Aber wir sind ja auch alle erst sehr spät ins Bett gekommen. Sie lächelten uns an als wir uns zu ihnen setzten. Wo Jasper und mein Bruder waren weiß ich nicht.

"Na gut geschlafen", fragte uns Rose.

"Ja ein wenig kurz aber gut", antwortete ich.

Ich nahm mir ein Brötchen und belegte es mit Käse. Edward reichte mir ein Glas mit Orangensaft. Dankend nahm ich es ihm ab und lächelte. Ich nahm gerade einen Schluck als sich Rosalie an mich wandte.

"AHM Bella du solltest Emmett heute besser aus dem Weg gehen".

Fragend sah ich Rosalie an. Warum bitte sollte ich meinem Bruder aus dem Weg gehen?

"Warum das denn?"

"Ich weiß auch nicht, aber er ist irgendwie sauer. Aber ich kann dir nicht sagen warum. Er meinte heute morgen nur, dass er ein ernstes Wort mit dir reden muss".

Ich musste schlucken. Hat Emmett etwa was mitbekommen. Nein das darf nicht sein. Ich habe keine Probleme mit meinem Bruder über Sex oder ähnliches zu reden. Aber mit Edward, ich weiß nicht wie er dazu stehen würde, oder alle anderen. Eigentlich brauchten es die anderen auch nicht wissen was Edward und ich, oder besser was Edward mit mir letzte Nacht gemacht hat. Wir erzählen uns immer alles, aber die anderen erzählen uns ja auch nichts von ihrem jetzigen Sexleben. Und ich möchte es auch nicht wissen, es gibt auch unter uns Sachen die Geheim bleiben und das ist auch gut so. Hilfe suchend sah ich zu Edward, der mich ebenfalls mit einem besorgten Blick ansah. Um mich abzulenken und auf andere Gedanken zu kommen nippte ich an meinem Glas.

"ISABELLA"

Dieses Wort ging mir durch Mark und Bein. Ich verschluckte mich an meinem Orangensaft und drehte mich langsam um. Mitten in der Tür stand mein Bruder und funkelte mich wütend an. Allein wie er mein Name aussprach, da wusste ich das ich ziemlich tief in der scheiße steckte. Emmett nennt mich nie Isabella immer nur Bella. Ich glaube es gab nur zwei Situationen, wo er mich Isabella nannte. Aber die sind schon ewig her. Einmal habe ich mir einen Spaß erlaubt und Emmetts ganze Unterwäsche rosa gefärbt. Ich glaube ich war gerade 12 Jahre. Ich fand das urkomisch. Aber Emmett fand das alles andere als komisch. Denn er war 15 Jahre und hatte an diesem Abend sein viertes Date mit seiner ersten festen Freundin. Die Freundin bei der er auch seine Unschuld verloren hat. Und dieses besagte Date sollte das eigentlich bezwecken. Nachdem er aber nur noch rosa Boxershorts hatte, musste er dieses einschlagende Erlebnis auf Date Nummer fünf verschieben.

"Wir beide werden jetzt ein 4 Augen Gespräch führen".

Wieder schluckte ich, nickte dann aber. Mir blieb ja auch nichts anderes übrig. Langsam drehte ich mich wieder um und stellte mein Glas auf den Tisch. Ich erhaschte noch schnell einen Mitfühlenden und besorgten Blick von meinen Freundinnen bevor ich Hilfe suchend nach Edward sah. Dessen Blick war genauso besorgt, wie der von Alice und Rose. Er zuckte kaum merklich mit den Schulter und sah mich nun entschuldigend an. Er denkt wohl das selbe wie ich. Ja ganz sicher, Emmett hat was mitbekommen. NA SUPER. Ich schloss kurz die Augen und schnaufte einmal durch. Dann stand ich auf und ging auf Emmett zu. Dieser drehte mir den Rücken zu und stampfte die Treppe rauf. Er öffnete seins und Rosalies Zimmer, ließ mich eintreten und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Ich stand mitten im Raum und fühlte mich verdammt schlecht. Ich fühlte mich richtig elend. Was sollte ich ihm denn sagen?

"Hast du mir vielleicht etwas zu sagen?"

Ich schnaufte wieder durch. Verdammt was mache ich denn jetzt. Findet Emmett es denn so schlimm, dass ich mit Edward ein wenig Intimer geworden bin. Ich dachte sein größtes Problem war immer, dass ich mit fremde rum mache. Jetzt anscheinend nicht mehr.

"Ich weiß nicht wovon du redest Emmett".

"Ich rede davon, dass ich dich gestern eine ganze Weile nicht im Club gesehen habe. Und ich möchte jetzt verdammt noch mal wissen wo du warst".

OHHHH erleichtert atmete ich durch. Darum ist er sauer. Gott sei Dank ich dachte schon er hätte etwas zwischen mir und Edward mitbekommen. Pure Erleichterung machte sich in mir breit. Gott bin ich erleichtert. Doch als ich Emmetts wütendem Gesichtsausdruck sah änderte sich das erleichterte Gefühl schlagartig wieder. Scheiße er ist stock sauer.

"Du warst die ganze Zeit tanzen, woher willst du wissen das ich weg war?"

"Weil ich ein verdammt guter großer Bruder bin. Und ein guter großer Bruder sieht hin und wieder mal nach seiner kleinen Schwester. Und da ist dem guten großen Bruder doch tatsächlich aufgefallen, dass seine kleine Schwester nicht da ist. Und das ungefähr 2 Stunden und nun frage ich dich wo denn meine kleine Schwester war".

Mir ist schlecht, wirklich schlecht. Ich habe Emmett schon lange und ich meine wirklich lange nicht mehr so sauer gesehen. Aber das er mich immer kontrollieren muss, dass nervt tierisch. Ich hab da wirklich keine Lust mehr drauf. Ich bin kein Baby mehr und langsam werde ich wirklich sauer. Edward war schließlich auch nicht zu sehen.

"Was willst du eigentlich Emmett. Wo Edward war weißt du doch auch nicht"

"Doch das weiß ich. Ich habe gesehen, wie er Hand in Hand mit einem Mädel auf dem Klo verschwunden ist. Aber hier geht es auch nicht um Edward verdammt. Hier geht es um dich Bella. Edward ist 18 Jahre und ein Mann. Du bist 15 Jahre und kein Mann. Edward ist auch nicht meinen kleine Schwester. Er ist erwachsen Bella, du nicht. Also wo warst du?" So aufgebracht habe ich Emmett schon lange nicht mehr erlebt.

Na toll so schnell wie die Wut gekommen ist, verschwand sie auch wieder aus meinem inneren. Emmett hat aber auch verdammt gute Argumente. Man er hat ja Recht, es war blöd von mir mich wieder einem Typ an den Hals zu schmeißen. Und ihm dann noch nicht mal bescheid zu sagen wo ich bin. Zuhause sag ich ihm immer bescheid, dass ich kurz verschwinde und wo ich mit dem Typ hin gehe. Und ausgerechnet hier wo ich mich nicht auskenne, tue ich das nicht. Aber ich hatte keine Lust auf einen Vortrag, ich wollte einfach Spaß. Edwards Vortrag hat mir schon gereicht. Ich kann Emmett ja verstehen und das macht mich traurig. Ja nun könnte ich wirklich heulen, ich mag es einfach nicht wenn Emmett wüten auf mir ist. Das kann ich einfach nicht ertragen.

"Du weist doch was ich gemacht habe", flüsterte ich.

"Ja das weiß ich allerdings. Gott Bella es gibt nur zwei Gründe wenn du keinen Alkohol trinkst. Der eine ist, dass es dir Hunde elend geht. Und der andere, wenn du mal wieder rum vögeln willst und da du gestern nicht den Anschein machtest das es dir schlecht geht, denke ich mal das du vögeln warst. Aber das beantwortet immer noch nicht meine Frage. Wo warst du Bella".

"In einer Gasse in der nähe der Disco", flüsterte ich noch leiser.

"Was ich hab dich nicht verstanden. Würdest du bitte lauter mit mir sprechen", sagte er noch aufgebrachter.

"In einer Gasse, in der nähe der Disco", sagte ich nun etwas lauter.

Ich konnte ihn nicht ansehen. Ich wusste das er gleich ausflippen wird.

"WAS, sag mal spinnst du Bella. Hast du sie noch alle. In einer Gasse? Das ist doch wohl nicht dein ernst. Du gehst mit einem Wild fremden in eine dunkle Gasse mitten in der Nacht. In einem Ort wo du dich nicht auskennst, geschweige denn in dem Land. Und du sagst niemanden von uns bescheid wo du bist. Was wenn dieser Typ ein Psychopath gewesen währe? Wenn er sich an dich vergangen hätte? Gott, denkst du überhaupt nach. Wie kann man denn nur so leichtsinnig sein?"

Er schrie, er schrie die Worte nur so raus. Spätestens jetzt wissen alle unten Bescheid um was es hier geht. Währe die Nachbar Villa bewohnt, wüssten die es jetzt auch. Ich zuckte richtig zusammen als er mich anschrie. Mir ging es so schlecht, so Grotten schlecht. Ich ging ein Schritt zurück und setzte mich aufs Bett. Stützte die Elenbogen auf meine Knie und legte den Kopf in meine Hände. Stumm liefen mir Tränen aus den Augen. Ich wollte nicht weinen, aber ich habe so ein schlechtes Gewissen. Emmett hat Recht, mit allem was er sagte. Und es ist nur verständlich das er mich anschrie. Er macht sich Sorgen um mich und vermutlich würde ich genauso reagieren. Wenn er mein KLEINER Bruder währe und so was abziehen würde.

"Sieh mich an", schrie er wieder.

Wieder zuckte ich zusammen. Nicht weil ich angst vor ihm habe. Nein weil ich es nicht von ihm kenne. Aber ich tat was er mir sagte. Langsam hob ich mein Kopf und sah ihn an. Als Emmett meine Tränen sah wurde sein Blick gleich wieder weich. Er mag es nicht wenn ich weine und schon gar nicht wenn er der Grund dafür ist. Ich sah wie er tief Luft holte und langsam auf mich zu kam. Er hockte sich vor mir und legte mir seine Hände auf mein Knie.

"Nicht weinen Bella. Ich, ich wollte dich nicht so anschreien. Es tut mir Leid".

"Schon gut", flüsterte ich.

"Warum machst du denn so was?"

Er redete jetzt wieder ruhig mit mir. Aber ich sah, dass er immer noch sauer auf mich ist.

"Ich weiß nicht".

"Warum hast du mir nicht bescheid gesagt?"

"Ich hatte keine Lust auf einen Vortrag. Edward hat mir schon einen gehalten".

"Weist du eigentlich was ich mir für schreckliche Sorgen gemacht habe".

"Ja ich weiß".

"Warum machst du denn nur so ein scheiß?"

"Ich hatte Lust darauf und wollte Spaß".

"Spaß und hattest du wenigstens Spaß?"

Darauf wusste ich nichts zu sagen. Natürlich hätte ich Ja sagen können, aber Emmett wurde es merken wenn ich Lüge. Außerdem habe ich ihn noch nie angelogen und habe auch nicht vor das zu ändern. Nicht nur Edward weiß, dass ich beim rum machen nie auf meine Kosten komme. Alle wissen es, immerhin reden wir offen über so was. Ich wusste das, dass Gespräch noch nicht beendet war. Aber wenigstens schrie er jetzt nicht mehr.

"Also nein. Also hast du dich mal wieder total unnötig in Gefahr gebracht. Ich kann das einfach nicht verstehen. Warum machst du das immer wieder. Nur das die Typen Druck an DIR anblassen können?"

"Nein also ach ich weiß doch auch nicht. Es macht ja Spaß, aber nicht so wie es sein soll. Was kann ich denn dafür, wenn die nicht wissen wie sie mich anpacken müssen".

Er schnaufte und schüttelte den Kopf.

"Ich kann dir auch sagen warum es dir keinen richtigen Spaß macht. Weil du ganz einfach nichts für diese Typen empfindest. Sex ohne Gefühl und ohne Liebe mag vielleicht bei Männer gehen. Wahrscheinlich auch bei einigen Frauen. Aber du Bella bist anders. Du kannst lieben, warum liebst du denn nicht. Warum suchst du dir nicht jemanden, denn du aus ganzem Herzen lieben kannst. Und dann schlaf mit ihm, immer und immer wieder so wie es sein soll. Du wirst sehen, es wird so viel anders sein als diese rum poppe reih".

"So meinst du ja".

"Ja das meine ich. Und wenn du halt keinen Partner willst, wenn du dich nicht verlieben willst. Dann nehme halt jemanden denn du kennst, der auch gerne Spaß am Sex hat und das ohne Gefühle. Aber keinen fremden verdammt".

"Ach ja und an wem bitte hast du da gedacht",

"Was weiß ich denn. Halt jemanden den du kennst. Den du gut kennst. Jemanden den du blind vertrauen kannst. Bei dem du dich sicher und geborgen fühlst. Jemand der dir nie weh tun würde. Bei dem du weist das er dich nicht verletzen kann. Jemanden mit dem du auch reden und lachen kannst. Und bei ….", im versagte die Stimme.

Wahrscheinlich ist ihm erst jetzt klar geworden, was er da überhaupt sagt. Denn er sah mit ein mal genauso Fassungslos aus wie ich. Was redet er denn da. Seine Worte, dass war doch wohl nicht sein ernst. Und das sieht er jetzt wohl genauso, den er denkt gerade angestrengt nach.

"Ja genau Emmett. Es gibt genau 3 männlich Personen in meinem Leben, wo genau das alles was du gerade gesagt hast zutrifft. Der eine ist mein Bruder, ein anderer mein bester Freund, der mit meiner besten Freundin zusammen ist und der andere ist Edward ebenfalls mein bester Freund und nun, was sagst du nun?"

"Ach verdammt, dann mach doch mit Edward rum".

Geschockt sah ich ihn an. Das konnte doch wohl nicht sein ernst sein.

"WAS?"

"Nicht was. Es währe mir lieber du schläfst mit Edward, als mit irgendeinem fremden. Edward würde dir jedenfalls nicht weh tun. Meinet wegen kannst du jeden Tag mit ihm vögeln. Wenn du es unbedingt so nötig hast. Dann bräuchte ich mir wenigstens keine Sorgen machen".

"Das kann doch wohl nicht dein ernst sein?"

"Doch ist es. Ich bin mir sogar sicher, dass Edward es gern tun würde. Und du auch, ich sehe doch die Blicke, die ihr euch zuwerft".

"Er ist mein bester Freund"

"Ja und ihm vertraust du. Er würde dir nie etwas tun und dich immer glücklich machen".

"Es reicht jetzt. Ich werde bestimmt nicht mit Edward schlafen, nur weil es dir dann besser geht. Meine Freundschaft zu ihm ist mir um einiges wichtiger als Sex".

Jetzt war ich sauer und Emmett schien auch wieder sauer zu werden.

"Aber das was du gestern abgezogen hast, dass geht auch nicht", presste er raus.

"Ja ich weiß und es tut mir Leid. Es wird nicht mehr vorkommen".

"Ja das wird es ganz sicher nicht, weil ich es nämlich verhindern werde. Ich hab mir das lange genug mit angesehen. Das kannst du ab jetzt vergessen. Wenn du vögeln willst dann such dir einen Freund. Aber ich werde nicht mehr zulassen, dass du mit fremden Typen rum machst. Benehme dich endlich wie ein fünfzehnjähriges Mädchen und nicht wie erwachsen. Denn du bist es nicht".

Geschockt sah ich ihn an. Er schrie nicht, aber seine Stimme hatte einen sehr autoritären Ton an sich. Dieser Ton ließ mich schlucken. War das jetzt sein ernst. Ja das war sein voller ernst. Neue Tränen liefen mir die Wange runter. Emmett wüschte sie weg, aber so wie es scheint, ließ das ihm auch nicht umstimmen. Das konnte er doch nicht machen. Nicht das ich auf Emmett zu hören habe. Aber wenn er mir so deutlich etwas sagt, dann weiß er das ich ihn nicht enttäuschen würde. Und das würde ich auch wirklich nicht. Er weiß das ich auf ihn hören würde, immerhin möchte ich ihm ja nicht weh tun. Aber warum tut er das denn, ich möchte weiter hin mein Spaß haben. Ich möchte Sex haben. Emmett hat mir noch nie etwas verboten. Hat er denn wirklich so viel angst um mich. Ja es scheint wohl so.

"Aber …", setzte ich an kam aber nicht weiter.

"Nein kein aber. Das ist mein voller ernst. Und wenn du es nicht anders willst, dann werde ich es Mom und Dad sagen wie du dich gestern verhalten hast. Du weist das ich das nicht gerne mache. Aber so geht das nicht weiter".

Ich fing hemmungslos an zu weinen. Ich schaute wieder auf den Boden. Ich wollte ihn jetzt nicht ansehen. So ernst hat er noch nie mit mir gesprochen. Er hatte gestern bestimmt schreckliche angst um mich. Aber das er gleich so reagiert.

"Du willst es mir verbieten", schrie ich ihn an.

"Wenn du es so haben willst dann JA. Und du wirst mich nicht enttäuschen".

Das war keine Frage, dass war eine Feststellung. Er hat genau ins schwarze getroffen, ich würde ihn nie enttäuschen. Ich konnte nichts mehr sagen. Wieder wüscht er mir die Tränen weg. Doch dieses mal wich ich seiner Hand aus. Noch nie hat er so was gemacht. Noch nie hat er mir etwas verboten. Denn er liebt mich und kann mich nicht traurig sehen. Ich liebe ihn auch, er ist der beste große Bruder denn man sich vorstellen kann. Aber er würde nicht nach geben. Wenn er etwas sagt, dann meint er das auch so. Und das schlimmste daran ist, dass ich seine Entscheidung sogar verstehen kann. Ich hab ihn sehr enttäuscht und er hatte angst. Angst um mich und ich weiß das er dabei immer fast um kommt vor Sorge, wenn ich mit einem Kerl absteige. Tja und so wie es jetzt aussieht, wird das wohl nicht mehr passieren. Jedenfalls nicht mehr solange ich keine 18 Jahre bin.

"Du weist ich kann dich nicht enttäuschen", wimmerte ich

"Bella es tut mir Leid, aber es geht nicht anders. Ich hab dich lieb".

Ich ihn doch auch, aber das werde ich ihm jetzt bestimmt nicht sagen. Ich bin viel zu sauer auf ihn. Obwohl es ja nur Sex ist. Verdammt Bella du wirst ja wohl auch ohne Sex aus kommen können. Aber ich hab es nun mal so gern. Wenigstens hat er mir noch eine Alternative gelassen. Edward WOW wie großzügig von ihm.

"Überleg es dir doch noch einmal", bat ich ihn.

"Nein Bella es zerreißt mir das Herz dich so traurig zu sehen. Aber es würde mir noch mehr das Herz zerreißen wenn dir etwas passiert. Bis jetzt ist alles gut gegangen mit den Kerlen. Aber was wenn es wirklich mal einen gibt, der ein bisschen zu viel getrunken hat und dir was an tut. Nein es tut mir Leid aber das ist mein letztes Wort. Und nun hör bitte auf zu weinen, dass kann ich nicht sehen".

"Würdest du auf Sex mit Rosalie versichten?" Fragte ich ihn bissig.

"Nein aber ich bin auch mit ihr zusammen. Versteh doch Bella, diese Typen nutzen dich nur aus. Wollen nur deinen Körper".

"Ja und?"

"Es reicht jetzt Bella. Verdammt es ist doch nur Sex, mach nicht so ein Drama draus, du wirst es schon überleben. Such dir ein neues Hobby".

Meine Augen weiteten sich. Ja es ist nur Sex aber ich hab nun mal gern Sex. Ich wollte ihn jetzt nicht mehr sehen. Als sprang ich vom Bett und stürmte aus dem Zimmer. Emmett hörte ich nur noch seufzen als ich an der Tür war. Ich rannte in meins und Edwards Zimmer und schmiss mich aufs Bett. Verdammt warum heul ich denn eigentlich. Ich habe doch gar keinen Grund zum heulen. Ich kann nicht mehr rum vögeln na und so schlimm ist das nun auch nicht. OK ich könnte schon, aber nur wenn ich Emmett enttäuschen möchte. Und da ich das nicht möchte, bleibt mir wohl nichts anderes übrig, als es zu lassen. Gut ja er hat Recht ich werde es überleben. Eigentlich heul ich ja auch nur, weil Emmett heute zum ersten mal den großen Bruder raus hängen gelassen hat und das kenne ich nun mal nicht von ihm und nerven tut mich das auch. Ach man ich bin aber auch blöd. Ich denke ich werde nachher noch mal mit ihm reden, mich entschuldigen und so. Aber erst nachher, er kann ruhig auch noch ein bisschen Leiden. Er wird seine Meinung zwar nicht ändern, aber auch egal. Da muss ich jetzt wohl durch. Ich hätte ihm gestern ja auch bescheid geben können wo ich bin. Und sollte ich es wirklich nötig haben, dann habe ich ja noch Edward JA KLAR. Gestern ist es zwischen uns ziemlich heiß her gegangen und nun sagt mein Bruder ich soll doch mit Edward schlafen. Welch eine Ironie. Ich hörte wie die Tür aufgeht und jemand näher kam. Ich seufzte auf, na toll. Jemand legte mir seine Hand auf den Rücken.

"HI Bella", es war Edward.

Ich drehte mich um und sah in sein Mitfühlendes Gesicht. Aber Mitgefühl ist nun nicht mehr nötig. Ich hab mich ja schon wieder beruhigt. Sauer bin ich auch nicht auf Emmett, immerhin macht er das ja nicht um mich zu ärgern, sondern um mich zu schützen. Also lächelte ich. Was Edward ein wenig irritierte. Ich setzte mich wieder auf und legte meinen Kopf gegen seine Schulter. Seine Hand ist immer noch auf meinen Rücken.

"Schon gut, mir geht es gut".

"Sicher du siehst nicht so aus".

Er streicht mir mit seinen Fingern unter die Augen. Ich sehe bestimmt furchtbar aus.

"Ja sicher, hab mich schon wieder beruhigt. Ich war nur etwas sauer".

"Auf Emmett?"

Ich nickte nur.

"Willst du mir sagen was passiert ist".

Ich schnaufte aus. Was Edward zum lachen brachte.

"HI das ist nicht witzig ja. Wie viel habt ihr mitbekommen?"

"MH lass mal überlegen. Erst war es ruhig. Dann hat Emmett dich angeschrieen das du leichtsinnig bist und hat dich gefragt ob du sie noch alle hast. Dann war es wieder ruhig. Irgend wann hast du ihn angeschrieen und dann hab ich nur noch eine Tür nein warte zwei Türen knallen hören. Dann kam Emmett runter gestiefelt und ließ sich fluchend auf dem Sofa nieder".

"Was hat er denn geflucht?"

"Das du übertreibst. Und er das doch nur macht, weil er angst um dich hat".

Ich nickte nur.

"Also Bella was hat er denn gesagt oder gemacht".

"MMMEE er hat gesagt ich kann das rum vögeln jetzt vergessen".

Edward fing an zu lachen.

"Das ist absolut nicht witzig".

"Er hat dir verboten Sex zu haben?"

"Naja nicht wirklich, er hat gesagt er möchte nicht das ich weiter mit fremden Typen rum mache. Und da er ganz genau weiß, dass ich ihn nicht verletzen kann werde ich das nun auch nicht mehr".

"OH wie selbstsüchtig von dir".

Ich schüttelte nur den Kopf.

"NA dann auf die Enthaltsamkeit", fing er an zu scherzen.

"Edward das ist wirklich nicht witzig. Was soll ich denn jetzt machen".

"Hat er dir denn keine Alternative gelassen?"

"Doch", flüsterte ich.

"Und die währe?"

"DICH", sagte ich.

Verwirrt sah er mich an.

"MICH".

"Ja dich. Er sagte wenn ich es so nötig habe dann soll ich doch mit dir schlafen. Seinetwegen auch jeden Tag, dann bräuchte er sich wenigstens keine Sorgen um mich machen".

Ich sah wie Edward sich das Lachen verkniff. Ich funkelte ihn böse an.

"Ich steh dir gern zur Verfügung", gluckste er.

"Vielen Dank auch".

"Bitte, Bitte".

"Du bist unmöglich".

"Sorry aber was soll ich denn dazu sonst sagen. Ich würde dir ja gern helfen, aber das musst du mit deinem Bruder selbst klären. Aber falls es dich beruhigt ich würde bei Alice genauso handeln, wie Emmett bei dir. Denn das ist echt scheiße was du machst. Ich weiß ich bin nicht besser, aber ich bin volljährig".

"Ja, hab ja schon verstanden".

"Naja und wenn du es wirklich nicht mehr aushältst dann komm zu mir", grinste er wieder.

"Danke für das Angebot. Ich denke ich sollte mal runter gehen. Mich bei Emmett entschuldigen und so".

"JA mach das".

Ich nickte und stand auf. Emmett saß auf dem Sofa. Als ich runter kam sahen mich alle an. Bis auf Emmett, ich ging auf ihn zu und setzte mich auf seinen Schoß. Er atmete tief durch und seufzte. Dann legte er seinen Arm um mich. Ich wusste das nun wieder alles wieder gut war. Wir können einfach nicht lange aufeinander böse sein. Ich drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange.

"Es tut mir leid. Ich hab dich lieb", flüsterte ich ihm ins Ohr.

Er hob seinen Kopf und sah mir tief in die Augen. Dann drückte er mich an sich.

"Bitte sein nicht böse auf mich Bella. Ich will doch nur das es dir gut geht. Ich hab angst um dich".

"Ich weiß und ich bin dir nicht mehr böse. Ich werde es nicht mehr tun, versprochen. Ich werde nicht mehr mit einem fremden Typen schlafen. Du hast ja Recht, ihr habt alle Recht es ist nicht richtig. Ich sollte meinen Körper und meine Seele nicht an so vielen Kerlen verschenken, nur an den, den ich wirklich liebe".

Seine Umarmung wurde noch fester. Er drückte mir einen Kuss aufs Haar. Ich hob meinen Kopf und sah in an. Ein lächeln lag auf seinem Gesicht.

"Und wenn ich es wirklich unbedingt brauche, dann nehme ich einfach Edward".

Jetzt lachten wir alle los. Auch die anderen stimmten mit ein. Emmett hat ihnen sicher erzählt was los war.

"Steht's zu diensten Maám", sagte Edward.

"Ich hätte keine Probleme damit, wenn du mit Edward rum machen würdest", sagte Emmett.

"Ja das hattest du vorhin schon erwähnt".

"Ich bin froh das du es endlich eingesehen hast Bella", Jasper kam auf mich zu und umarmte mich.

Wir unterhielten uns noch eine ganze Weile über dieses Thema. Alle sagten mir immer und immer wieder, dass es absolute scheiße war. Und das sie froh sind, das ich nun nicht mehr so freizügig bin. Und ja ich hab es nun wirklich eingesehen. Obwohl ich mir nicht sicher bin, ob es wirklich so leicht wird es durchzuhalten. Und wenn Edward jetzt weiter solche schönen Spielchen mit mir spielt, dann kann ich für nichts garantieren. Eigentlich weiß ich nicht einmal so Recht, warum ich dauernd mit irgendwelchen Typen schlafen musste. Ich meine Spaß hat es ja nun nie wirklich gemacht. Wahrscheinlich war ich nur auf der Suche, nach gutem Sex. Und wollte einfach nicht aufgeben. Vielleicht war es auch das ungewisse was mich so anzog. Oder das Wissen, das die Typen auf mich stehen und ich sie um den Verstand bringe. Aber das ist jetzt wirklich vorbei, obwohl ich die Sache mit Edward nun noch verlockender finde. Ja Emmett hat Recht, wenn dann mit jemanden den ich blind vertrauen kann und wo Gefühle mit eine Rolle spielen. Unsere Eltern sahen wir heute den ganzen Tag nicht. Sie haben uns eine Nachricht geschickt, dass es spät wird und wir nicht auf sie warten sollen. Um elf ging ich dann mit Edward ins Bett. Er ärgerte mich noch eine Weile, über meinen neuen Lebenswandel aber das stört mich nicht. Ich weiß ja das Edward auch sichtlich erleichtert darüber ist, dass es nun so ist wie es ist. Emmett hat sich noch hundert mal bei mir Entschuldigt, dass er mich zum weinen gebracht hat. Er kann es nun mal einfach nicht ertragen. Aber nun ist wieder alles gut. Für was brauch ich denn Kerle, wenn ich die besten Freunde habe die man sich nur Wünschen kann. Das Thema Sex mit fremden Typen ist nun gestrichen und eigentlich bin ich meinem Bruder dankbar. Von allein hätte ich bestimmt nicht mitbekommen, wie scheiße meine rum vögle reih eigentlich ist. Und damit ich mich wirklich jedes mal in Gefahr begab. Für Männer mag es vielleicht nicht so gefährlich sein, es sei denn sie suchen sich eine Kick Boxerin aus oder so. Aber wir Frauen könnten uns nicht währen, wenn ein Typ ausflippt. Und ich schon mal gar nicht. Ich bin 15 eigentlich noch fast ein Kind und stark bin ich schon gar nicht. Es tut mir so schrecklich Leid, dass sich alle so große Sorgen um mich gemacht haben. Es war auch ein Fehler meine Unschuld schon so früh zu verlieren. Ich hätte auf denn richtigen warten sollen. Denn wirklich was gebracht hat die rum poppe reih nun auch nicht. Jedenfalls war es nie wirklich aufregend, was man von der kleinen Fingereinlage von Edward letzte Nacht nicht sagen kann. Da fühlte ich mich richtig wohl. Sicher, geborgen, glücklich und vollkommen befriedigt. Nein das ist jetzt alles vorbei jetzt ist Zeit für ein Neuanfang.

* * *

Ja ich weiß, Emmett war ein bisschen hart zu ihr. Aber im Grunde hat er Recht. Er macht sich halt total Sorgen um seine kleine Schwester. Das nächste Kapitel beinhaltet einen kleinen Zeitsprung von einer Woche.

Noch ein kleiner Aufruf an alle Schwarzleser. Lasst bitte Kommis da, für uns Schreiber ist es wirklich wichtig eure Meinung zu hören.

So bis denne


	9. Letzte Woche Barcelona

Das Kapitel ist nicht ganz so lang geworden. Aber ich verspreche, dass das nächste wieder länger wird.

* * *

Es ist Samstag Abend und wir 6 sitzen zusammen im großen Wohnzimmer unserer Ferienvilla und sahen zusammen fernsehen. Morgen währe unserer letzter Tag hier und der Gedanke schmerzt. Es war so eine tolle Zeit, weg von San Francisco, weg von allen Problemen, allen Sorgen und allem Kummer. Mit einem schmunzeln musste ich an die letzte Woche denken.

Die letzte Woche verging ziemlich schnell. Es ist aber auch zum verfluchen. Sind wir 6 Zusammen, ziehen die Tage an uns vorbei. Sind wir getrennt bleibt die Zeit fast stehen. Nach dem Urlaub, werden wir zurück nach San Francisco fliegen. Dort werden wir alle gemeinsam noch gut 5 Wochen verbringen. Erst kurz bevor die Sommerferien zu Ende gehen, werden unsere Freunde mit ihren Eltern nach hause fliegen. Dann beginnt wieder ein neues Schuljahr. Das letzte das ich mit Emmett gemeinsam haben werde. Gott ich möchte nicht an das darauf folgende Denken. Allein ohne Freunde, ohne Bruder das wird die Pure Hölle werden. Und wie wird es unseren Pärchen erst ergehen, wenn sie so lange getrennt sind?

Den Montag haben wir ruhig angehen lassen. Lagen größten teils am Strand und genossen die Sonne. Unsere Eltern waren mal wieder nicht da. Ihr Verhalten ist schon eigenartig. Doch eins steht fest, sie werden um eine Erklärung nicht drum rum kommen. Diese haben wir auf Sonntag verlegt. Denn an diesen Abend werden wir alle gemeinsam Essen gehen. Die optimale Gelegenheit für ein Gespräch. Ich genoss die Zeit mit meinen Freunden. Denn sie wird viel zu schnell zu Ende sein. Über das Gespräch zwischen mir und Emmett, haben wir kein Wort mehr verloren. Es ist auch nicht nötig. Seine Entscheidung steht und ich bin bereit sie zu akzeptieren.

Dienstag und Mittwoch, begann unserer Shopping Marathon. Ganz zum Leidwesen unserer Jungs. Sie taten mir aber auch Leid. Ganze zwei Tage in Einkaufszentren. Das war der pure Horror für sie. Dennoch hatten wir viel Spaß.

"Das könnt ihr uns doch nicht antun", jammerte Jasper.

Wir reagierten gar nicht darauf. Mit strahlenden Gesichtern gingen wir in die große Mall. Und was das für eine tolle Mall war. Alleine 14 Schuhgeschäfte. Das war ein Paradies. Wir Mädels schlugen natürlich ordentlich zu. Die Mall die wir am Mittwoch besuchten, war noch gigantischer. Mit hängenden Köpfen, stampften die Jungs uns hinterher. Was Rose, Alice und mich zum lachen brachte. Es gab genau drei Augenblicke, in denen sich ihre Gesichter aufhellten und sie das Brummen einstellten. In den Dessousladen, wo wir ihnen ein Model nach dem anderen vorführten. Emmett begann bei Rosalies Anblick in dem heißen roten Teil förmlich das Wasser aus dem Mund zu laufen. Edward konnte seine Augen nicht von mir lassen. Und Jasper schwieg und genoss Alice Anblick. Die Spielchen zwischen mir und Edward, sind ein wenig zurück gegangen. Nicht komplett aber ziemlich stark. Wahrscheinlich, will er mir meine Abstinenz nicht schwerer machen als es so wie so schon ist. Ich bin ihm auch sehr dankbar darüber. Aber ganz lassen kann er es dann doch nicht und ich auch nicht. Jedenfalls braucht unsere Jungs, nach diesen Anblicken erst einmal ein kühles Bier. Was ich natürlich sehr nachvollziehen kann, denn wir sind nun mal nicht von schlechten Eltern. Ihre Laune hellte sich da nach schlagartig wieder auf. Nur um bei dem nächsten Anblick von Schuhen wieder in den Keller zu rutschen. Nach dem wir das letzte Geschäft verlassen hatten und um ein halbes Vermögen erleichtert waren mit gefühlten tausend Taschen bepackt zum Auto gingen, mussten wir ihnen versprechen in den gesamten verbleibenden Ferien nicht einen Klamottenladen mehr zu betreten. Mit murrenden Gesichtern stimmten wir dem zu.

Donnerstag sahen wir uns die Stadt genauer an. Schlenderten an der Promenade entlang, an vielen Läden. Um die wir aber ein großen Bogen machten. Der wütende und vernichtende Blick der Jungs reichte, so das wir uns nicht einmal trauten auch nur einen Fuß in die Geschäfte zu stecken. Das Eis in Barcelona ist ein Traum. Nach der dritten Eisdiele bekam ich Bauchschmerzen. Am Abend gingen wir noch schick Essen und machten uns anschließend auf den Weg zur Villa. In der sich doch tatsächlich unserer Eltern befanden. Als währe es geplant gewesen. Sie waren doch tatsächlich den ganzen Tag da. Ausgerechnet an dem Tag, wo wir nicht da waren. Komisch, komisch das sollen sie uns mal schön am Sonntag erklären.

Freitag war ein Pärchentag naja jedenfalls für die Pärchen. Alice und Jasper gingen an dem Tag surfen. Sie hatten sich extra für einen Anfängerkurs eingeschrieben. Ich musste schmunzeln bei der Vorstellung, unserer kleine aufgedrehte Alice auf einem großen Surfbrett. Mein Bruder und Rosalie, verbrachten den Tag in der Stadt. Was sie genau vorhatten, dass wussten sie selbst noch nicht. Edward und ich, blieben in der Ferienvilla. Ich hatte einfach keine Lust irgendetwas zu unternehmen. Ich wollte einfach schön am Strand liegen und die Sonne genießen. Edward ging es genauso wie mir. Einfach faul in der Sonne liegen, dass ist für mich der perfekte Urlaub.

Rückblick:

Nach dem wir zwei die Villa für uns alleine hatte, begab ich mich erst einmal an den Herd es war schon kurz nach elf und ich hatte Hunger.

"Auf was hast du Hunger?"

"Mir egal es schmeckt alles was du kochst", antwortete er mir mit einem Zucker süßen lächeln.

Ich entschied mich für einen Gemüseauflauf.

"Kann ich dir helfen?"

"Ja du könntest die Zucchini schneiden", antwortete ich.

Ich widmete mich wieder meinem Brokkoli und meinen Möhren. Edward deckte den Tisch auf der Terrasse. Mit meiner Auflaufform in der Hand setzte ich mich zu ihm. Wir aßen und scherzten während des Essens. Nachdem wir das Geschirr in den Geschirrspüler verstaut hatten, machten wir uns runter zum Strand.

"Also erst Baden oder gleich in die Sonne du hast die Wahl", sagte Edward.

"Erst ins Wasser".

Und damit rannte ich los, ohne auf ihn zu warten. Noch bevor ich am Ufer angekommen war, schlangen sich schon zwei Arme um meinen Bauch.

"Du hast doch wohl nicht gedacht, du währst schneller als ich?"

"Ich war mit Absicht langsamer, ich wollte dir auch mal eine Chance lassen".

"NATÜRLICH", gluckste er und schmiss mich über seine Schultern.

"Lass mich runter", schrie ich.

Doch er dachte gar nicht daran. Er lief weiter Richtung kühles Nass. Er weiß ganz genau wie sehr ich das hasse. Ich liebe Wasser, keine Frage und Baden liebe ich noch mehr. Nur gehe ich lieber selbst hinein. Diese schnellen Konfrontationen mit dem Wasser, führen bei mir jedes Mal zum angehenden Herzinfarkt. Ich bin nun mal eine Mimose und muss mich erst langsam an die Kälte gewöhnen. Ich hämmerte mit aller Kraft auf seinen Rücken ein. Was ihn nur zum Lachen bracht. Wahrscheinlich stellt sich mein Versuch ihn Schmerzen zu zufügen als angenehme Massage für ihn raus. Nach einer Weile, schleuderte er mich mit Leichtigkeit hoch und ich lag in seine Arme. Wie macht der das bloß, so leicht bin ich nun auch wieder nicht, aber Edward hat schon beeindruckende Oberarme. Mit Emmett kann er nicht mithalten, aber wirklich beeindruckend.

"Edward ich rate dir, Las mich runter".

"Und was wenn nicht?"

"Oh Edward bitte, du weißt das ich das nicht mag. Denk doch bitte an meine Gesundheit".

"Ich denke der geht es ganz ausgezeichnet".

"Ja noch, nun lass mich runter".

Er stand schon bis zur Hüfte im Meer. Mir ahnte schlimmes, als ich seinen amüsierten Blick sah.

"Du willst runter?"

"Ja verdammt".

Sofort bereute ich diese kleine Äußerung.

"Wie du willst".

Und schon waren seine schützenden Arme unter mir verschwunden und das nasse etwas erwartete mich. Mit einem letzten Schrei tauchte ich unter.

Dieser verdammte….

Ich strampelte mich wieder nach oben, um als erste Reaktion einen laut lachenden Edward war zu nehmen.

"Du siehst aus wie….", vor Lachen brachte er kein weiteres Wort mehr raus.

Wütend funkelte ich ihn an.

"Wie ein begossener Pudel", krächzte er vor lachen.

"WIE BITTE", ich war entsetzt.

"Deine Harre", gluckste er.

Erst jetzt bemerkte ich das sie mir beinah alle im Gesicht hingen.

Dieser verdammte…..

Weiter dachte ich lieber nicht darüber nach. Ohne ihm noch eines Blickes zu würdigen, schwamm ich los. Doch kurze Zeit war er neben mir.

"Bella!"

Keine Reaktion meinerseits.

"Bella!"

Keine Reaktion meinerseits.

"Bella!"

Keine Reaktion meinerseits.

Bis ich an den Füßen gepackt wurde und festgehalten wurde. Noch ehe ich mich los strampeln konnte, drücke Edward mich schon gegen seine Brust. Jeglicher Versuch mich zu währen, war dahin. Hier fühlte ich mich wohl. Ich legte meine Arme um ihn und küsste ihn auf die Wange. Unter uns war kein Boden mehr, so das wir mit den Beinen strampeln mussten um nicht unter zu gehen.

"Verzeihst du mir", hauchte er mir ins Ohr.

"Was soll ich denn verzeihen".

Ehrlich gesagt, wusste ich das wirklich nicht mehr. Mir ist seit geraumer Zeit aufgefallen, das mein Gehirn in Edwards Gegenwart immer häufiger streikt. Denn Grund dafür habe ich noch nicht raus gefunden.

"Na das mit dem Wasser und der Pudel".

"Richtig", sagte ich entsetzt und boxte ihn gegen die Schulter.

Darauf lachte er wieder los und gab mir einen Kuss auf die Stirn. Wir verbrachten noch eine ganze Weile im Wasser. Meistens umarmten wir uns oder stuckten uns gegenseitig unter. Es ist einfach wunderbar mit Edward. Wie soll das bloß werden wenn wir alle wieder getrennt sind.

NEIN

Bloß nicht drüber nachdenken Bella.

Nach gefühlten 5 Stunden und einer Haut wie der eines Rentners verließen wir das Wasser. Ich schmiss mich aufs Handtuch und ließ mich in der Sonne schmoren. Edward tat es mir gleich. Einen Augenblick später, spürte ich Edwards Gewicht auf meinem Po. Ich währte mich nicht dagegen. Zu sehr gefiel es mir. Und ich wusste auch so was er vor hatte. Er öffnete meinen Bikini. Was mich überhaupt nicht störte. Dann spürte ich auch schon die kühle Creme auf meinem Rücken. Edward verteilte sie und massierte mich dabei. Es war einfach wunderbar. Ich liebe seine Berührungen, ich liebe es ihn so nah zu spüren. Ein leises stöhnen schlich sich über meine geschlossenen Lippen. Was Edward nur ein kichern entlockte. Er rutschte runter um nun meine Beine einzucremen. Es tat so gut seine Hände auf meiner nackten Haut zu spüren. Er strich über meinen Po und ein angenehmes kribbeln machte sich in meinem Unterleib breit. Ja ich bin eindeutig erregt, aber versuche es so gut es geht zu ignorieren. Als er an meinen Fußsohlen angekommen war kicherte ich auf und zuckte sie vor seinen Berührungen weg. Ich bin einfach wahnsinnig kitzlig an dieser Stelle. Edward lachte nur und kam wieder höher gerutscht. Mit einer schnellen Bewegung, war mein Oberteil wieder verschlossen.

"Dreh dich um".

Ich tat was er mir sagte und legte mich auf meinen Rücken. Edward setze sich im Schneidersitz neben mir und wieder merkt ich das kühle etwas. Er verteilte es auf meinem Bauch, meinen Armen und meinem Dekoltee. Ich sah ihm dabei zu. Als er merkte, das mein Blick auf ihm ruhte, schlich sich ein lächeln auf sein Gesicht. Er fuhr an meinen Beinen fort, strich zärtlich über meine Oberschenkel. Ich schloss die Augen und genoss seine Berührungen. Ich merkte, das es wenig mit eincremen zu tun hatte, was er da machte. Seine Finger strichen viel zu zärtlich über meine Haut. Es störte mich nicht, ich liebte seine Berührungen. Als er von meinem Bauch über meinen Becken an meiner rechten Seite hinunter, über meine Oberschenkel und dann über meine Innenschenkel strich, bekam ich Gänsehaut. Mein Körper reagiert eindeutig viel zu extrem auf Edward. Eine Tatsache die zu viele Probleme mit sich bringt. Edward fing an zu kichern, als er meine Gänsehaut merkte. Ihm ist bewusst das nicht der leichte Wind, der sich über den Strand legte der Auslöser war, sondern er.

"NA NA was sehe ich denn da?"

"Besser du hörst auf, du machst mich noch wahnsinnig. Du weißt ich liebe es wenn du solche schönen Dinge mit mir tust, aber da ich nun keinen Dampf mehr ablassen kann, solltest du es nicht zu häufig tun. Ich kann sonst für nichts garantieren".

Diese neue Abstinenz die ich mir Dank meines Bruder auferlegt habe, ist in solchen Situationen nicht gerade vorteilhaft. Mein Körper, NEIN ich schreie viel zu sehr nach zärtlichen und Intimen Berührungen. Nein auch nicht richtig, nach Edwards Berührungen. Nur leider, habe ich bis jetzt immer noch nicht raus gefunden, warum das so ist.

OK kurze Zusammenfassung:

Edward sieht wahnsinnig gut aus.

Ich kenne ihn seit dem ich Umrisse wahr nehmen konnte.

Bedeutet sehr lange.

Er war immer für mich da, so wie alle anderen. Ich vertraue ihn voll und ganz. Ich kann mit ihm reden, lachen und weinen. Ich fühle mich bei ihm sicher, geborgen, vertraut, frei und vollkommen.

Was ich für ihn tun würde?

Ganz einfach

ALLES

Was er für mich tun würde?

Ganz einfach

ALLES

Was er für mich ist?

Mein Bruder, mein bester Freund mein Seelenpartner.

Was ich für ihm empfinde?

LIEBE

So viel steht fest. Nur was für Liebe das ist, das steht noch nicht fest. Und diese Tatsache ärgert mich gewaltig.

Kurz um, dieser Typ bringt mich um den Verstand.

Zusammenfassung abgeschlossen!

"Ich mag es dich zu streicheln, dich zu berühren, dich zu verwöhnen und dir nah zu sein".

"JA und ich mag das auch, aber Edward…..". Weiter kam ich nicht. Edward legte mir seinen Zeigefinger auf die Lippen.

"Schon gut ich weiß ja. Aber ich kann dir nicht versprechen, es nie wieder zu tun".

"Das sollst du ja auch gar nicht", erwiderte ich mit einem frechen grinsen.

"Du kleines Luder".

"Leider nicht mehr voll in Aktion".

"Du wirst es überleben Bella. Wie gesagt ich stehe dir zur Verfügung".

Ja das weiß ich nur zu gut. Ich weiß das er mich nicht zurück weisen würde. Er es sich wahrscheinlich sogar wünscht, auf eine Art. So wie ich auch, aber es geht nun einmal nicht. Als Antwort lächelte ich nur.

"So was ist, schmierst du mich auch ein oder soll ich einen Sonnenbrand bekommen?"

"Du könntest es natürlich auch selbst machen, aber ich weiß ja das ihr Männer immer so unbeholfen seit, also will ich mal nicht so sein".

"Du ….", setzte er an. Mehr kam aber nicht, er hatte bestimmt keine passende Antwort auf Lager.

Ich gluckste nur über sein verdattertes Gesicht und drückte ihn aufs Handtuch. Schnell hatte er einen großen Klecks Sonnencreme auf dem Bauch und ich begann ihn einzuschmieren. An seinem Becken angekommen knurrte er verführerisch auf. Ich machte total unbeeindruckt weiter, obwohl ich es ganz und gar nicht war. Strich über seinen perfekten Körper und genoss seine warme Haut unter meinen Fingern. Nach einem Moment, spürte ich selbst das meine Berührungen immer leichter und sanfter wurden. Auch Edward spürte es, denn nun schloss auch er die Augen. Mein Blick huschte über seinen Körper, verfolgte meine Finger und blieb an seiner Badehose hängen. Unter besagter Badehose machte sich eine ziemlich beeindruckende Beule sichtbar. Kurz war ich wie erstarrt, dass lag sich aber einen Augenblick später wieder und ich fuhr mit meinen Bewegungen fort. Ich war zwar immer noch leicht verwirrt, wollte ihm aber keinen Grund geben die Augen zu öffnen. Er würde sich mit hundert prozentiger Sicherheit über mein verdattertes Gesicht kaputt lachen. Denn noch war ich damit beschäftigt, meine Gesichtszüge wieder unter Kontrolle zu bekommen.

Ich meine wie kann das sein, er kann doch nicht so erregt sein, nicht durch mir, nicht durch meinen Streicheleinheiten?

ODER DOCH?

Habe ich so eine starke Wirkung auf ihn?

Reagiert sein Körper so wie meiner wenn er mich berührt?

Was ist das nur zwischen uns?

Ich meine es ist super schön!

Aber so verwirrend!

Da ich jedoch keine Antworten auf meine Fragen bekommen werde, nehme ich es als Bestätigung oder Kompliment hin oder als was auch immer. Der erste Schock ist überstanden und die gute Laune wieder hervorgetreten. Ich fing an zu kichern.

"Vielleicht solltest du dich lieber umdrehen", sagte ich zu ihm. Er öffnete die Augen und sah mich völlig erregt an.

"So meinst du ja".

"Ja ich denke das währe gesünder, ich möchte ja nicht das bei dir irgend etwas wegen mangelnder Blutzufuhr abstirbt", neckte ich ihn.

"So möchtest du das nicht nein. Aber um ehrlich zu sein, fühle ich mich gerade völlig gesund. Ja richtig wohl sogar".

"Das glaub ich dir aufs Wort", ich schaute noch einmal an ihm runter und schmunzelte.

Edward fing an zu lachen, drehte sich dann aber um.

"Weiß du, dass das unglaublich ist welch eine Wirkung du auf mich hast", flüsterte er.

"MMHHHMM…..", machte ich nur und fuhr die Konturen seines Rückens lang.

Wir lagen noch bis zum späten Nachmittag in der Sonne. Redeten über dies und das und genossen die Zweisamkeit. Gegen 18 Uhr, kamen Jazz und Alice wieder. Sie erzählten uns von ihrem Tag und Alice beklagte sich jetzt schon über mörderischen Muskelkater. Morgen wird sie unausstehlich sein soviel steht fest. Rosalie uns mein Bruder kamen erst am späten Abend. Sie haben sich entschieden ein Boot für den ganzen Tag zu mieten. Was sie auf diesem Teil gemacht haben möchte ich gar nicht wissen.

Rückblick zu Ende.

Und nun sitzen wir hier und trauern den bevorstehenden Tag zu. Unser letzter Tag auf Barcelona. Der letzte Tag ohne Sorgen, ohne Ängste. Ich säufst auf.

"Was ist los Bella?" Fragte Jasper mich.

"Der Urlaub verging viel zu schnell", antwortete ich ihm.

"JA da hast du Recht. Ich möchte nicht an zuhause denken. Nie wieder möchte ich an ein Abschied denken", flüsterte Jasper und Alice nahm ihn in den Arm.

Wir vermieden das Thema Abschied so gut es ging. Doch in manchen Situationen sickert es doch durch.

"Noch ist kein Abschied. Erst machen wir noch ein Paar Wochen San Francisco unsicher", wandte sich mein Bruder schnell ein um die schlechte Stimmung zu vertreiben.

Niemand von uns möchte daran Denken. Es schmerzt zu sehr.

"Morgen werden wir erst einmal unsere Eltern zur Rede stellen", meinte Alice.

"Oh ja ich bin schon gespannt was sie zu sagen haben. Mit einer billigen Ausrede gebe ich mich nicht zufrieden", kam es von Rosalie.

Wir anderen nickten zustimmend. Der Abend wurde anschließend noch richtig lustig. Über unsere Eltern unterhielten wir uns nicht mehr, zu sehr versaut das Thema unsere Laune. Wir spielten noch bis spät in die Nacht WER BIN ICH. Einfach genial dieses Spiel, schon lange haben wir nicht mehr so ausgelassen gelacht. Der Hammer war als Alice, Rosalie den Namen Miss Piggy auf die Stirn klebte. Das Gesicht das Rosalie machte als sie wusste wer sie war, der wahr echt göttlich. Wir mussten so sehr lachen, mir tat der Bauch weh. Nach 2 Minuten nahm sie sich den Zettel ab und lass selbst den Namen den sie nicht schaffte zu erraten. Strafte Alice mit einem vernichtenden Blick, der einen erneuten Lachkrampf bei uns auslöste in dem sie dann selbst mit einstieg.

Total erledigt ließ ich mich neben Edward in unser Bett fallen. Die vorletzte Nacht in Spanien. Die vorletzte Nacht neben Edward. Ich habe mich so an seiner nähe gewöhnt. Das Gefühl neben ihm einzuschlafen und morgens als erstes ihn zu sehen ist einfach wunderbar. Ich möchte es einfach nicht missen. Möchte jede Nacht neben ihm schlafen. Aber nur weil der Urlaub zu Ende ist, heißt es ja nicht das ich nicht mehr neben ihm schlafen kann. Wir haben ja noch ein Paar Wochen in San Francisco. Und in denen werden wir höchst wahrscheinlich auch in einem Bett schlafen, da alle anderen Zimmer belegt sind. Unsere Pärchen werden sich nachts mit Sicherheit nicht trennen wollen. Dennoch ist es was anderes. Hier ist alles so sorglos und zuhause werden wir wieder an den bevorstehenden Abschied erinnert werden. Ein Gedanke den ich mit allen Kräften versuche weg zu drängen. Nur leider wird er mit jedem verstrichenen Tag präsenter.

Ihr könnt euch schon mal auf das nächste Kapitel freuen. Ich habe noch nicht angefangen, aber werde mich beeilen es schnell fertig zu schreiben. Das nächste Kapitel, wird alles verändern, aber ich werde nicht so viel verraten.

* * *

Lasst mir Kommentare da und LG


	10. Ein Traum wird wahr

Das wichtigste Kapitel, ist fertig. Ich sag nur Emotionen PUR.

* * *

Der letzte Tag auf Barcelona.

Toll wirklich Großartig, man wie ich mich freue.

Verdammt warum kann diese beschissene Zeit nicht einfach stehen bleiben. Heute werden wir noch einmal auf heile und tolle Welt machen und morgen sitzen wir wieder im Flieger Richtung Abgrund. Klar wir haben dann noch ein Paar Wochen, aber was sind schon ein Paar Wochen. Nach diesen Wochen wird wieder alles grausam sein. Wenigstens werden wir Alice Geburtstag zusammen feiern können. Man verdammt, ich will nicht das sie wieder gehen müssen. Nur leider kann ich oder wir das nicht ändern. Das alleine liegt nur in der Macht unserer Eltern.

HA unsere Eltern.

Die werden sich heute erst einmal was anhören können. Uns den ganzen Urlaub über aus dem Weg zu gehen. Das gibt es doch wohl nicht. Die spinnen doch. Wir werden sie in 4 Stunden treffen im Restaurant New Moon. Denn die feinen Herrschaften hielten es ja nicht für nötig mit ihren Kindern gemeinsam zu gehen. Nein wir treffen uns da, THZZ normal ist das jedenfalls nicht. Wie auch immer, ich hoffe nur für sie das sie einen guten Grund für ihr merkwürdiges Verhalten haben.

"Bella nun komm, wir haben nicht mehr lange", ich schnaufte und verdrehte die Augen.

"Man Rose wir haben noch 4 Stunden, dass schaffen wir alle mal".

"Komm jetzt, du musst mir helfen beim Locken eindrehen".

Weiber, gut ich bin auch nicht besser. Ich schnaufte und stampfte die Treppe hoch. Aus dem Wohnzimmer hörte ich noch leises Gekicher. Das war ja klar das die Herren das lustig finden. In Rosalies Zimmer angekommen, blieb mir kurz die Sprache weg. Das sah aus, meine Güte überall Klamotten, Schmuck, Schuhe und Taschen. Ich kämpfte mich durch das Chaos und gelang ohne zu stolpern ins Bad.

"Da bist du ja endlich".

Ohne darauf einzugehen, nahm ich mir Bürste und Lockenwickler.

"So fertig, ich geh mich schon mal umziehen".

"Ja mach das".

Schnell ging ich zu meinem Schrank und schlüpfte in das Kleid, welches ich mir schon am Vorabend rausgesucht hatte. Es ist wirklich ein Traum von einem Kleid. Schnell hatte ich die passenden Schuhe und den passenden Schmuck an.

So fertig.

Ein Blick auf die Uhr verriet mir, das wir noch über zwei Stunden hatten.

Großartig

Ich stampfte wieder zu Rosalie. Und wie sollte es nicht anders sein, fand ich sie in ihrem Kleiderschrank. Ein Wunder, dass es dort drin überhaupt noch Kleider gibt. Ihr Zimmer sieht aus wie eine Modeboutique.

"Hey soll ich dir vielleicht helfen?"

"OH Bella ja das …..", ihr versag die Sprache mit großen Augen sah sie mich an.

"OH BELLA du siehst umwerfend aus. WOW du WOW", fing sie an los zu stammeln.

Ich unterdrückte ein kichern und schlüpfte mit in ihrem Kleiderschrank.

"Wie währe es hiermit. Das sieht super aus und warte….", ich stolperte einmal durchs Zimmer zu ihrem Schuhhaufen.

"Und die Schuhe dazu".

"Du bist genial, ja das ziehe ich an".

Schnell hatte sie das Kleid an. Sie sah wunderschön aus. Es fiel wie ein Wasserfall an ihr hinab. Es hatte einen Weinroten Ton, passend zu ihrem Schmuck und ihren Schuhen. Emmett werden die Augen raus fallen.

"Wo steckt eigentlich Alice?"

"Sie ist in ihrem Zimmer, da herrscht das absolute Chaos".

"NA viel besser sieht es hier auch nicht aus", lachte ich.

"Ich werde dich nicht an gestern Abend erinnern", zog sie mich auf.

Gut bei mir sah es gestern auch aus wie auf dem Schlachtfeld. Es ist aber auch nicht leicht, das passende Outfit raus zu suchen. Immerhin muss es elegant und sexy sein. Muss zum Typ passen, darf aber nicht zu altmodisch wirken. Und vor allem muss es zum Anlass passen und bequem sein. Wir Mädels neigen oft dazu uns Kleider zu kaufen, in denen wir uns nicht wohl fühlen. Und das alles nur weil, richtig. Sie klasse aussehen und wir sie unbedingt haben müssen.

"Ich werde mal zu ihr gehen, brauchst du noch Hilfe?"

"Nein ich werde mich jetzt ganz meinem Gesicht widmen. Kommst du nachher und steckst meine Harre hoch?"

"JA sagen wir mal halbe Stunde".

Sie nickte und ich ging zu Alice. Schon vom weiten hörte ich sie Fluchen.

"Verdammt nun geh doch zu du scheiß ding ARRGGG", ich musste kichern typisch Alice. Geduld ist keine ihrer stärken.

"HEY Süße soll ich dir vielleicht helfen", ich hatte leicht bedenken das sie sich die Schulter auskugelt.

"Gott sei Dank bist du da, ich bekomm den scheiß Reisverschluss nicht zu".

Ich huschte zu ihr und zog den Verschluss nach oben.

"Alice du siehst echt süß aus. Das ist doch das Kleid das du vor ein paar Tagen gekauft hast".

"Jep das ist es, ich find es einfach niedlich. Aber HALLO Bella gehst du heute noch auf irgend einer Preisverleihung".

Wir fingen beide an zu lachen.

"Komm ich steck dir die Harre hoch".

In weniger als 10 Minuten, hatte Alice meine Haare elegant nach oben gesteckt. Wenn es um Frisuren geht, macht niemand Alice etwas vor. Sie ist einfach eine Meisterin mit Bürste und Klammern.

"Danke das sieht wie immer umwerfend aus", ich drückte ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange.

"Kein Problem du bist ja dann fertig. Kannst den Jungs sagen in 20 Minuten sind wir auch unten".

"Gut machst du dann Rose die Harre".

"Na klar sie hat doch bestimmt das dunkelrote Kleid an ohne Träger oder. Ich weiß schon ganz genau was ich mit ihren Harren mache".

"AHM ja woher wusstest du das sie das an hat".

"Weiß nicht, nenn es weibliche Intuition".

"AHA OK", kopfschüttelnd verließ ich das Zimmer.

Unsere Alice ist manchmal schon komisch. Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, würde ich meinen sie hat Hellseherische Fähigkeiten.

HE totaler Quatsch

Langsam ging ich die Treppe runter. Und schlenderte ins Wohnzimmer. Die Jungs sahen mich und ihre Kinnladen klappten runter. Schmunzelnd ging ich auf sie zu.

"Hey wer bist du und was hast du mit meiner kleinen Schwester gemacht".

"Spinner"

"Nein im ernst Bella. Du siehst wunderschön aus. Gott bist du schön".

"Emmett nun werde bitte nicht sentimental. Sag mal heulst du?"

Da hatte mein großer Bruder doch tatsächlich Tränen in den Augen. Gott ist das süß. Er sieht mich doch ständig so aufgestylt. Ist wahrscheinlich alles ein bisschen viel im Moment. Der Urlaub fast zu Ende, der nächste Abschied naht. Da darf auch so ein Kollos wie mein Bruder mal seine weiche Seite zeigen. Schnell umarmte ich ihn und setzte mich neben ihm.

"Du siehst umwerfend aus Bella", sagte Jasper.

Ich bedankte mich mit einem lächeln und sah aus dem Augenwinkel wie Edward nickend mit offenem Mund Jasper zustimmte. Er schaffte es nicht seinen Blick von mir zu lösen. Ich finde es einmalig, so sprachlos hatte ich ihn schon lang nicht mehr gesehen.

"In 20 Minuten ungefähr sind sie fertig".

"Gut dann können wir auch langsam los. Wir werden bestimmt eine viertel Stunde bis zum Restaurant brauchen", meinte Jasper.

Und nun sitzen wir schon in unserem Leihbus auf den Weg ins Restaurant. Wir sind schon etwas spät dran. Rosalie und Alice brauchten doch eine halbe Stunde und als sie dann endlich die Treppe runter kamen. Wurden sie noch gut 10 Minuten bewundert. JA JA unsere Jungs sind richtige Charmeure. Das Restaurant ist eins der beliebtesten in Barcelona und somit auch eines der teuersten.

"Einen guten Abend den jungen Herrschaften was kann ich für sie tun?".

"Wir treffen hier unsere Eltern", antwortete Rosalie.

Unsere Eltern haben uns nicht einmal gesagt auf welchen Namen sie einen Tisch gebucht haben.

"Der Tisch auf den Namen Cullen?"

Gut wenigstens wissen wir es jetzt.

"Ja genau".

"Wenn sie mir bitte folgen würden. Ihre Eltern sind bereits anwesend".

Also trotteten wir dem netten Mann in seinem viel zu engen Anzug hinterher. Er führte uns in einen Nebenraum. In dem sich eine lange Tafel mit samt unseren Eltern befand. Diese grinsten wie Schmalztöpfe. Ich würde zu gerne wissen, was so lustig ist. Wir setzten uns ihnen gegenüber auf die letzten 6 freien Stühle und ihr Grinsen wurde noch breiter. Emmett der neben mir saß, sah mich mit einem fragenden Blick an. Ich zuckte nur mit den Schultern, auch mir kam dieses überaus übertriebene Grinsen unserer Eltern komisch vor.

"So Kinder da ihr nun da seit können wir ja Essen".

Verwirrt sah ich zu Peter. Wie kann er denn jetzt ans Essen denken. Gerade hätten sie vor lauter grinsen noch eine Gesichtslähmung erhalten und jetzt wollen sie Essen.

"AHM DAD möchtet ihr uns nicht erst einmal erzählen was mit euch die ganze Zeit los war und warum ihr so fröhlich seit".

"Später Rose jetzt Essen wir erst einmal".

Verwirrt sah ich zu meiner linken. Emmett und Rosalie sahen kein deut besser aus als ich. Ich drehte meinen Kopf zu meiner rechten. Auch da war nur Verwirrung zu sehen. Edward der neben mir saß wechselte einen Blick mit Alice die neben ihm saß. Wir sahen einander abwechselnd an, dann wieder nach vorn zu unseren Eltern. Ich sah genau in das Gesicht meiner Mutter die mir gegenüber saß. Ein merkwürdiges funkeln lag in ihren Augen.

"Wir können doch auch ers….".

"Bella Schatz wir Essen erst", wurde ich von meinem Dad unterbrochen.

Stumm nickte ich und Griff nach der Speisekarte die vor mir lag. Alle anderen taten es mir gleich. Nach einer Stunde und einem wundervollen Essen richteten wir unsere gesamte Aufmerksamkeit wieder an unsere Eltern.

"Also Kinder wie geht es euch?"

Was, war das jetzt Esmes ernst.

"Wie soll es uns den gehen Mum. Würdet ihr uns jetzt bitte sagen was hier los ist", Alice war ziemlich sauer.

Esme aber lächelte ihre Tochter nur liebevoll an.

"Habt ihr schon gepackt morgen geht's auf nachhause".

Ok sie möchten uns eindeutig reizen. Das gibt es ja wohl nicht.

"Wir packen morgen früh. Wir haben ja noch ein wenig Zeit bis der Flieger geht", antwortete Jasper.

Unsere Eltern nickten nur.

"Freut ihr euch schon auf zuhause?"

"Die frage hättest du dir echt sparen können Mum. Du weißt das wir San Francisco hassen".

Auch Emmett konnte sich nun nicht mehr zurückhalten. Unsere Eltern allerdings fingen an zu lachen. Das darf doch wohl nicht wahr sein. Was ist den daran so witzig. Finden sie es etwa lustig und leiden zu sehen.

"Aber Schatz wir fliegen doch nachhause und nicht nach San Francisco".

WAS

Das versteh ich nicht, wie meint sie das denn jetzt.

Emmett warf mir einen verwirrten Blick zu.

"Wie meinst du das?"

"Na wie ich es gesagt habe Bella".

OK ich habe absolut keine Ahnung was hier vor sich geht und das macht mich langsam ziemlich sauer.

"Fliegen wir nach Detroit?"

Wollte nun Jazz wissen.

"Was willst du den da mein Junge. Wir Fliegen nachhause".

"DAD….?"

Setzte Jasper an aber Peter lächelte nur.

"Ja".

Jasper starrte seinen Vater an und winkte dann ab.

"Also fliegen wir nach New Orleans oder was?"

"Edward wir Fliegen nachhause. Wo wollt ihr den alle hin?"

Ich sah zu Edward, dann zu Alice zu Jasper und zu Rose und Emmett und keiner von ihnen sah so aus als würde er etwas verstehen. Dann lagen die Blicke meiner Freunde auf mir. Das war so klar, wenn es um Diplomatie ging war ich immer die jenige die so was ausbaden und ausdiskutieren musste. Also ergriff ich das Wort und meine Freunde ließen sich entspannt in ihren Stuhl sinken. Sie verließen sich in solchen Situationen immer voll auf mich. Denn sie wussten das ich nicht locker lassen wurde und es immer schaffe das aus meinen Gesprächs Partnern raus zu bekommen was wir wissen wollten. Ich bin zwar das Kücken aber in meinen Argumenten unschlagbar. Das wissen auch unsere Eltern also lagen nun auch ihre Blicke auf mir. Genervt verdrehte ich die Augen und wandte mich an unsere Eltern.

"Also gut, damit wir das mal richtig verstehen. Wir Fliegen nachhause".

Ein nicken unserer Eltern.

"Nicht nach San Francisco!"

Wieder ein nicken.

"Nicht nach Detroit!"

Wieder ein nicken.

"Und nicht nach New Orleans!"

Wieder ein nicken und ein immer breiter werdendes Grinsen von jedem mir gegenüber. Ich bin ja normal nicht schwer von Begriff aber jetzt hab ich keine Ahnung.

Nachhause….

Nachhause….

Nachhause….

Nachhause….

Phoenix…..

Moment Phoenix, meinen sie etwa das. Unser eigentliches Zuhause ist Phoenix, es war es schon immer und wird es auch immer bleiben.

"Wir Fliegen nach Arizona".

Das war keine Frage, dass war eine Feststellung. Das Grinsen unserer Eltern hat seinen Höhepunkt erreicht und wieder folgte ein nicken. Ich sah zu meinen Freunden die immer noch nicht schlauer aussehen.

"Wir Fliegen nach Phoenix".

Wieder eine Feststellung und wieder ein nicken unserer Eltern. Nun scheinen auch die anderen langsam zu verstehen. Sie halten sich aber immer noch zurück und beobachteten das Minenspiel unserer Eltern. Gut wir Fliegen nachhause.

"Und wie lange bleiben wir dort?"

"Was meinst du Bella, na ich hoffe doch die nächsten Jahre. Wir wissen zwar nicht auf welches Colleg ihr später gehen möchtet aber wir hoffen doch, dass ihr in unserer Nähe bleibt".

Die Aussage von Carlisle sickerte nur ganz langsam zu mir durch. Was meint er nun damit.

Zusammenfassung:

Wir Fliegen nachhause

Nach Phoenix

Wir bleiben dort

Wir werden nicht nach San Francisco, nicht nach New Orleans oder nach Detroit Fliegen.

So wie es sich angehört hat NIE WIEDER

Unsere Eltern sind seit Weihnachten komisch.

Sie sind glücklich

Ausgelassen

Fröhlich

Gehen uns aus den Weg

Haben Geheimnise vor uns.

Als würden sie uns überraschen wollen.

Das kann nur eins bedeuten.

Wir ziehen alle wieder nach Phoenix.

Zusammenfassung abgeschlossen.

Ich kann es nicht glauben. Fassungslos sah ich zu unsere Eltern. Sie lächelten mich liebevoll an und nickten dann wieder. Kurz fragte ich mich, ob sie das einstudiert haben. Sie sind den ganzen Abend schon ziemlich synchron was ihre Kopfbewegungen angeht. Aber sie sahen an meinem Gesichtsausdruck das ich verstanden hatte. Und mit ihrem nicken bestätigten sie es mir.

Tränen sammelten sich in meinen Augen und suchten sich den Weg nach draußen. Meine Mundwinkel zogen sich nach oben und mein Blick klebte an meiner Mutter. Die jetzt ebenfalls zu weinen begann. Aus dem Augenwinkel nahm ich war, wie die Köpfe meiner Freunde zwischen unseren Eltern und mir hin und her wanderten. Doch ich konnte nichts sagen, mich nicht Bewegen. Ich war wie erstarrt. Meine Gefühle spielten verrückt. Alle Sorgen alle Ängste alles viel in diesem Moment von meinen Schultern und von meinem Herz.

Mein Herz

Was jetzt wieder vollständig ist und bleibt.

Nie wieder Abschied nehmen.

Nie wieder Tränen des Abschieds.

Nie wieder vermissen.

Nie wieder getrennt.

Jeden Tag sehen.

Jeden Tag fühlen.

Jeden Tag zusammen.

Jeden Tag reden.

Jeden Tag berühren.

Glück

Freude

Hoffnung

Erleichterung

Dankbarkeit

Liebe

All das befand sich jetzt in meinem Kopf und meinem Körper. Ich spürte ein rütteln, aber nahm es nicht wahr. Ich hörte meinen Namen, aber antwortete nicht. Ich war wie benommen, fühlte mich wie in einem Kokon. Wie in einem Traum, einen wunderschönen Traum. Ich weiß nicht wie lange ich stumm vor mich hin starrte und weinte. Langsam nahm ich meine Körperfunktionen wieder war. Ich Blickte nach links und sah in das besorgte Gesicht meines Bruders. Überglücklich ließ ich mich in seine starken Arme fallen. Ich hörte das Schluchzen meiner Mutter und das von Esme.

"Bella sag mir doch was los ist. Bella bitte was hast du?"

Beruhigend strich Emmett mir über den Rücken.

"Emmett wir fahren nachhause", schluchzte ich.

"Bella aber warum weinst du denn?"

Ich hob meinen Blick und sah in jedes einzelne Gesicht. Dann fing ich an zu lachen, ich weiß nicht warum aber ich musste lachen es war eine Mischung aus lachen und schluchzen aber es fühlte sich so gut an. Unsere Eltern stimmten mit ein. Nur meine Freunde waren immer noch verwirrt. Man, manchmal brauchen sie aber auch lange bis sie etwas checken.

"Man Leute wir fahren nachhause verdammt".

Immer noch verwirrte Blicke.

"Ja das haben wir nun schon mitbekommen Bella. Aber warum heult ihr denn alle?"

Nun hatten alle unserer Eltern Tränen in den Augen.

"Rosalie nun überleg doch mal. WIR ZIEHEN ALLE WIEDER NACH PHOENIX".

Nach meiner Aussage schnallten die Köpfe meiner Freunde zu unseren Eltern. Und wieder ein Synchrones nicken. Nun war es vorbei.

Tränen

Schluchzen

Verwunderung

Fragen

Starre

Umarmungen

Küsse

Und vieles mehr.

Wir fielen uns gegenseitig in die Arme und weinten. Weinten vor Glück und seit langem fühlten sich die Tränen richtig und gut an. Ich weiß nicht wie lange wir weinten. Aber es war sehr lange und es war richtig. Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit aber immer noch am heulen, ließen wir uns wieder auf unsere Stühle nieder.

"WIE ich meine WARUM?", presste Edward heraus.

"Erst einmal wollten wir uns bei euch Entschuldigen für alles. Die letzten 5 Jahre und unsere Verhalten in den letzten 6 Monaten", sagte Carlisle.

Wir nickten alle nur nicht fähig zu reden. Ich kann das einfach alles nicht Glauben.

"Wie euch sicher bewusst war. Waren wir mit der getrennten Situation genauso wenig glücklich wie ihr".

Wieder nickten wir während Carlisle das reden übernahm. Wir hörten nur gespannt zu.

"Also haben wir schon länger nach einer geeigneten Lösung gesucht. Sind aber nie weiter gekommen. Keiner von uns wollte seine gut bezahlte Stellung aufgeben".

"I..IHR IHR Habt ALLE GEKÜNDIGT", kreischte Alice.

Klar das wir und freuen wieder zusammen sein zu können. Aber das unsere Eltern dafür ihre Jobs aufgeben, dass geht doch nicht. Sie haben so lange dafür gearbeitet jetzt ganz oben zu stehen. Es ist nicht so, dass sie wegen des vielen Geldes arbeiten. Sie tun es aus Freude, sie lieben ihre Arbeit. Auch wenn sie nun nicht mehr so viel verdienen würde, währen wir immer noch reich. Was sie sich in den 5 Jahren alles zusammen erarbeitet haben, reicht locker bis ans Ende ihrer Tage. Aber darum geht es auch nicht. Sie sind die besten Anwälte Amerikas da können sie sich doch nicht mit einer minder bemittelten Stelle zufrieden geben.

"JA", antwortete mein Vater ganz trocken.

Entsetzt sahen wir zu unseren Eltern, das konnte doch nicht ihr ernst sein.

"Ihr könnt doch nicht einfach eure Jobs schmeißen, entfuhr es Jasper entsetzt.

"Natürlich können wir das. Es heißt ja nicht das wir nicht weiter als Anwälte arbeiten".

Mit offenen Mündern sahen wir wieder zu Carlisle.

"Manchmal liegen die einfachsten Ideen so nah, das man lange braucht um sie zu finden".

"Wie meinst du denn das jetzt?" Wollte ich wissen.

"Wir sind die besten Anwälte Amerikas, warum also sollten wir nicht zusammen arbeiten. Wir machen unsere eigene Kanzlei auf".

WUM das hat gesessen. Klar warum sind wir denn nicht alle schon mal auf diese Idee gekommen, sie ist einfach perfekt. Unsere Väter zusammen in ihrer eigenen Kanzlei, dass ist die beste Idee die es geben kann. Das löste alle unsere Probleme und sie werden keine Start Schwierigkeiten haben, sie sind alle so beliebt und gefragt das ist einfach Genial.

"Das Das ist genial", sagte mein Bruder.

Unsere Eltern nickten zustimmen. Wir sahen zu unsere Mütter.

"Auch wir werden uns zusammen tun", lies Diane verkünden.

Nun strahlten wir alle übers ganze Gesicht. Das alles ist einfach großartig. Ich kann das immer noch nicht Glauben. Wir werden alle wieder zusammen sein. Unsere Eltern werden höchst wahrscheinlich noch erfolgreicher. Und das beste, wir werden glücklich sein. Alle gemeinsam. OH BITTE lass das alles kein Traum sein. Es ist ich kann es einfach nicht beschreiben. Ich sah zu meinen Freunden dessen Gesichter alle erhellt und ohne sorgen waren. Ja es ist kein Traum es ist Wirklichkeit.

"Und wo genau ziehen wir hin, ich meine wie weit auseinander?" Fragte Alice.

Wieder dieses wunderschöne lächeln unserer Eltern. Bei dem ich mich gleich noch besser fühlte. Dieses lächeln kann nur bedeuten, das noch eine angenehme Überraschung auf uns wartet.

"Wir haben uns gedacht, als wir das alles besprochen und besiegelt haben das wir lange genug weit getrennt waren. Also haben wir beschlossen das es endlich an der Zeit ist, wieder zusammen zu hocken. Ich hoffe doch das ist auch in eurem Interesse?"

Wollte Esme mit einem schmunzeln wissen. Wir nickten alle 6 sehr heftig, was unsere Eltern zum lachen brachte.

"Das haben wir uns schon gedacht", lacht Esme weiter.

"Und daher waren wir uns einig so dich wie möglich zusammen zu ziehen. Leider fanden wir keine 3 leer stehenden Villen in der unmittelbaren nähe zueinander".

Geknickt sahen wir uns untereinander an. Na toll also doch weiter getrennt, aber egal das nehme ich gerne in kauf, Hauptsache die gleiche Stadt.

"ABER, davor haben wir uns nicht unterkriegen lassen. Wir haben etwas viel besseres Gefunden".

"OH nun mach es doch nicht so spannend Mum", sagte Alice ungeduldig.

"Wir haben ein bisschen außerhalb von Phoenix in einem kleinen Wald eine alte Ranch gefunden. Diese stand schon einige Jahre leer, aber ist unglaublich groß".

"JAAAAA", machte Alice es ging ihr eindeutig zu langsam.

"Sie ist so groß, das man dort locker 3 Villen drauf bauen kann und immer noch einen rissen Hof hat. Für einen Pool und einen großen Garten und eine gigantische Garage und einen Tennisplatz und und und. Also haben wir uns kurzerhand entschlossen diese zu kaufen".

AAHHH das ist doch alles nicht wahr. So viel Glück gibt es einfach nicht. Hab ich das jetzt richtig verstanden, wir ziehen alle zusammen auf ein gigantisches Anwesen. Villa an Villa, dass das ist unglaublich. Das war eindeutig zu viel nun liefen wieder die Tränen und nicht nur bei mir, nein bei uns allen 6.

"Das alles ist schon seit Weihnachten entschieden gewesen. Wir haben uns sogleich daran gemacht, Entwürfe für die Villen fertig zu machen. Haben die besten Firmen Amerikas organisiert, die jetzt seit 6 Monaten Bauen und machen und tun. Ja und was soll ich euch sagen, in der Zeit wo wir hier Urlaub gemacht haben, wurden unsere alten Villen ausgeräumt und alles nach Phoenix verfrachtet. Jetzt in diesem Moment wird unser neues Zuhause eingerichtet und aufgeräumt".

Geschockt und ungläubig schüttelte ich den Kopf. Das alles kann nur ein schöner Traum sein, es gibt keine andere Erklärung.

"Aber Schule und ….", weiter kam Edward nicht er wurde von Diana unterbrochen.

"Alles erledigt Kinder. Ihr seit an euren alten Schulen abgemeldet und an der neuen angemeldet. Wir sind bereits umgeschrieben und alle eure Habseligkeiten sind in Phoenix. Wenn wir morgen ankommen, wird alles fertig sein. Es wird so sein, als hätten wir schon immer da gewohnt. Das einzigste was wir wahrscheinlich noch machen müssen, ist Kisten auspacken und Umräumen, falls die Anordnung der Möbel uns nicht gefällt. Ach ja und einkaufen sollten wir, aber das war es auch schon".

HA unglaublich, die sind doch unglaublich. Wir zermatern uns die letzten 6 Monate den Kopf. Jetzt ist mir einiges klar. Natürlich waren sie die ganze Zeit über so glücklich. Na klar es hätte mich auch gewundert das sie ohne ihre Freunde so glücklich sein können. Die sind echt gerissen und die ganze Zeit über nichts zu sagen und alles geheim zu halten. Das Telefonat, welches Jazz mit bekommen hat. Da ging es um den Umzug nach Phoenix.

"Das ist unglaublich, das ist so toll DANKE DANKE".

Rosalie stand auf und lies sich um den Hals ihres Vaters fallen. Wir taten es ihr gleich und umarmten noch einmal unsere Eltern und bedankten uns aus ganzem Herzen. Das ist der perfekte Urlaub. Der perfekte Abschluss unseres perfekten Urlaubs.

Wieder zusammen.

Zusammen wohnen.

Zusammen leben.

Zusammen zur Schule.

Alles zusammen machen.

Zusammen glücklich sein.

"Warum habt ihr uns nichts gesagt. Wir haben uns die vergangenen 6 Monate sonst was überlegt. Wir hatten so angst, dass ihr euch von einander entfernt, weil ihr alle so glücklich wart. Wir hatten so angst noch weiter auseinander gerissen zu werden".

"Das tut uns wirklich Leid Bella. Wir wollten euch keine angst machen, aber wir konnten die Freude nicht richtig verstecken. Wir wollten euch überraschen. Wollten es euch erst sagen wenn alles fertig ist und alles unter Dach und Fach ist. Es hätte ja immer noch was sein können. Zum Beispiel Bau Verzögerung oder ähnliches und dann währe die Enttäuschung groß bei euch gewesen. Und wie konntet ihr denn nur denken wir entfernen uns von einander HE".

"Tschuldige Mum aber das war das naheliegenste. Weil ihr so fröhlich wart, obwohl euch etliche Meilen trennten".

"Ja das musste ja so ein Eindruck auf euch gemacht haben", sagte sie gedanklich.

Wir redeten noch bis spät in die Nacht. Unsere Eltern erzählen uns viel über unser neues oder altes Zuhause und wir hörten gespannt zu. Die Erleichterung und die Sorgen sind von jedem abgefallen. Und ich bin nur wahnsinnig glücklich und zufrieden. Denn ein erneuter Abschied währe die Hölle gewesen. Und der Grund währen unsere beiden Pärchen gewesen. Eigentlich ist jeder Abschied die Hölle, aber da sie sich nun inniger lieben als eh schon vorher, währe ein Abschied noch viel schmerzhafter geworden. Aber das ist ja nun nicht mehr der Fall. Es wird kein Abschied mehr geben, nicht morgen nicht übermorgen und auch nicht in geraumer Zukunft. Das werden wir nicht zulassen, wir werden uns niemals verlieren. Unser Herz ist wieder komplett und wird es auch bleiben.

Um kurz nach Mitternacht waren wir wieder in unserer Ferienvilla. Die letzte Nach steht an und morgen beginnen wir unser neues besseres Leben. So glücklich wie in diesem Augenblick war ich schon lange nicht mehr. Frisch geduscht und mit einem Dauer Grinsen legte ich mich neben Edward.

"Bella es ist unglaublich".

"Ja es ist ich hab kein Wort dafür".

"Wir werden alle wieder zusammen sein Bella, verdammt endlich ich kann es nicht glauben. Ich bin so glücklich ich könnte die ganze Welt umarmen. Ich würde es am liebsten jeden Zeigen wie glücklich ich bin, aber ich finde nicht die richtigen Worte oder die richtige Geste es fühlt sich nur so verdammt gut an".

Ja ich weiß was er meint. Mir geht es genauso. Ich gab ihm einen Kuss auf den Mund und kuschelte mich an ihn. Er legte sogleich seinen Arm um mich uns zog mich näher an sich. Tränen vor Glück liefen aus meinen Augen, auf seine nackte Brust. Er streichelte meinen Rücken. Es fühlte sich so gut an, in diesem Moment brauchte es keine Worte mehr. Wir schwiegen beide und genossen das Gefühl zusammen zu sein und zu bleiben. Jeder ging seine eigenen Gedanken nach bis wir einschliefen.

Das letzte was ich dachte, bevor der Schlaf mich übermannte war.

Wir 6 wieder vereint.

* * *

Wie hat es euch gefallen? Schreibt es mir!


	11. Rückflug und Entscheidung

So da bin ich wieder mit einem neuen Kapitel. Jetzt kommt sehr klärendes Gespräch zwischen Bella und Edward. Ein Gespräch das ihr Freundschaft verändern wird. Viel Spaß beim lesen.

* * *

Der nächste Morgen kam sehr schnell und ich war so ausgeschlafen wie schon lange nicht mehr. Ich hatte in dieser Nacht so tief und fest geschlafen, dass tat mir wirklich mal wieder richtig gut. Edward schlief noch, das spürte ich durch seinen regelmäßigen Atem. Langsam hob ich meinen Kopf von seiner Brust und beobachtete ihn beim Schlafen. Er sah so friedlich aus wie ein Engel. Ich verdrängte den Gedanken ihn zu Küssen. Ich meine so richtig, nicht nur so freundschaftlich wie wir das sonnst immer tun sondern so richtig. Ein Kuss der alle meine Gefühle für ihn ausdrückt. Gefühle die ich selbst nicht kannte. Er blinzelte ein paar mal und öffnete die Augen. Das grün in seinen Augen fing an zu leuchten als er mich sah. Was hatte das nur zu bedeuten?

"Morgen schöne Frau".

"Morgen du Spinner", lachte ich und knuffte ihn in die Seite.

"Warum Spinner ich finde es schön wenn ich dich als erstes nach dem aufwachen sehe".

Ich schüttelte nur grinsend den Kopf und ging ins Bad. Unter einer heißen Dusche wurde mir erst wieder bewusst, was gestern alles passiert ist. Im gleichen Moment verzog sich mein Mund zu einem lächeln. Heute würden wir wieder nachhause fliegen NACHHAUSE. Ja endlich kann ich zuhause sagen. Doch fassen kann ich das alles noch immer nicht. Es ist so schwer zu begreifen, das dieser Alptraum der mich 5 Jahre verfolgte nun endlich ein Ende hat. Ich wurde durch ein Klopfen aus meinen Gedanken gerissen.

"Bella mach mal hin so viel Zeit haben wir heute auch nicht, ich muss auch noch Duschen".

Ja da hatte er Recht, wir mussten immerhin noch Packen. Ich schnappte mir ein Handtuch und wickelte mich darin ein.

"Komm rein ich bin fertig".

Die Tür öffnete sich und Edward sah mich mit einem lüsternen Blick an, denn ich nur mit einem lächeln erwiderte. Ich sah in seinem Blick was er sah. Ein halb nacktes nasses Mädchen das er schon lange begehrt nur mit einem Handtuch bedeckt, was vom Wasserdampf umhüllt wird.

"Weißt du eigentlich wie verführerisch du aussiehst. Mit diesem kurzen Handtuch und den Wasserperlen auf deiner Haut. Das ist überhaupt nicht nett von dir mich so scharf zu machen".

Ich sah an ihm herunter, er hatte nur eine Boxershorts an, die ihm nun eindeutig zu eng wurde. Ich fing an zu kichern. Ja ja wie hatte ich diese Spiele vermisst, es wird eindeutig Zeit sie wieder häufiger zu führen. Und da wir ab morgen nun unmittelbare Nachbarn sind, sollte es uns an Zeit nicht mangeln. Ich liebe es einfach wenn ich ihm den Kopf verdrehe.

"Ach das tut mir jetzt aber Leid. Aber du hast ja jetzt das Bad für dich alleine, da fällt dir bestimmt etwas ein um deine Fantasien freien Lauf zu lassen".

Damit ging ich glucksend an ihm vorbei und gab ihn noch einen Kuss auf die Wange. Bevor ich aus dem Bad ging schüttelte ich noch einmal meine Harre durch und warf ihm einen verführerischen Blick zu. Seine Augen weiteten sich, als mir Wassertropfen von meinen Harren aufs Dekoltee tropften. Ich hörte ihn irgendetwas nuscheln was ich aber nicht verstand und dann hatte er die Tür auch schon in einer atemberaubenden Geschwindigkeit geschlossen. OH OH da muss aber jemand Druck ablassen dachte ich nur kichernd. Schnell zog ich mich an und wickelte anschließend das Handtuch um meine Harre. Da Edward immer noch nicht aus dem Bad kam, muss ich die Aufmerksamkeit meiner Haare wohl auf später verlegen. Da scheint jemand aber ziemlich beschäftigt zu sein. Ich fing an zu lachen bei dem Gedanken.

"OH EDDI ich bin schon mal unten Frühstücken lass dir ruhig Zeit", gluckste ich.

"Halt bloß die Klappe. Du weißt genau das ich das nicht leiden kann wenn du mich so nennst".

"Sei doch nicht so zickig. Will dein kleiner Freund etwa nicht wie du, soll ich dir vielleicht helfen", ich musste mir so das lachen verkneifen das mir schon der Bauch weh tat.

"Verschwinde", hörte ich nur noch dann ging ich aus dem Zimmer.

In der Küche und auf der Terrasse war schon ordentlich was los. Alle schienen schon wach zu sein.

"Oh Bella gut das du schon wach bist das Frühstück ist fertig".

Ich lächelte meiner Mutter zu und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange. Es war eine ausgelassene Stimmung. Jeder schien glücklich und zufrieden und das tat wirklich gut. Ich setzte mich neben Alice an den reichlich gedeckten Tisch auf der Terrasse.

"Ist Edward noch nicht wach?"

Ich hatte zu tun auf Carlisles Frage nicht laut los zu lachen. Aber ich riss mich zusammen.

"Er ist noch beschäftigt", sagte ich konnte mir aber ein kichern nicht verkneifen.

Fragend sahen mich alle an.

"Er ist Duschen", sagte ich dann kurz und knapp.

Nach 10 Minuten kam er dann auch. Doch bevor er sich neben meinen Vater setzte warf er mir noch einen kurzen Blick zu.

Ich lachte in mich hinein und schüttelte den Kopf. Sofort lagen wieder alle Blicke auf mir.

"Was?"

"Na du scheinst ja heute gute Laune zu haben", schlussfolgerte Esme.

"Das ist ja auch kein Wunder. Heute geht's nachhause und das gemeinsam. Da kann man ja nur gute Laune haben".

Alle nickten zustimmend und ich sah in die strahlenden Gesichter meiner Familie. Gut Edwards war ein wenig verbittert. Er sah mich so entsetzt an, das ich wieder lachen musste. Die erneuten Blicke meiner Familie würgte ich nur Kopfschüttelnd ab. Ich muss ihn wirklich ziemlich fertig gemacht haben vorhin im Bad. So kenn ich ihn ja gar nicht. Seit dem mir Emmett mein Sexverbot erteilt hat, ließen diese Sticheleien und die Spielchen zwischen uns nach. Daher war er wohl wirklich ziemlich überrascht über meine Aktion heute morgen. Ich weiß auch nicht was das war, aber ich fühl mich so gut. Keine Ahnung ich will einfach das es wieder so wird, wie vor diesem blöden Verbot.

Langsam hob ich meinen Kopf und sah ihn an. Nun lächelte er wieder und ich tat es ihm gleich. Das Frühstück verlief still, jeder hing seinen eigenen Gedanken nach. Wir halfen schnell alle beim Tischabräumen und gingen dann packen. Doch vorher musste ich erst einmal meine Haare bändigen. Mit einer gut sitzenden Frisur widmete ich mich dem Packen. Das dauerte Gott sei Dank nicht all zu lange. Unsere Eltern waren so Clever für Alice, Rose und mir noch jeweils einen neuen Koffer zu besorgen. Daran hatten wir nach unserem Shopping Marathon nicht mehr gedacht. Das währe echt böse geendet. Was würden wir nur ohne unsere Eltern tun, ich hätte es bestimmt nicht übers Herz gebracht ein Teil meiner Sachen hier zu lassen. Da hätte ich doch lieber einen von Edwards Koffern heimlich ausgekippt und ihn mit meinen Sachen gefüllt. Wieder musste ich lachen bei dem Gedanken. Heute bin ich aber auch fröhlich, dass kenn ich gar nicht von mir.

"Was ist denn nun wieder so lustig".

"Ich dachte nur gerade daran was ich gemacht hätte wenn unsere Eltern uns nicht noch Koffer gekauft hätten".

"AHA und was hättest du gemacht?"

"Ganz einfach, ich hätte einen von deinen Koffern ausgekippt und ihn mit meinen Sachen gefüllt".

Wir prusteten beide los.

"Das glaub ich dir sogar".

"Das war ja auch mein ernst".

"Weißt du eigentlich wie sehr ich mich freue das wir wieder zusammen wohnen".

"Ja mir geht es nicht anders".

"Vor allem kann ich mich nun täglich an dich rächen".

"Rächen?"

"Ja rächen, du glaubst doch nicht etwa, dass das was du heute morgen mit mir gemacht hast kein Nachspiel für dich haben wird".

Breit grinsend sah ich ihn an. Nein mein lieber Edward das glaube ich nicht, aber ich bin bereit dafür. Wie ich das vermisst habe. Einfach glücklich sein ohne an einen baldigen Abschied denken zu müssen. Da kann man seine Freude doch gleich besser raus lassen. Egal was mich oder besser uns 6 in Phoenix erwarten wird. Wir werden es zusammen erleben und wir werden bereit sein WIR ALLE. Wer weiß was das zwischen mir uns Edward noch wird, jetzt wo wir uns täglich sehen, aber auch dafür werde ich bereit sein. Und ich werde nichts mehr Planen, mir nicht mehr so viele Gedanken machen. Jetzt kann nur noch alles gut werden. Wir werden alle Höhen und Tiefen die das Leben für uns bereit hält zusammen durch stehen und darauf freue ich mich schon.

Nachdem wir alle fertig waren mit Packen, fegten wir noch einmal durch die Ferienvilla. Wir putzten hier und da, obwohl wir es nicht tun müssen aber so verging die Zeit schneller. Unser Flieger geht um 14 Uhr, jetzt war es gerade mal kurz nach halb 11. Wir hatten beschlossen vor dem Flug noch Essen zu gehen. Um kurz nach 11 machten wir uns dann auf den Weg. In einem kleinen Lokal aßen wir etwas und setzten unseren Weg Richtung Flughafen fort. Während Carlisle, Emmett und mein Vater die Autos weg brachten machten wir übrigen uns auf den Weg zum Check In. Wir gaben unsere Koffer auf und warteten an unserem Gate auf die drei. Ich konnte es kaum erwarten, ich wollte nur noch nach Phoenix. Klar die Zeit hier war einfach wunderbar, aber der Gedanke bald mein neues, altes zuhause zu sehen war stärker als die Trauer des beendeten Urlaubes. Ich bin so riesig gespannt auf uns neues Heim. Wie es wohl aussehen wir? Wo es wohl sein wird? Aber das wichtigste, wir werden dort gemeinsam wohnen, dass ist einfach wundervoll. Endlich ein Abschied der mir ein lächeln aufs Gesicht Zaubert.

Unser Flugzeug landete und schon bald konnten wir einsteigen. Edward hatte es mit einmal so eilig. Ich wusste genau was er vor hatte, er wollte am Fenster sitzen aber nicht mit mir mein Freund. Schnell flitzte ich zu Alice.

"Alice kannst du mal Edward rufen".

"He wieso das denn?"

"Mach es bitte einfach. Rede mit ihm egal was, Hauptsache so lange bis ich eingestiegen bin OK".

"AH Klar", sie grinste und ich ging schnell weiter.

"EDWARD", schrie sie ich musste mir ein lachen verkneifen.

"Was denn", sagte er genervt.

"Komm mal bitte kurz, ich muss dir noch was sagen".

"Hat das nicht Zeit, wir steigen gleich ein".

"Nein es muss jetzt sein".

Ich sah ihn schnaufen und die Augen verdrehen. Schnell ging er zu Alice und ich kämpfte mich weiter nach vorn. Nur noch ein paar Leute dann hab ich es geschafft.

GESCHAFFT.

Ha schnell suchte ich mir einen Platz und machte es mir am Fenster bequem. Es ist doch echt praktisch eine so gute Freundin zu haben.

"Und deswegen hältst du mich auf, dass hättest du mir auch in Arizona erzählen können", Edward kling ziemlich genervt.

Er wollte gerade an mir vorbei gehen, als ich einmal aufhustete. Sein Kopf schellte in meine Richtung und seine Augen verengten sich. Ich lächelte und winkte ihm freundlich zu und Zeigte auf den Platz neben mir.

"Das kann doch nicht sein. Das war doch deine Idee".

"Was war meine Idee", tat ich ahnungslos.

"Das weißt du ganz genau, tu bloß nicht so. Glaub gar nicht ich sitze wieder denn ganzen Flug am Gang".

"Ich war eindeutig schneller. Was kann ich denn dafür wenn du bummelst".

Murrend verstaute er sein Handgepäck und setzte sich neben mich.

"Warum hab ich den gebummelt? Ich war vor dir in der Reihe, wenn meine Schwester mir nicht noch unbedingt erzählen musste, dass sie ein Teil ihrer neuen Sachen, trotz zusätzlichem Koffer noch bei Jasper verstauen musste, dann währe ich vor dir im Flieger gewesen. Als ob mich das Interessiert".

"Es scheint Alice bestimmt wichtig gewesen zu sein. Sie wollte das du an diese schönen und aufregenden Geschichte Teil hast, das ist doch nett", innerlich lachte ich mich halb Tod. Doch äußerlich tat ich die unschuldige.

"Ach tu doch nicht so, dass war doch deine Idee. Du hast das doch eingefädelt das sie mich aufhält. Ich kenne dich nach 15 Jahren wirklich besser als du denkst. Aber ich sage dir nur eins. Meine Rache Liste wächst und wächst und ich freu mich jetzt schon darauf, die Liste Punkt für Punkt abzuarbeiten".

Mit einem hinterhältigen grinsen sah er mich an. Oh man, was er sich wohl alles für mich ausgedacht hat. Am besten gar nicht drüber nachdenken Bella.

Das Flugzeug hob ab und nach 10 Minuten konnten wir unsere Sicherheitsgurte lösen. Wie immer kam die Stewardess vorbei uns bot uns etwas zum Trinken an.

"Man bin ich aufgeregt. Wie es wohl sein wird?"

"Na großartig was denkst du denn. Ich kann mir das schon richtig gut vorstelle. Gigantische Häuser und einen rissen Hof. Von den Garagen will ich gar nicht erst reden. Ich hoffe nur mein Baby ist gut angekommen, sonst dreh ich durch. Ich schwöre es dir, ein Kratzer und ich mach denen die Hölle heiß".

Oh ja das kann ich mir bildlich vorstellen. Wenn es um sein Auto geht, dann kann Edward richtig eklig werden.

"Kein angst ich bin mir sicher, der Martin ist wohl auf".

"Na das will ich auch hoffen".

"Nun hab dich doch nicht so. Du kannst dir 20 Aston Martins kaufen".

"Darum geht es aber nicht. Das ist mein Baby mein Martin verstehst du. An diesem Auto hängen so viele Erinnerungen".

"Oh Gott tut mir Leid, ich wusste nicht das eure Beziehung schon so fest ist. Ich freu mich für dich. Ich wünsche euch beide für die Zukunft alles erdenklich gute und das er dich nie enttäuscht".

Ich setzte eine verständnisvolle Mine auf und strich ihm langsam über den Oberarm.

"Sag mal Bella, du willst dich heute wohl mit mir anlegen was? Du gehst auf dünnem Eis meine Süße".

Wir lachten beide los.

"Was willst du denn mit mir machen, wenn ich nicht lieb zu dir bin?"

"MMHH ich hätte da schon eine Idee und ich weiß das es dir gefallen würde".

Er blickte einmal an mir runter und wieder hoch und grinste mich frech an.

"So weißt du das ja. Aber da muss ich dich leider enttäuschen, wir hatten gesagt einmalig".

"Aber das was ich mit dir vor habe, hatten wir noch nie gemacht. Um von einmalig zu reden, müssen wir es erst einmal machen", sein grinsen wurde noch breiter.

"Wir hatten eine Regel".

"Das mag sein, aber wie war das noch. Regeln sind da um gebrochen zu werden".

"Edward", sagte ich streng.

"Was denn ich kann nichts mehr dagegen machen Bella. Du machst mich einfach warnsinnig. Heute morgen war es schon hart an der Schmerzgrenze. Hätte ich dich eine Sekunde länger angesehen, dann hätte ich mich nicht mehr halten können. Du bist so unglaublich sexy. Gott du bringst mich um den Verstand".

Oh man ich glaub ihm jedes Wort. Ich bin mir sicher, dass es immer schwerer werden wird. Gott wie sehr würde ich ihn spüren wollen. Überall auf meinem Körper. Wie sehr würde ich ihn berühren wollen, überall auf seinem Körper. Vielleicht wenn, NEIN BELLA kein vielleicht. Ihr seit beste Freunde, die tun so was nicht miteinander. Aber ein bester Freund bring einen auch nicht zum Orgasmus. OHHHH wenn ich daran denke, das war der absolute Wahnsinn. Wie gerne würde ich das wieder spüren. Wie gerne würde ich Sex haben und das mit Edward. Ich weiß das es atemberaubend sein würde. Soll ich mir das wirklich entgehen lassen. Ich meine, das Fingern hat unsere Freundschaft auch nicht geschadet. Es hat sie noch intensiver gemacht. Ich hätte kein Problem mich nackt vor Edward zuzeigen, oder mich gehen zu lassen. Eigentlich würde ich mich liebend gern mit ihm gehen lassen. Eigentlich möchte ich mich nur noch vor Edward gehen lassen.

"Vielleicht…", setzte ich an.

"Vielleicht?" Hackte er nach.

"Man ich weiß nicht. Ich fühl doch genauso wie du".

Mit großen Augen sah er mich an.

"Du meinst du willst?"

"Ich weiß nicht was ich will verstehst du. Ich will dich. Ich will dich berühren, fühlen und spüren. Aber ich will nichts kaputt machen".

"Bella ich ich weiß was du meinst. Ich bin mir nur nicht sicher, ob wir uns beide noch lange zusammen reißen können".

"Wie meinst du das?"

"Na schau doch nur mal was wir die ganze Zeit machen. Wir machen uns gegenseitig heiß und genießen es. Wir genießen es so sehr, dass wir uns kaum noch zusammen reißen können. Meinst du nicht wir könnten noch mehr genießen. Ich meine, ach ich weiß doch auch nicht".

Er fuhr sich durchs Haar und sah mich wieder an.

"Ich weiß nur, das du mich anziehst. Verstehst du Bella, seit dieser Nacht, du weist schon welche. Seit dieser Nacht habe ich nur noch an dich gedacht. Ich hatte kein verlangen mehr auf eine andere Frau. Ich will mit keiner anderen schlafen. Ich will nur dich. Du bist so wunderbar. Bei dir fühle ich mich so gut, so komplett und geborgen. Und du fühlst dich so unglaublich toll an. Du, oh Gott nur wenn ich daran denke, wie ich dich gefühlt habe und berührt habe, kribbelt wieder alles in meiner Hose. Ich kann das einfach nicht mehr abstellen. Wie soll das erst werden, wenn wir uns täglich sehen".

Ja da hatte er Recht. Wie soll das erst werden. Ob wir es einfach mal versuchen sollten. Einmal und dann sehen wie es wird. Ich hab dieses starke verlangen nach seinem Körper, aber da ist noch so viel mehr. Nur ich versteh dieses Gefühl nicht.

"Naja weißt du Edward. Wir sind nun 15 Jahre beste Freunde. Wir haben alles gemeinsam erlebt, wieso sollten wir das nicht auch mal gemeinsam erleben".

"Du willst also?"

"Ich will schon lange, aber ich bin mir einfach nicht sicher ob es richtig ist".

"Ja ich weiß was du meinst, aber was ist schon richtig?"

"Ja das stimmt auch wieder, meinst du wir sollten es einmal probieren. Ich meine nur um zu sehen wie es ist".

"Ich würde nichts lieber machen. Wirklich eine Nacht mit dir, ist alles was ich mir wünsche".

Ich lächelte. Ja ich wünsche mir nichts anderes. Warum eigentlich auch nicht. Verdammt wieso sollte Sex etwas zwischen uns kaputt machen. Bis jetzt hat nichts unsere Freundschaft zerstört. Also wird es das wohl auch nicht. Sex mit Edward, das währe der Sex meines Lebens, da bin ich mir sicher. Also warum drauf verzichten.

"Also gut", sagte ich mit einem lächeln.

"Also tun wir es?"

Gott er ist so aufgeregt wie ein kleines Kind.

"Ja wir versuchen es. Aber wir gehen das langsam an Ok. Wir überstürzen das jetzt nicht, nicht das du jetzt mit mir auf dem Klo verschwinden möchtest. Wir tun es einmal".

"Wir werden sehen ob es bei einemmal bleibt", antwortete er kess.

"EDWARD".

"Mal ehrlich Bella warum planen. Warum genießen wir nicht einfach das hier und jetzt. Was soll schon passieren. Es ist doch nur Sex".

JA stimmt eigentlich hat er Recht. Es ist nur Sex. Jedenfalls für mich und Edward. Für uns war Sex noch nie mehr. Sex hat für uns nichts mit Liebe zu tun, sondern mit Spaß. Da wir beide gleich empfinden, bin ich mir wirklich sicher, dass es keine Probleme danach geben wird.

"Gut wie du meinst. Jetzt wird nichts mehr geplant. Und was machen wir mit den anderen, was wenn sie es erfahren?"

"Na was soll schon sein. Dann wissen sie es eben. Emmett hat es dir doch mit mir erlaubt. Zwar bin ich mir sicher, dass er es nie für möglich gehalten hätte, aber er würde keine Probleme damit haben, so wie auch all die anderen nicht. Also lass uns einfach zusammen Spaß haben. Dann kann ich dir gleich mal zeigen wie sich das anfühlen sollte".

"Gut da hast du Recht, ist ja auch egal. Sie sind unsere Freunde, sie werden es schon verstehen. Und ich bin schon echt gespannt ob du wirklich so gut bist, wie du immer tust".

"Glaub mir Baby ich bin sogar besser".

"Na dann halt dich nicht zurück".

"Würde mir nie einfallen", lachte er und zog mich zu sich.

Er legte seinen Arm um mich und küsste mich aufs Haar.

"Du glaubst gar nicht wie glücklich du mich machst Bella. Es ist doch so viel schöner, ohne sich zurück halten zu müssen".

"Ja ist es. Eigentlich ist das auch echt schrecklich seinen Trieb zu unterdrücken und da wir beide gleich fühlen was den anderen angeht muss es so was wie Bestimmung sein".

"Ich wette unsere Körper sind für den anderen gemacht".

"Spinner".

Es ist schön so offen mit Edward zu reden. Und noch schöner ist der Gedanke an das was wir beide miteinander vor haben. Es ist schon lustig, wir reden über gemeinsamen Sex, wie über die Verabredung eines gemeinsamen Kinoabends. Ach warum eigentlich nicht, ich bin mir sicher. Ich werde mit Edward schlafen. Es bringt ja auch nichts immer gegen seine Lust anzukämpfen. Es ist einfach viel zu anstrengend, viel leichter wird es sein sie einfach raus zu lassen. Außerdem muss ich ja die nächsten 3 Jahre irgendwie überstehen. Und da mir Emmett nur zwei Möglichkeiten gelassen hat, muss ich mich für eine Entscheiden. Da ein fester Freund nicht ihn Frage kommt, bleibt nur noch Edward übrig. Wenn ich es mir richtig überlege, will ich mich vor niemand anderen mehr nackt und willenlos Zeigen. Nur noch vor Edward, nur er hat meinen Köper verdient. Niemand sonst.

"Und wann wollen wir es tun".

Edward holte mich aus meinen Gedanken. Er ist wirklich aufgeregter als ein kleines Kind das Geburtstag hat. Ich möchte echt nicht wissen, wie lange er darauf schon gewartet hat.

"Lass dich überraschen mein lieber. Du wirst es schon merken, wenn ich es will".

"Gut, aber bitte lass dir nicht so lange Zeit".

"Ich werde deinen Notstand berücksichtigen", gluckste ich.

"Ich habe keinen Notstand, ich bin nur wahnsinnig aufgeregt. Es ist so als währe es mein erstes Mal".

Gott ist der süß. Aber jetzt wo er es sagt. Mir kommt es auch so vor, als währe es mein erstes Mal.

Denn Rest des Fluges, redeten wir nicht mehr über dieses Thema. Wir redeten über alles möglich und lachten so ausgelassen wie immer. Es war ein angenehmer Flug und ich fühlte mich 20 Kilo leichter. Das Gespräch mit Edward war mehr als nötig. Und ich fühle mich über unsere Entscheidung es zu tun, einfach viel leichter. Es ist genau die richtige Entscheidung und ich werde mich mit reinem Gewissen darauf ein lassen.

Nach 17 Stunden Flug, landeten wir endlich in Phoenix. Es ist einfach wunderbar wieder hier zu sein und zu wissen das wir hier bleiben. Endlich können wir Phoenix wieder unser zuhause nennen.

* * *

So bin auf Kommentare gespannt. Wie ihr euch ja nun vorstellen könnte, geht es langsam zur Sache. Noch nicht im nächsten Kapitel, aber im darauf folgendem das ist versprochen.

LG


	12. Wieder zuhause

Ein sehr schönes und Emotionales Kapitel. Kann sein das ich in meinen Erzählungen ein bisschen übertreibe, nur um euch vor zu warnen. *grins*

* * *

Nachdem wir unsere Koffer hatten und sie in die Mitautos verstaut hatten, machten wir uns auf den Weg. Wir hatten noch kurzfristig beschlossen Frühstücken zu fahren. Immerhin war es gerade mal halb 9 morgens. Satt und zufrieden, fuhren wir unseren Eltern nach. Ich saß mit Rosalie, Jasper und Alice in einem Wagen. Edward und Emmett fuhren mit einem Pick Up der den groß Teil unserer Koffer transportierte.

"Man seht euch das an, wir sind wieder zuhause".

Alice liefen die Tränen wie Sturzbäche runter. Es ist einfach fantastisch wieder hier zu sein. Würde mir jemand nach meinem glücklichsten und schönsten Erlebnis fragen, würde das hier die Antwort sein. Das Gefühl wieder zuhause zu sein, wieder angekommen zu sein und das gemeinsam ist einfach nicht zu beschreiben. Wir fuhren durch eines der größten und schönsten Villenviertel Phoenix. Das ehemalige Zuhause von Rosalie, Jasper, Emmett und mir. Hier hatten wir vor 5 Jahren gelebt. Alice und Edward lebten damals etwas außerhalb auf einem rissen Anwesen. Es war bestimmt doppelt so groß wie unseres. Esme mochte es noch nie, mitten in einer Stadt zu leben. Sie hatte es immer schon lieber abseits zu wohnen. Ein eigenes kleines Paradies, sagte sie immer. Keine Nachbarn, die in den Garten sehen konnten. Keine ständigen vorbeifahrenden Autos. Nur ihr Paradies und die Landschaft. Wenn das was unsere Eltern uns über unser neues Zuhause erzählt haben alles stimmt. Muss es für Esme die Erfüllung ihres Traumes sein.

"HEY SEHT MAL", schrie Rosalie.

Ja ich sah es, unser altes Haus oder besser Villa. Sie sah noch genauso aus, wie vor 5 Jahren. Gut ein paar kleine Veränderungen waren schon da. Das Dach war neu Gedeckt worden und der Vorgarten umgestaltet.

"OH WOW", mehr konnte ich nicht sagen.

Wir hörten ein Hupen. Ich drehte mich um und sah in das strahlende Gesicht meines Bruders. Es war einfach unglaublich unser altes Zuhause zu sehen. Wer jetzt wohl darin wohnt?

"Wir müssen unbedingt mal vorbei fahren", sagte Jasper.

"Ja das müssen wir, bei allen".

Meine Freunde nickten zustimmend. Jasper trat aufs Gas, wir waren wohl einwenig langsamer geworden. Doch nach der nächsten Kurve sahen wir schon die Rückseite eines anderen Mietwagens in dem meine Eltern saßen. Wir fuhren fast eine halbe Stunde bis wir das Ortsausgansschild von Phoenix sahen. Kein Kilometer weiter, bogen wir in einen gepflasterten Waldweg.

MH ich kann mich an diese Straße erinnern, aber nicht an diesen gepflasterten Waldweg. Das kann dann wohl nur die Auffahrt unseres neuen Zuhauses sein. Unsere Eltern haben wirklich alles mitbedacht. Ich frag mich echt wie sie diese alte Ranch gefunden haben, denn vor 5 Jahren war da noch kein Weg zusehen. Der muss total zugewachsen gewesen sein.

"Man wir fahren jetzt schon 5 Minuten diesen Weg lang", nörgelte Rose.

"Jetzt freu dich doch. Es ist doch klasse, mitten im Wald zuwohnen. Wir sind hier ungestört", versuchte Jasper seine Schwester zu beruhigen.

"Ja hast ja Recht. Es ist was besonderes, so viel steht fest".

Wir lachten alle los. Nach weiteren 3 Minuten, sahen wir es.

"OH MEIN GOTT", Jasper war der einzige der etwas raus bekam.

Uns Mädels stand der Mund weit auf. Wir standen vor einem, ich weiß gar nicht wie ich es sagen soll. Es war ein Kunstwerk. Nein es war der pure Wahnsinn. Noch nie hatte ich so was gesehen. Viel sahen wir noch nicht, aber was wir sahen verschlug uns die Sprache.

Ein gigantisches Tor, öffnete sich und unsere Eltern fuhren durch. Nur unser Wagen und der von Edward und Emmett bewegte sich keinen Millimeter. Unsere Blicke waren auf das was sich hinter dem Tor befand geheftet. Die Auffahrt hatte Ähnlichkeit mit einem Kreisverkehr. In der Mitte, war ein großer Springbrunnen. Dieser KREISVERKEHR hatte drei Ausfahrten. Jede führte zu einem Haus. Nein Nein einer Ville. Nein das passt auch nicht ein Schloss trifft es eher. Nein ein Palast, ja Palast ist das richtige Wort. An jedem PALAST war eine Garage die bis zum nächsten PALAST führte. Sie waren alle 3 durch die Garagen miteinander verbunden. Der erste und der 3 PALAST waren etwas schräger angeordnet. Sie passten sich dem KREISVERKEHR an. Es war unglaublich, ich hatte so etwas noch nie gesehen. Von hier hinten sieht es so aus, al hätte jede Garage 12 Tore. Macht logischerweise 24 Stellplätze. Gott wenn ich das jemanden erzähle, der glaubt mir kein Wort.

Ein lautes Hupen, löste und von der Trance. Wahrscheinlich einer unserer Eltern. Ich kann mir ihre belustigten Gesichter schon vorstellen.

"Ja.. Jas.. Jasper viell.. Vielleicht solltest du fah..fahren", stammelte Rosalie.

Mit offenen Mund nickte er. Der Wagen rollte auf dieses gigantische Monstrum vor uns zu. Auch Emmett setzte den Pick Up in Bewegung. Gott ich fühlte mich als würde ich die Quien besuchen. Wir kamen bei unseren Eltern an. Doch sahen sie nicht an, nun lag unser Blick auf das hinter ihnen. Der Palast in der Mitte. Nie im Leben hielt ich so etwas für möglich.

"Wollt ihr nicht aussteigen", gluckste Carlisle.

Doch wir reagierten nicht. Es war wie ein Schock. Ein wunderbarer Traum aus dem man angst hatte zu erwachen. Meine Tür wurde aufgemacht und jemand zog mich leicht am Arm. Ohne mich darauf zu konzentrieren stieg ich aus. Dem Blick aber immer noch auf das Gebäude vor mir gerichtet.

Ich weiß nicht wie lange wir nur stumm da standen. Die einzige Körperfunktion die bei uns 6 noch funktionierte, war die Kopfbewegung. Unsere Köpfe schnallten von einer Villa zur nächsten. Jede war atemberaubend schön. Keine stand der anderen in etwas nach. Da haben unsere Mütter wirklich sehr gute Arbeit geleistet. Sie sind keine Architektinnen, sie sind Künstlerinnen.

"Braucht ihr vielleicht ärztliche Hilfe", kicherte mein Vater.

Unsere Köpfe schossen in seine Richtung. Und ein schallendes Gelächter unserer Eltern folgte. Nach einer Ewigkeit hatten sie sich eingekriegt. Nur langsam, drang die Realität wieder zu uns durch.

"Das ist der Wahnsinn", Emmett fand seine Sprache als erstes wieder.

"DANKE", hörten wir 3 weibliche Stimmen die ohne jeden Zweifel unseren Müttern gehörte.

"Wie habt ihr das hin bekommen?"

"Na weißt du Rose. Das war das erste mal, dass wir unsere Häuser selbst planen konnten, also haben wir uns richtig ausgetobt", antwortete Diana ihre Tochter.

"Ja ausgetobt ist das richtige Wort", sagte ich.

"So also wir würden euch gern etwas erklären, seit ihr wieder bei der Sache oder braucht ihr noch ein paar Minuten", gluckste Esme.

Schnell schüttelten wir alle 6 unsere Köpfe und verlagerten unsere Aufmerksamkeit auf unsere Eltern.

"Also wie ihr seht, sind die Villen mit den Garagen verbunden. Die Garagen dienen auch gleichzeitig als Durchgang. Also könnt ihr durch ihnen, in die anderen Villen gelangen ohne über den Hof gehen zu müssen. Jede Garage hat 12 Stellplätze. JA JA wir wissen, ziemlich viel aber wer weiß, vielleicht werden wir sie ja irgendwann einmal brauchen. Wir hatten pro Person 2 Autos eingeplant. Einige haben ja schon zwei und Bella und Alice bekommen bald ihren Führerschein, also werden wir auch soviel Platz brauchen. Sollte er irgendwann doch nicht ausreichen, Bauen wir eben an. Der eigentliche Garten, mit Pool und allem drum und dran, befindet sich hinter den Villen. Wir haben alles extra so bauen lassen, dass niemand von hier vorn drauf sehen kann. Wir sind hier allein, im Umkreis von 3 Kilometern befindet sich nur Wald. Also können wir hier tun und lassen was wir wollen. Keine nervigen Nachbarn die sich über irgendetwas beschweren können. So weit verstanden?"

"Ja Mum", sagte Edward kurz.

"Möchtet ihr denn nicht wissen, welche Familie wo wohnt?"

"Das ist eigentlich nicht so wichtig Dad. Erstens sind wir EINE Familie und zweitens werden wir eh überall wohnen. Aber es währe schon schön zu wissen wo unsere Zimmer sind und vor allem in welchen dieser gigantischen Villen sich meine Schuhe und Hüte und Kleider und mein Schmuck befindet".

Auf diese Erklärung von Rosalie lachten wir so laut los, dass ich mir sicher war das trotz 3 Kilometer Busch uns jemand gehört hat.

"Na wenn das so ist. Villa 1 Cullen, Villa 2 Hale und Villa 3 Swan", dabei zeigte Peter mit dem Finger auf jede einzelne Villa. Es war mir so egal, welche unsere wahr. Sie waren einfach alle einmalig und etwas besonderes. Und wie Rosalie schon gesagt hat, wohnen werden wir eh in allen.

"So Kinder, ihr könnt euch jetzt in ruhe umsehen. Wir werden jetzt die Autos weg bringen und anschließend einkaufen fahren. Wir werden etwas zum Abendessen mit bringen. Es wird bestimmt dauern, immerhin befindet sich nichts Essbares in den Häuser, also viel Spaß".

Schnell landeten wir alle Koffer aus, damit unsere Eltern sich auf den Weg machen konnten. Diana fuhr mit Emmetts Jeep und Esme mit ihrem Mercedes hinter her. Die beiden Autos müssten reichen, für ihren groß Einkauf.

Nun standen wir da und sahen unseren Eltern hinterher. Als das letzte Auto nicht mehr zusehen war, kreischte Alice aufeinmall wie eine Geisteskranke los und sprang Emmett in die Arme.

"Das ist der absolute Wahnsinn", schrie sie.

20 Minuten standen wir da und schrieen, kreischten, lachten und weinten vor Freude.

"Los kommt, lasst uns alles ansehen", sagte Rosalie.

"Am besten wir Teilen uns auf", meinte Edward.

Er zog an meinem Arm und führte mich zu Villa Nummer 1.

"Gut wir werden uns schon irgendwann wieder sehen. Falls sich jemand verläuft einfach anrufen", lachte Jasper.

Als erstes betraten wir die Garage und Edward steuerte seinen Martin an. Wie ein Gutachter schlich er um sein Auto und untersuchte jeden Millimeter.

"Und ist er verletzt", scherzte ich.

"Nein alles so wie es sein soll", grinste er.

"Ich kann das alles nicht glauben", sagte ich immer noch fassungslos.

Er zog mich in eine Umarmung und küsste mich aufs Haar. Seine Hand streichelte meinen Rücken und er presste mich enger an sich. Mir wurde ganz heiß, ich wusste was er vor hatte.

"Edward nicht jetzt".

Er zog einen Schmollmund, ich musste kichern. Ich küsste ihn zaghaft auf den Mund und löste mich aus seiner Umarmung.

"Ich hab doch gesagt las dich überraschen. Komm wir sehen uns alles an".

"Aber es passt gerade so gut", er zog mich wieder an sich.

Er küsste meinen Hals und strich über meinen Po. Ein leises Stöhnen kam über meine Lippen. Wieder drückte ich ihn weg.

"Edward bitte, lass uns jetzt nichts überstürzen".

"Ich wette ich würde dich hier und jetzt rum bekommen", grinste er.

"Ja das würdest du, aber du wirst es jetzt nicht versuchen verstanden", ernst sah ich ihn an.

"Ja schon gut, na dann lass uns unser neues zuhause besichtigen".

Er nahm meine Hand und gemeinsam gingen wir in die CULLEN Villa. Es war einfach atemberaubend. Alles war edel und luxuriöse. Der Wahnsinn. Ganze 2 Stunden brauchten wir um alles zu sehen. Edwards Zimmer war der Hammer. Es lag im 3 Stock und war einfach gigantisch. Aus seinem Fenster, konnte man in den Hinterhof sehen und das was wir dort sahen, verschlug uns wieder die Sprache. Gemütlich gingen wir durch die Garage zu den Hales. Im Eingang, trafen wir Alice und Jasper.

"Gott das ist einmalig", schwärmte Alice.

"Na dann hast du dein Zimmer wohl noch nicht gesehen was Schwesterherz".

"Nein da gehen wir jetzt hin", lächelte sie Edward zu.

Sie zog Jasper mit sich, der sich aber noch einmal an uns wandte.

"Ach ja, das Poolhaus solltet ihr erst einmal meiden", gluckste er.

"Warum?"

"Naja sagen wir so. Emmett und Rose blockieren es".

"Ah Ok gut zu wissen".

Wir lachten alle 4 los. Gott, dass sie es auch nicht mal für einen Tag aushalten.

"Das gleiche würde ich jetzt auch liebend gern machen", flüsterte mir Edward ins Ohr.

"Ja ich weiß, aber das wirst du nicht", neckte ich ihn.

"Bella es ist wirklich nicht nett mich so lange zappeln zu lassen".

"Oh glaub mir, so lange musst du nicht mehr warten".

"WANN?", seine Augen fingen an zu strahlen.

"Das sag ich dir nicht", lachte ich.

Er kniff mir in den Po und zog wieder eine Schnute.

Lachend ging ich weiter. Nach weiteren 4 Stunden hatten wir alle Villen besichtigt. Wir kamen aus dem staunen nicht mehr raus. Alles war einfach unnormal schön. Es hatte etwas von einem Märchen. Am meisten beeindruckt war ich von meinem begehbaren Kleiderschrank. Er war so groß wie mein altes Zimmer in San Francisco und das war schon rissig.

"Hier kann man tolle Dinge drin machen", raunte mir Edward ins Ohr.

Und schon wurde ich gegen eine Kommode gedrückt. Edwards Hand streichelte meinen Schenkel hoch. Keuchend stieß ich Luft aus, was ihm zum kichern brachte. Wie kann ein Mann nur so einen Wirkung auf einen haben. Das ist doch nicht normal, überall wo er mich berührt hinterlässt er eine brennende Spür voller verlangen.

"Edward nicht hier und nicht jetzt", stieß ich immer noch keuchend hervor.

"Man warum denn nicht, ich dachte wir planen nicht mehr und versuchen es".

"Ja das werden wir auch, aber nicht jetzt. Nun überstürz das bitte nicht. Ich verspreche dir es wird nicht mehr all zu lange dauern OK. Aber heute lässt du deine Finger bei dir".

Stöhnend tritt er einen Schritt zurück.

"Gut wie du willst".

"Danke", ich gab ihm einen Kuss auf den Mund, den er nur zu gern erwiderte.

Dieser Kuss, war alles andere als freundschaftlich. Und er fühlte sich gut und richtig an.

"So kannst du mich jetzt immer Küssen", flüsterte er mir ins Ohr.

"Wie du willst".

"Ist es so nicht viel schöner. Wenn man seine Lust einfach raus lässt".

"Ja ist es".

"Ich hab dich unendlich doll lieb Isabella Marie Swan".

"Und ich dich erst Edward Anthony Cullen".

Wir umarmten uns und gingen gemeinsam nach draußen. Die anderen waren auch schon da und saßen auf der Terrasse.

"Na ihr beide, wie sieht das Poolhaus aus? Ist es schön?".

"Edward du bist so ein Arsch", sagte Rosalie.

Wir übrigen prusteten los.

"Ich frag doch nur. Immerhin haben wir es noch nicht gesehen".

"Wer wird denn da neidisch sein Eddilein", stichelte Emmett.

"Oh ich bin nicht neidisch", antwortete er trocken und sah mich an.

Sofort schnellten die Köpfe meiner Freunde zu mir. NA GROßARTIG.

"WIE IHR, ALSO WIE", stotterte mein Bruder und sah mich eindringlich an.

"Was wie?" Wollte ich wissen.

"Ihr habt doch nicht wirklich oder?"

"Nein Emmett wir haben nicht".

"Noch nicht", ergänzte Edward.

Für diese Aussage hätte ich ihm am liebsten einen ordentlichen Tritt verpasst. Emmett sah blitzschnell zu Edward. Dann wanderte sein Kopf zwischen mir uns Edward hin und her. Ich hab wirklich, wirklich keine Probleme wenn meine Freunde etwas über unsere kleine Entscheidung wissen. Aber muss es denn so schnell sein. Ich meine bevor wir es überhaupt gemacht haben. Naja auch egal, nun kann ich es eh nicht mehr ändern.

"Das müsst ihr uns erklären", sagte Jasper.

"Was gibt es denn daran zu erklären. Wir haben nicht rum gemacht", sagte ich genervt.

"Noch nicht", sagte Edward wieder und grinste sich eins.

Ich knuffte ihn in die Seite, er zuckte kurz zusammen.

"Kannst du jetzt mal deine Klappe halten", funkelte ich böse.

"Warum denn sie können es doch wissen".

"Ja können sie ja auch. Aber ich hab keine Lust auf ein Verhör".

"Irgendwann würde das eh kommen".

Die Köpfe der anderen flogen zwischen Edward und mir hin und her. Ich konnte doch tatsächlich ein grinsen bei ihnen entdecken. Das gibt es ja wohl nicht, finden die das etwa lustig.

"ARG du machst mich wahnsinnig".

"Ja ich weiß, dass hast du mir schon oft genug gesagt".

Da hat dieser Typ doch tatsächlich die Dreistigkeit, mir seinen Arm um die Hüfte zulegen. Die Blicke der anderen, waren nun auf seinen Arm gerichtet. SUPER

"DAS DU ARG", mehr bracht ich nicht heraus.

Schallendes Gelächter ertönte. Gott sei Dank wurde ich bei so einem Thema nicht rot. Immerhin ist mir das nicht peinlich.

"Also habt ihr jetzt so eine Art Affäre oder wie?"

"So was in der Art Emmett. Du hast es ihr ja mit mir erlaubt".

"JAAAAAA", lachte er.

"Und was ist daran so lustig?"

"Ganz einfach Bella. Jasper und ich haben eine Wette abgeschlossen, wie lange ihr das beide aushält. Immerhin haben die Blicke die ihr euch den ganzen Urlaub über zugeworfen habt Bände gesprochen. Na und was soll ich sagen. ICH HAB GEWONNEN".

Das ist doch echt die Höhe. Eigentlich sollte ich ja sauer sein, aber irgendwie find ich das auch witzig.

"Das ist doch nicht euer ernst oder".

"Doch, ich sagte es dauert keine 3 Monate mehr und Jasper meinte mindestens 5 dauert es noch TJA".

Wie ein Champion klopfte er sich auf die Brust. Was wür eine Wahnsinns Leistung dachte ich nur.

"Und ihr meint das geht gut?"

Ich verstand Rosalies bedenken, denn ich hatte die gleichen. Doch bevor ich antworten konnte, tat Edward das schon.

"Das wissen wir nicht, aber wir versuchen es. Wie euch ja allen klar ist, bedeutet Sex für Bella und mich nicht das gleiche wie für euch. Wir wollen einfach nur unseren Spaß und da Bella ja nicht all zu viele Alternativen mehr hat…", damit sah er zu meinem Bruder, der immer noch grinste wie ein Honigkuchenpferd.

"…probieren wir es mal. Ich meine was soll schon passieren. Unsere Freundschaft, kann nichts kaputt machen. Und außerdem stehe ich schon lange auf Bella, ich meine seht sie euch an. Ist sie nicht total heiß…", jetzt lagen alle Blicke auf mir. Ich hätte ihm am liebsten wieder in die Seite geknufft, aber ich verkniff es mir.

"…Bella geht es mit mir nicht anders. Sie kann ihre Finger einfach nicht von mir lassen. Ständig sag ich ihr, das wir es nicht überstürzen sollen, aber sie hört einfach nicht. Immer wieder versucht sie mich zu verführen. Aber bis jetzt habe ich es immer geschafft sie davon zu überzeugen es langsam angehen zu lassen".

Ungläubig und mit offenem Mund starte ich ihn an. Das gibt es ja wohl nicht. Ich frag mich wer hier seine Finger nicht still halten kann. Der kann was erleben, wenn wir alleine sind.

"Du spinnst wohl. Oh das wirst du mir büßen. Wer kann denn seine Finger nicht still halten. DU DU DU ARG".

Wieder schallendes Gelächter, in das ich sofort mit einstieg. Edward drückte mir einen Kuss aufs Haar und flüsterte mir so was wie ICH FREU MICH SCHON ins Ohr.

"Naja warum auch nicht. Lieber mit Edward als mit jemand anderen, nicht Bella".

"JA JA ich habe es kapiert Emmett".

"Ich denke auch das es gut gehen wird. Ihr seit 15 Jahre die besten Freunde und außerdem würdet ihr euch nie weh tun können. Sex ist für euch beide eh nur Freizeitbeschäftigung, also warum nicht zusammen".

"Richtig Jazz, außerdem will ich auch mit keiner anderen mehr schlafen als mit Bella. Seit dem ich ihr einen Gefing…".

Ich versetzte ihm so einen Stoß, das ihm die Luft abgeschnürt wurde. Schwer atmend rieb er sich die Seite, aber hatte trotz Schmerzen ein breites Grinsen auf dem Gesicht.

"HALT bloß die Klappe Edward", presste ich zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor.

"Was wollte er denn gerade sagen", gluckste Alice.

Edward wollte gerade den Mund öffnen als ich ihn mit meiner Hand zuhielt.

"Er wollte gar nichts sagen".

"AHA na wenn das so ist. Wenn ich mich nicht irre, hatte das sich wie gefingert angehört".

Ich schloss die Augen und wünschte mir nur weit weg zu sein. Es ist mir ja nicht peinlich, aber es gibt Dinge die gehen meinen Freunden nun mal nichts an. Ich möchte auch nicht alles über ihr Liebesleben erfahren. Edward gluckste unter meiner Hand vor sich hin und meine Freunde lachten so laut das ich dachte die Erde würde gleich einen tiefen Riss bekommen.

"Meine Güte, warum wird eigentlich immer mein SEXLEBEN ausgefragt. Erst mit den ganzen Typen mit denen ich rum gemacht habe und nun auch noch das…", dabei zeigte ich auf Edward.

"… gut also da ihr es eh nicht lassen könnt. Ja er hat mir einen gefingert und es war das beste und aufregendste was ich je erlebt hatte. Seit ihr jetzt zufrieden".

Über meinen kleinen Wutausbruch lachten sie nur noch mehr und nickten dann. Ich konnte nicht anders als mit zu lachen. Die schaffen es aber auch immer wieder. Man kann ihnen einfach nicht böse sein. Nach ca. 10 Minuten, hatten wir uns dann beruhigt und konnten uns anderen Themen widmen. Zum Beispiel unser neues Heim. Oder besser unser neues gigantisches Zuhause. Wir redeten und redeten. Hin und wieder lief jemanden eine Träne über die Wange vor Freude. Gegen 5 Uhr beschlossen wir schwimmen zu gehen. In unserem neuen gigantischen Pool. Es war eine ausgelassene Stimmung. Ich war froh endlich hier zu sein. Ich war froh, dass meine Freunde nun auch über Edward und mir bescheid wissen und es akzeptieren. Aber was anders hatte ich auch gar nicht erwartet. Gegen 19 Uhr kamen unsere Eltern. Sie hatten Pizza mitgebracht. Wir aßen, halfen den Einkauf zu verstauen und fingen langsam an die Koffer auszupacken. Gegen 22 Uhr ließen wir uns alle im großen Wohnzimmer der Cullen Villa fallen und redeten noch eine ganze Weile. Über Phoenix, unserer neuen Schule, was bei dem Bau der Villen alles so schief gegangen war und und und. Um kurz vor Mitternacht, gingen wir alle Schlafen. Doch ich war noch gar nicht müde. Der Tag heute war so aufwühlend, dass die Müdigkeit wie weg geflogen ist. Und im Flugzeug, hatte ich ja auch sehr gut und lange geschlafen. Ich stellte mich unter die Dusche und überlegte was ich nun noch machen könnte. Und ich wusste es, die optimale Beschäftigung lag 2 Villen weiter im dritten Stock und ahnt von nichts.

* * *

Nach dem letzten Satz, könnt ihr euch ja sicherlich vorstellen was im nächsten Kapitel passiert. Ich verspreche ein langes Kapitel nur um diese eine Nacht. Wenn ihr dieses Kapitel zu übertrieben fandet, dann lasst es mich bitte wissen.

LG jennalynn


	13. Eine unvergessliche Nacht

Das lang ersehnte Kapitel ist fertig. Ich bin wirklich über eure Kommentare gespannt. Viel Spaß beim Lesen. Es wird heiß hergehen soviel kann ich euch schon mal sagen.

* * *

Schnell trocknete ich mich ab und putzte mir die Zähne. Dann föhnte ich meine Haare ein wenig trocken. So das sie nur noch feucht sind. Ich schlüpfte in eine Panty und ein Top und verließ mein Zimmer. Es war alles ruhig im Haus oder besser Villa. Die Dunkelheit, war nicht gerade förderlich. Es ist schwer sich in einem so großen Haus zurecht zu finden und dann auch noch in einem Haus das man noch nicht so gut kennt. Schnell hatte ich die erste Garage erreicht und schlüpfte in die Villa der Hales. Gefühlte 1000 Schritte später war ich in der zweiten Garage. Ich durchquerte sie und hatte mein Ziel erreicht. Die Villa der Cullen´s. Ich schlich mich die Treppen rauf und stand nun etwas nervös vor Edwards Zimmer. Nervöse, weil das was ich vor hatte etwas ganz neues für mich war. Sex mit meinem besten Freund. Aber ich bin bereit und ich freu mich darauf.

Langsam öffnete ich die Tür und schlüpfte hindurch. Geräuschlos schloss ich sie wieder. Und da lag er, in seinem großen Bett und schlief tief und fest. Das Mondlicht schien durchs Fenster auf sein mackeloses Gesicht. Wie ein Engel lag er da. Ich schlich mich näher und betrachtete ihn bestimmt 5 Minuten. Doch dann konnte ich nicht mehr warten, ich musste ihn fühlen überall und in mir.

Vorsichtig krabbelte ich unter seine Decke. Er schlief so tief und fest, dass er es nicht einmal mitbekam. Langsam und zärtlich, strich ich über seine Brust. Dann folgte mein Mund, ich küsste ihn so sanft auf seine Brust, wie ich es noch nie bei einem Mann tat. Er bewegte sich, ich hob meinen Kopf und gab ihm einen Kuss auf den Mund. Sofort schlug er die Augen auf und sah mich an.

"Bella", flüsterte er überrascht.

Lächelnd küsste ich ihn wieder. Sofort schlang er die Arme um mich und vertiefte den Kuss. Wie schnell man doch hell wach werden kann, dachte ich nur. Ich löste mich von seinen Lippen und sah ihm tief in die Augen. Der Mond schien so hell, das ich ohne Probleme jedes kleine Detail von ihm sehen konnte. Er strich mir die Haare hinters Ohr und streichelte meine Wangen.

"Ich habe dir doch gesagt, dass du nicht mehr lange warten musst", flüsterte ich.

Sein Mund verzog sich zu einem lächeln. Er verstärkte seine Umarmung.

"Du willst?"

"Diese Frage habe ich dir doch schon im Flugzeug beantwortet".

"Gott Bella du glaubst nicht wie lange ich darauf gewartet habe", raunte er.

"Nicht sprechen", ich legte ihm einen Zeigefinger auf die Lippen.

Er setzte sich auf und drückte mich mit hoch. Schnell entfernte er die Decke von uns und starte mich mit großen Augen an.

"Verdammt", stöhnte er.

Mein Outfit scheint ihm gut zu gefallen. Ich konnte die pure Lust in seinem Blick sehen. Ich musste kichern.

"Gefällt es dir?"

"Du bist so wunderschön", er streichelt über mein Schlüsselbein.

Unsere Lippen trafen sich wieder. Dieser Kuss war der intensivste und schönste, denn ich je bekommen habe. Er war so voller Leidenschaft, dass ich unter seinen Lippen dahin schmolz. Seine Hand streichelte über meinen Rücken und hinterließ eine brennende Spur. Meine Hände lagen auf seiner Brust. Ich spürte seine Zunge, die sanft über meine Lippen strich. Im gleichen Augenblick öffnete ich meinen Mund und seine Zunge suchte die meine. Sie spielten ein Leidenschaftliches Spiel miteinander. Ein Keuchen entfuhr mir, welches Edward noch wilder werden ließ.

Leicht drückte ich gegen seine Brust. Er ließ sich wieder in die Kissen fallen und zog mich mit. Unsere Lippen lösten sich kein einziges Mal voneinander.

"Bella".

"SCHHTT", machte ich und löste mich von seinem Mund.

Ich küsste seine Wangen bis runter zu seinem Hals. Meine Hand strich über seine Brust, seine Brustwarzen bis runter zu seinem Bauchnabel. Ganz langsam folgte mein Mund meiner Hand. An seiner Brust hielt ich mich ein bisschen länger auf. Zaghaft knabberte ich an seinen steifen Brustwarzen. Was Edward laut aufstöhnen ließ. Gott ich liebte es. Er ist einfach perfekt. Warum zum Teufel, haben wir das noch nicht früher gemacht. Von seiner Brust küsste ich mich weiter bis zu seinem Bauch. Meine Hand strich über seine Seite bis runter zu seinem Schenkel. Langsam streichelte ich diesem wieder rauf. Edward keuchte als ich über sein hartes Glied strich. Die Boxershorts leistete wirklich höchst arbeit. Meine Lippen wanderten immer tiefer. Mit der Zunge fuhr ich den Rand seiner Shorts lang.

"Gott", stöhnte Edward.

Stück für Stück, Millimeter für Millimeter zog ich sie runter. Jeder freigewordene Millimeter würde mit duzenden Küssen bedeckt. Ich habe nicht vor sie ihm schon komplett auszuziehen. Ich will das hier genießen und vertiefen. Als meine Fingerspitzen ihn dort berührten, wo die Lust am stärksten war strich ich langsam darüber. Edward drückte sein Becken leicht nach oben und keuchte vor Lust. Langsam setzte ich mit meinem Mund wieder den Rückweg an. Sanfte Küsse über seine Hüftknochen veranlassten Gänsehaut bei ihm.

"OH Bella", ich hob meinen Kopf und lächelte ihn an.

Langsam richtete er sich wieder auf, aber nur um mich nun in die Kissen zu drücken.

Unsere Lippen trafen sich wieder und ich stöhnte in seinen Mund, als seine Hand über meinen Busen strich. Langsam schlüpfte er unter mein Top und streichelte meine Brüste. Es war ein Wahnsinns Gefühl. Edwards Hände sind so wunderbar weich und zärtlich. Mit dem Daumen strich er über meine Brustwarze, die sich ihm verlangend entgegen streckte. Seine Lippen dämpften mein Stöhnen ab. Meine Hände vergruben sich in seinem Haaren. Er löste sich von meinen Lippen. Einen Moment sahen wir uns eindringlich an. Seine Lippen kamen meinem Ohr immer näher.

"Ich bin verrückt nach dir", flüsterte er mir ins Ohr.

Gleich danach küsste er die Senke unter meinem Ohr und wanderte meinen Hals entlang. Es ist ein atemberaubendes Gefühl, Edwards Lippen auf mir zu spüren. Er küsste jeden Zentimeter meines Schlüsselbeins. Seine Hand massiert immer noch meine Brust. Langsam entfernte sich diese und umfasste den Träger meines Tops. Millimeter für Millimeter schob er ihn von meinen Schultern. Sein Mund bedeckte sogleich meine Freigelegte Schulter mit Küssen.

"OH", er macht mich einfach wahnsinnig.

Ich setzte mich ein Stück auf. Edward verstand und zog mir mein Oberteil über den Kopf. Er warf es auf den Boden und drückte mich wieder zurück. Er ließ seinen Blick über meinen Oberkörper schweifen und sein Atem wurde stockender.

"Gefällt dir was du siehst?"

"Du bist so schön", presste er erregt hervor.

Gleich danach spürte ich seine Zunge auf meiner Brustwarze. Keuchend drückte ich meinen Oberkörper nach oben und legte den Kopf in den Nacken. Während er meine rechte Brust mit seiner Zunge verwöhnte, massierte seine Hand meine andere Brust. Dieser Mann ist der geborene Liebhaber. Schon jetzt bin ich erregter als bei allen anderen Männern vor ihm. Er weiß wie man eine Frau anzufassen hat. Er ließ von meiner linken Brust ab und streichelte hinab zu meinem Bauch. Wie eine Feder, strichen seine Finger über meine nackte Haut. Über meine Hüfte, über meine Seite, über mein Bein, bis zu meinem Knie. Während seine Zunge und seine Lippen immer noch mit meinen Brüsten beschäftigt sind, drückt seine Hand sanft meine Beine auseinander. Nur zu gerne öffnete ich sie für ihn. Ein leichter angenehmer Schauer überlief mich, als seine Hand an meinen Innenschenkeln nach oben fuhr. An seinem Ziel angekommen, stöhnte ich laut auf. Ich spürte, wie sich Edwards Lippen an meiner Brust zu einem lächeln verzogen. Leicht strich er über meine Panty. Die mir jetzt eindeutig überflüssig vor kam. Leicht erhöhte er denn Druck auf meine Mitte. Er massierte meinen Kitzler durch den Stoff hindurch. Verlangend streckte ich mich ihm entgegen. Ich stöhnte vor Lust. Edward hab seinen Kopf und sah mich an.

"Gefällt es dir?"

"JAA", stöhnte ich.

Er rutschte ein Stück höher um meine Lippen zu erreichen. Im selben Moment, schob er seine Hand unter mein Höschen, was bei mir ein lautes Stöhnen verursachte, dieses wurde aber von Edwards Lippen gedämpft. Wild küsste er mich und rieb meinen Kitzler. Ich spürte schon jetzt die gewaltige Welle Lust, die durch meinen Körper jagte. Nicht mehr lange und ich würde meinen Höhepunkt bekommen, das spürte ich. Verdammt, das darf doch nicht war sein, nicht jetzt ich will es noch länger genießen, ich will ihn noch in mir spüren.

"Edward ich komm", stöhnte ich in seinen Mund.

"Ich weiß", raunte er.

"Aber", presste ich vor.

Er unterbrach unseren Kuss und seine Bewegungen und sah mich an.

"Was aber?"

Ich brauchte einen kleinen Augenblick um ihm zu antworten. Erst musste ich meinen Atem wieder unter Kontrolle bekommen. Leicht hechelnd antwortete ich ihm.

"Noch nicht jetzt, ich meine das ist zu früh".

"Bella, du kannst mehr als einen haben. LASS IHN KOMMEN".

"Ohh Wirklich?"

"Ja", lächelte er.

"Gut zu wissen", grinste ich und zog ihn wieder zu mich.

Unsere Lippen lagen wieder aufeinander und seine Hand bewegte sich wieder. Gott woher sollte ich das denn wissen. Bis jetzt hatte ich erst einen Orgasmus und außerdem bin ich auch erst 15. Soviel Erfahrung hat man da noch nicht. Jedenfalls ich nicht, denn die ganzen Typen mit denen ich rum gemacht hatte, waren absolute Nieten, von denen konnte man nichts lernen. Ich dachte wirklich, dass mehrere Orgasmen kurz hintereinander nicht gehen. Aber das es geht, ist natürlich eine sehr angenehme Sache.

Er hob seinen Kopf uns sah mich erregt und schwer atmend an. Ich wusste was er wollte, er wollte mich sehen wenn ich komme. Er liebt das, dass hatte er mir schon einmal gesagt. Sein Druck wurde stärker, seine Bewegungen schneller. Ich schrie auf, es war der Wahnsinn. Alles kribbelte, alles pochte. Ich spürte ihn immer näher kommen. GLEICH

Plötzlich hielt Edward an und lächelte. Ich wollte gerade protestieren, als er ganz zart auf meinen Kitzler drückte. Im selben Moment sah ich Sterne vor meinen Augen tanzen. Diese kleine Berührung hatte gereicht. Wie bitte hat er das denn gemacht? Ich meine wie wusste er, dass das ausreichen wird? Laut stöhnte ich und bäumte mich auf. Es war ein unglaubliches Gefühl. Nach wenigen Sekunden war es vorbei und ich viel erschöpft zurück. Schwer atmend aber glücklich sah ich in Edwards strahlendes Gesicht.

"Wie hast du…", setzte ich hechelnd an.

"Wie ich wusste, dass so eine leichte Berührung ausreicht um dich zum Orgasmus zu bringen?"

Ich nickte nur. Er küsste mich zärtlich auf den Mund und sagte dann.

"Ich hab es gespürt. Ich kenne den Körper einer Frau besser als du dir vorstellen kannst", grinste er.

"Du bist der Wahnsinn".

"Danke", lachte er.

Ich zog ihn wieder zu mir und küsste ihn mit so viel Gefühl wie ich aufbringen konnte. Seine Hand verließ mein Höschen und streichelte meinen Bauch. Ich setzte mich auf und Edward folgte mir ohne unseren Kuss zu unterbrechen. Sitzend küssten wir uns und streichelten gegenseitig unsere Oberkörper. Meine Hand wanderte zu seiner Boxershorts. Mit einer schnellen Bewegung war ich in ihr und umfasste sein Glied.

"Bella", keuchte Edward und zog mich enger an sich.

Sanft rieb ich seine Erregung. Nun halte ich ihn das erste mal in meiner Hand und es war echt viel was ich halten musste. Edward ist verdammt gut bestückt. Was ist an diesem Kerl denn bitte nicht perfekt. Einfach alles stimmt an ihm. Mit dem Daumen massierte ich ihn und Edward stöhnte in meinen Mund. Mir gefiel es ihn so zu sehen. Ihn anzufassen. Seine Laute sind die pure Erregung für mich. Ich drückte ihn runter und er ließ sich nach hinten fallen. Verlangen blitzte in seinen Augen. Ich zupfte an seiner Boxershorts, er verstand und hob sein Becken. Quellend langsam zog ich sie ihm runter und warf sie dann achtlos auf dem Boden. Mit zärtlichen Küssen bedeckte ich seinen Bauch. Immer tiefer wanderten meine Lippen. Erst an ihrem Ziel, hielten sie inne.

"BELLA WAS", hechelte er.

Im gleichen Moment nahm ich ihn in den Mund.

"OHHH VERDAMMT", keuchte er.

Mein Mund verzog sich zu einem lächeln. Zärtlich saugte ich an seinem besten Stück. Mit einer Hand umfasste ich seine Hoden und massierte sie. Edwards stöhnen wurde immer lauter. Er hob sein Becken hoch. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah ich, wie er sich in seinem Bettlacken krallte.

"OH GOTT BEL…", setzte er an.

Jetzt bin ich die jenige die das sagen hat mein Freund. Jetzt hab ich die Kontrolle über, DICH. Wenn ich eins in den Jahren gelernt habe, dann wie ich einen Mann um den verstand bringe. Du glaubst du kennst den Körper einer Frau in und auswendig. Tja mein Lieber, ich kenn mich bei einem Männerkörper auch besser aus als du denkst.

Edward verkrampfte sich immer mehr. Auch ich spüre wann es bei einem Mann so weit ist.

"Bella ich w.. will dich", stöhnte er.

Ich hörte nicht auf ihn, ich machte weiter.

"Gott Bella bitte. Ich Ich ka.. kann nicht mehr", na gut dachte ich.

Schnell zog ich mir mein Höschen aus, sah Edward dabei aber unentwegt an. Sein Blick huschte zwischen meine Beine und seine Augen bekamen ein eigenartiges funkeln. Er öffnete leicht seinen Mund, aber mehr als ein leises Stöhnen kam nicht raus. Seinen Körper küssend rückte ich immer höher. Bis ich komplett auf ihm lag. Sein Glied drückte gegen meinen Oberschenkel. Ich küsste ihn intensiv, bevor ich mich aufrichtete. Wir sahen uns tief in die Augen. Ich hob mein Becken und setzte mich ganz leicht auf ihn. So das seine Spitze an meinem Eingang war. Edward bäumte sich ein Stück auf und keuchte. Ich rutschte ein Stück tiefer, so das er halb in mir war. Das war ein wundervolles Gefühl. Ich richtete mich wieder auf.

"Bella bitte".

"Sieh mich an", sagte ich.

Er tat es. Wir sahen uns tief in die Augen als ich mich komplett auf ihn nieder ließ. Als er mich vollkommen ausfüllte stöhnte ich auf. Edward ließ sich keuchend wieder nach hinten fallen. Das Gefühl ihn in mir zu spüren, ist mit keinem anderen zu vergleichen. Noch nie fühlte ich mich besser und vollkommener. Edward hat Recht, unsere Körper sind für einander gemacht.

Ich fing an meine Hüfte zu kreisen, bevor ich mich auf und ab bewegte. Stöhnend ließ ich meinen Kopf in den Nacken fallen. Edward umfasste mit einer Hand meine Hüfte. Mit der anderen meine Brust. Er drückte mit dem Zeigefinger und dem Daumen leicht meine Brustwarzen, was mich noch lauter Stöhnen ließ.

"MMMHH", kam es aus unseren Mündern.

Ich beugte mich vor und drückte meine Lippen auf seine. Unsere Körper bewegten sich im Takt.

"Bella", stöhnte Edward in meinen Mund.

Er richtete sich langsam auf, bis wir beide saßen. Immer noch mit ihm verbunden ließ ich meine Hüfte kreisen. Wir küssten uns zärtlich, nicht mehr so stürmisch. Noch nie hatte ich so Leidenschaftlich geliebt. Wir genossen es so sehr, niemand wollte das es zu Ende geht. Es ist kein harter und schneller Sex. Es ist langer, zärtlicher, leidenschaftlicher und romantischer Sex. Der beste Sex den ich je erlebt habe und das gut, er ist noch nicht zu Ende. Seine Hand umfasste meine Brust. Die andere liegt in meinem Rücken. Ich legte meinen Kopf in den Nacken. Zärtlich küsste er über meinen Hals, dann meine Brust.

"OHHHHH", ich hob wieder meinen Kopf und sah ihn an.

"Es ist so schön mit dir Bella".

"Das schönste was ich je gespürt habe", hechelte ich.

Langsam hob und senkte ich wieder mein Becken. Edward drückte seinen Kopf gegen meine Brust und stöhnte laut auf. Ich legte meine Stirn auf seinen Kopf und beschleunigte meine Bewegungen. Sein Griff an meiner Hüfte verstärkte sich. Ich spürte seinen heißen Atem an meiner Brust, der stoßweise aus seinem Mund drang. Wieder wurde ich langsamer, kreiste wieder meine Hüfte. Er hob seinen Kopf und lächelte. Unsere Schweißnassen Körper klebten aneinander, was meine Erregung nur noch mehr anfechte.

"Ich will nicht das es aufhört", flüsterte ich hechelnd in sein Ohr.

"Es muss nicht einmalig sein", sagte er stockend.

JA er hatte Recht. Darauf will ich nicht mehr verzichten. Ich lächelte und nickte als Antwort. Jetzt gierig, presste er seine Lippen auf meine. Auf diese Antwort hatte er gehofft, das spürte ich jetzt an seiner Reaktion. Er hielt es nicht mehr aus, er brauch seine Erlösung und ich auch. So schnell, das ich es kaum wahrnahm hatte er mich umgedreht und beugte nun über mir. Ohne uns einmal von einander zu lösen, lieg ich nun unter ihm. Edward legte seinen Kopf an meinen Hals und drang fester in mich ein. Ich stöhnte laut auf und klammerte mich an ihn. Ich wollte ihn noch fester spüren. Ich schlang meine Beine um seine Hüfte, um ihn noch tiefer zu spüren. Unsere Körper passten perfekt aneinander. Als währen sie wirklich für einander gemacht. Seine Stöße wurden immer härter, immer doller. Ich schrie vor Lust und krallte mich an seinem nassen Rücken fest. Seine Bewegungen, waren der absolute Wahnsinn. Bei jedem Stoß durchströmte mich ein Kribbeln, dass sich immer mehr in meinem Unterleib ansammelte und immer stärker wurde. Noch nie, hatte ich so was gefühlt. Nichts war besser als das. Edwards kraftvolle Stöße, waren alles was ich wollte und brauchte. Wir bewegten uns im Einklang, als hätten wir nie etwas anderes gemacht. Mit jedem Stoß, spürte ich pure Leidenschaft, die immer stärker wurde. Ich hatte das Gefühl, mein Unterleib zerspringt auf angenehme Art und Weise. Ich glühte und es gefiel mir so sehr, dass ich mir wünschte dieses Kribbeln und diese Hitze immer zu spüren. Edward keuchte an meinem Hals, umklammerte meine Hüfte mit einer Hand und stieß noch fester zu. Ich presste meinen Kopf gegen seine Schulter, um meine Lustschreie zu dämpfen. Ein Feuerwerk der Gefühle jagte durch meinen Körper. Niemals hätte ich gedacht, dass Sex sich so gut anfühlen könnte. Es kam immer näher ich spürte es.

"OOOHH OHH GOTT GLEICH", schrie ich schon fast.

Edward hob seinen Kopf und wurde langsamer. Ich liebe es, wenn er so mit mir spielt. Immer noch kräftig aber nicht mehr so schnell stieß er in mich. Das Kribbeln in meinem Unterleib blieb, wurde jedoch nicht stärker. Er spielte mit mir, er zögerte es raus und es brachte mich fast um den Verstand. Ein Teil von mir, wollte nichts anderes als die Erlösung. Ein anderer Teil, wollte das es noch nicht zu Ende geht, dass es endlos weiter geht. Edwards Machtspiel gefällt mir. Es nicht selbst zu steuern, sondern abwarten zu müssen und ihm die Führung zu überlassen, ist einfach atemberaubend. Nicht zu wissen, wann es weiter geht und wie, macht mich verrückt. Ich liebe es, nicht zu wissen was gleich passiert. Das ungewisse erregt mich nur noch mehr. Die Erlösung sofort zu wollen, sie aber nicht zu bekommen obwohl sie schon so nah ist macht einen besinnungslos. Man wird zappelig und verliert die Geduld und das wiederum macht einen noch verrückter noch gieriger. Der Sex wird so noch viel intensiver. Tief sahen wir uns in die Augen. Ich streichelte mit beiden Händen sein Gesicht und stöhnte bei jedem neuen Stoß. Mit der Hand, die gerade noch meine Hüfte umklammerte stützte er sich ab. Mit der anderen umfasste er meine beiden Handgelenke und drückte sie über meinen Kopf. Dort hielt er sie fest. OH Gott was macht er nur mit mir. So wird es gleich noch intensiver. Jetzt hat er die komplette Gewalt über mich und das macht mich gerade zu verrückt. Das Gefühl wehrlos zu sein und unter seiner Kontrolle zu stehen macht mich noch hemmungsloser. Mach mich noch wilder. Stossweise Atmete ich aus, Edward tat es nicht anders.

"Wa..s mach..st du nur mi..t mit mir", keuchte ich.

Sein lächeln wurde zu einem breiten grinsen. Er wurde wieder schneller, härter und drängender. Wieder schrie ich, er bring mich um den Verstand. Edward erstickte meine Schreie mit seinen Lippen. Gegenseitig stöhnten wir in den Mund des anderen.

"AAHH OH", keuchten wir beide immer wieder.

Sein Griff um mein Handgelenk wurde härter, fester. Keuchend löste er sich von meinen Lippen und sah mich wieder an. Mein Unterleib fing an zu zucken. Was Edward sofort merkte, denn sein Mund verzog sich zu einem zufriedenen lächeln.

"KOMM", stöhnte er.

"OK", presste ich hervor.

Und dann kam ich, Edward hielt an um das Gefühl nicht zu zerstören. So konnte ich den Orgasmus intensiver wahrnehmen, mich nur auf ihn konzentrieren. Ich riss die Augen auf und sah in die seine. Seine Augen leuchteten als ich kam. Ich verkrampfte mich stöhnte und fiel erschöpft zurück. Denn Blick immer noch auf Edwards Augen gerichtet. Er stieß wieder zu einmal, zweimal und dann Stöhnte er laut auf. Sein ganzer Körper spannte sich an, er kniff die Augen kurz zu und dann, sackte er auf mir zusammen.

Schwer atmend, schwitzend und erschöpft lagen wir da. Immer noch miteinander verbunden. Ich wünschte, wir würden auf ewig so liegen bleiben können. Ich möchte nicht das er sich zurück zieht. Ich konnte meine Hände wieder aus seinem Klammergriff lösen und streichelte über seinen nassen Rücken. Nach einer kleinen Ewigkeit wollte er sich von mir Rollen, aber ich klammerte mich an ihm. Edward fing an zu glucksen und hob seinen Kopf. Glücklich sahen wir uns an.

"So zu schlafen ist bestimmt unbequem", meinte er.

"Meinst du, ich finde es sehr bequem so".

Er lachte und küsste meine Nasenspitze.

"Ich find es auch bequem, jetzt noch, aber nach ein paar Stunden empfinden wir bestimmt nicht mehr so".

"Nur noch einen Moment", flüsterte ich.

Er streichelte meine Wange.

"Was immer du willst", antwortete er.

Wir sahen uns tief in die Augen. Es kam mir so vor, als könnte ich bis auf seine Seele sehen.

"Es war wunderschön", sagte er.

"Ja das war es".

"Es war der beste Sex den ich jemals hatte".

Verblüfft sah ich ihn an. Das hätte ich nun nicht gedacht. Ich meine das es mein bester Sex war, dass ist ja klar, aber seiner? Nie hätte ich damit gerechnet, dass es mit mir besser sein könnte, als mit einer seiner anderen Weiber.

"Nun sieh mich nicht so an, es ist die Wahrheit", lachte er.

Ja ich weiß das es die Wahrheit ist. Ich sehe ihm an wenn er lügt und das war eindeutig nicht gelogen.

"MHHH das ist schön zu wissen".

"Es liegt daran, dass du es bist", erklärte er. Ok Erklärung kann man das nicht nennen.

"WIE?"

Wieder lachte er und gab mir dann einen Kuss auf den Mund.

"Ich erkläre es dir nachher irgendwann. Aber jetzt sollten wir schlafen. Es ist schon…", er drehte sich kurz zu seinem Nachttisch.

"…halb 4", er fing an zu glucksen und ich tat es ihm gleich.

"Ja da muss ich dir ausnahmsweise mal Recht geben".

Er rollte sich von mir runter. Sofort vermisste ich ihn in mir. Es fühlt sich so falsch an GETRENNT zu sein. Ich streckte mich einmal, was Edward laut lachen ließ.

"Was?"

"Ein bisschen eingerostet WAS?"

Als Antwort, steckte ich ihm die Zunge raus. Eigentlich wollte ich über so vieles mit ihm reden. Über den Sex und darüber wie es weiter geht? Wie es ihm gefallen hat und wie mir, aber ich war jetzt eindeutig Müde. Diese Unterhaltung hat auch noch bis morgen Zeit. Ich legte mich auf die Seite. Edward zog die Decke wieder aufs Bett und legte sie über uns. Gleich darauf ließ er sich neben mir nieder, umfasste meinen Bauch und zog mich an seine Brust. Ich spürte sein bestes Stück an meinem nackten Po und sofort überkam mich wieder eine Welle der Leidenschaft. Das gibt es doch wirklich nicht. Gerade hatte ich Sex und nun will ich schon wieder. Keine Ahnung wie Edward das gemerkt hat, aber er fing an zu kichern und meinte nur.

"Du bekommst aber auch gar nicht genug WAS?"

"Du hast mich jetzt süchtig gemacht. Also trage ich keine Schuld daran".

"Wir können es jederzeit wiederholen", flüsterte er.

"Lass und bitte später darüber reden. Ich möchte jetzt nur noch schlafen ok".

Er zog mich noch fester an sich. Vergrub sein Gesicht in meinem Haar und streichelte leicht meinen Bauch. Ich legte meine Hand sanft auf seine. Gemeinsam bewegten sich seine und meine Hand auf meinen Bauch, bis wir irgendwann tief und fest einschliefen.

Und hab ich zuviel versprochen. *grins*

* * *

LG


	14. Der Morgen danach EPOV

Ich hab euch ja versprochen, dass weitere Kapitel aus Edwards Sicht kommen werden. Also bitte hier ist wieder eins. Bitte schreibt mir eure Meinung. Viel Spaß

* * *

Alle verabschiedeten sich für die Nacht. Alice ging mit rüber zu Jasper und meine Eltern hatten ihr Schlafzimmer im Erdgeschoß. Ich ging in mein Badezimmer und stellte mich unter die heiße Dusche. Nachdem ich meine Zähne ordentlich geschruppt hatte legte ich mich ins Bett. Meine Gedanken schweiften zu Bella. Jetzt ist es sicher, dass wir es tun werden. Gott bin ich aufgeregt. Bella nackt neben, unter oder über mir, stöhnend, schwitzend und hemmungslos sehen zu dürfen und zu spüren. Alleine bei dem Gedanken stellt sich mein Penis aufrecht. Aus meiner Jahrelangen Fantasie wird bald Wirklichkeit. Nur wann, dass ist die Frage die mir die ganze Zeit durch den Kopf geht. Ich bin mir sicher, ich hätte sie heute oft rum bekommen. Aber ich möchte sie nicht überrumpeln, es soll von ihr aus kommen. Als wir es den anderen sagten, oder besser als ich es ausplapperte. War sie schon sehr bockig. Verständlich, eigentlich muss ich ihr Recht geben, es geht immer um IHR Sexleben, wahrscheinlich weil sie die Jüngste ist. Ich weiß das ihr das nicht unangenehm ist, aber es nervt sie halt. Ich hielt es dennoch besser, dass unsere Freunde bescheid wissen. Das würde uns unangenehme Situationen ersparen. Im übrigen würden wir es eh nicht vertuschen können. Die 4 kennen uns einfach zu gut, spätesten nach dem ersten mal würden sie es ahnen. Eine weile ließ ich mich ganz meinen Fantasien mit Bella hin bis ich einschlief.

Irgendetwas stimmte nicht mit diesem Traum. Er fühlte sich so echt an. Wie jede Nacht seit dem ich ihr einen gefingert hatte träumte ich von Bella, nur dieser Traum war so echt. Ich spürte Lippen auf meinen. Im Bruchteil einer Sekunde hatte ich meine Augen geöffnet.

"Bella", mehr als ein flüstern kam nicht über meine Lippen.

Sie lächelte ich glaube es nicht, sie ist hier und sie will es, jetzt. Die Müdigkeit, wahr wie weggeblasen nun war ich voll bei der Sache. Bei Bella, die zärtlich meinen Körper küsste. Gott ihre Lippen sind so weich, wie Seide die über meinen Körper strich. Blut sammelte sich da, wo es einiges zum wachsen brachte. Ich wusste das es sich fantastisch anfühlen würde und nun hab ich den Beweiß, es ist sogar noch besser, noch intensiver. Ein keuchen verließ meine Lippen als sie über meine Erregung strich. Diese Frau ist der Hammer. Womit habe ich soviel Glück verdient. Nie soll es zu Ende gehen. Nun war ich dran. Mit der Hand befriedigte ich sie. Ihr Orgasmus ist nah, ich spüre es.

"Ich komm", stöhnte sie

"Ich weiß", flüsterte ich.

"Aber".

Sie wusste nicht, das sie mehr haben kann als einen. OK woher soll sie das auch wissen. Aber ich bin bereit ihr alles was sie noch nicht über ihren Körper weiß, zu zeigen und wie bereit ich dafür bin. Sie ließ ihn kommen. Es zu sehen, wie sie ihren Orgasmus hat ist unbeschreiblich schön. Sie bäumte sich auf und stöhnte, dabei sah sie mir tief in die Augen. Gott wie ich das liebe sie dabei anzusehen. Die Lust und die Erleichterung blitzte in ihren Augen. Das zucken ihres Unterleibes ist die Pure Erregung für mich. Kurz darauf machten wir uns für die nächste Runde bereit. Bella tat es doch tatsächlich, sie nahm meinen Penis in den Mund. Nie hätte ich gedacht, dass sie sich so gut auskennt. Ich meine ihre Sexuellen Erlebnisse waren ja nun nicht die besten. Aber eins muss man ihr lassen, sie verstand was sie da mit mir tat. Und wie sie das verstand, sie brachte mich damit um den Verstand. Es ist nicht das erste mal, dass eine Frau das bei mir tat. Aber Bella, Bella weiß was sie macht. Keine hatte mich so gut verwöhnt, wie Bella es jetzt mit mir tat. Ihre Zunge umspielte meine Spitze. Ihr heißer Atem, ihre Lippen alles war ein Erlebnis das ich noch nie gespürt hatte.

Ich konnte nicht mehr, ich wollte in sie. Doch erst reagierte sie nicht, sie machte weiter. Ich war mir sicher, sie würde weiter machen bis ich komme. Was eindeutig wunderbar währe, aber heute wollte ich sie noch spüren, JETZT und das ganz. Wir haben ja hoffentlich noch mehr Gelegenheiten. Ich bete das es nicht einmalig ist und das sie auch mehr will. Wenn es so sein sollte, kann sie gerne das was sie jetzt angefangen hat ein andermal fortsetzen.

Sie löste sich von meiner pochenden Erregung und zog sich ihr Höschen aus. Mein Gott jetzt ist sie komplett nackt. Wie wunderschön sie ist. Langsam küsste sie sich über meinen Körper wieder nach oben. Kurz darauf war ich in ihr. Sie war so feucht und so warm. Es ist atemberaubend. Alle Frauen vor ihr, fühlten sich nicht so gut an. Ein kribbeln jagte durch meinen Körper und ich ließ mich keuchend zurück fallen. Sie kreiste ihre Hüfte und das kribbeln nahm kein Ende. Als sie anfing ihr Becken auf und ab zu bewegen, drehte ich fast durch. So intensiv hatte ich es noch nie gespürt. Noch nie war ich so erregt, noch nie jagte so ein starkes schönes Gefühl durch meinen Körper. Für mich, war das hier nun auch was ganz neues. Wir sind eindeutig für einander bestimmt. Nie wieder möchte ich darauf verzichten. Was hatte ich eigentlich alle Jahre vorher für Sex? Es war eindeutig kein Sex, dass hier war Sex. Der Sex meines Lebens, mit meiner besten Freundin. Der wunderbarste und Leidenschaftlichste Sex den ich je hatte.

Ich richtete mich auf. Eng umschlungen und miteinander verbunden sahen wir uns an.

"Ich will nicht das es endet", sagte sie schwer atmend.

"Es muss nicht einmalig sein", antwortete ich in der Hoffnung sie stimmt mir zu.

Sie nickte, ich kann es nicht fassen sie will es auch öfter haben. Nun war alles vorbei. Ich wollte sie noch Leidenschaftlicher, noch härter spüren. Schnell drehte ich sie und lag nun auf ihr. Ich stieß härter doller in sie. Sie schrie vor Lust, es machte mich noch wahnsinniger. Sie fühlt sich so verdammt gut an. Als sie ihre Beine um mich schlang um mich noch tiefer zu empfangen, drehte ich fast durch, so gut fühlte sich das an. Alles, mein gesamter Körper kribbelte so stark wie noch nie zuvor. Von den Zehen bis zu den Ohren, alles stand unter purer Leidenschaft. Fest krallte sie sich in meinen nassen Rücken. Es bestätigte mich und ich genoss es noch mehr. Ihr Unterleib zuckte ich spürte was gleich kommt. Doch ich wollte es noch hinaus zögern also wurde ich langsamer, ich wollte sie richtig fertig sehen. Ich hob meinen Blick und sah in ihren erregten Augen. Bei jedem kräftigen Stoß, stöhnten wir gemeinsam und es war Musik in meinen Ohren. Ich sah das es ihr gefällt, wenn ich mit ihr Spiele. Sanft strich sie über meine Wangen. Ich nahm ihre Handgelenke in meine Hand und hielt sie über ihren Kopf gefangen. Das war der ausschlaggebende Punkt, Bella wurde noch wilder, noch verlangender. Es gefiel ihr wehrlos zu sein. Die Kontrolle verloren zu haben und sich nicht währen zu können. Verdammt diese Frau ist der Jack Pot. Ihre wilden laute, ihr keuchen ist alles was ich hören will. Ihr nackter, verschwitzter Körper der sich hemmungslos unter meinen windet. Unsere Körper die sich im Einklang bewegten als würden sie nie etwas anderes tun. Verdammt es ist so unbeschreiblich mit ihr. Ich wurde wieder schneller, noch härter und Bella war vollkommen Wehrlos und hemmungslos. Auch ich war fast soweit. Das kribbeln wurde noch stärker. Es war schon fast nicht mehr auszuhalten, so stark war es. Wie wurde der Orgasmus werden? Wenn jetzt schon alles so stark pulsierte. Das wird der beste Orgasmus meines Lebens. Aber jetzt war erst Bella an der Reihe.

"Komm", befahl ich ihr keuchend.

"OK", presste sie hervor.

Und dann verkrampfte ihr inneres. Ich hielt inne. Sie sollte es genießen, ohne andere Bewegungen von mir Wahrnehmen zu müssen. Sie sollte sich nur auf ihren Orgasmus konzentrieren. Gott zu sehen wie sie kam und es in ihr zu spüren, brachte mich fast über den Rand der Klippe. Es war so atemberaubend schön anzusehen, dass auch mein Orgasmus kommen wollte. Doch ich schaffte es gerade noch rechtzeitig ihn zu unterdrücken. Ich wollte jetzt erst ihren sehen und spüren. Allein das zusehen ist für mich unglaublich erregend. Erst danach wollte ich mich auf meinen einlassen. Erschöpft fiel sie zurück. Weitere zwei kräftige Stöße von mir genügten. Ein Gefühl, dass ich nie zuvor so stark und intensiv gespürt hatte durchflutete meinen Körper. Keuchend sackte ich auf ihr zusammen. Das war unglaublich. Schwer atmend lagen wir da. Gerade wollte ich mich von ihr Rollen als sie mich fester umschlang und mich daran hinderte. Ich musste glucksen. Es war schön zu wissen das sie mich weiter in sich haben wollte. Also lagen wir noch eine Weile so da und sahen uns an. Ich lag auf der wunderbarsten Frau der Welt und steckte immer noch in ihr. Der pure Wahnsinn, mehr kann man dazu nicht sagen. Ich sagte es währe der beste Sex den ich je hatte. Die Ungläubigkeit konnte ich in ihrem Blick sehen. Ich sagte wir werden später darüber reden und sie stimmt mir zu. Es war eindeutig spät, man konnte schon fast sagen früh. Ich zog sie an mich. Als ihr nackter Po meine nackte Mitte berührte, hielt sie kurz den Atem an und bewegte sich nicht. Sofort wusste ich was sie hatte. Ich konnte mir ein kichern nicht verkneifen.

"Du bekommst aber auch nie genug WAS?"

"Du hast mich jetzt süchtig gemacht, also trage ich keine Schuld daran", sagte sie.

Genau das wollte ich hören. Wenn sie süchtig nach mir ist, kommt mir das sehr gelegen. Denn auch ich bekomme nicht genug von ihr. Ich streichelte ihren Bauch und sie legte ihre Hand auf meine. Eng aneinander gekuschelt, so wie Gott uns schuf schliefen wir ein.

"Ich weiß nicht wo Bella ist. Wartet mal ich mach Edward wach", leise Stimmen drangen zu mir durch.

Ich hörte das öffnen einer Tür und ein mir sehr bekanntes Kichern.

"Ich hab Bella gefunden", schrie meine Schwester in so einer Lautstärke das ich zusammen zuckte.

Bella neben mir schnaufte einmal laut aus, was mich zum grinsen brachte. Sie war ein totaler Morgenmuffel. Das schlimmste für sie, war unsanft geweckt zu werden. Wir lagen immer noch so wie wir eingeschlafen sind.

"Wo ist sie denn?" dass kam eindeutig von Rose.

"Hier oben", schrie Alice wieder.

Kurz darauf hörte ich schritte auf der Treppe. Na Toll, man hat auch kein bisschen ruhe. Verschlafen hob ich meinen Kopf und stützte mich auf meinen Arm. In der Tür stand eine breit grinsende Alice.

"Verdammt Alice musst du so schreien?"

"Tut mir leid mein lieber Bruder, aber wir hatten Bella gesucht. Naja, jetzt haben wir sie ja gefunden", ihr grinsen wurde noch breiter.

Im gleichen Moment steckten 3 weitere, ihre Köpfe durch die Tür.

"Wo ist sie de… AHHH", machte Emmett.

Ich sah kurz in Bellas Gesicht. Ihre Augen waren immer noch geschlossen. Sie schien nicht vorzuhaben sich zu rühren. Was mir sehr gut gefiel. Es zeigte mir, dass sie keine Probleme damit hat, dass unsere Freunde uns nun in dieser eindeutigen Lage sahen. Tja das ist meine Bella, sie ist einfach großartig. Ich sah wieder zu meinen Freunden. Ihre Blicke wanderten immer von Bella und mir zurück zum Boden. Was bitte ist den so interessantes auf dem Boden? Ich folgte ihren Blicken und sah was sie sahen. Eine Boxershorts, ein Top und Bellas Höschen. Gut, spätestens jetzt wussten sie was wir gemacht hatten. Verwundert, verwirrt aber dennoch grinsend sahen sie mich an.

"Was ist denn nun?"

"Nun ja wir haben Essen gemacht. Unsere Eltern sind schon weg. Sie meinten wir werden sie in der nächsten Zeit nicht oft zu Gesicht bekommen. Sie müssen noch einiges klären wegen der Kanzlei und dem Unternehmen unserer Mütter", sagte Alice.

Gut, nur schlau wurde ich immer noch nicht aus ihr.

"Ja schön und was ist nun?"

"Ihr kommt jetzt runter, wir wollten uns heute einen faulen Tag machen und nur beisammen sitzen. Reden, lachen und dies und das".

"Wie spät ist es denn?"

"Gleich 10", sagte Jasper.

"GOTT", stöhnte Bella.

Oh ich glaub es ja nicht, sie bewegte sich das erste mal wieder. Aber nur um sich die Decke weiter über den Kopf zu ziehen und sich umzudrehen. Ich musste mir ein lachen verkneifen.

"Verschwindet", stöhnte sie wieder.

Jetzt konnte ich es nicht mehr halten und lachte los. Das war so typisch Bella. Die anderen stiegen in mein lachen mit ein.

Nun lag sie mit dem Gesicht an meiner Brust und kuschelte sich eng an mich. Ich spürte ihre Brüste und ihre, OH GOTT an meiner Mitte. Ein verlangendes Gefühl zuckte durch meinen Penis. Bella merkte wie er steifer wurde und kicherte so leise das nur ich es hörte. Mein Gott diese Frau ist einfach einmalig. Leicht rieb sie mit ihrer Mitte an meine. Die Bewegungen waren so zart, dass die anderen sie nicht sehen konnten. Aber ich spürte sie nur um so deutlicher. Ich drückte meine Lippen zusammen um nicht zu keuchen. Das bekommt sie wieder, dass schwöre ich. Immer doller schwoll mein bestes Stück an.

"Bella", flüsterte ich ganz leise nur das sie es verstand.

Wieder kicherte sie, hörte aber auf.

Ich legte mein Kinn auf ihren Kopf und sah wieder zu meinen Freunden. Die uns immer noch angrinsten. Das Bild was sie sahen, gefiel ihnen wohl. Warum verstand ich zwar nicht, aber ich werde es schon noch raus bekommen.

"Ihr seht so süß zusammen aus", piepste meine Schwester.

Gut langsam bekam ich eine Ahnung warum sie so grinsten. Wir sahen bestimmt aus wie ein Paar. So vertraut wie wir aneinander gekuschelt liegen. Ich kann Bella verstehen, ich finde das alles auch nicht so toll. 10 Uhr morgens, dass kann doch nicht ihr ernst sein. Wir haben nicht einmal 7 Stunden geschlafen, gut dass können sie ja nicht wissen. Aber trotzdem ich bin müde und Bella scheint es nicht anders zugehen.

"Erst 10 Uhr, spinnt ihr".

"Ihr seit wohl erst spät zum schlafen gekommen WAS", gluckste Emmett.

Ich konnte mir auch ein glucksen nicht verkneifen. Bella hob langsam ihren Kopf und lächelte mich an. Dieses lächeln versüßte mir jetzt schon den Tag. Sie drehte sich auf den Rücken und neigte den Kopf in Richtung Tür.

"AH Bella lebt", scherzte Rosalie.

"Verdammt was soll denn das, ich bin müde und will schlafen", nörgelte Bella.

"Nix da, ihr steht jetzt auf und …", Alice sah wieder auf unsere Unterwäsche.

"…zieht euch an", dies sagte sie mit einem schmunzeln.

Nun folgte auch Bella ihrem Blick und lachte laut auf. Ja das ist meine Bella, wir mussten mit lachen. Einfach toll wie locker alle damit umgehen.

"2 oder 3 Stunden noch", quengelte Bella.

"Wenn ihr in einer Stunde nicht unten seit, dann komm ich mit einem Eimer Wasser wieder", drohte Alice.

Genervt verdrehte Bella die Augen.

"Gut wir machen uns fertig", sagte ich.

Bella schien meine Antwort nicht zu gefallen, sie funkelte mich gespielt böse an.

"Willst du etwa nicht mit unseren lieben Freunden Essen?"

Als Antwort umfasste sie so schnell meinen Penis, das ich ein keuchen dieses mal nicht zurück halten konnte. Bella grinste darauf hin und sah mich lüstern an. Der Blick meiner Freunde verriet mir, dass sie ahnten was Bella gerade getan hat. Emmett und Jasper verkniffen sich ein lachen und Rose und Alice starten Bella ungläubig an. Jeder von ihnen kennt Bellas und meine offene Art, aber uns zusammen so zu sehen ist wohl doch etwas anderes, jedenfalls für Rose und meine Schwester.

"Bist du dir sicher, dass du jetzt Essen möchtest", fragte Bella auffordernd.

Dabei massierte sie zärtlich das was sie in der Hand hielt. Das was mich verrückt machte. Erregt schüttelte ich den Kopf, nicht fähig zu Antworten. Emmett und Jasper lachten los.

"Tja Eddi so wie es scheint, hat meine Schwester die Zügel in der Hand", Emmett schmiss sich fast weg vor lachen.

Doch Bella und ich achteten nicht mehr auf ihn. Wir hatten nur noch Augen für einander. Auch in ihrem Blick leuchtete die Leidenschaft.

"Kommt einfach wenn ihr fertig seit. Also mit anziehen und naja was immer ihr noch alles machen müsst, wir sind unten", sagte Jasper.

Die Tür wurde wieder geschlossen und ich war Jasper unendlich dankbar darüber. Bella ließ mein bestes Stück wieder los. Zusammen lachten wir, ich küsste ihre Stirn und sah sie wieder an.

"Das war wirklich nicht nett", flüsterte ich.

"Es hat dir doch gefallen".

"JA das hat es, sehr sogar".

"Na sag ich doch".

"Das kannst du gern öfter tun".

"Wir werden sehen, ob du es auch verdienst", neckte sie mich.

Langsam streichelte ich ihren Bauch. Bella schloss die Augen. Es ist wunderbar sie neben mir zu sehen und sie berühren zu können, so wie ich es immer wollte.

"Hast du gut geschlafen?"

Lächelnd öffnete sie wieder die Augen.

"Ja sehr gut und du?"

"Noch nie besser", antwortete ich.

"Es war wunderschön", flüsterte sie.

"Ja es war atemberaubend. Die schönste Nacht die ich je erlebt habe".

"Wirklich?"

"Ja wirklich".

"Ich glaub es dir, aber es ist schwer zu verstehen. Ich meine du hattest so viele Frauen. Ich kann mir einfach nicht vorstellen, dass es mit mir so viel schöner gewesen sein soll. Einige von dieses Frauen, hatten bestimmt mehr Erfahrung als ich. Waren bestimmt reifer, sahen besser aus und konnten dinge, von denen ich nicht mal etwas weiß".

"Bella…", setzte ich an und richtete mich mehr auf um sie besser sehen zu können.

"Bella all die Frauen vor dir, waren nicht schlecht und ja mit Sicherheit hatten sie mehr Erfahrung. Aber du, du bist so viel besser. Du bist meine beste Freundin, wir kennen uns in und auswendig. Wir wissen wie der andere denkt und fühlt. Bei dir kann ich, ich selber sein. Bei dir muss ich mich nicht verstellen. Bei dir kann ich mich gehen lassen und es genießen. Du bist so wunderschön. Schöner als alle Frauen dieser Welt. Dein Körper ist perfekt. Und glaub mir, du kannst mehr als du dir selbst zutraust. Als du mir einen geblasen hast. Gott noch nie hatte eine es so gut beherrscht wie du. Bella Sex mit dir, ist für mich eine ganz neue Erfahrung. Er ist so viel schöner und besser. Viel intensiver und Leidenschaftlicher. Noch nie hatte ich so einen starken Orgasmus wie bei dir. Ich möchte mit keiner anderen Frau dieser Welt mehr schlafen. Warum soll ich mich mit der Regionalliga abgeben, wenn ich die Champions lieg haben kann. Bella bitte lass es uns wiederholen, immer und immer wieder bitte".

Während ich sprach, wurden ihre Augen immer feuchter. Bis eine Träne runter kullerte. Ich küsste sie weg und sah sie wieder an.

"Ja, ich möchte mehr. Ich möchte viel mehr. Es war der pure Wahnsinn mit dir. Edward du hast mich so glücklich gemacht. Wie du ja weißt, habe ich bis jetzt immer nur schlechten Sex gehabt. Was heißt schlecht es war mehr als schlecht, aber mit dir. Nie hätte ich gedacht, wie befriedigt man sein kann. Du hast es mir gezeigt. Verdammt Sex kann sich wirklich richtig gut anfühlen…", wir lachten beide bei dieser Aussage.

"… mit dir verbunden gewesen zu sein, war das schönste was ich je gefühlt habe. Edward ich möchte es öfter spüren. Lass uns unsere Lust zusammen ausleben. Du bist mein bester Freund und der beste Liebhaber den man sich vorstellen kann".

"Ich würde nichts lieber machen, als es mit dir auszuleben. Also habe ich dich überzeugt das ich es kann ja", grinste ich.

"Oh ja das hast du. Aber das war ja klar, was kannst du nicht. Du bist einfach perfekt und weist du was am besten ist".

"Was denn?"

"Unsere Freundschaft schadet es in keinster Weise. Du bist mein bester Freund und wirst es auf ewig bleiben".

"OH Bella du machst mich so glücklich".

Wir redeten noch lange über die vergangene Nacht. Bella erzählte mir wie sie empfunden hat und wie es ihr gefallen hat. Auch ich sagte ihr alles. Über jedes Detail unterhielten wir uns. Dabei strich ich ihr unentwegt über den Bauch. Was ihr gefiel, denn sie lächelte die ganze Zeit.

"Wir sollten uns langsam fertig machen, bevor deine Schwester ihre Drohung wirklich wahr macht".

"Ja du hast Recht, dass trau ich ihr zu".

"Duschen?"

"Zusammen?"

"Worauf du deinen knackigen Arsch verwetten kannst", lachte Bella.

Und schon sprang sie aus dem Bett. Womit habe ich diese tolle Frau verdient? Splitter nackt stand sie vor mir. Um Himmels Willen mir lief das Wasser im Mund zusammen. Dieser Anblick Gott dieser Anblick raubt mir den Verstand.

"Worauf wartest du denn", fragte sie grinsend.

Ich konnte mich nicht bewegen. Ich konnte sie nur ansehen. Mein Blick schweifte immer wieder über ihren fantastischen Körper. Sie wollte sich gerade umdrehen um in Richtung Bad zu gehen.

"Warte", ich schrie schon fast.

"Warum?"

"Bleib noch einen Moment so stehen ja", flehte ich.

"Spinner", lachte sie und schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf.

Blieb aber stehen und lächelte mich an. Dann streckte sie ihre Arme vom Körper und drehte sich im Kreis. Oh verdammt das macht mich verrückt. Langsam stieg ich aus dem Bett, mein Blick aber immer noch auf ihren tollen Körper gerichtet. Aufeinmall lachte sie. Verwirrt sah ich sie an.

"Da scheint jemand mächtig erregt zu sein", gluckste sie.

Ich sah an mir runter und erblickte einen ordentlichen Ständer. Lachend sah ich sie wieder an.

"Bei diesem Anblick ist das ja auch kein Wunder", rechtfertigte ich mich.

"Es währe besser wir gehen getrennt Duschen. Nicht das er noch platzt, er sieht jedenfalls so aus. Viel mehr Blut verträgt er nicht", lacht sie und rannte Richtung Bad.

"Na warte", schnell rannte ich ihr hinterher.

An der Tür schnappte ich sie und zog sie mit dem Rücken an mich. Als mein Penis ihren Po berührte keuchte sie laut auf.

"Na, wer ist denn hier erregt?"

Stichelte ich sie. Blitzschnell drehte sie sich in meiner Umarmung und legte ihre Lippen auf meine. Nur zu gern erwiderte ich diesen Kuss. Mit einer Hand umschloss sie mein Glied. Laut stöhnte ich in ihren Mund. Diese Frau hat eine ungeheure Macht über mich. Ich dirigierte uns ins Badezimmer. Wild küssend hob ich sie hoch und stieg mit ihr unter die Dusche. Als das Wasser uns traf keuchten wir beide laut auf. Es war kalt, eiskalt im ersten Moment, wurde aber gleich danach angenehm warm. Diese kurze Erfrischung war einfach unglaublich für unsere erhitzten Körper. Ein super Kontrast und unglaublich prickelnd. Stürmisch drückte ich sie gegen die Fliesen und küsste ihren Hals. Stöhnend warf sie den Kopf in den Nacken und krallte in meinen Rücken. Es ist einfach herrlich. Zärtlich knabberte ich an ihren Brustwarzen.

"Edward, lass mich runter", keuchte sie.

Ich tat es. Im gleichen Moment drückte sie mich an die Wand hinter mir. Sie ging in die Hocke und liebkoste mein hartes Glied. Verdammt, fühlt sich das gut an. Ihre Hände lagen auf meinem Bauch und strichen über ihn. Laut stöhnend, genoss ich das was Bella tat. Es im stehen zu spüren ist der Hammer. Meine Knie wurden immer weicher. Eine meiner Hände liegt an den Fliesen neben mir, die andere hielt ihre Haare aus ihrem Gesicht. Ihre Hand glitt zu meinem Po und drückte ihn weiter zu sich. Immer wieder strich ich ihre nassen Haare nach hinten. Mit zusammen gekniffenen Augen legte ich meinen Kopf gegen die Fliesen. Mit dieser Frau erlebt man die geilsten Dinge.

Langsam kam sie wieder höher. Ihre Hand immer noch um mein Glied verschlossen. Mit leichten reibenden Bewegungen küsste sie meine Brust.

"Sag mir wie es sich anfühlt", flüsterte sie erregt.

"E..s ist un.. Unbeschr…eiblich", keuchte ich.

Ich zog ihren Kopf zu mir hoch um sie zu küssen. Während des Kusses massierte sie mich weiter.

"GOTT", keuchte ich in ihrem Mund.

Meine Beine fingen an zu zittern. Wieder durchströmte ein Gefühl das ich noch nie so intensiv wahrnahm meinen Körper. Als würde es sich jedes Mal anders anfühlen. Immer wieder ein anders unbeschreiblich schönes Gefühl. Eine Hand lag an ihrem Rücken mit dieser drückte ich sie enger an mich. Mit der anderen strich ich über ihren Po. Wanderte zwischen ihren Pobacken tiefer nach unten. Bereitwillig spreizte sie ihre Beine weiter. Mit zwei Finger drang ich von hinten, in ihre heiße Öffnung. Stöhnend drückte sie ihren Kopf an meine Brust. Während ich mit zwei Fingern in sie drang, massierte sie weiter meinen Penis. Verdammt fühlte sich das gut an, wenn wir es uns gegenseitig besorgen. Ich zog meine Finger aus ihr und hob sie wieder hoch. Sie ließ meinen Penis los und legte ihre Hände auf meinen Schultern. Wieder drückte ich sie gegen die Wand. Mit einem Arm hob ich sie hoch, mit der andern Hand umfasste ich mein Glied. Sie war so Federleicht, dass ich keine Probleme damit hatte sie mit einem Arm oben zu halten. Mit der Spitze meines Gliedes, strich ich über ihren Kitzler.

"OH GOTT", schrie sie und sah mich verwundert an.

Zufrieden lächelte ich sie an. So was hatte wohl noch nie jemand mit ihr gemacht. In kreisenden Bewegungen rieb ich meine Spitze über ihren Kitzler. Immer schneller und doller drückte ich auf ihn. Laut stöhnten wir beide. Meine Spitze pulsierte und kribbelte wie verrückt. Es war unbeschreiblich sie so zu spüren. Sie legte ihren Kopf an die Fliesen und keuchte vor Lust. Dabei sahen wir uns tief in die Augen. Immer stockender wurden unsere Atem. Das warme Wasser das auf uns herab viel, machte die Situation noch intensiver. Sie kam bald, das wusste ich. Sie war kurz davor, auch ich brauchte nicht mehr lange. Die Lust, hatte bei uns beiden beinahe seinen Höhepunkt erreicht. Aber ich wollte noch in sie. Also dirigierte ich meine Spitze zu ihre verlangende Öffnung. Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen wartete Bella darauf, dass ich in sie drang. Und dann stieß ich in ihr. Schreiend schlang sie die Beine fester um meine Hüfte und krallte sich in meinem Rücken. Stöhnend drückte ich sie enger an mich und vergrub mein Gesicht in ihren Haaren. Hart stieß ich zu, nach wenigen Stößen, keuchte Bella laut auf und zuckte am ganzen Körper. Im selben Augenblick, ergoss ich mich in ihr. Dabei kniff ich in ihren Po und drückte mich noch enger an sie. Stöhnend legte sie ihren Kopf in den Nacken, hechelnd küsste ich ihren Hals. Schlaf hing sie in meinen Armen. Ganz langsam zog ich mich aus ihr zurück und stellte sie vorsichtig ab. Ihre Beine zitterten so sehr, das sie sich an der Wand und mir festhalten musste. Lachend stützte ich sie.

"Du meine Güte", keuchte sie.

"Alles OK", gluckste ich.

"Ich fühl mich, als hätte ich 3 Promille intus".

Lachend zog ich sie in meine Arme und küsste ihre Stirn. Sie legte ihre Arme um mich und drückte ihren Kopf an meinen Hals. Wir standen bestimmt 10 Minuten so da und drückten uns.

"An diese Art von Duschen könnte ich mich gewöhnen".

Das ist meine Bella, sie ist einfach einzigartig. Ich liebe ihre Art einfach.

Sie immer noch im Arm haltend Griff ich nach einem Duschgel. Ich ließ etwas auf meine Hand und begann sie einzuseifen. Jeden Millimeter bedeckte ich mit diesem gut riechenden Gel. Erst ihren Nacken und ihren Rücken, dann ihren Po. Ich ging in die Hocke und seifte ihre Beine ein. In der Zwischenzeit, schäumte Bella sich ihre Haare ein. Langsam führ ich ihre Beine nach oben über ihre Hüfte, ihren Bauch und ihren Brüsten. Als alles bedeckt war, strich ich wieder an ihr herab, zu der Stelle die ich noch nicht eingeseift hatte. Ich drückte ihre Beine auseinander und strich über ihre Mitte. Was sie kurz schaudern ließ. ACH EINER GEHT NOCH, dachte ich mir. Ich fing an ihren Kitzler zu streicheln.

"Edward WAS?"

"Entspann dich", sagte ich.

Ich zog sie wieder an mich und erhöhte den Druck. Stöhnend ließ sie ihre Stirn auf meine Schulter fallen. Ich ging einen Schritt zurück um mich gegen die Wand zulehnen. Bella lehnte an mir, sie war ziemlich schlapp auf den Beinen, was mir gefiel. Ja sie völlig fertig zu sehen, ist das was ich möchte. Mit meiner freien Hand stützte ich sie. Laut atmend lehnte sie an mir. Ich lehnte mein Kinn auf ihren Kopf und erhöhte wieder den Drück auf ihren Kitzler. Eine Hand von ihr, lag auf meiner Brust und verkrampfte immer mehr. Die andere lag an den Fliesen hinter mir. Ihr stöhnen wurde immer lauter und bald darauf schrie sie vor Lust. Erschöpft, gaben ihre Knie nach und ich stützte sie nun mit beiden Händen. Sie zuckte immer noch, ich wusste der Orgasmus war noch nicht vorbei. Einen Augenblick später hob sie langsam den Kopf und gab mir einen süßen Kuss.

"Du bist unmöglich", hechelte sie.

"Ich weiß nicht was du meinst", tat ich unschuldig.

"Ich sehe bestimmt furchtbar aus, so kann ich doch nicht runter gehen".

"Ich finde du siehst atemberaubend aus. Du solltest immer so verpeilt aussehen, das steht dir wirklich gut".

"Ja, dass glaub ich dir", dabei schlug sie mir leicht auf die Brust.

Ich musste lachen. Nachdem Bella wieder standfest war, Duschten wir schnell zu Ende. Wir sahen aus wie Rentner. Unsere Haut, war von dem vielen Wasser ganz schrumplig.

"OH NEIN ich sehe aus wie eine Oma".

"Eine verdammt scharfe Oma", lachte ich und gab ihr einen klaps auf ihren nackten Po.

Wir verließen das Bad und zogen uns an. Gut ich zog mich an, Bella schlüpfte in ihr Höschen und ihr Top. Ein Blick auf die Uhr, ließ uns kurz schlucken. Es war fast halb 1. Ich warf Bella ein Hemd von mir zu, dass sie sich überzog aber nicht zuknöpfte. Gemeinsam verließen wir mein Zimmer und gingen auf unsere Terrasse auf der unsere Freunde saßen. Als sie uns sahen, oder besser Bella fingen sie an zu lachen. Ich musste unweigerlich mit lachen. Bella sah aber auch geil aus. Mit ihrem kurzen Höschen, diesem total aufreizendem Oberteil, dass meinet Erachtens verboten gehört und meinem offenem Hemd, das ihr viel zu groß war.

"Sagt mal, habt ihr euch eingeweicht, eure Haut sieht ja grässlich aus", sagte Rosalie.

"Nun ja sagen wir so. Unter der Dusche kann man weit aus mehr Dinge machen als Duschen", erklärte Bella.

"AAAHH verstehe", lachte Rose und wir stimmten mit ein.

"Ich geh mir dann mal was anderes anziehen".

"Wieso, mir gefällst du so" , sagte ich zu Bella.

"Ja das glaub ich dir", lachte sie und ging los.

Unsere Freunde sahen bei unserer kleinen Unterhaltung immer hin und her.

"Erzähl", wandte sich Alice an mich.

"Was soll ich erzählen", tat ich ahnungslos und ließ mich neben Emmett nieder.

"Nun lass dir doch nicht alles aus der Nase ziehen".

"Was wollt ihr denn hören, Bella hat bei mir geschlafen".

"Nackt", hackte Emmett nach.

"NAJA, dass hat sich so ergeben".

"AHA sind ihr ihre Kleider zu eng geworden oder was?"

"Nein Emmett, aber wahrscheinlich wurde ihr darin zu heiß", grinste ich und biss in einen Apfel.

"Wie war es", hackte er nach.

"Verdammt es ist deine Schwester".

"Ja genau, deswegen will ich ja auch wissen ob du gut zu ihr warst".

"Könnte ich denn schlecht zu ihr sein?"

"NEIN", schlussfolgerte er.

"NA siehst du".

Auffordernd sahen sie mich alle an. Ich wusste das es ihnen nicht darum geht, zu erfahren was wir getrieben haben sonder darum wie es Bella ergangen ist. Immerhin weiß jeder von uns, was sie schon alles für Enttäuschungen erlebt hatte. Jeder wollte, dass es Bella Spaß macht, wenn sie es in diesem Alter schon tun muss.

"Es war großartig", antwortete ich ihren unausgesprochenen Fragen.

"Für euch beide", hackte Emmett weiter nach.

In dem Moment kam Bella um die Ecke.

"Frag sie doch selber", dabei machte ich eine Kopfbewegung in ihre Richtung.

Alle Blicke lagen augenblicklich auf Bella.

"Was sollen sie mich fragen?"

"Sie wollen wissen ob ich dich befriedigt habe", lächelte ich.

Bella erwiderte mein lächeln und ein eigenartiges leuchten trat in ihren Augen. Wir spürten die Blicke unserer Freunde auf uns.

"Ihr fragt ihn doch nicht etwa aus, oder doch?"

Tadelnd sah sie zu unseren Freunden.

"NEIN NEIN sie benehmen sich, bis auf deinen Bruder", grinste ich.

"EMMETT", sagte sie.

"Was? Ich will doch nur wissen ob er gut zu dir war", rechtfertigte er sich.

"Könnte er denn schlecht zu mir sein?", fragte sie verwundert.

"NEIN", wir prusteten alle laut los. Emmett sah nur grimmig zu uns.

"Das hatten wir doch gerade schon mal", lachte ich.

Bella ging langsam zu Emmett und setzte sich auf seinen Schoß. Sofort legte er seine Arme um sie.

"Emmett, es war das schönste und beste was ich je erlebt habe. Du brauchst dir also keine Sorgen machen. Edward weiß schon was er macht und ich kann dir sagen, dass es großartig ist was er mit mir macht".

Wieder trafen uns unsere Blicke und ihre Worte rührten mich wirklich. Ich will ja nicht eingebildet klingen, aber es macht mich schon stolz.

"Das freut mich für dich Schwesterchen", er gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange und Bella lächelte.

"Also habt ihr jetzt eine Art Fick Gemeinschaft oder wie soll man das verstehen?"

Alice ihre Ausdrucksweise ist hammermäßig.

"Wenn du es so ausdrücken möchtest. Eigentlich wollen wir nur zusammen unsere Lust ausleben. Denn ich, möchte darauf nicht mehr verzichten", dabei zeigte ich auf Bella.

Diese nickte mir zustimmend zu und schenkte mir ein umwerfendes lächeln.

"NA wenn das so ist, bin ich ja zufrieden, aber nicht das ihr jetzt immer den halben Tag im Bett oder unter der Dusche oder wo auch immer verbringt. Morgen haben wir ein straffes Programm. Da solltet ihr ausgeschlafen und vor allem Pünktlich sein", erklärte sie.

"So was haben wir denn vor?"

Bella richtete sich auf Emmetts Schoß ein wenig auf und sah ihre beste Freundin an.

"Wir wollen morgen ein paar Orte besuchen. Unsere alten Villen, unsere Schule und und und".

"OH COOL ja da freu ich mich schon drauf".

Bella und ich aßen etwas, während wir uns mit unseren Freunden unterhielten. Das Thema Sex war vom Tisch und ich denke das es jetzt auch nicht mehr oft angesprochen wird. Es ist so wie es ist mit Bella und mir uns unsere Freunde sehen das ein. Gegen 4 beschlossen wir in den Pool zu gehen. Während unsere Mädels sich umzogen und Handtücher holten, belagerten Jasper und Emmett mich.

"Nun sag schon wie war es?"

"Das sagte ich doch schon Jazz".

"Großartig ist nur ein Wort, dir wird doch wohl mehr einfallen".

"Ich will doch auch nicht wissen was du mit meiner Schwester treibst oder du mit Rose", dabei sah ich zu Emmett.

"Das ist ja auch was anderes, wir sind fest zusammen. Dass kannst du mit dir und Bella nicht vergleichen".

Ja da hatte Jasper Recht. Gott wie kann man nur so neugierig sein. Aber es sind meine besten Freunde. Gut, dann werde ich ihnen eben erzählen was sie wissen möchten.

"Es ist wunderbar. Bella ist so eine tolle Frau, sie sieht einfach wunderschön aus. Ihr Körper ist perfekt. Sie ist perfekt und Gott kann sie ihren Körper bewegen. Es war das schönste was ich je erlebt habe. Alle Frauen vor ihr, waren ein Witz. Sex mit Bella ist der beste Sex meines Lebens. So starke Gefühle hatte ich noch nie zuvor erlebt. Die Orgasmen sind so viel stärker und intensiver als alle die ich vorher hatte. Mit ihr ist es etwas ganz neues, etwas besonderes. Sie so zu sehen. So voller Leidenschaft und verlangen, ist der Wahnsinn. Wenn sie sich hemmungslos gehen lässt, ist ein Erlebnis das ich nicht mehr missen möchte. Verdammt sie ist einmalig. REICHT DAS ALS ERKLÄRUNG".

Mit großen Augen sahen sie mich an.

"AAHHMMM JA JA das AAAHM reicht", sagte Emmett.

"Gut", antwortete ich.

"Liebst du sie?"

Verwundert sah ich Jasper an, dann Emmett der genau wie Jazz auf eine Antwort wartet. Nur ich wusste nicht was ich sagen sollte.

LIEBE ICH SIE?

Da ist mehr als Freundschaft, viel mehr. Aber ist das Liebe. Ich weiß es doch nicht. Ich weiß nicht wie sich Liebe anfühlt. Ich weiß nur, dass Bella mir sehr viel bedeutet. Das ich alles für sie tun würde ohne Ausnahme. Ich weiß das sie eine super Frau ist und etwas ganz besonderes. Bella ist einzigartig. Der Sex mit ihr ist der helle Wahnsinn. Noch nie habe ich so Leidenschaftlich geliebt. Noch nie konnte ich mich so gehen lassen wie bei Bella. Noch nie habe ich es so genossen. Bei Bella fühle ich mich wohl und geborgen. Ich vertraue ihr und sie vertraut mir BLIND. Wir wissen wie der andere fühlt und denkt. Könnten einander nie weh tun. Wir sind beste Freunde. Eben, wir sind beste Freunde aber das waren Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper und Alice auch mal und nun lieben sie sich unsterblich.

"Edward bist du noch anwesend. Oder hat dich meine Frage so aus den Socken gehauen".

"AHM JA ich bin noch da. Ich AH WAS?"

Völlig verwirrt stammelte ich wirres Zeug.

"LIEBST DU SIE?"

Nun war es Emmett der diese Frage stellte.

"ICH ICH weiß nicht", antwortete ich.

"Dann finde es raus", sagte Jazz.

"Wie denn?"

"Da können wir dir nicht helfen, du musst es selbst herausfinden", sagte Jasper.

"Aber du fühlst mehr als Freundschaft oder", diese Frage kam von Emmett.

Ich nickte nur. Da war ich mir absolut sicher, dass ich mehr fühlte als Freundschaft.

"Das ist gut", sagte er dann.

Fragend sah ich ihn an.

"Du währst genau der richtige für sie. Ich würde mir nichts mehr für meine kleine Schwester wünschen als DICH".

WOW diese Worte rührten mich. Ich meine es ist mir ja klar, dass ich in Emmetts Augen der perfekte Freund für Bella bin. Aber es aus seinem Mund zuhören ist schon etwas anderes.

"Du wirst es schon irgendwann wissen, was du für sie Empfindest".

Emmett nickte auf Jaspers Aussage und ich tat es dann auch. Ja irgendwann. Nur wann, das war hier die Frage. In Gedanken, ging ich in mein Zimmer und zog mir eine Badehose an.

* * *

Na was sagt ihr. Das Verhör der anderen, hat wirklich Wirkung gezeigt. Edward ist nun voll in Gedanken. Nicht mehr lange und er wird sich seiner Gefühle im klaren sein. Aber wenn ihr denkt, dass Rosalie und Alice, Bella so einfach davon kommen lassen dann hab ihr euch getäuscht. Auch sie muss sich ihren Gefühlen stellen.

LG


	15. Verhör

Ja Verhör passt wirklich gut als Kapitel Bezeichnung. Bella muss sich jetzt ihren Freundinnen und ihrem Bruder stellen.

* * *

Mit meinen Freundinnen ging ich in mein Zimmer. Unterwegs, hatten die beiden schon ihre Bikinis geholt. Ich kramte in einer meiner dutzenden Schubladen, bis ich einen passenden Bikini fand. Stumm zogen wir uns um. Gerade wollte ich mein Zimmer wieder verlassen, als sich Rose und Alice auf meinem Bett niederließen und auf den Platz zwischen ihnen klopften. Großartig, ich wusste es. Sie würden mich nicht einfach so davon kommen lassen. Genervt setzte ich mich und machte mich innerlich auf das Verhör bereit.

"Nun sag schon", drängelte Alice ungeduldig.

"Was soll ich euch den sagen".

"Wie war es?"

"Welches mal meint ihr denn?"

Ich musste grinsen, bei dem Gedanken das es schon zwei mal war. Und beide Erlebnisse waren unbeschreiblich. Rose und Alice mussten nun auch grinsen.

"Das erste, dass ist immer am besten", sagte Rose.

"Oh das würde ich nun nicht sagen, sie waren beide aufregend".

Gemeinsam lachten wir los.

"Du bist ja richtig ausgelassen, so kennen wir dich gar nicht".

"Was soll ich euch sagen, ich fühl mich sehr gut".

"Ja das sieht man und nun sag schon".

"Es war wunderbar. Es war das beste was ich je erlebt habe. Mit Edward ist es so anders. So viel besser, er weiß wirklich wie er eine Frau anfassen muss".

"So viel hätte ich meinem Bruder gar nicht zugetraut", gluckste Alice.

"Oh glaub mir, das kannst du ruhig. Gott es ist atemberaubend mit ihm. Wenn er mich berührt, schmelze ich förmlich dahin. Eine kleine Berührung, veranlasst so viel Hitze in mir, dass es schon unerträglich ist. Er ist der geborene Liebhaber".

"Also hattest du das erste mal einen Orgasmus ja?"

"Na denn hatte ich schon vorher. Also letzte Woche", gestand ich.

Fragend sahen sie mich an und dann begriffen sie.

"Ach ja das fingern", schlussfolgerte Alice.

Ich nickte nur. Wenn ich daran zurück denke. Das war schon ein Erlebnis. Wir hatten gesagt, es war einmalig und wiederholt sich nicht. Ha totaler Quatsch. Wir hätten es schon viel früher machen sollen.

"Gut dann hattest du eben den ersten beim Sex".

"Ja hatte ich und es war unfassbar. Ich kann euch gar nicht sagen, wie lange wir es die Nacht taten, aber um 4 sind wir wohl erst eingeschlafen".

"Ihr habt die ganze Zeit, oder war da noch mehr?"

Man jetzt wollten sie es aber wissen.

"Ihr seit verdammt neugierig, hat das euch schon einmal jemand gesagt".

Beide grinsten und nickten.

"NA was man halt so alles tut".

"Hast du ihm einen, naja du weist schon", druckste Alice rum.

"Geblasen? JA".

"WOW ich brauchte eine Weile bis ich es mir bei Jasper traute, dass du das gleich machst".

"Naja Alice du darfst aber auch nicht vergessen, dass du bei Jasper noch Jungfrau warst. Es war alles neu für dich. Aber ich hatte schon einige, bei denen habe ich das auch gemacht. Ich weiß nicht, wenn ich mit jemanden Schlafe oder mit Edward, dann lass ich mich einfach gehen und tu es einfach ohne groß darüber nachzudenken".

"JA stimmt, du bist da anders".

"Ich weiß noch als ich mit Emmett, dass erste mal hatte. Er war zwar nicht mein erster Freund, aber es war etwas besonderes, als währe es mein erstes Mal. Es war so Leidenschaftlich und so schön. Wir hatten uns so viel Zeit gelassen um es voll und ganz zu genießen. Und verdammt ist Emmett gut bestückt".

Ich verzog kurz gespielt das Gesicht. Ich meine ich weiß es ja, dass er etwas ordentliches in der Hose hat. Ich hab es ja schon oft gesehen. Aber verdammt er ist mein Bruder, aus anderen Mündern will man das nicht hören.

"Jasper ist auch nicht von schlechten Eltern".

"Ich weis", lachte Rose.

Wieder verzog ich gespielt das Gesicht. Was für ein tolles Thema, aber wenn wir schon einmal dabei sind.

"Na und Edward erst", Alice nickte als Bestätigung.

"Hat er dir wieder einen gefingert".

"Ja und es war der Wahnsinn. Ich wusste echt nicht das er das so gut beherrscht, dass sag ich euch. Aber Edward weiß Dinge die ich nicht für möglich hielt".

Wieder sahen sie mich fragend an. Ich erzählte es ihnen. Als er mich mit der Hand befriedigte und dann aufhörte. Und wie er dann nur ganz leicht Druck auf meinen Kitzler ausübte und ich dann wirklich von innen Explodierte. Dieser Orgasmus war so intensiv das ich völlig verrückt wurde.

"WOW", mehr brachten sie nicht raus ich nickte nur. Immerhin konnte ich es auch nicht fassen.

"Er hat echt ein gutes Gespür", schlussfolgerte Rose, wieder nickte ich nur.

"Das muss ich Emmett erzählen. Ich bin mir sicher, mit ein bisschen Übung schafft er es auch".

Wir mussten lachen.

"NA dann gratulier ich dir", sagte Alice.

"OH danke und warum?"

"NA das du nach Jahrelangen Versagern endlich einen Gefunden hast der dich zum Orgasmus bringt".

Wir prusteten wieder los.

"Auf die ersten vier Orgasmen in Bellas Leben", Rosalie hob die Hand.

Moment vier da waren doch fünf.

"Wie kommst du den auf vier?"

"Na einen in Barcelona. Zwei in der Nacht und einen heute morgen unter der Dusche, oder hab ihr da nicht".

"DOCH DOCH haben wir, aber es waren fünf".

"Fünf?"

"Ja unter der Dusche zwei", sagte ich locker und zuckte mit den Schultern.

"Junge, da hast du ja den Jack Pot ergriffen", scherzte Rosalie.

Darauf konnte ich nur nicken. Denn das stimmte, auch wenn es nur als Scherz gedacht war.

"Aber jetzt was anderes", sagte Alice ernst.

Was kommt denn nun noch?

"Eigentlich interessiert uns das gar nicht, was ihr treibt. Gut doch, es interessiert uns, aber wir sind Mädchen, die wollen so was nun mal wissen…", wir lachten gleichzeitig los.

"…aber worüber wir eigentlich mit die Sprechen wollen ist was anderes".

"UND WAS?"

"Was empfindest du für Edward".

"AAHHMM", mehr kam nicht über meine Lippen.

Auf was wollten sie hinaus. Nun sah ich sie fragend an.

"Liebst du ihn?"

Rosalie nannte das Thema nun beim Namen und ich war vollkommen überrascht. Gute Frage, dachte ich. Wenn ich doch nur selbst ein Antwort darauf hätte.

"Keine Ahnung", antwortete ich wahrheitsgemäß.

"Du weist es also nicht", fast Alice zusammen.

Ich nickte und überlegte wie ich es ihnen erklären könnte.

"Es ist kompliziert. Er ist mein bester Freund. Seit dem ich denken kann, sind Edward und Jasper meine besten Freunde, aber seit einer Zeit, ist da bei Edward so viel mehr. Während Jasper immer noch auf dem Stand meines besten Freundes ist, ist Edward irgendwo darüber, aber ich weiß nicht wo. Er ist mir noch vertrauter, nie hätte ich gedacht, dass das noch möglich währe, aber es ist so".

"JA wir kennen das Gefühl, so war es bei uns auch", sagte Alice.

"Aber ich bin mir nicht sicher ob es liebe ist".

"Dann finde es raus", meinte Rose.

"Und wie soll ich das machen".

"Da kann dir niemand helfen. Das musst du selbst raus finden".

"Und was denkt ihr?"

"Ich kann dir nur sagen was ich beobachtet habe. Die Blicke die du meinem Bruder zuwirfst, haben nichts mehr mit guter Freundschaft zu tun. Die Blicke mit der mein Bruder dich ansieht, so sieht niemand seine beste Freundin an. Diese Blicke, werft ihr euch aber nicht erst seit gestern zu, das geht schon eine ganze Weile. Seit Weihnachten, da wurde es besonders Intensiv. Wenn ihr zusammen seit, dann seit ihr anders. So viel glücklicher, als würdet ihr den anderen brauchen".

"Euch brauch ich auch".

"Das mein ich nicht. Wir brauchen uns untereinander, wir sind 6 Teile eines Ganzen. Bei euch ist es so wie bei uns. Als braucht ihr den anderen zum Atmen".

MMMHH das ist Stoff zum Nachdenken. Edward und ich LIEBE oder doch nur eine Freundschaft, die alle Grenzen überschreitet. Ich weiß es nicht, aber ich hoffe ich werde es bald wissen. Das Gespräch war damit beendet und wir gingen runter zum Pool wo unsere Jungs schon im Wasser auf uns warteten. Hand in Hand mit meinen Mädels sprangen wir ins kühle nass. Ich schwamm zu Edward, der am Rand lehnte.

"Na haben sie dich am Leben gelassen?"

"Ja ", kicherte ich.

"Und du bist auch noch unversehrt?"

"Ja ich denke wir haben jetzt ein bisschen ruhe vor Jazz und Emmett".

"Ja die Mädels werden vorerst auch ruhig gestellt sein".

"Gut", lachte Edward.

Wir verbrachten den ganzen Abend am Pool. Gegen 19 Uhr, ging Emmett in die Küche der Hales um Abendessen zu machen. Unsere Eltern werden auch bald da sein, denken wir jedenfalls.

"Bella würdest du mir bitte helfen?"

Ich nickte und folgte meinem Bruder. Ich wusste das es nur ein Vorwand war. Als ich in die Küche kam, war die Lasagne nämlich schon im Offen. Er drückte mir ein Messer und ein Brett in die Hand und gemeinsam begannen wir den Salat zu schnippeln.

"Was willst du wissen Emmett?"

Ich fing das Gespräch an. Er grinste und meinte.

"Woher willst du wissen, dass ich etwas Wissen möchte?"

"Ich kenne dich einfach zu gut".

"Ja das ist wahr".

"Also?"

"Du bist glücklich".

"Ist das eine Feststellung, oder eine Frage?"

"Eine Feststellung".

"Ja ich bin glücklich".

"Das ist schön".

"Ja, find ich auch".

Wieder schweigen.

"Emmett was bedrückt dich?"

Ich sah ihm an, dass da mehr ist was er wollte.

"Wie soll das weiter gehen mit dir und Edward?"

"Wie meinst du das?"

"Na werdet ihr es weiter so führen, oder werdet ihr langsam einsehen das ihr euch liebt".

OK jetzt war ich baff. Emmett sieht anscheinend auch mehr als ich selbst.

"Ich weiß nicht ob ich ihn liebe".

"JA das gleiche habe ich heute schon einmal gehört".

WAS WAS WIE von Edward oder was? Haben sie ihm etwa das gleiche gefragt, wie die Mädels mir? Hat er etwa das gleiche geantwortet? Heißt das, er empfindet auch mehr, weiß aber nicht was es ist? Das ist gut oder? Ist das wirklich gut? Das bedeutet zumindest, dass da mehr zwischen uns ist. Verwirrt und geschockt sah ich Emmett an.

"Nun schau doch nicht so. Natürlich haben wir das Edward gefragt, immerhin sprechen eure Blicke und euer Verhalten Bände".

"Was hat er den geantwortet", ich versuchte meine Stimme so locker wie möglich klingen zu lassen. Ein Versuch der kläglich nach hinten los ging.

"Das er es nicht weiß, so wie du auch nicht".

Gut das verstehe ich. Das ist gut, denke ich. Hat er vielleicht noch mehr gesagt.

"Was hat er noch gesagt?"

Emmett grinste, dass kann nichts gutes bedeuten.

"Keine Chance Bella, ich werde es dir nicht sagen. Das musst du ihm schon selbst fragen. Aber ich kann dir soviel sagen…", er lächelte mich liebevoll an.

"…es würde dir gefallen".

TOLL damit kann ich ja wirklich sehr viel anfangen. Sollte ich ihm Fragen oder sollte ich noch warten und sehen was die Zeit bringt? Im Moment gefällt mir das was wir zusammen haben sehr gut. Ich möchte zurzeit nichts daran ändern. Aber ich würde schon gerne wissen, was er darüber denkt, wie er fühlt. Vielleicht könnten wir ja gemeinsam herausfinden ob wir uns lieben.

"Was soll ich deiner Meinung nach machen".

"Das kann ich dir nicht sagen, dass musst du selber wissen. Aber hör einfach auf dein Herz, es wird dir bei der Entscheidung helfen".

Was für eine Geistreiche Antwort, die hilft mir kein Stück weiter.

"Eigentlich, möchte ich zurzeit nichts ändern. Es gefällt mir, wie es zwischen uns ist".

"Dann ändere nichts daran und genieße es. Vielleicht braucht ihr beide Zeit um euch über eure Gefühle im klaren zu sein. Ihr seit jung, tobt euch zusammen aus und schaut was die Zeit bringt. Wenn ihr beide glücklich mit der jetzigen Situation seit, dann lebt es aus".

"Ich bin glücklich, aber ist er es auch?"

Irgendwie hat mich Emmett jetzt verunsichert. Ich weiß das Edward, den Sex mit mir genießt. Nur wenn er mich liebt, dann erhofft er sich vielleicht jetzt schon mehr, Emmett muss meinen verunsicherten Blick bemerkt haben, denn er lächelte mich aufmunternd an.

"Mach dir keine Gedanken Bella. Edward liebt die neue Situation in der ihr euch befindet. Er weiß nicht ob es Liebe zwischen euch ist, so wie du es auch nicht weißt. Aber er weiß, dass er absolut glücklich ist. Er möchte auf keinen Fall etwas an der neuen Situation ändern. So wie du, will er nichts ändern".

"Er will also auch nichts ändern?"

Gott sei Dank dachte ich.

"Nein er ist höchst zufrieden mit dem was ihr habt. Anscheinend hast du ihn so gefesselt, dass er keinen bock mehr auf andere Frauen hat".

Ich musste lachen, ja das hat er mir auch gesagt. Nur jetzt frag ich mich, ob er das so empfindet, weil ich so gut bin und der Sex atemberaubend ist oder weil er sich so wie ich, zu dem anderen hingezogen fühlt.

"JA scheint wohl so", Emmett kicherte nun auch.

"Wie gesagt, lasst euch Zeit. Aber redet mit einander, wenn ihr Redebedarf habt. Solange ihr mit der Situation beide zufrieden seit und nichts ändern wollt, solltet ihr das auch nicht tun und genießen".

"Ja danke ich denke du hast recht. Wenn du mir hoch und heilig versprechen kannst, damit Edward unendlich Glücklich ist mit mir dann werde ich auf jedenfalls erst einmal nichts ändern".

Stramm stand Emmett jetzt vor mir und hob seine Hand.

"Hiermit schwöre ich Emmett Dale Swan das Edward Anthony Cullen, höchst zufrieden ist das er meine kleine Schwester Isabella Marie Swan vögeln kann und nichts daran ändern möchte".

"Du hast so einen Knall Emmett", gemeinsam lachten wir los.

Aber jetzt ging es mir besser. Emmett hat mich beruhigt und ich glaube ihm. Er würde mich niemals anlügen. Eigentlich war meine Sorge auch völlig unnötig. Edward würde mir nie etwas vormachen und außerdem, kann ich jedes Mal in seinem Blick sehen wie sehr es ihm gefällt und das er mehr will, so wie ich.

Um dreiviertel acht, kamen unsere Eltern. Wir aßen zusammen und sie erzählten und mehr über die Kanzlei und dem Unternehmen unserer Mütter. Unsere Mütter, waren wohl immer noch auf der Suche nach einem passenden Gebäude. Nun haben sie sich dazu entschlossen, von zuhause aus zu arbeiten. Da hätten sie aber auch gleich drauf kommen können. Hier hatten sie viel Platz und ruhe. Kunden hier zu empfangen, macht bestimmt einen guten Eindruck. Dann können sie gleich mit eigenen Augen sehen zu was unsere Mütter in der Lage sind. Das bedeutet auch, dass sie größten Teil zuhause sind, was uns natürlich alle freut. Wir sahen sie in letzter Zeit eh viel zu wenig. Unsere Väter werden wir schon kaum zu Gesicht bekommen, da wollen wir wenigstens was von unseren Mütter haben. Das wir morgen den ganzen Tag nicht da sein werden, kommt ihnen sehr gelegen. Sie brauchen ruhe um alles genau zu planen. Ich frag mich zwar, wie man sich in so einem großen Anwesen, wo 3 rissen Villen drauf platziert wurden auf die nerven gehen kann aber gut. Hinter der Logik unserer Eltern kommen wir oft nicht mit. Sie werden schon ihre Gründe haben. Aber trotzdem, alleine in einer Villa könnte man problemlos eine 10 köpfige Familie verstecken ohne das sie sich gegenseitig finden würden. Aber wie schon gesagt, die Logik unserer Eltern. Rosalie und Emmett gingen gegen 22 Uhr nach oben in Rosalies Zimmer. Jasper und Alice, machten sich kurz darauf auch auf den Weg in die Cullen Villa. Heute Nacht, wollen sie wohl bei Alice schlafen. Über den Tisch hinweg grinste ich Edward an. Er machte eine Kopfbewegung die mir Zeigte das auch er gehen wollte. Total schwachsinnig aber erleichtert atmete ich aus. Das war die eindeutige Bestätigung, dass er es genauso will wie ich. Ich nickte leicht und grinste wie ein Schmalztopf. Wir sagten unseren Eltern Nacht und gingen. Im Eingang blieben wir stehen.

"Zu dir oder mir?"

Ich musste schmunzeln auf diese Frage.

"Zu mir, deine Schwester und Jasper, belagern eure Villa".

"Ja stimmt, da haben wir nicht unsere Ruhe. Obwohl unsere Zimmer auf unterschiedlichen Etagen liegen, würden sie DICH trotzdem hören", gluckste er.

Empört sah ich in an.

"Was soll denn das heißen mein Freund?"

"Na das du laut bist", kicherte er

"Und wie willst du deine Laute beschreiben".

"Ich bin nicht laut", grinste er.

"NEINNNN überhaupt nicht. Du doch nicht".

"Siehst sag ich ja", lachend zog er mich durch die Garage zu unserer Villa.

In meinem Zimmer angekommen, steuerte ich gleich mein Ankleidezimmer an.

"Ich geh duschen, sag mal hast du noch ne Zahnbürste?"

"Ja musst mal schauen in irgendeinem Schrank liegt eine Packung".

"Gut".

Ich suchte mir Sachen für morgen raus. Ich freue mich wirklich schon rissig auf morgen. Das wird bestimmt richtig toll. Als ich die Dusche hörte, musste ich schmunzeln. Ja es ist genau richtig so wie es zwischen uns läuft. Anders möchte ich es im Moment nicht haben. Ich werde ihn auch nicht auf seine Gefühle ansprechen. Das hat Zeit, dass werde ich tun, wenn ich mir über meine Gefühle im klaren bin. Schnell hatte ich was passendes gefunden und ging zurück in mein Zimmer. Ich zog mich aus und lief Richtung Bad. Nackt trat ich ein und sah Edward nur mit einem Handtuch bekleidet. Sein Blick lag auf meinem Körper und seine Augen weiteten sich. Kichern trat ich näher.

"Das ist echt unglaublich".

"Was meinst du genau?"

"Na das da", er zeigte auf meinen Körper.

Ich sah an mir runter. Was ist den daran unglaublich. Gut ich weiß das ich gut aussehe. Klingt vielleicht eingebildet, aber ich bin vollkommen zufrieden mit mir.

"Findest du".

"Ja und ob, du bist einfach wunderschön".

"Danke", hauchte ich und war froh nicht rot zu werden.

"Du hast so eine starke Wirkung auf mich, dass ist mir bei noch keiner Frau so stark passiert".

"AHA meinst du".

"Das meine ich nicht nur so, dass ist so", als Bestätigung für seine Aussage hob er das Handtuch hoch.

Ich sah sein bestes Stück, das sich mir verlangend entgegen streckte. Lächelnd ging ich auf ihm zu und strich über seine Brust.

"Du glaubst gar nicht wie schön ich das finde".

"Na und ich erst. Das er…", er zeigte auf seinen Penis.

"… sich hoch stellt nur bei dem Anblick einer nackten Frau ist mir noch nie passiert".

"Dann nehme ich das mal als Kompliment".

"MMHH das ist es".

Ich gab ihm einen Kuss und stieg unter die Dusche. Edward wühlte in der Weile in meinen Schränken.

"Ich find keine Zahnbürste".

Ich stellte das Wasser ab, öffnete die Tür und steckte den Kopf raus.

"VERDAMMT, das ist echt nicht normal", wieder sah er an sich runter.

"Was denn nun schon wieder", kicherte ich.

"Dich nackt zusehen, ist ja schon die härte für mich. Aber dich nackt und nass zu sehen ist kaum noch auszuhalten".

Mein Blick schweifte wieder an ihm runter. Sein bestes Stück hatte nun eindeutig genug Blut intus. Lachend schüttelte ich den Kopf und zeigte auf einen Schrank.

"Da müssen sie drin sein".

Er öffnete ihn und da waren sie. Zufrieden schloss ich wieder die Dusche und duschte weiter. Edward verließ nach dem Zähneputzen das Bad. Schnell machte ich mich fertig und ging wieder in mein Zimmer. Da lag er, wie Gott ihn schuf und sah an die Decke. Als ich ins Zimmer kam, sah er zu mir. Schmunzelnd ging ich auf ihn zu. Sein Blick lag auf meiner, NAJA da wo Männer eben am liebsten hin sehen. Und meiner schweifte sofort zu dem, wo Frauen am liebsten hinsehen und dieses etwas, nahm wieder an Größe zu.

"Und du meinst das ist gesund", ich zeigte auf seinen Penis.

"Wie meinst du das?"

"Na ich weiß nicht, dieses ständige an und ab schwellen", ich musste lachen und Edward stieg mit ein.

"Er wartet nur darauf gezähmt zu werden, dann gibt er wieder eine Weile ruhe".

"AHA na wenn das so ist, dann wollen wir ihm mal Manieren beibringen", ich hatte echt zutun mir ein lachen zu unterdrücken.

Unsere Blicke trafen sich wieder und verlangen blitze in beiden. Ich legte mich auf den Rücken zu ihm.

"Du bist einmalig Bella", flüsterte er.

"Na das will ich doch hoffen", scherzte ich.

Edward lächelte mein Lieblingslächeln. Langsam neigte er seinen Kopf zu mir runter. Kurz darauf, trafen sich unsere Lippen. Meine Hand legte sich wie von selbst in seinen Nacken und seine wie von selbst auf meine Brust. Ein leises Stöhnen kam über meine Lippen. Edward kicherte und löste sich von mir.

"WAS?"

"Du sag noch mal was über mich. Bei dir reicht auch eine Berührung und du bist vollkommen erregt".

Wir lachten beide. Da musste ich im Recht geben. Seine Berührungen sind ja auch der Wahnsinn.

"Du bist einfach unglaublich und ich genieß jede deiner Berührungen".

"Das hör ich gern".

Ich zog in wieder zu mich und dieser Kuss war drängender als der andere. Wir wollten es jetzt und hier und das schnell und hart. Das spürte ich an die Art wie er mich küsste und wie er mich anfasste. Doch ich wollte es genauso schnell wie er. Ich wollte ihn nur spüren. Klar ich liebe es wenn wir uns gegenseitig verwöhnen und uns Zeit lassen so wie gestern oder unter der Dusche. Aber jetzt muss es gleich sein. Das verlangen war jetzt schon vollkommen da und musste endlich befriedigt werden.

Unsere Zungen spielten ein heißes Spiel miteinander. Seine Hand faste drängend zwischen meine Beine, was mich laut aufkeuchen ließ. Sofort spreizte ich sie und Edward drang mit zwei Fingern in mich. Keuchend küsste ich ihn weiter. Immer schneller führte er seine Finger in mich und brachte mich damit vollkommen um den Verstand. Sein Daumen find an in kreisenden Bewegungen meine Kitzler zu stimulieren.

"Edward", stöhnte ich.

"Was denn", lächelte er.

Es gefiel ihm mal wieder mich so besinnungslos zu sehen.

"KOMM KOMM in mir", keuchte ich.

"Nichts lieber als das", raunte er mir ins Ohr.

Er zog seine Finger aus mir und nahm zwischen meine Beine platz. Doch das was er dann machte, damit rechnete ich nicht. Er nahm meine Beine und legte sie über seine Schulter. Das war komplett neu für mich. Meine anderen Sex Erlebnisse, fanden fast immer in einer Gasse oder dem Klo oder einem Auto statt, da hat man nicht so viele Möglichkeiten. Und schon gar keine große Stellungsauswahl. Etwas verunsichert sah ich ihnen.

"Es wird dir gefallen. Vertrau mir", flüsterte er.

"OK, ich vertrau dir", er lächelte.

Ich vertraute ihm, voll und ganz bei allem was er mit mir tat. Langsam führte er seine Spitze zu meinem Eingang. Ich war wirklich aufgeregt und gespannt auf das was gleich kommt. Wir sahen uns tief in die Augen, dann drang er langsam in mich. Währen er mich Stück für Stück ausfühlte, schloss ich die Augen. Ab der Hälfte zog er sich wieder ganz zurück und dann stieß er in mich. Keuchend riss ich die Augen auf und sah in die seine. Es war großartig. So fühlte ich ihn noch tiefer, noch intensiver. Es fühlte sich gleich so an, als währe sein bestes Stück um weitere 5 Zentimeter gewachsen. So tief, hatte ich ihn noch nie gespürt. Er wartete kurz, so das ich mich an dieses neue Gefühl gewöhnen konnte. Keuchend verzog mein Mund sich zu einem grinsen, was Edward erwiderte.

"Verdammte scheiße fühlt sich das gut an", hechelte ich.

Edward fing an zu lachen, ich spürte ihn in mir vibrieren. Ich musste mit lachen, das war wirklich unnormal geil. Verdammt das gibt es einfach nicht.

"Du bist echt einzigartig Bella".

"Mach weiter bitte".

Das ließ er sich nicht zweimal sagen. Schon begann er sich in mir zu bewegen. Erst langsam, dann immer doller und härter. Ich krallte mich in die Kissen hinter mir fest und schrie bei jedem Stoß vor Lust auf. Gott es ist so großartig. Ich konnte Edward aus dieser Lage viel besser sehen. Und was ich sah gefiel mir. Sein Leidenschaftlicher und erregter Gesichtsausdruck. Seine Augen, die vor Ekstase nur so schrieen. Sein stöhnen, was immer lauter und immer stockender wurde. Edward ist alles was ich will. Mit diesem Mann, kann ich die wildesten Fantasien ausleben und auch noch in voll Zügen genießen. Ich war kurz davor. Und nach 3 weitern harten und kräftigen Stößen kam ich. Mich überrollte eine so Starke Welle Lust, dass ich keuchend meinen Rücken durchbog und den Kopf in den Nacken legte. Als Edward mich so sah, drängte er sich weiter in mich und kreiste sein Becken. Das alleine genügte aus. Diese kleine Bewegung, bracht ihn zu seinen Orgasmus. Ich merkte wie er sich verkrampfte und seine Arme anfingen zu zittern. Sein Stöhnen war so voller Erleichterung, dass es mich um den Verstand brachte. Es zu hören ist die pure Erfüllung für mich. Richtig glücklich kann ich nur sein wenn wir beide auf unsere Kosten kommen. Verdammt es ist so unfassbar wunderbar was wir zusammen haben. Edward sackte zusammen und kniete vor mir. Sein Kopf lag auf meinem Bauch. Beide versuchten wir wieder regelmäßig zu atmen. Mein Unterleib kribbelte immer noch leicht und ich wünschte dieses Gefühl würde immer bleiben. Nach einer kleinen Ewigkeit, spürte ich Edwards Lippen auf meinem Bauch. Er küsste sich weiter nach oben, bis er schließlich auf mir lag. Erschöpft aber lächelnd sah er mich an. Mit einem Arm umschlang ich ihn. Mit der anderen Hand, streichelte ich seine Wangen.

"UND?"

Schnaufend lächelte ich.

"Unglaublich wirklich ohne Worte".

"Es freut mich, dass du genauso empfunden hast".

"Was machst du nur mit mir?"

Er fing an zu lachen und meinte nur.

"Ich weiß es nicht".

"Warum haben wir so was nicht schon früher gemacht verdammt".

"Auch das weiß ich nicht".

"Das hätten wir schon letzten Weihnachten machen sollen. Dann hätte ich mir ein paar Lachnummern erspart".

"Ja das hätten wir wirklich. Aber wir haben ja jetzt Zeit, dass alles nach zu holen".

"Oh ja und darauf freue ich mich jetzt schon".

Lachend küsste er mich. Eine Weile lagen wir noch so da und küssten uns. Erst ein Blick auf die Uhr verriet uns, dass wir nun endlich schlafen sollten. Immerhin haben wir morgen viel vor. Er rollte sich von mir und zog mich gleich mit in seinen Arme. Ich lag mit dem Kopf auf seiner Brust. Edward deckte uns zu und gab mir noch einen Kuss aufs Haar, dann löschte er das Licht und schon bald viel ich in einen tiefen Schlaf.

* * *

Das nächste Kapitel wird keine Erotischen Handlungen haben.

LG jennalynn


	16. Erinnerungen

Das nächste Kapitel ist endlich da.

* * *

Einen großen Dank an dasbinich, vamgirly89 und Em für die tollen Kommentare. Aber jetzt genug geschwafelt es geht weiter.

Der morgen kam schnell. Der Geruch von frischen Brötchen riss uns angenehm aus den Schlaf. Ich streckte meine Glieder und vernahm ein mir sehr gut bekanntes Kichern. Schmunzeln drehte ich mich um.

"Morgen".

"Morgen schöne Frau gut geschlafen".

"Immer wenn du neben mir liegst".

"AH das hört man doch gern".

Er beugte sich vor und gab mir einen süßen Kuss. Nur zu gern hätte ich dies vertieft, aber unser Tagesprogramm ist straff und mit großer Wahrscheinlichkeit von Alice hart durchorganisiert. Nach einer kurzen Dusche zogen wir uns an und gingen hinunter. Nach dem Geruch zu urteilen findet das Frühstück in unserer Villa statt. Jap in unserer Villa meine Mum und Esme sind bereits da. Fehlen nur noch Rosalie, Diana und Emmett.

"OH AHM morgen ihr zwei", Esme machte große Augen.

Na toll, ich möchte gar nicht erst wissen was sie denkt. Naja auch egal sie würden damit auch keine Probleme haben. Immerhin müssen wir selbst wissen was wir machen. Wahrscheinlich denken oder hoffen sie das wir auch zueinander gefunden haben.

"Morgen", antworteten Edward und ich wie aus einem Mund.

"Seit ihr also … Ahm", Gott so verlegen hab ich Esme ja schon lange nicht mehr erlebt.

"Nein Mum wir sind nicht zusammen. Wir werden jetzt aber sehr wahrscheinlich öfter nebeneinander aufwachen".

Ganz trocken brachte er das heraus. Als währe es das selbstverständlichste von der Welt. Der geschockte Gesichtsausdruck interessiert ihn überhaupt nicht. Ohne sich ernsthafte sorgen über den Gesundheitszustand seiner Mutter zu machen setzte er sich an den Tisch. Gut vielleicht haben sie kein Problem damit aber das heißt ja auch nicht das sie es gut verkraften. Der Blick meiner Mutter verriet mir, dass sie mehr als verwirrt ist. Entschuldigend sah ich beide an und zuckte mit den Schultern. Alice und Jasper kicherten und ich ließ mich völlig unbeeindruckt neben Edward nieder.

"Das also das müsst ihr uns erklären", sagte meine Mutter.

"Edward und Bella treiben es miteinander".

"Sehr reizend Jasper", mein Gesichtsausdruck sollte eigentlich wütend aussehen aber ein grinsen konnte ich mir nicht verkneifen.

"Ihr also ihr", Esme schüttelte den Kopf um den Gedanken wieder loszuwerden.

"Ach was soll's wenn es euch glücklich macht", verkündete sie dann.

Lachend ließen sie das Thema fallen und setzen sich zu uns. Nach 5 Minuten kamen dann auch Rosa und mein Bruder mit Diana im Schlepptau und das Frühstück konnte beginnen. Alice plapperte wie ein Wasserfall. Ich hatte zu tun um überhaupt hinterher zu kommen. Ich verstand aber soviel, dass wir zu erst zu unseren alten Villen schauen wollten. Erst zu den Cullens, dann zu den Hales und schließlich zu unserem alten zuhause. Anschließend sollte es in den Park gehen. Dann was essen, natürlich bei Carlo der besten Pizzeria in der Stadt. Damals haben wir mindestens einmal pro Woche dort gegessen. Der wird Augen machen wenn er uns wieder sieht. Hoffentlich ist er heute im Laden. Nach dem wir dann gestärkt sind, geht es ab zum Fußballplatz und dann zu unserer alten Schule. Und heute Abend geht es in einen Club. Der erste besuch in einem Club hier in Phoenix. Denn damals waren wir noch zu Jung. Alice hatte wohl die ganze Nach nichts besseres zu tun um zu Goggeln, welcher der Angesagteste hier ist. Ihr Ergebnis war eindeutig. New Moon heißt er. Auf das Feiern freu ich mich schon tierisch. Wird Zeit das Phoenix sieht das wir wieder da sind. Vor 5 Jahren waren wir die beliebteste Clique in der Stadt, obwohl wir alle noch Kinder waren. Doch es hat sich rum gesprochen. Wir halfen noch beim Tisch abräumen und machten uns dann auf den Weg. Ich fuhr bei Edward mit, er kann es kaum noch erwarten seinen Martin wieder durch die Straßen zu jagen. Gott wie ich mich auf meinen Führerschein freue. Noch ein paar Monate dann ist es soweit. Welches Auto ich wohl als Geburtstagsgeschenk bekomme? Schon jetzt weiß ich das es ein Traum sein wird. Alice fuhr bei Jasper mit in seinen Chevrolet Camaro und nach Minuten langen Diskussionen konnte sich Rose durchsetzen und Emmett stieg maulend in ihren Audi R8 Spyder.

Die ersten beiden Stationen waren einfach unglaublich. So viele Erinnerrungen wurden geweckt. Vor jedem Anwesen verbrachten wir jeweils knapp eine Stunde. Wir schwelgten in Erinnerrungen und es war großartig, die alten Geschichten zu erzählen. Wir tun das öfter, aber wenn man hautnah an dem Ort des Geschehens steht ist es doch noch um so vieles intensiver. Denn meisten scheiß hatten wir damals immer bei den Cullen´s getrieben. Es war aber auch ein super Platz um zu wohnen. Wie schon einmal erwähnt liebte es Esme schon immer etwas abseits zu leben. Alice und Edward lebten also schon damals in mitten von Bäumen. Zwar nicht so viel wie jetzt aber schon sehr dicht im Busch. Gott was wir in diesem kleinen Wald für mist gemacht haben. Unsere Indianerzeit war mehr als lustig. Wir bauten uns kleine Tipis und Marterpfähle. Versuchten zu Jagen und machten Lagerfeuer. Bei dem Versuch Rauchzeichen zu senden, fing das Lacken mit dem wir den Rauch verwedelten Feuer und mit viel Glück schafften wir es den kleinen Brand zu löschen. Ich weiß noch wie ich mich panisch an meinem Bruder festkrallte und anfing zu schluchzen. Nach diesem einschlagenden Erlebnis ließen wir die Sache mit den Rothäuten sein und begannen uns Baumhäuser zu bauen. Die Hälfte der Bäume in diesem Wald steckt voller Nägel. Ein Metallsuchgerät wurde sich vor piepen überschlagen. Als auch diese Fase ein einschlagendes Erlebnis bürgte ließen wir auch das sein. Wenn ich an das Gesicht von Esme denke, als wir Edward völlig blass und benommen zu ihr schleppten. Der Daumen dick geschwollen und aufgeplatzt und die ganze Handfläche aufgeschnitten. Noch heute hat er eine fette Narbe in der Handfläche. Alles nur weil Mister `Ich kann alles`, meinte er schafft den Nagel mit nur einem kräftigen Schlag in den Baum zubekommen. Ja der Schlag war kräftig, so kräftig dass er sich den Knocken vom Daumen splitterte. Und durch den Schock rutschte er vom Ast, wollte sich gerade noch festhalten und griff in den Nagel, denn er davor anbrachte und riss sich die Handfläche auf. Wenn ich heute darüber nachdenke, könnte ich mich vor lachen auf den Boden kugeln. Damals war uns überhaupt nicht zum lachen. Wie es immer bei uns der Fall ist, wenn einer leidet. Leiden wir anderen mit. Sogar noch schlimmer, das schlechte Gewissen und die Vorwürfe es nicht verhindert zu haben sind bei weiten schlimmer als das Mitgefühl.

"Bella warum grinst du denn so. Hast du mir überhaupt zugehört?"

Ich schreckte auf. Ich war so in Gedanken das ich nicht mitbekam wie Rosalie mich schüttelte.

"Was ja ja ahm was hast du gesagt?"

"Wir fahren jetzt weiter", lachte sie und schüttelte den Kopf.

Also auf zu unserem alten Haus oder besser Villa. Lange dauerte die Fahrt nicht. Unsere alte Villa liegt nur zwei Straßen weiter von der alten Villa der Hale´s. Es war traumhaft es zu sehen. Vor unserem alten Haus zu stehen, in dem ich bis zu meinem zehnten Lebensjahr gewohnt habe. Mein Geburtshaus, 10 Jahre hat es mich begleitet. Emmett kam zu mir und legte mir einen Arm um die Schulter.

"Na Schwesterherz wie fühlt es sich an?"

"Es ist großartig".

"Ja das ist es".

"Was meint ihr ob unsere Truhe noch dort ist?"

Daran hatte ich ja gar nicht mehr gedacht. Wie gut das Edward eine viel größere Speicherkapazität in seinem Gehirn hat als wir anderen. Egal was er irgendwo aufschnappt, er saugt es auf wie ein Schwamm. Als Peter uns sagte, dass sie nach Detroit gehen werden und wir somit auch Jasper und Rosalie auf einer gewissen Art und Weise verlieren werden, haben wir einen Truhe vergraben. Mit Fotos und Gegenständen die uns allen viel bedeuten. Gott wenn ich daran denke, ich war 10 Jahre wie Alice und es war der traurigste Moment in meinem Leben. Es war so endgültig. Mit dieser Truhe haben wir einmal mehr unsere Freundschaft besiegelt. Freunde fürs Leben haben wir auf der Innenseite des Deckels geschrieben. Genau unter den Kirschbaum im Garten, müsste sie ruhen. Wir hatten uns damals geschworen, sie so lange dort zu lassen, bis wir wieder zusammen sind. Jetzt währe der Ideale Zeitpunkt um sie wieder auszubuddeln.

"Ob die neuen Einwohner was dagegen hätten, wenn wir sie ausgraben?"

"Lass uns einfach Fragen?"

Emmett lief vor und wir folgten. Das Tor war nicht verschlossen, dass war es bei uns auch nie. Wir hatten auch nie eine Klingel vorn angebracht. Wer was wollte, musste über den Vorgarten zur Haustür. Meine Aufregung stieg mit jedem Schritt den wir dichter zur Haustür kamen. Ob jemand zuhause ist? Emmett betätigte die Klingel und wir warteten gespannt. Als ich leise Schritte hinter der Tür Wahrnahm schlug mein Herz um einen Tick schneller.

"Ja bitte?"

Fragte eine ältere Frau. Sie sah nett aus, aber der erste Eindruck kann ja bekanntlich auch täuschen.

"Guten Tag entschuldigen sie die Störung wir hätten eine Bitte an sie", begrüßte mein Bruder sie höflich.

"Was kann ich für euch tun Kinder", ja sie war nett eindeutig.

"Also wissen sie, wir haben vor 5 Jahren hier gewohnt und würden gern etwas holen".

Emmett übernahm das Sprechen. Er sieht aus wie ein Bär aber auf ältere Frauen hat er eine ungeheure Anziehungskraft. Wie er das macht, dass weiß nicht einmal er selbst.

"Seit ihr alle die Kinder von Charlie Swan, aber der hatte doch nur 2 wenn ich mich nicht recht entsinne".

"Oh nein nein nicht alle. Ich bin Emmett Swan und das ist meine Schwester Isabella".

Ich reichte ihr die Hand und sie schenkte mir ein umwerfendes lächeln. Wenn ich nicht so Selbstbewusst währe, währe ich bestimmt rot angelaufen.

"Es freut mich euch kennen zu lernen. Es ist mir eine große Ehre, die Kinder von einem so gefragten Anwalt einmal persönlich kennen zu lernen und was kann ich nun für euch tun?"

"Wissen sie als wir damals von hier weg gezogen sind. Da haben wir im Garten eine Truhe vergraben. Wenn es ihnen nichts ausmachen würde dann würden wir sie gerne wieder ausgraben".

"Eine Truhe aber warum das denn?"

"Nun ja wir waren Kinder. Uns hat es sehr viel bedeutet und tut es immer noch. Es ist ein Zeichen unserer Freundschaft".

"Dann müsst ihr die Kinder von Carlisle Cullen und Peter Hale sein".

Das war eindeutig eine Feststellung. Es wundert mich nicht, dass die Leute wissen, dass wir zusammen gehören. Eine Freundschaft wie unsere fällt nun mal auf. Auch als wir noch Kinder waren. Streit gab es nie bei uns und erst Recht keine Auseinandersetzungen.

"Richtig mein Name ist Jasper Hale und das ist meine Schwester Rosalie".

Rose und Jazz gaben der netten Frau die Hand, dann wandte sie sich an die anderen beiden.

"Alice Cullen und mein Bruder Edward".

"Das ihr nach all den Jahren, immer noch Freunde seit ist wirklich bewundernswert", lächelte sie.

"Wir gehören zusammen", verkündete ich.

"Es hat sich schon rum gesprochen, das die alten Freunde Peter, Carlisle und Charlie zusammen eine Kanzlei hier in der Stadt aufmachen wollen".

"Ja das ist richtig, unsere Eltern waren mit der getrennten Situation auch nicht zufrieden", meldete sich mein Bruder wieder zu Wort.

"Ja die tiefe Freundschaft wurde euch eindeutig in die Wiege gelegt".

Das können wir nicht bestreiten. Denn sie hat Recht. Es muss ein unsichtbares Band geben, dass unsere drei Familie zusammenhält.

"Na dann kommt mal rein. Wie ihr in den Garten gelangt ist euch ja bestens bekannt", lachte sie.

Wir bedankten uns und gingen zügig in den Garten. Die Einrichtung in dem Haus hatte sich eindeutig verändert. Es war altmodisch aber dennoch edel eingerichtet. Jedenfalls geht die nette Frau und ihre Familie nicht mit der Mode, soviel steht fest.

"Schau mal Emmett der Kirschbaum steht noch".

"Aber natürlich steht der noch. So einen schönen Baum, der immer reichlich Früchte trägt kann man nicht einfach abholzen", lächelte sie.

"Ich bin übrigens Frau Zetern".

Wir nickten freundlich und sahen uns um.

"Haben sie zufällig einen Spaten oder eine Schaufel?"

Fragte Emmett höflich. Es war eindeutig, dass Frau Zetern ihm jetzt schon aus der Hand frist. Ja dem Charme meines Bruders kann sich niemand widersetzen.

"Natürlich im Gartenhaus, die Tür ist offen bedien dich".

Rosalie gab mir einen kleinen Stups in die Seite. Beide fingen wir an zu kichern. Auch ihr ist es nicht entgangen das Emmett sie um den Finger gewickelt hat.

"Möchtet ihr etwas Trinken Kinder".

"Ahm das währe sehr nett von ihnen. Und sie haben wirklich nichts dagegen wenn wir ihren Garten umgraben".

"Ach was, das wächst alles wieder zu. Immer macht, ich hole in der Zwischenzeit Saft und Kekse".

Und damit war sie auch wieder verschwunden. Wir unterdrückten uns alle 6 ein lachen. Frau Zetern war wirklich nett. Ein bisschen hibbelig aber nett.

"Ok wo genau soll ich graben?"

"Versuch es hier Emmett ich glaube hier müsste es sein".

Edward und Jasper holten sich auch einen Spaten. Ich kann mich daran erinnern das wir sehr sehr tief gebuddelt haben.

"Setz euch Mädchen, die jungen Männer schaffen das schon".

Wir taten was sie uns sagte und beobachteten die Jungs beim buddeln. Es war ein wunderbaren Bild. Alice zückte gleich ihre Kamera um diesen Moment festzuhalten. Ohne Kamera geht Alice nie aus dem Haus. Wie sag sie immer. `Die besten Bilder kommen spontan und sind Schnappschüsse. Ihr werdet mir eines Tages dankbar sein`. Ja da hatte sie Recht, ihre Fotos sind genial. Tolle Bilder, die wir eines Tages unseren Kindern zeigen werden. Plötzlich hörten wir ein dumpfes Geräusch, als würde man auf etwas Schlagen. Keine 5 Sekunden später, waren wir bei den Jungs.

"Ich glaube wir haben sie".

Pure Aufregung jagte durch meine Venen. Und dann hob Jasper sie aus dem Loch. Alice hielt das natürlich alles mit ihrer Kamera fest. Edward und Emmett machten sich daran, dass Loch zu schließen und wir klopften die Truhe ab. Jasper schlug drei mal kräftig mit dem Spaten gegen das Schloss. Denn Schlüssel hat Alice noch, da bin ich mir sicher. Irgendwo in ihrem Chaos wird der noch sein. Aber daran hatten wir nicht mehr gedacht, wie denn auch wir hatten ja nicht mal mehr an die Truhe gedacht. Das Schloss war zum Glück so verrostet das Jasper es auch so aufbekam. Zufrieden stellten wir sie mitten auf den Tisch. Erst als auch Edward und Emmett bei uns waren, öffneten wir sie.

Alles war noch da. Alice neben mir fing an zu schluchzen. Rosalie sah zu ihr und machte gleich mit. Ja und wie es nicht anders zu erwarten war, liefen mir nun auch die Tränen. Frauen sind aber auch furchtbar sentimental. Schluchzend und lachend vielen wir uns alle gegenseitig in die Arme.

"Ach Kinder es ist wirklich herzzerreißend euch so zu sehen".

Frau Zetern reichte uns Taschentücher, nach einem kleinen Moment waren wir wieder ansprechbar. Nun ging es daran den Inhalt zu erkunden. Den kleinen Brief den wir damals alle zusammen verfasst haben, hoben wir uns bis zum Schluss auf. Wir reichten die Gegenstände der Reihe nach durch, selbst Frau Zetern sah sich alles ganz genau an und man konnte in ihren Augen sehen wie gerührt sie ist. Sie ergriff ein Foto was auf dem Tisch lag, wir anderen hatten es uns noch nicht angesehen.

"Was ist denn das, was bedeutet das?"

Ich nahm ihr das Bild aus der Hand und sah selbst darauf. Es war ein Bild, wo nur unsere Arme zusehen waren. Unsere Hände lagen dabei alle aufeinander. Und um unsere Handgelenke waren unsere Armbänder. Ich war zu dem Zeitpunkt 8 Jahre. Das war der Tag an dem wir sie vom Schmuckladen abholen konnten. Es sind alles Sonderanfertigungen. Jeder Anhänger, wurde auf den anderen angepasst so das sie alle zusammen ein Herz ergeben. Meine Mutter hat dem Juwelier damals den Auftrag gegeben, NATÜRLICH wir waren ja noch nicht Volljährig. Gut einige sind es immer noch nicht. Jedenfalls die Idee kam von uns. Wir wollten etwas, womit wir unsere Freundschaft ausdrücken und zeigen können. Etwas was uns stets an die anderen erinnert, egal wie weit wir getrennt sind. Dennoch etwas, was es so noch nicht gab. Wir denken jedenfalls, dass es so etwas noch nicht gibt. Ich kann mir auch nicht vorstellen, das irgendwo 6 befreundete Menschen sind die, die selben Anhänger haben wie wir. Nein völlig ausgeschlossen. Die Farben des Regenbogens. Deshalb weil sie zusammen gehören. Ein Regenbogen braucht seine Farben, so wie wir einander brauchen. Noch heute tragen wir unsere Armbänder mir stolz. Das einzige was sich in den Jahren hin und wieder ändert, sind die Silberketten an die der Anhänger befestigt wird. Auch logisch, immerhin sind wir in den Jahren gewachsen.

"OH seht mal Leute", ich reichte Rosalie das Bild.

Alle lächelten als sie es sahen.

"Und verratet ihr mir was es bedeutet?"

Voller stolz betrachtete Rosalie das Bild und antwortete ohne das Bild aus den Augen zu lassen.

"Auf dem Bild sieht man unsere Freundschaftsbänder. An diesem Tag haben wir sie bekommen. Wir tragen sie noch heute".

Die Augen von Frau Zetern flogen über unsere Arme und ein lächeln bildete sich auf ihrem Gesicht.

"Tatsächlich", sagte sie und nahm meine Hand.

Etwas verwirrt betrachtete sie meinen kleinen gelben Anhänger.

"Aber was soll das darstellen?"

Wir kicherten und ich übernahm die Erklärung.

"Jeder von uns hat einen anderen".

Nun schnappte sie sich Jaspers Hand der auf ihrer anderen Seite saß. Dann nahm sie wieder meine Hand und betrachtete sie anwechselnd.

"Stimmt und das bedeutet?"

"Auf dem ersten Blick, erkennt man nicht was es darstellen soll. Um es zu erkennen müssen wir alle zusammen sein".

Nun sah sie mich vollkommen verwirrt an. Um sie nicht länger auf die Folter zu spannen, öffnete ich mein Armband und löste den Anhänger die anderen taten es mir gleich. Gespannt beobachtete Frau Zetern unser tun. Dann legten wir die Anhänger an einander und gaben die Sicht frei. Aus einem kleinen lächeln, wurde ein breites lächeln.

"Oh Kinder, dass ist eine wundervolle Idee".

Wir nickten und befestigten unsere Anhänger wieder an uns.

"Es drückt das aus was wir fühlen", sagte Alice.

Gespannt sah Frau Zetern zu Alice und wartete auf eine Erklärung.

"Es gibt ein Herz und in jedem von uns, schlägt ein Teil dieses Herzens. Sind wir zusammen, sind wir komplett und unser Herz schlägt im Einklang".

"Wundervoll und was bedeuten die Farben?"

"Das sind die Farben des Regenbogens", antwortete Edward.

Frau Zetern war mehr als begeistert.

"Los Edward les mal den Brief vor", quietschte Alice.

Edward lächelte seiner Schwester lieb zu und faltete den Brief auseinander. Dann fing er an zu lachen.

"Oh Gott ihr müsst euch ansehen wie unsere Schriften ausgesehen haben".

Er reichte den Brief durch. Ja das war eindeutig lustig. Die von Alice und mir war am besten. Als der Brief wieder bei ihm ankam, begann er zu lesen.

* Wir werden immer Freunde sein, egal was passiert. Wenn wir alle getrennt werden, dann ändert das gar nichts an unserer Freundschaft. Wenn wir groß sind, werden wir alle zusammen wohnen und uns nie wieder trennen. Auch wenn sich unsere Wege bald trennen werden, so sind wir immer noch die besten Freunde. Wir sind Freunde fürs Leben.

Bella, Jasper, Alice, Edward, Rosalie, Emmett *

Oh Gott wie peinlich. Das hört sich so scheiße an, aber die Wahrheit ist es trotz allem. Lachend faltete Edward den Brief wieder zusammen. Ich weiß es noch, als währe es erst gestern gewesen, als wir diesen Brief geschrieben haben. Für diese paar Sätze brauchten wir fast 3 Stunden und einen Schreibblock. Am Ende des Briefes, unterschrieben wir alle einzeln. Immer wieder fielen wir uns weinend um den Hals. Der Abschiedsschmerz war so furchtbar zu dieser Zeit.

Wir blieben noch bis zum späten Nachmittag. Erzählten ihr Geschichten unserer Freundschaft und sie erzählte uns Geschichten ihrer Kinder. Man merkte Alice an, dass ihr das gehörig gegen den Strich ging. Ihr fein säuberlich ausgearbeiteter Unternehmungsplan ging jämmerlich unter. Dennoch war es ein schöner Tag, dass musste dann auch Alice zugeben. Die Verabschiedung war sehr herzlich und wir mussten Frau Zetern versprechen sie des öfteren zu besuchen.

"Auf wieder sehen Kinder und schätz weiter so, dass was ihr aneinander habt. Lasst nicht zu das jemand die Bindung zwischen euch zerstört. Eure Freundschaft ist etwas ganz besonderes und kostbares. Passt gut aufeinander auf".

Mit diesen Worten verließen wir unsere alte Villa. Die Truhe selbstverständlich mit dabei. Wir entschieden uns noch zu unserer alten Schule zu fahren. Die Punkte auf Alice Liste, können wir ja immer noch abarbeiten. Das Mittagessen bei Carlo legten wir kurzerhand aufs Abendessen. Unsere alte Schule, sah immer noch so aus wie vor 5 Jahren. Es ist ein eigenartiges Gefühl sie zu sehen.

"Hey kommt mal her".

Rief Jasper der an unserem Baum stand. An diesem Baum haben wir immer in der Hofpause gestanden.

"Was ist Jazz"

"Seht mal", er zeigte auf den Stamm des Baumes.

Unglaublich das es immer noch zu sehen ist. Ganz klein waren die Buchstaben (E;E;A;B;J;R) eingeritzt. Das muss 6 Jahre her sein. Wirklich unglaublich aber man konnte sie immer noch gut erkennen. Gegen halb 6 machten wir uns auf den Weg zu Carlo. Von außen sahen wir ihn schon. Ob er uns erkennen wir? JA er erkennt uns. Seine Augen weiteten sich und sein Stadtbekanntes grinsen legte sich auf seinen Gesicht. Mit offenen Armen, kam er auf uns zu.

"Che mi venga un colpo (Ich glaube mich tritt ein Pferd)", rief er durch den ganzen Laden und nahm uns einzeln in den Arm.

"HEY CARLO", riefen wir wie im Chor.

"Was mach ihr den alle hier".

"Wir wohnen wieder hier, zusammen", erklärte Jasper.

"Das ist eine Überraschung. Immer noch unzertrennlich", scherzte er.

Wir nickten bloß und setzten uns. Die Aufmerksamkeit der anderen Gäste, lag augenblicklich auf uns.

"Wie immer das selbe?"

Er grinste und wir taten es ihm gleich. Das er das nach all den Jahren immer noch weiß. Damals waren wir, wie schon angedeutet einmal pro Woche hier und das bestimmt 2 Jahre lang. Anfangs immer mit unseren Eltern, aber mit der Zeit fanden wir den Weg zu Carlo nach der Schule selber.

"Du weißt es noch?"

Fragte Jasper mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue.

"Natürlich, 2 mal Mista 1 mal ohne Peperoni aber beide mit extra Käse. 3 mal Salat mit Kräuter Dressing und für Alice ohne Tomaten. 1 mal Thunfisch Pizza. 1 mal Spagetti Carbonara und 2 mal Spagetti Bolognese. 2 Cola, 3 Fanta und ein Apfelsaft für unser Bella".

Mit geweiteten Augen sahen wir ihn an. Der Mann hat ein Gedächtnis wie eine Speicherplatte. Wir nickten ungläubig und er kicherte und drehte sich um.

"Also ich weiß ja nicht wie es euch geht, aber mir mach er angst".

Wieder nur ein nicken auf Rosalies Aussage.

"MMHH das ist bemerkenswert".

Es folgte wieder ein nicken von uns und Edward lachte.

"Kriegt euch wieder ein".

"Das er das noch weiß", sagte ich.

"Tja meine liebe Bella es gibt Menschen die können sich einiges merken", meinte Edward.

"Und DU zählst dich zu diese Menschen ja?"

Mit erhobenen Augenbrauen sah ich ihn an. Er grinste und nickte selbstbewusst.

"AH Ja natürlich".

"Sei lieb zu mir, sonst schlafen wir heute Nacht getrennt".

Oh mein Freund, dieses Spiel kann ich auch mitspielen.

"OK", sagte ich trocken.

Jegliche Gesichtszüge wichen von ihm. Damit hatte er eindeutig nicht gerechnet.

"Wie?"

Unsere Freunde prusteten los und ich konnte mich nun auch nicht mehr halten. Edwards Gesicht ist einfach zu genial.

"Man Edward du bist ja völlig besessen von ihr", stellte Alice fest.

Wenn sie wüsste wie Recht sie damit hat. Nur andersrum ist es nicht anders.

"Bella war das jetzt dein ernst. Ich meine wie.. Ich.. Du.. Also das kannst du doch nicht machen".

Die 4 bekamen sich vor lachen nicht mehr ein. An Edwards völlig geschockten Gesichtsausdruck werden sie sich noch lange erinnern.

"Keine Panik das würde auch ich nicht überleben", flüsterte ich ihm ins Ohr.

Im Bruchteil einer Sekunde erhellte sich sein Gesicht wieder.

"NA da scheint aber wieder einer glücklich zu sein", stellte mein Bruder lachend fest.

"Ihr könnt wohl gar nicht mehr ohne was?"

"Jasper du hast eine sehr gute Auffassungsgabe", sagte Edward und wieder brachten wir in schallendes Gelächter aus.

"Ihr seit immer noch wie früher was? Das hat mir gefehlt".

Wir hatten gar nicht mitbekommen, wie Carlo uns unser Essen brachte. Wir aßen und Carlo setzte sich zu uns. Bis 20 Uhr waren wir bei ihm und redeten über die vergangenen 5 Jahre. Wir hätten bestimmt noch länger geredet, wenn Alice nicht wieder Druck gemacht hätte.

"Du hast sie wohl immer noch alle im Griff was Alice?"

"Natürlich Carlo einer muss ja sagen wo es lang geht".

Zuhause angekommen, stürmten wir Mädels gleich in eines der unzähligen Bäder. Wir müssen uns schließlich noch für den Club fertig machen.

* * *

Ich bin auf eure Meinung gespannt. Das nächste Kapitel wird wieder erotisch.

LG jennalynn


End file.
